Heart Of Stone
by EscapeIntoMyWorld
Summary: What if Edward and Bella's roles were switched? Would that first day be different? Would vampire instincts overrule human curiosity at the thought of being blocked for the first time in her vampire life? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new story i thought of after reading (yet again) the twilight saga..hope you guys enjoy!**

**this is my first fanfic so please please please leave comments!**

**All characters belong to the brilliant Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

I drummed my fingers against my knees, just two more days and I would be leaving my warm Arizona, and all my mother could think about was whether to get Tide detergent or save a few pennies on the generic brand.

"What do you think Eddie? Spring meadow, or Fresh rain," she held up the two detergents and I pulled my headphones out of my ears long enough to point to the spring meadow bottle and earn a scowl from my petite mother.

Anything to do with rain was automatically not allowed since I realized I had to move to Forks, Washington with my father—my mother deserved time on her own with her new husband Phil.

She ignored me—as usual when it came to decisions—and tossed the fresh rain scented detergent into the cart, "Now, Eddie…"

"It's Edward, mom," I sighed and pushed the cart down another isle.

"Alright, _Edward_," she rolled her eyes, "you're going to love Forks, it's peaceful, and quite, and—"

"Cold and wet," I finished for her.

She wrinkled her nose, "that too…"

Even she didn't like the thought of living some place that was constantly under a blanket of snow or being doused in water. Charlie sent me emails a few days ago with a list of clothes I should buy since the weather wasn't exactly up to Arizona standards. I tugged on the hem of my tank top, since in two days I would be throwing on a parka and moving to a place with the same population as my high school.

Renee once again gave me one of her everything's-gonna-be-okay smiles before tossing a bag of pretzels into the cart and pulling it towards the cashier.

**BPOV**

"Emmett, _stop_ it," Alice groaned.

I settled against my seat on the couch, finding my family once again more entertaining than my own personal thoughts. Rosalie and Jasper had gone out hunting, leaving everyone's emotions to run wild and no one to distract Emmett from torturing his smallest sister. At the moment he was running up to her, tugging on the ends of her spiky hair, and bolting away before her elbow could make contact with her jaw.

Esme sat at her desk up stairs humming the song I had composed last night, ignoring the bantering going on downstairs.

_He's such an ass,_ Alice thought to herself before he up and pulled at her spiky halo again.

This time she saw it coming and dove over the couch to tackle him out of the open window. The whole left side of the house was glass and with the doors wide open, Emmett smoothly sailed through the air without breaking Emse's house.

I grinned when Emmett cursed followed by the sound of Alice giggling and a tree branch snapping in half.

Her giggling cut off when her phone rang and a few minutes later she was shouting a line of curses. Emmett appeared at the window and ran across the living room, gripping his stomach as he laughed.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Your dumbass better keep running because when I catch you, you're _dead _!"

"Alice," I rose from my seat, trying to keep the smile off my face, "what did he do?"

Before she could respond, her phone rang again and she tossed it to me, "THAT IS WHAT HE DID!"

I flipped open the phone and pressed it to my ear, "hello?"

"Yes, is this Alice Cullen from the psychic hotline?"

My eyes widened as realization passed over my face, "he didn't," I snapped the phone shut.

"Oh, but he did," she sneered and flitted out of the room screaming more curses to her brother.

_Bella, is she gone?_

"You're a dead man," was all I said as Emmett climbed into the room, Alice hadn't noticed in her fit of rage that Emmett had circled the house and was hanging off the edge of the window.

"Ah, she'll be fine."

"Yes, _she_ will be fine, _you _on the other hand…"

"There you are!" Alice jumped down the stairwell and ran into the living room.

"Bet you didn't see _that_ one coming!" Emmett bellowed before running off into the forest with Alice close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter two is up!**

**once again your comments help a lot! i hope you're enjoying the story and i'm going to try and start uploading every day, if not every other day (if classes and the job permits) ;)**

**All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Mom, please, I promise it's okay," I tried to reassure my mother as she continued to cry, "mom please, stop crying, I love you."

"Oh, Eddie! I love you too my baby! I'm sorry," she bawled into my chest, "I'm a horrible mother! What kind of mother would send her child away to the other side of the country?!"

She continued to sob and I pressed my car keys into her palm. She froze for a second before wrapping her slim hands around them.

"Edward—"

"Mom, take it, you're not going to want to drive that gas guzzler around Jacksonville," I gave her my crooked smile, "besides I can get a job and get my own car in Forks."

"B-but," more tears pooled in her eyes, "but E-Eddie—"

"Come on honey, just take it and smile," Phil began to pry my mother off of me and she sobbed harder.

"Mom, listen to Phil, I have to make sure you're taken care of, okay," I pulled her arms from my waist and kissed her forehead, "I love you mom."

"_NOW SEATING FOR PORT ANGELES."_

Phil patted my shoulder and gave me an approving nod, "I'm sure you'll get along just fine, Edward."

"Thanks, Phil," he was a bit too young for my mother, but she seemed happy, and that's all that mattered, "Love you mom."

She dove at me one more time and almost tackled me to the ground, "good bye Eddie, I love you darling! Call me as soon as you land okay?"

"Got it," I patted her back and Phil once again pulled her petite frame off of me.

After hugging my mom for a second time, I pulled my duffel bag over my shoulder and boarded the plane. Luckily I had a window seat, so I could say my good byes to the sun as the landscape morphed from urban desert to snow covered forests. From the plane it really did look beautiful, but I knew that once you were on the ground it was nothing but green and slush.

We were nearing Port Angeles, and I had had enough of the greenery below, so I flipped my window shut and focused on my iPod that was currently blasting my mom's favorite piano compositions. A small child sat next to me and giggled at the flight attendant that was playing patty-cake with her; I realized that the last time I was in forks, I was the little girl's age.

"Wow, you must've grown two feet since the last time I saw you," Charlie was leaning against his squad car in front of the airport with a baseball glove in one hand and a small gift bag in the other.

"Hey, Charlie," he walked over and reached for a hand shake.

His grip was tight, and sweaty; he must've been nervous, and he gave a faltering smile, "dug through the attic for hours to find this."

He held up the baseball glove and then handed over the gift bag, "just something to help with your move here."

I took the bag from him and he pulled the duffle bag off my shoulder and tossed it into the squad, "thanks Charlie."

"No, problem, Ed. Billy's gonna stop by later with Jacob, you remember him right?"

"Uh, yeah," I shrugged thinking I would notice them when I saw their faces.

I was never good with names, and seeing people I hadn't seen in seven years wasn't going to exactly be the highlight of this week. I pushed the negative thoughts to the back of my mind, remembering this was my home starting now and I should make the best of it.

The drive from Port Angeles was almost three hours long, and every mile seemed to become more populated with trees, and less populated with people. I used to come here almost every summer, but after settling in with mom in Phoenix and making a few friends, I wanted to stay there and be with people I knew during break.

Charlie pulled up to the house that was still the same as the last time I was here, and climbed out of the car to grab my duffle bag from the trunk. I grabbed the gift bag from the floor board and followed my dad into the house, making sure not to slip on the thin patches of ice that spotted the drive way and stairs.

"The bathroom is upstairs, and your room is upstairs to the end of the hall," Charlie led me to my new room and dropped my duffel bag on the bed, "the computer isn't exactly great, but there's Wi-Fi, and I got you a new bed cover, I guessed you wouldn't want Pokémon sheets."

"Thanks," I dropped my gift bag beside the duffel bag and sat on the edge of the mattress.

He gave a small smile and ducked out of the room. I looked around at the drawings and posters on the wall, nothing had changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three, i love writing about vampire hunts, just sayin :)**

**once again all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**comment, favorite, give me your opinion :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

The night air was thick with the smell of on-coming rain and as the forest was slowly coated in a thin layer of pre-morning dew, every scent became more pure than usual. A deep growl reverberated through my chest as I caught scent of something metallic; a carnivore. Their tangy, spicy scent filled my senses as my body lurched forward into a crouch and I dove towards the trees. Emmett had caught up with me and a feral growl escaped my lips as I realized he was going to make a move on my prey.

_Let's race for it,_ he thought and then mentally laughed at my crude expression.

He flashed a wicked grin and in the moonlight his eyes seemed to glisten like black pearls. I increased my speed, taking advantage of the fact that I was the fastest one of the family, and headed for the ridgeline dotted with young spruces. Emmett followed my trail and I dove over a boulder before hitting the river that cascaded down the mountain side. Another growl came from Emmett's lips as his body arched over the river while I propelled myself through the choppy water.

The smell was stronger now, and I pushed myself faster through the waves.

There it was.

Its muscles were extremely defined as they wrapped around the animals torso and hind legs, its tail swished back and forth to the same pace as its rich heartbeat, and I sunk lower as its wide tongue lapped at the water. A few more kicks, and I was able to reach up and snatch the mountain lions paw; dragging it below the surface. The animal kicked and clawed and attempted to bite my neck, but its teeth glided over my slick skin with ease. I crushed the animal to my chest and kicked off the river bed, sending us both arcing out of the water and onto the rocks.

It had been a while since I had a good hunt and I allowed the animal to break free and run through the trees. The chase always made the kill more enjoyable.

Emmett was close behind me, after seeing my adventure in the water with my prey; he had turned and followed me into the thick forest. I easily kept up with the animal, ignoring my brother's loud footsteps and pouncing on the mountain lion again. I sunk my teeth into the beast's jugular, enjoying the deep rush of warmth that coated my burning throat. My left hand reached up to close off the animal's windpipe, while my right hand quickly snapped its neck, paralyzing my prey.

Just as I was draining the last few drops from the lion, Emmett sailed over me in a beautiful arc and landed on something in the shadows. It's heartbeat was richer than my prey had been, and I watched in amazement as Emmett dragged a large grizzly into the moonlight.

The animal growled and slashed at Emmett, but he simply ducked out of the way and crushed his prey with a python grip. The bear roared, and the sound was almost deafening in the night. I watched in amazement as my brother sunk his teeth into the neck on the bear, throwing the animal to the ground and punting the empty carcass fifty feet into the woods.

A slight flush filled his cheeks and even I felt the warmth of fresh blood radiating from my finger tips to my toes. The tension around my eyes lessened as they shifted from black to gold, and I rose to my feet, feeling refreshed but not quite full.

"Are you ready for more," Emmett grinned and karate chopped a tree beside him.

"I've been ready," I rolled my eyes.

"Let's hunt the rest of the way home I need to catch Carlisle before he leaves for his night shift."

"Alright," I spun on my heel and threw a grin over my shoulder, "I'll race you."

I shot into the forest, my wet hair tangling behind me on the wind, and followed our scents back home. Emmett was only a few feet away from me, but I was only going half speed, before finally diving over a line of trees and landing on rain dampened asphalt. Emmett landed beside me, leaving two foot-sized dents in the asphalt.

"Brilliant," I huffed.

"Well, _sorry_," he waved his hands in the air, "it's not my fault I have such rock hard abs that they weigh me down so much."

"Emmett that doesn't even make sense," I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

The sound of a car engine bellowed down the road and the two of us stepped back into the shadows as the police chief squad car cruised past.

_Hey, isn't his son moving here?_

"I think so, why?"

_Didn't Alice have a vision?_

I growled at the memory, "not going there, Emmett."

_Well fine, just play nice tomorrow and maybe Alice will drop it when she realizes you aren't interested…_

I snorted, "When has Alice ever dropped anything?"

He smirked and ran back to the forest. I waited a few moments, taking in the image of the clouds racing across the full moon, breathing in the scent of fresh rain, letting the shadows wash over my skin before flicking my eyes open and following my brother into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**So chapter 4...**

**Edward finally sees Bella! yay :) it's so weird writing from his point of view, you know since guys describe and think of things differently than girls do (obviously) but, hopefully im getting better at it...let me know what you think!**

**also, someone asked me if Edward was going to be Bella's singer, and the answer is YES, i'm writing this fanfic for personal pleasure and hopefully you guys enjoy it as well...but since I'M the one writing it certain things wont be the same, like SPOILER (i guess) there will be no love triangle between Edward, Bella, and Jacob**

**i really hope you guys are enjoying the story b/c im enjoying writing it :)**

**Comments, opinions, any more questions, please let me know..all of your feed back helps**

**!*****STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL CHARACTERS AND THE WONDERFUL TWILIGHT SAGA*****!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I woke up before the alarm; all the rain last night slowly ticking away at my window kept me from sleep until gray light was already filtering through the fog. I rolled over and pressed my face into my jacket that was balled up on my pillow; the scent of incense and lavender still clung to the fabric and for a few seconds I could convince myself I was in Arizona. I sighed and pushed myself up onto my elbows, rolling my neck and stretching my back, then rolled out of bed and landed in a push-up position.

After twenty push-ups and my alarm finally going off, I got to my feet and shut off the clock. My shaving kit and soap was already in the bathroom, so I grabbed a towel from the hall closet and turned on the hot water. I looked into the mirror, waiting for the water to warm up, and stared at my reflection. A slight smile seemed permanently pulling at my lips, and my deep green eyes I inherited from Renee suddenly reminded me off the moss that was slowly covering every square inch outside. A frown pulled at the corners of my lips and I pulled my shirt over my head.

The water was warm, so I soaked up as much heat as I could before stepping out and bracing the cold tiles, and the colder weather outside. My muscles began to loosen just as the warm water started fading, so I quickly stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around my waist.

There was a small window beside the mirror and I grimaced at the fog curling across Charlie's back yard. Renee's words of reassurance came back to me, _Just wait until your first week, Forks will have you wrapped around its cold fingers soon enough…_

"Doubt it," I mumbled.

After shaving, brushing my teeth, and gelling my hair, I went back to my room to get dressed. My phone chirped on my bed just as I was pulling on a black sweater and I checked the screen to see I had seven text messages, four emails, and two voicemails.

I flipped through the messages, surprised that Renee had figured out how to text without my help.

Renee called again and I spent half an hour talking to her around bites of an apple that was in a bowl on the kitchen table. She was enjoying Jacksonville already, Phil was traveling and she was going to meet up with him at practice tomorrow. I comforted her nerves about my first day, telling her that I would be fine when really, it was all show because I hated being the new kid and I knew today would be far from the school at Arizona.

"Well, honey I'm sure you'll be fine," she tried to laugh, "make some friends, someone might remember you from when you visited last…"

"Yeah, maybe," I grabbed a glass from the cabinet poured some orange juice, "I got to go though, school starts soon."

"Okay sweetie, love you."

"Love you too, mom."

…

I drove in silence on the way to school, ten minutes after flipping through the radio stations and only coming up with old folk songs, I settled for the staccato symphony pittering away at my windshield. When Billy and Jacob had stopped by last night, they brought this old truck as a homecoming gift. The fender was dusted with rust, and the some of the paint was beginning to chip, but the engine ran and there were brand new snow chains on the tires so I was grateful. Besides, having to ride in a police squad car to school in the middle of the semester was not what I wanted my first impression to be.

The parking lot was mostly empty; a few vans and even one of the brand new smart cars that my truck would easily crush to scrap metal. A large, black Jeep growled into one of the front parking spots, and I carefully slid out of the driver's seat; making sure not to step in any puddles.

Rain was beginning to mist onto the sidewalks, and I looked over to see a huge guy jump out of the Jeep. His black hair matched his eyes, and he must have been insane for walking around with just a tank top on. In one of his large hands was an expensive looking leather jacket; while in the other hand was the waist of a smoking hot blond. Her eyes were black as well and her hair was curled just above her waist. I ducked my head when I saw the guy glaring at me from across the parking lot and stepped into the office building.

"Edward Swan?"

I turned to see a middle aged woman behind the front desk, "yes ma'am."

"Here are your schedule and a map of the school," she seemed flustered as she pushed the papers towards me and began rummaging around a file cabinet.

"Thank you," I turned on my heel and ducked out of the office again.

The rain had begun to fall in thinker drops when I pushed open the office doors, and I hurried across campus to my first class. There was a coat rack by the door, and I shrugged out of my jacket and hung it on a peg. There were a few empty seats in the back of the room and I gratefully took one beside a girl that seemed engrossed in her cell phone. I stepped over a few bags and slid into the seat just as the bell rang. The girl who was initially checking her makeup in the front camera of her phone, now whipped around to see someone was in the seat next to her.

"Hey, that seat's…"

I began picking up my stuff, realizing I probably took her boyfriend's seat, "oh, sorry—"

"No, no, no," she laughed and pulled on my arm, "I meant umm…that seat's normally empty…"

She chewed her lip and blinked her thin eyelashes at me, while I dropped my bag back to the floor, "you're sure?"

"Absolutely," she said just as some girl with a large camera stumbled into the room.

Jessica threw a narrowed glance at her and the girl's shoulders slumped as she settled for the seat at the front of the class. I felt bad for the girl, but decided to not move since Jessica was still gripping my arm.

"Um…"

"Oh, sorry," she gave a warm smile and removed her hands.

Class passed with a blur, I took notes, was introduced to the class, and had a few giggles bubble up from Jessica when I caught her staring at me. Spanish was simple, considering it was a lower level class than what I was taking in Arizona, and third period was music theory, which was basically me, getting to play piano for an hour. It was nice being able to pour over my music again on a real, concert-level instrument.

"It sounds beautiful, Edward," Mrs. Thomas walked up beside the piano as I finished the last two chords of a piece I was improvising.

"Thank you," I smiled back at the teacher and grabbed my stuff.

"You know, we're having a talent show next month, you should play one of your pieces," she beamed at the idea.

I tried to be sincere when I turned down her request, but the bell cut me off and I grabbed my map out of my back pocket and headed for the cafeteria. Somewhere along the way, Jessica caught up with me and the girl from first period was following close behind.

"Hey, Edward, you should eat lunch with us," Jessica grinned and touched my arm for the third time today.

I resisted the urge to pull away my sleeve from her pink nails, not wanting to be rude, and smiled to the girl beside Jessica, "hello, I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Angela," the girl smiled and clutched her camera closer to her, "do you want me to take your picture for the school newspaper? We don't really have new topics anymore."

"Oh, umm…"

"Angela, don't just whip out your camera like that, maybe Edward doesn't like getting his picture taken," Jessica sighed and shook her head, "sorry, Edward."

"Oh no it's fine, but I'd rather not be in the paper," I grinned apologetically at Angela.

Jessica led us to a small line in the corner of the room and I bought a burger and a coke. Angela was already at the table I guessed we were all sitting at and I walked over to the table while Jessica was flirting with a guy spinning a basketball on his fingertips.

"Hey, Edward, this is Eric and that's Tyler," Angela seemed to be hiding behind her camera while she spoke.

"Hi," the both said while keeping their eyes on the door.

I followed their gaze and took a sip of coke, "what are you guys looking at?"

Angela rolled her eyes and nodded towards the empty chair beside her, "Jessica will explain when she's done drooling over Mike."

Just as she was finishing her sentence, Jessica plopped into her seat and took a bite of her salad, "who's drooling over Mike?"

"No one," Angela smiled and went back to her camera.

Jessica caught Tyler staring at the doors and turned to me, "they're waiting for the Cullens, Dr. Cullen's foster kids…Eric and Tyler have a thing for Alice but most guys like Rosalie…"

"Kind of weird names don't you think," I didn't mean to say it out loud, but it was true, "I mean…they're just—"

"Oh don't worry about it," Jessica grinned and patted my arm again, "it's not _just_ their names that are weird…here, look."

I turned in time to see the guy that was driving the Jeep this morning stroll in with the same blond on his arm, "that's Emmett and Rosalie, everyone says they're together…" she trailed off as more people stepped into the room, "and the little brunette is Alice, she's always staring off into space and doodling weird pictures on her paper, oh and the guy next to her is Rosalie's brother Jasper—"

"He always looks like he's about to be sick," Angela jumped into the conversation and Jessica threw her an annoyed look.

"Yeah, but when he's with Alice he seems better," she sighed, "they're together too…"

I finished off my burger and took another sip of coke, "they're all foster kids?"

"Well, yeah," Jessica shrugged, "Emmett, and Alice are siblings, and so are Rosalie and Jasper, but Bella is the only one without a brother or sister—"

"I feel bad for her," Angela sighed, "no one talks to any of them and Bella seems so nice…"

"If you ask me I think she's a bitch," Jessica sniffed.

"How would you know if you've never talked to her," Angela attempted to defend the mystery girl, "you just don't like her because Mike asked her out almost five times and turned him down."

"That's not true," Jessica snapped and stabbed a tomato, "she just seems like she thinks she's too good for everyone here…"

Eric leaned over and pointed towards the door, "_that's_ Bella."

I could tell by the way he said her name with a sigh that he liked her, and when I laid eyes on the girl, I realized what all the fuss was about.

She was beautiful.

Never in my life had I thought of a girl as beautiful; hot, sexy, or pretty, yes, but until now, no one has seemed beautiful. Bella Cullen gracefully walked into the room in a deep purple dress that hugged every curve of her body and surprisingly a pair of black chucks. Her dark hair flowed past her shoulders and ended in loose curls at her hips, and her jet black eyes were carefully outlined in shades of black and grey. Her porcelain skin was perfect, and I knew now why Jessica was so sour on the topic of Bella Cullen—never in a million years, would Jessica ever come close to this goddess.


	5. Chapter 5

**SO SORRY ! **

**i haven't uploaded in a few days but i was having a bit of trouble trying to write this chapter. plus i had to run lighting and sound with the school plays and it's just been a hectic week.**

**anywho, so bella and edward finally meet face to face. i hope you guys like it cuz i wanted Bella's vampire raction to be a bit different than Edward's "i'm gonna sit here like a statue" reaction.**

**hope you guys like it and i'll probably be uploaded the next chapter tonight :)**

**COMMENT FAVORITE GIVE ME YOUR OPNION**

**(i also love your questions and suggestions)**

**character belong to Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

"Okiedokie, what's your next class Edward," Jessica took one final swig of her lemonade and tossed the empty bottle into a trashcan.

"Um…" I pulled out my schedule and raked my fingers through my hair, "Biology 2 with Mr. Turner—"

I was cut off by Jessica's small squeal of excitement and she gripped my arm for the thousandth time today, "that's my next class too!"

_Oh great, _I thought to myself as

she pulled my out of the cafeteria and into the rain. We jogged to one of the covered sidewalks and Jessica began blathering on about how great it must have been that I already know someone in my next class. Her boots clicked across the tiles and I followed her into my biology class.

The room was brighter than my last classes due to the open windows around the room, and there were small fans around the room, circulating the scent of formaldehyde.

"The smell should be gone soon," Jessica leaned over to me, "we were dissecting yesterday."

I continued into the room, stopping in front of the tall wooden desk Mr. Turner was sitting behind.

"Mr. Turner," Jessica placed an essay on his desk before nodding over to me.

"Oh, right, um…Edward," Mr. Turner took my schedule and checked to make sure I was in the right class, "here's your book…"

He handed me a small text book with a blue and green cover, and I felt someone's eyes boring into my skull. I scanned the room, Mike was there, and Jessica was twirling her hair as sat next to him, a few animals had been stuffed and adorned the bookshelves in the back, but there was something else. Rain fell against the wide windows that stretched across the top half of the far wall, and sitting in the dull light of the sun desperately trying to break through the clouds, sat the most beautiful creature I had laid eyes upon. Her dark eyes looked over to me with a bored gleam, and she turned her attention out the window to the leaves falling from the trees.

"Mr. Swan," I snapped my attention back to my teacher, "did you hear me?"

"Oh, sorry," I shook my head a little, "what was that you said?"

"The only open seat is beside Ms. Cullen," he shrugged, "she'll be a great help to you I'm sure."

Bella Cullen looked back over to us, her eyes still holding no emotion as she moved her bag off my side of the desk. One of the fans turned towards my back and the soft air sent chills down my back. I shuddered before walking over to the black table. Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, covering her mouth with one of her slim hands and clamping her eyes shut.

I placed my books on the table and dropped my book bag to the floor, "hello, I'm Edward."

Her shoulders tensed as if she was waiting for someone to hit her, and her hair fell into her face.

I reached out to touch the back of her hand, "hey, are you okay?"

She snatched her hands that were balled into fists off the table top and pressed them to her lap. I jumped a little at her sudden movement, and I could have sworn she _growled._

_What the hell…_I thought as Mr. Turner began passing out worksheets.

I did my work and took more notes, always checking to see if Bella had moved from her rigid state. One of her hands was clenched in such a tight fist that I was surprised she hadn't broken the skin of her palm with her perfectly shaped nails, and her other hand was pressed to her mouth. Her shoulders weren't moving and I was suddenly worried if she was breathing or not.

_Just fucking great Edward, you say hi to the most beautiful girl you've ever seen and she gets sick, _I looked at the clock and began drumming my fingers on the table top.

Five more minutes of class and then it was time for gym. I looked forward to running around for a little while; there wasn't a gym in town so this was the closest I would get to a workout, besides running on trails or the beach at La Push. I looked over to Bella again, and this time she was staring at me.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as her large black eyes bored into my own. Her pouty lips were parted slightly and a flash of hunger seemed to pass across her porcelain skin.

_Get ahold of yourself man! She's paying attention, speak, _a little voice was shouting in the back of my mind to try and introduce myself again but my mouth wouldn't form the words.

"Uh…" I was completely brain dead as she leaned in slightly.

I breathed out a sigh, knowing that I had ruined this chance to try and sound like a normal fucking person, and watched as Bella's eyes grew even wider. I could see my reflection in her irises, and felt my heart beat begin to quicken as she slowly licked her bottom lip.

_Holy shit…_I fumbled for words.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

The bell over the intercom sent Bella jumping out of her chair and disappearing out the door before anyone else could get out of their seats. I was still staring at her empty seat when someone came up behind me and clapped my shoulder.

"I wouldn't bother dude," I turned to see a blond guy grinning down at me, "she's out of everyone's league and she knows it."

I remembered this was the guy Jessica was fawning over and tried to think of his name.

"The name's Mike," he nodded to the door, "Jess told me we had next period together."

"Oh, cool," I nodded and grabbed my book bag from the floor.

We had made it half way to the gym before Mike said anything else, "so what exactly did you say to Bella to make her act like that?"

_So it wasn't just me that noticed it,_ I thought and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't really know, I just introduced myself."

"Huh…" Mike smirked, "must've been one hell of an introduction."


	6. Chapter 6

**I love writing from Bella's point of view, mainly because vampires can sense so many more things than humans which mean i'm able to use a lot of description :)))**

**so, yeah i don't really know what to say about this chapter except that it's probably my favorite**

**comment, favorite, tell me what you think ;)**

********All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*********

* * *

BPOV

_You're almost there Bella, calm down, and don't run…_I walked down one last hallway before breaking through to the courtyard.

My hair was tangled behind me, and I checked to make sure no one was watching before disappearing through the trees and up to the roof of the school. If I had a heart, it would have been pounding as I dove from the roof to the safety of the forest filled with the chirps and squeals of birds. Right now I was supposed to be in Spanish and I was sure that Emmett would find a way to slip out of class and find me. Above the cloud bank the sun was soaking warmth into every fallen leaf and twig, and soon I was soaking in the warmth with the rest of the forest.

My skin sparkled in the honey gold rays, as I thankfully took deep gulps of fresh air. His scent seemed to be soaked into my clothing, and I ran deeper into the woods, away from the sun, back into the moist low lands of the forest.

I back pedaled to the school after realizing that I was almost to the Canadian border, and in twenty seconds I was slowing back down to human speed and walking through the student parking lot.

I dug around in my bag and pulled out my keys before slipping into the leather seat of my Volvo. I leaned my head back and inhaled Alice's scent from this morning, her perfume a mix of rosemary and lavender, and her natural scent that smelled like sandal wood and honey.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Fuck!" I jumped and pressed my palms to my eyes.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I hadn't heard Emmett's thoughts from the back seat. His laughter shook the frame of my car and he quickly appeared in the passenger seat beside me. I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against the steering wheel, trying to calm my nerves.

"Isabella," Emmett tisked, "that isn't proper language for a young lady."

I rolled my head to the side and glared at him, "not in the mood, Em."

"Awwh," he stuck his bottom lip out dramatically and batted his dark eyelashes, "what's wrong Bells."

I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut, "none of your business."

"Bella…"

"Drop it Emmett."

"No," he flicked my ear and I growled.

"Geez, Bella," he chuckled, "what's got you all pissy?"

My mind wandered back to only a few minutes ago when _he_ was sitting right next to me. When his heart was pulsing beside me, taunting me with its steady rhythm, when his sweet breath gushed across my face and I almost ended his life. My nostrils flared as I thought of how easily I could slip out of the car and lure him into an empty class room. Or maybe I should just follow him home, less of a hassle, and we would be alone…I wouldn't want to chase _that_ prey because I knew my instincts would lead me to greedily snatching his body away and probably making a mess.

My breath had become shallow as I thought of his sweet blood warming me all the way to my frozen core.

"Bella," Emmett touched my shoulder, "are you okay?"

His voice wasn't as entertained as it was before, now it almost held a drop of worry.

"I-I…" I took a deep breath and leaned back, "remember when we were in Spain?"

His face hardened at the mention of Spain and I watched in his mind as his thoughts blurred from humor to a dark summer night…

_Fallen leaves littered the trail, and a light humming melted into the night with the symphony of crickets. Emmett was hunting with Jasper and they were slowly making their way back home, jumping through trees and across thin streams. Emmett fell back at the sound, curious to see who was singing the melody that reminded him of Rosalie's favorite composition. In the dark, the figure's pearly white smile was the only distinguishable trait, and then she stepped into the moonlight. Jasper hadn't stopped and was now a few miles ahead, while Emmett dropped from the large tree and quietly stalked around a large rose bush. _

_"Oh, what a feeling…" she was singing to herself as the moonlight washed her tan skin to porcelain._

_Emmett paused as her hair tangled on the warm wind, spreading across her face and momentarily covering her silver eyes. The scent coming off of the woman nearly blinded Emmett as he stumbled back a few steps. His boots crunched against the leaves, and the woman turned with a startled look on her face._

_"Who's there…" she brought her hand to her wildly beating heart._

_Emmett could smell her blood racing through her veins as his mouth filled with venom, and he stepped through the bush. The woman froze in fear of the beautiful man stalking towards her across the small trail._

_"Señor,"she gasped and her heart began to beat faster as her back pressed into a tree, "w-what's wrong?"_

_Her hands began to shake as she watched the man's twisted expression morph into something she had only seen in the face of a wild dog before it pounced. His large hands wrapped around her shaking body and before she could scream, the woman was engulfed in a piercing kiss…_

"Emmett…" I breathed and felt my shoulders slump, "I didn't mean—"

"Bella, why did you ask?"

His face was clear of all emotion but curiosity and I was glad he wasn't mad at me for bringing up his moments of weakness.

"Edward—"

"The new kid, the police chief's son?"

"Yes he's—"

"His blood sings to you," Emmett finished for me, "is that it?"

"Y-yes," I breathed out a sigh, feeling weak.

He appeared at my door, and swung it open at the same time he pulled me out of the seat. Emmett crushed me to his chest and I buried my face into shirt, feeling my nerves settle as my brother comforted me. I stiffened at his laughter and growled at his taunting thoughts.

_Why don't you just give in, save yourself the trouble, _He thought and the image of me stalking Edward down a dark alley way filled his mind.

"Stop it, Emmett," I snapped and pushed him away.

He laughed again at my expression and leaned against the Volvo, "come on, I'm tired of living here anyway," he continued his teasing game, "let's go visit the Denali coven, I'm sure Victor would _love _to s—"

"Shut the hell up," I hissed.

"Oh, I'm just getting started," he grinned.

_This'll be fun_, Emmett laughed inwardly at the thought of teasing me every day for the next year and a half.

"I hate you," I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You love me, and you look like a five year old when you cross your arms like that," he laughed again.

"Leave me alone," I huffed and pulled open the driver side door.

"Where are you going," he asked while he flipped through his phone to read a sexy text message from Rose.

Emmett smirked and the images of Rosalie wearing nothing filled his mind, followed by what he was going to do to her tonight…

"Emmett, that's disgusting!"

_Then stay out of my mind…_

"That's almost impossible when your shouting about how much you…_want…_Rosalie," I rolled my eyes and started the car.

"Hey you never answered my question," he leaned his elbows on the window.

I checked to make sure I had everything in my bag, thankful that I didn't leave anything in that cursed building. The thought of walking back for something and running into _him_ again made me realize that I probably wouldn't be able to help myself from 'giving in' as Emmett liked to call it.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving? To go where?"

I gunned the engine and the Volvo roared, "I'll be home soon," and then I was peeling out of the school parking lot.

….….

I breathed a sigh of relief as I leaned again a snow-covered boulder. The light dusting of fresh snow shifted and formed to the shape of my small body and I let the smile that had been gone for almost a whole week spread across my lips. I watched as stars melted the black canvas of the night into swirling shades of cobalt and jade, thousands of little pin points sparkled beside a thin, smiling moon. I should have been able to appreciate this wonderful sight with my heightened sense of sight, but all I could think about was the fact that I had left my family and had been gone without a word for six days.

Alice was probably combing through the future, trying to pin point when I would be back home. Esme was probably upset with the fact that I had left without telling anyone but Emmett of my sudden absence, Carlisle would find a way to comfort her…hopefully.

_Dammit Bella,_ I thought to myself, _once again you've hurt someone you care about…_

I trailed off, peeling my gaze away from the swirling sky to a thick line of trees edged with silver light from the moon. His blond hair was the first thing I caught sight of, since it was glowing almost silver in the starlight, his skin matched the snow as he ran across the open space in the forest, and I sighed as his thoughts swirled with the woman he had just finished making love to.

Of course he didn't see it as making love, as most men of our kind do; he simply saw it as doing human kind a favor…

_Self-centered_, a voice in the back of my mind sighed.

She had been a red head, and apparently those were his favorites, if he couldn't have their crimson blood he would settle for their crimson hair. A bit strange if you asked me, but if it helps him with his new diet, I wasn't going to question it.

I turned my attention back to the stars that were still shining brightly against the dark sky. A few points of light melted down from their positions with the moon, and the sight was truly breath taking as each star intertwined with its siblings and then fanned out to fall at different positions. I felt the snow beneath me begin to shift and the next second, Victor popped out of the snow, sending his body thirty feet into the air, bringing me with him. A cloud of snow surrounded us, blocking out the image of the falling stars, before we fell back to the snow bank in a muted _thud_.

Both of our bodies matched the temperature of the snow, so instead of melting against our skin, the velvety ice crystals clung to the ends of our hair and eyelashes in ways that made us look like we were dusted with crushed starlight.

_I found you;_ Victor grinned and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me by his side.

I sighed and settled by his side, knowing that I wasn't going to give him what he wanted, but allowing myself to some-what relax and accept the comfort he was trying to give. Victor thought about what would happen if I went back with him for the night, spent the night with him…and I shifted awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Victor removed his arm and a light dusting of snow fell from his shoulder, "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's okay Victor," I gave a small smile, "I'm just thinking…"

"About what," he moved so that he was facing me with his legs crossed Indian-style.

I followed his actions and rested my elbows on my knees, "it's just…I don't know."

"Something's troubling you Bella."

"I don't want to talk about it," I was suddenly ashamed of how weak I was in that moment.

He was merely a _child, _a human child and he made me run away like a coward. I grabbed a fistful of snow, clenching it into a small ball in my palm and forming the snow into a smooth round piece of ice.

"Is Emmett picking on you again," he laughed, "I knew that boy was a pain, but I'm surprised he was able to drive your stubborn ass out of town."

"It's not Emmett," a small smile pulled at my lips and I threw the chunk of ice behind me, "It's something else."

"Something…or someone?"

I felt my muscles tense at the image Victor was painting in his mind; me stalking a man down a rain soaked alleyway, his blood running through my veins, my eyes glistening a perfect scarlet…

"Victor, please," I sighed and leaned against the snow again.

"I'm sorry Bella…I can't help it," he shrugged his shoulders, "this whole thing is new to me."

"It gets easier, I promise," I patted his hands that were resting on his knees.

I rose to my feet, sinking into the smooth snow a little, "It's time for me to go back."

"Are you sure, Bella," he stood as well and I realized how tall he was…not as tall as Emmett, but close.

"Yes, it's time I face my demons."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven!**

**so bella returns to forks after a much need vacation in her opinion. she faces Esme and explains why she left and is able to rely on her sister Alice for glimpses on what will happen next if she returns to school**

**the next chapter will be in Edward's point of view so get ready for some human curiosity :)**

**comment, favorite, leave your opinion**

************all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer***********

* * *

BPOV

The road disappeared under my tires at two hundred miles per hour, yet my mind was racing even faster. I was already imagining walking into my home, my family waiting in the living room; Esme with her books, Carlisle leafing through his medical journals, Rosalie staring at her reflection in the TV that was merely a prop, Emmett waiting for the news of my decisions…

Alice wasn't pictured there however, _she'd be with Jasper hunting_, I thought and pulled onto the smooth drive way that stretched for a mile through twisted trees and shrubs.

I slowed my speed, something I don't normally do, but I needed time to think before facing my family.

What do I tell them? Surely, Tanya had told them I had traveled to the private Denali wilderness for the week, but did she tell them anything else? I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, imagining Tanya expressing her concern to Esme, causing my mother to sob quietly the way she always did when one of her children disappeared.

The last time one of us had left, it was Emmett and Rosalie, and when Emmett returned home with crimson eyes, we knew there was a reason for his absence. There had only been two occasions when Emmett had left because he couldn't handle his hunger, each time leading to us packing up and moving homes.

"Dammit," I groaned, realizing Esme must have been relying on Alice for watching me and with all of my actions up-in-the-air the whole family was probably upset.

I found my mind wandering back through the past few days, up to my first encounter with the human. His green eyes were absolutely mesmerizing and strangely deep as he had introduced himself. His sweet breath as it hit my face made me want to snatch him away right there in the middle of the class room. The next time I would have to try and control myself better…

_The next time…_those words echoed in my mind and I thought about our next encounter.

Would he be lucky enough to escape with his life; to not end up like a victim? If I had known someone's scent could be that sinfully sweet and compelling, I would have combed the Earth for his taboo blood. I would have driven myself mad until I was able to find my prey…

The thoughts that broke through my mind shook me from my own memories of my previous life, eighty years ago when I was a killer of humans…a killer of murderers and people who deserved death.

_Bella…Bella…Bella…_I could tell by her internal voice, that Esme had only thought of me since I left and was suddenly filled with guilt.

I watched through her eyes as she stepped out of the house and waited on the front porch, laying a porcelain hand on Carlisle's, waiting for their daughter to come back to them. Alice appeared at the far edge of the trees that circled the house, and she dove the three acres across the lawn to accompany Esme and Carlisle with Jasper by her side.

_…can't believe that she just _left_ like that…Emmett's not worried at all…he's too good for me…always seeing the right in everyone's wrongs…_Rosalie's thoughts were strangely not focused on herself as she sat by her large bay window and stared down to the drive just as my car appeared through the heavy vegetation.

I stopped the car a few yards in front of the house, and slowly climbed out, feeling like a human child confessing to misbehaving at grade school. Alice's honey gold eyes were slightly larger than normal, fresh blood giving them a silky glow, and Jasper by her side had the same golden reflection in his eyes. His blond hair was slightly unkempt as usual, and thankfully he sent a wave of reassurance to my troubled mind. I gave a small smile, not noticeable to anyone else; a silent thank you.

Esme couldn't contain herself and she ran down the steps, sobbing tears that would never be produced against her ivory skin. I allowed her to wrap me in her arms as she sobbed into my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist, trying to comfort my mother who was always kind and forgiving.

I felt the shift in the air as Emmett and Rosalie joined the rest of the family on the porch and looked up to meet Emmett's eyes, letting him see that I had maintained a small fraction of my humanity. Surprise flitted across his face, before it was replaced with one of his large smiles.

_Didn't find anyone else to satisfy your hunger in Denali so you came back here to take him,_ he teased—I could tell this was going to become a daily routine of his, _little Bella is showing her dark side after all…_

Esme pulled away and her eyes were filled with worry that soon faded to anger, "Isabella Marie Cullen, don't you _ever _leave without telling us again."

I gave a small smile, "Sorry mom," this sent her emotions over edge again and she pulled me in for another hug.

We had walked back into the house after I had briefly explained myself, only telling them that I was in Denali, and that I had hunted before returning home so I was staying in tonight.

Carlisle watched me the whole time I was explaining myself, measuring my body language, taking in the look on my face as I spoke, and looking over to the car, slightly sniffing the air to see if I had had any humans with me the past few days. I felt my shoulders slump a little at his thoughts, but understood that it was necessary for him to take the precautions.

That night, I had spent my time in my music room re-stringing my piano. It was a tedious task for humans, but for me and my nimble fingers, I was done within thirty minutes and playing Esme's favorite melody. I had opened the large windows that created three walls of the room, feeling more like myself as my compositions flowed through the open piano and out into the night. My fingers danced across the ivory keys and I slowly transitioned from Esme's waltz to a more melodic, ballad-like song.

The song flowed from my fingertips as I began piecing each note together, my muscles loosened as I allowed my eyes to flutter closed and immersed myself in the music. Chords slowly progressed to rise and fall before dripping into staccato runs that had my right hand flying from octave to octave. The lush vegetation outside shuddered on the light winds that carried my new composition out into the night, and I let the song mold and shape itself to fill the room to its brim.

A vampire couldn't dream, but this was what made up for my loss of sleep. My melodies painted dreams into my mind that no human being could possibly imagine.

…

"God you're not wearing _that _are you," Alice whined as I walked down the stairs, facing my family for the second time since I returned home.

I looked down at my outfit; a pair of dark skinny jeans that Esme had bought me a few years ago, an off-the-shoulder ivory sweater that hugged my body, and a pair of black converse.

"What's wrong with—"

"_Bella_ you have countless designer outfits and one-of-a-kinds in your closet and you _never_ wear them," she huffed and looked up to my face, "and you're not wearing any make-up!"

"Alice," I sighed, "there's absolutely no point in wearing make-up when you have a killer's face that appeals to every human out there."

We bickered for a little while longer, and of course ended up with Alice winning and brushing mascara and translucent, coppery eye-shadow on my eyes.

We all took Emmett's Jeep to school, and by we, I mean, Emmett and Jasper ran alongside us, while pelted slush balls at each other. Rose pulled into a parking spot at the front of the school while the boys continued to play in the snow in the forest behind the building. Thankfully no one headed back there and found two teenage boys throwing mini-van sized lumps of snow at each other.

"You'll be fine today…" Alice said and I turned to see her glazed eyes.

I peered into her mind and watched the visions she was seeing as possibilities of today. My nerves were pulled as tight as the piano wires I had strung out last night and I balled my hands into fists as an old vision bubbled up again of me convincing Edward Swan to help me get a book I left at my car during class change and…

"Alice…" I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, "please, enough."

"Sorry," she blinked as her vision cleared up again and she smiled at me, "I'm ninety-seven percent sure that you'll make it through the hour with him."

"Thanks."

I hopped out of the Jeep just as Emmett and Jasper walked around the building and met up with us at the front doors.

_Green eyes, standing at 6'2'', favorite color red…_this last note Alice thought of entertained me a little that his favorite color was the color of the one thing I wanted from him.

I knew what she was doing, she was thinking of him as a human, and trying to help with my hunger. Sometimes it made it easier to resist if you brought up trivial facts about our kind's prey. If I thought of Edward as just another human, with human traits, and human family members, I could resist.

I hoped.

The morning classes passed as a simple blur, I answered questions asked by teachers who were hoping to finally catch one of the perfect Cullens not paying attention, and aced every test and pop quiz given to me. The bell rang for fourth period to start and I rushed out of English class to find Alice; hoping that her vision hadn't changed, willing my future self to be strong.

_What's got Bella Cullen in such a rush…_

_…really is pretty, poor Mike was turned down almost instantly…_

_…maybe I could think of a more original way to approach her…_

_GOD! Why does he always stare at that freak!? She's just like the rest of them, and they all need to just leave…_

I ignored the bubbling river of thoughts rushing around in my head and pushed through to the girl's locker room. Alice was already changed and lacing up her sneakers when I walked in.

She looked up at me with a smile, _badminton. _

I smirked, remembering when we bought a professional set for the back yard, Emmett attempted to play but he kept bending the thin neck of the rackets from swinging to hard and gave up with the sport, declaring that it was for girls anyway. I quickly changed into my shorts and t-shirt, ignoring the mental groans and curses as the other girls caught sight of my marble body.

We broke into teams of two, and Alice automatically linked arms with me and pulled us to one side of the court. I swung the racket in my hand, spinning it easily as if it were a baton, before plucking the birdie from the ground and knocking it to the other team. We won each game and even went against a few of the guys, Alice danced around the court, her willowy frame twisting around as she swung the racket, sending the birdie in a perfect arc that was just out of reach of the other team members.

_Are you ready? _ She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders slightly as we changed back into our school clothes.

_The vision is clearing up a little more, now I'm ninety nine point three percent sure that you'll make it…_

"Thanks," I sighed and we walked into the cafeteria to meet up with the rest of our family.

Rosalie was examining her hair in the glasses of boy three tables away, while Emmett and Jasper were discussing the wrestling match from last night. Emmett normally only fought with Jasper, since Alice was always thinking of his next moves, Rosalie never really like getting dirty, and I 'cheated' with my mind reading.

"Hey cutie," Alice giggled and plopped down in the seat beside Jasper.

I paused for half a second, scanning the room with my mind, before taking my seat between Emmett and Jasper. Everyone was still buzzing about Edward the new kid, but today I was actually interested to see how he had adapted. Surely he was the same as every other teenage boy at this school; cocky disposition, friendly baby-faced smile, and always trying to figure out how to get into some girl's pants. Usually these thoughts were directed toward Rosalie, and Emmett enjoyed squashing the human's dreams of being with his mate with a simple glare.

I huffed when I realized my family was closely monitoring my every move, waiting for Edward to walk in, waiting for me to expose our secret.

Jasper smirked, _Annoying, isn't it?_

I realized that only six days ago, we were all chaperoning Jasper everywhere and keeping close watch as he was surrounded by humans which, in the past, he would have gladly hunted down like animals. I sent a wave of apologies to him through my emotions and he responded with kind reassurance.

The air shifted slightly and I looked through the eyes of Angela Weber as she accompanied Edward into the cafeteria. He ordered a can of coke and followed the shy girl to the table that had apparently become his normal spot.

_I wonder how he's doing with baseball…_Angela thought.

I was always fond of Angela, she was strangely kind for a human and if I were still human I would probably pick her as my friend in this crowd of children. She shifted in her seat, not knowing if she should ask about Edward's thoughts on his tryouts for the team, and ended up blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you not hungry, Edward," her quiet voice was slightly worried.

I continued eavesdropping through her mind as she looked down to Edward's hands, just a coke, and no food. She looked up to his face, which seemed different from the last time I had seen him. Something was definitely different about his face, and I watched as Angela's eyes zeroed in on the corner of his mouth were a small white scar had formed.

I didn't remember that slight imperfection, as I was simply focused on his racing heartbeat that first day. He was wearing a crisp white V-neck and a pair of jeans, behind his chair was draped a worn out leather jacket that had apparently attracted a lot of attention from Jessica Stanley at the thought that he might own a motorcycle.

His bronze hair was messy and windblown, and his deep green eyes widened as he smiled at Angela, "I'm fine, just not in the mood for food…"

_Not in the mood to eat? What was wrong with Edward, _Angela began picking through the past few days, wondering if she had done something to upset her new friend.

She watched as he scanned the back wall of the cafeteria and I looked over to his table, catching his eyes landing on my seat.

So he was looking for me?

_Da dum…daaa dum…da dum, da dum, da dum,_ Emmett was enjoying his teasing as he hummed the Jaws theme song in his head.

I shot him a warning glance before looking back to Edward.

_Indulge yourself Bells, _he tried one more time, _I promise I wont tell…_


	8. Chapter 8

**this chapter was really easy to write until the end,**

**i wanted to upload it soooooooo bad that i kind of slapped down the last few lines without thought**

**sorry if it's not up to par with my other chapters :/**

**thanks again for all your comments and feedback;)**

**love you guys**

**xox**

****************ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER**************

* * *

**EPOV**

I twisted the tab on my can of coke, thinking of my new composition from music theory, and jumped when the tab snapped off loudly.

There was no one but me and Angela at the table today since Jessica was off with Mike "listening to CD's" in his new truck, and Eric and Tyler were working on a project that was due at the end of the day.

Angela flinched at the sudden sound and I smiled apologetically at her, over the past week I had learned that Angela was a lot like a skittish animal. Her round doe eyes and thin lips seemed constantly set in a frame of fear and her dark hair was always pulled back to a pony tail. She returned my smile when she realized my can tab wasn't a threat and pushed around the salad on her plate. Her hazel eyes scanned the back wall, probably looking for Ben, her crush, and she dipped her head low before speaking in a whisper.

"Edward?"

"Hmm," I bent the can tab in between my fingers and looked over to her petite figure hunched over her plate.

She peered up over the frame of her glasses and a slight blush pooled across her cheeks, "why are the Cullens looking at you?"

I turned my head to look across the room and sure enough, the pale model looking teenagers were all staring at my table. I looked over to the big muscular guy, Emmett, and returned his glare from across the room. This made him clench his fists on the table and I noticed the smallest girl, Alice, giggle and whisper something to her brother.

"What do you think you're doing," Angela poked me with her fork.

I jumped and swiveled back to face her, "ouch," I chuckled and rubbed the back of my hand, "what did I do?"

"Don't do that," she hissed and her eyes widened even more.

"Do what, Angela?"

"You just…he…" she huffed and stabbed a cucumber, "do not _glare_ at Emmett Cullen like that. Have you _seen_ him?"

"Yeah what about him," I smirked at her unnecessary concern, it's not like I was going to pick a fight with the guy—I wasn't that stupid.

She groaned and pressed her palm to her forehead, "he's twice the size of you, and my dear you would be knocked on your ass if you attempted to fight him."

"I had never thought of it, but now that you mention fighting a big guy like Emmett it seems like a worthy challenge…"

"_Edward_," she snapped and poked my cheek as I mockingly stared off into the distance, "it's not funny. H-he's _killed_ before."

I busted out laughing at her last statement and rolled my eyes, "Angela, he has not killed anyone, I promise you that."

"B-but—"

The bell rang before she could finish her statement and I patted her shoulder, "trust me, he's not a killer, too stupid to get away with that…"

"They all have perfect four point ohs, Edward," she grumbled.

I shrugged into my jacket and followed Angela out the door into the rain, "so do I, but he doesn't seem to have street smarts."

"And what would you know about street smarts, Mr. Arizona," she chirped a laugh as she skirted around a puddle on the sidewalk, "You grew up in the plush suburbs of Phoenix."

"I have plenty of street smarts when the time demands for them," I huffed and stepped over another puddle.

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and rolled her eyes, "whatever, have fun in Biology."

At that, we went separate ways, Angela towards her car in the parking lot since her last hour of school was a free period and she needed to takes some photos for the school newspaper and me across the courtyard to building two. Warm air gushed out of the doors as I slipped inside and I quickly walked down the hallway, past a few kids that looked stoned as fuck, and a freshman that was gripping his binder as if he were ready to use it as a shield against spit balls.

Mr. Banner was walking down the hallway and smiled at me as I passed him, "just going to make some copies," he held up a few worksheets and continued walking in the opposite direction of the class room.

With the teacher gone, the class room was a cluster of kids huddling around the tables in the back, and playing with their phones near the window which was the only place they could get service. I picked my way through the crowd, ignoring the flirty giggles bubbling up from Jessica across the room, and dropped my book bag on the floor.

There was still two minutes until class started and I pulled out my phone to check if I had any messages since second period when I wasn't paying attention to a lesson I had learned last year in Phoenix. The chair beside me squealed across the tiled floor and I put away my phone, preparing myself for Jessica's fingers pulling at my arm.

"Hello," a lyrical voice said.

I looked over to my left and there she was, her delicate looking shoulders were exposed from a white sweater than hung just below her collarbones.

_Where the hell have you been all week_, I wanted to ask.

Since our strange encounter on my first day, I hadn't seen or heard anything on the topic of Bella Cullen. She had just disappeared, leaving me to do partner work alone, which wasn't necessarily a problem, but it would have been nice to not sit here for an hour in silence while everyone else joked around with their lab partners. She was probably expecting me to fawn all over her like Mike said most guys did, but I just set my jaw and looked at the white board.

A soft laugh came from her lips and I couldn't help but turn to look at her as she let out another peel of soft laughter. Her ivory teeth were perfectly straight and her eyes glinted with what I guessed was amusement, I noticed that her posture was still tense, as if she were waiting for something to happen and she would have to spring into action. Her skin was bright and still the color of snow, but something was different about her.

"My name is Bella," she had stopped laughing and was now smiling warmly at me.

Something twisted in my stomach, the fact that this beautiful girl was actually talking to me with so much warmth was unbelievable, but the twist wasn't a good feeling. There was a flash of danger in her eyes as she smiled at me, and I scooted a little in my chair to angle myself at her, but keep my distance. She curled a strand of her long hair around one of her dainty fingers, as she waited for my response.

I stared at her for a few more minutes, not believing this was the same Bella Cullen that had _growled_ at me last week, and then I cleared my throat, "Umm…I'm Edward."

"I'm sorry about my absence last week," she gave an apologetic shrug, "there were some family issues."

"The rest of your family was here," I grumbled.

I didn't mean to say that out loud, but it was true. I remembered specifically, Alice Cullen, the short pixie-looking one, staring at me every day during second period Government, and Rosalie, the blond chick, driving some hot rod car to school on Wednesday. Every day, each Cullen kid was here except Bella.

Every day, I scanned the cafeteria or hoped to have her back in class, and every damn day she was absent. I didn't like the fact that I was so uptight about this beautiful girl not being here, it wasn't my business, but I felt protective over her…I shrugged it off and looked up to Bella's shifting eyes.

She was glancing around the room as if someone were calling her name and I cleared my throat before speaking, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"It's fine," she cut me off with a pale hand, "as you probably know my siblings and I are adopted and by family issues, I meant my biologic family."

"Oh," this fact made me feel even worse for snapping at the girl, "is everything okay?"

"It's nothing to worry about," she grinned and looked back to me with her warm eyes.

_Holy hell…_that was the change, I looked down to her honey colored eyes that almost seemed to be swirling above her elegant cheek bones.

"Did you get contacts," I asked and leaned in to look at her eyes a little closer.

She stiffened and lurched back in her seat. Her oddly-colored eyes widened and it looked like she stopped breathing.

"Is everything okay," I asked slowly, feeling as if I was about to scare her.

I remembered her reaction on the first day; hair in her face, hands clenched to little fists on her lap, and her defensive growl that bubbled from her throat at my voice. Before I had time to try and fix whatever it was that I did to upset her, Mr. Banner walked into the room with a stack of papers in his hands.

He passed out the papers to each row and I flipped over my sheet to scratch in my name. Bella beside me had already written her name in an elegant script, and seemed more relaxed as she placed her pen beside her on the table top. I twirled my pencil around my fingers, trying to think of another conversation starter as Mr. Banner explained the lab we were beginning today.

Bella tugged on the end of her hair, glancing at me with her strange gold eyes and I looked back to the white board as the blush crept up my neck. I rubbed my jaw, trying to hide the scarlet that was pooling across my cheeks as Bella continued to stare.

The lab was simple; identify different slides under a microscope and fill out the chart on the worksheet. Bella and I finished before anyone else, and it was ten minutes before class ended that she spoke again.

"So, Edward," she gave a small smile, "how are you liking Forks?"

As soon as the question escaped her lips a small flicker of lightning flashed outside. A frown pulled at my lips and I shrugged as I doodled on the corner of my paper.

"It wasn't my first choice," I sighed.

Bella's lips twitched the corners as her gold eyes swirled with a different emotion, "then why did you move here?"

"My mom wanted to go on the road with her husband," I dropped my pencil on the table and leaned back in my chair.

"And you don't like him…?"

"No, Phil's okay I guess, but he travels for baseball and mom wanted me to go to a stable school for graduation, and I haven't been to Forks since I was ten," I cracked my knuckles as I continued, "so I decided to move in with Charlie so that my mom wouldn't feel bad about leaving with Phil."

"Oh," she continued to stare with a strange gleam in her eyes.

Something about Bella was different; her voice was almost hoarse but her hands were still clenched by her sides. I clicked my tongue and waited for the last two minutes of class to be over while Bella quickly shoved her journal into her messenger bag. Bella asked a few more questions; simple yes-no answers, and I twirled my pencil as I answered each without hesitation. Her eyes continued to shift around the room and I watched curiously each time she broke her stare to scan the desks in the back.

Her story about family issues for some reason wasn't convincing and I rolled a few ideas around in my head.

_Where were you,_ I thought and jumped as the bell shattered my train of thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**So so sorry for the chapter delay. **

**i've been moving for the past few weeks and for some reason my room mate thought it would be a good idea to throw my laptop into a box of miscellaneous items -_- so i've been hunting for my computer with all my documents on it since my last up date.**

**once again, i've taken a scene from the original books and added my own spin on it, and i like my characteristics of Edward, it makes him seem more believable in my opinion as the typical teenager to have these ''less than perfect'' traits. (although dont get me wrong, he IS perfect is many many ways)**

**thanks again for reading my stuff it means a lot**

**hope i didn't lose you guys with my absense**

**!*******ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER*******!**

* * *

EPOV

I ran my hands through my hair as I walked through the parking lot. My truck was one of the last cars among the puddles and loose papers and I fished my keys out of my pocket, feeling the muscles on my back throb as I thought of taking a hot shower when I got home.

Bella Cullen's eyes seemed imprinted into the back on my mind and I rolled around the same thoughts I had from the first time I saw her. My phone rang as I started the car and I dug through my jacket pockets before pulling out the small chirping rectangle.

I slid my thumb across the screen and pressed it to my ear as I shifted the truck into reverse.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Edward, I need you to stop by the hospital and pick up a prescription for me," Charlie grunted on the other end of the phone and I heard papers shuffling around.

"Prescription," I flicked on my turn signal and crossed over to the other side of the road.

"Yeah, I've got arthritis in my knee, and the doctor gives me pain pills for it," more shuffling papers and then I heard his car door slam.

"I've got to go to Billy's to help with some stuff for about an hour and then I'll be home, okay?"

"Yeah," I turned into the hospital parking lot and parked at the front, "I'll see you at home."

"Bye, Ed."

"Bye Charlie," I slipped up again and before I could correct myself the call dropped and I slid out of the driver's seat.

I looked up the steps at the painted red cross above the doors—it was a rather small hospital but it was probably the newest building in Forks.

I climbed the white steps and pushed open the metal doors; a wave of chemicals hitting me as I stepped into the front lobby. The walls were pale blue and different signs adorned the walls with multiple ward names on them; _E.R., Pediatrician, Sleep Deprivation…_the list went on and on. A middle aged woman sat behind the front desk, her strawberry blond hair slowly fading at the roots to a dull gray, and her sunken eyes scanning over a fat novel on the desk. I stepped around a small coffee table with magazines and coloring books on it, and cleared my throat at the desk.

"Excuse me," I placed a hand on the counter top, "I'm here to—"

"Edward?"

The woman had snapped her book shut and was smiling up at me, "Edward Mason, look at how much you've grown! It's been almost eight years since you were here for your chicken pox. How's your mother?"

"Oh," I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling guilty for not recognizing the woman that clearly knew me, "Ren— I mean, my mom is fine."

"Good to hear, good to hear," she nodded to herself and tapped a few keys on her computer before turning back to me, "so what can I do for you hun?"

"Charlie said that he needed me to pick up some—"

"Pain pills, right, Dr. Cullen actually just left with the prescription and is in his office," she gave a warm smile, "down the first hall, take a right, then a left, and you'll be at the Sleep Deprivation counter. Dr.

Cullen's office is right next to it."

"Thank you," I nodded and headed down the hallway lined with small white doors.

The tiles gleamed under the florescent lights and I kept my head down as I took a right before taking an immediate left. The walls had changed to a warm brown color, with serene water color paintings, and a few potted plants. I skirted around the front counter with _S.D. front office_ etched onto a plaque, and Dr. Cullen's office door was closed and I gently knocked on the door, feeling a bit awkward for waiting outside with elderly women and small children craning their necks to catch a glimpse of the Police Chief's son.

A few seconds later an inviting voice answered my knock, "Yes, come in."

I slipped into the office, and closed the door quietly behind me. The walls were a dark charcoal with different paintings hanging in silver frames, the furniture was a mixed of black leather and dark wood, and the man behind the elegantly carved desk seemed to flicker like a white flame against the dark background of his office. His pale fingers flickered across the keyboard and once he was done, he looked up with a welcoming smile.

"You must be Edward," Dr. Cullen rose from his seat and offered his hand.

I took his ice cold grip and returned his smile, "Yes sir."

"What can I do for you today," he settled back to his chair and ran a hand through his honey blond hair.

"My father sent me to get his prescription," I shifted my weight and shoved my fists into my pockets.

His gold eyes pulled at something in the back of my mind, "oh, yes, here you go."

He placed the small orange prescription bottle on the edge of his desk. I felt uneasy as his gold eyes watched me step forward and slip the bottle into my jacket pocket, but his warm smile reassured me.

"I would love to sit and chat, but I have someone else waiting," he nodded toward the door where a shadow had appeared on the other end of the frosted glass.

"Of course, thank you," I pulled out my phone as it chirped in my back pocket.

I slipped out of the door, nodding to a woman with pale skin and caramel colored hair. She grinned up at me with the warmth of a mother and her gold eyes swam with love, I was taken aback as she stepped around me and placed a soft hand on my shoulder. My phone chirped again as the door clicked shut and I quickly walked out to the parking lot, past the receptionist with her fading blond hair, and out into the rain. I flipped up the hood of my jacket, using my shoulders to shield myself from the rain, and fumbled with the keys in my pocket before sliding into the driver's seat.

I quickly started the engine and checked my phone as the heaters warmed up. By the time I finished, the metallic smell of fresh rain gurgled out onto the worn leather bench seat, and I threw the truck into reverse. I checked behind me at the rain soaked parking lot, making sure there wasn't anyone in my blind spots near the back bumper.

Fat rain drops danced across my windshield and I carefully edged out of the parking space. One of my CD's started blaring through the speakers and I jumped as the harsh voice slammed through the cab. In that split second, everything was in slow motion.

My foot jumped off the brake pedal, sending the truck swirling back across a thin coat of water. Tires squealed and I cursed as I spun the steering wheel around in vain; the truck began careening across the small parking lot that was thankfully empty. I slammed on the brake instinctively, forgetting the defensive driving Renee had taught me, and I barely caught a flicker of pale skin before the back of my truck crumpled against a street light.

"Dammit!" I slammed back into my seat as the engine slowly faded into a low hum then stalled out.

I jabbed at the volume button on the radio before stumbling out of the truck and tracing my way around the truck. A pot hole that was filled with rain water caught me by surprise and my left foot sunk five inches into ice cold water. I jumped and stumbled back against my truck that was now silent in the heavy shower pouring from the bruise colored clouds.

The back of my truck was bent and molded into the shape of two hands. I ran my fingers over the softball sized dents, looking around for someone I could have hit. My heart was thudding heavily in my ears as I looked over to find that there was no light post I had hit…so what dented my truck?

A thick line of trees lined the parking lot, and I caught a glimpse of silver near the front entrance. My truck had peeled across half of the parking lot and had luckily stopped before going into a ditch that would have ended with me being crushed inside the bulky cab.

Rain fell into the back of my jacket, soaking my skin with fat icy droplets. I walked back around the truck, towards the head lights as I pulled out a small box from my jacket. Renee hated my habit, but hanging around middle aged baseball players didn't help.

"Just perfect," I flicked at the lighter and placed a cigarette between my lips, "just—fucking—perfect."

Smoke curled out of my mouth and I tilted my head back as rain washed across my brow. My bronze hair began sticking to my forehead and I took another drag from the cigarette. Water skimmed across the worn leather of my jacket and I shifted my weight back and forth between my feet. I took a deep drag from my cigarette, enjoying the familiar feeling that seemed to radiate through my chest and silver smoke curled and slowly drifted from my throat.

"That's bad for you, you know," that familiar voice seeped through the rain and pooled across the skin of my neck.

I dropped the cigarette, watching its embers slowly dull to match the same charcoal color as the asphalt. I pressed the tip of my shoe against the shriveled end of the cigarette and slowly raised my eyes to meet her smoldering eyes.

"So I've heard," a smirk pulled at the corner of my mouth and I wet my lips, "what are you doing here, Cullen?"

Her torso was wrapped in a black trench coat with white seams, and the little pearl buttons matched her creamy white skin. Her hair was now piled on top of her head, loose mahogany curls escaping the messy bun that was stabbed through with bone white chop sticks.

"Considering the fact that my father works here, _Swan_," she returned my smirk and I felt a twinge in the pit of my stomach at the sight of her full lips speckled with rain drops, "I should be asking _you_ what you're doing here."

Her eyes traced down from my mouth to my jacket pocket where my fists were shoved into the pockets, "What are you so tense about?"

My eyes widened at her sudden closeness as she stepped towards me, "I um…I had to grab some pain killers for my father."

Her scent in the rain was completely irresistible; lilac and honey, with the slight smell of leather and a hint of rosemary. Her smile made her eyes seem wider, and I looked down to her hands.

"Holy shit," I reached down to grab her wrists.

They were cold as ice but I pulled them up to my face and brushed off the rust from her palms.

She snatched her hands back and shoved them into her jacket, "it's just dirt, Edward."

"That's…" I trailed off as I looked down to the dents in my car, "that's rust."

"Bella," her slim fingers matched the impressions on the metal, and I stumbled back against the truck, "Bella…"

"_What Edward," _she snapped and spun on her heel.

The flash of silver I had seen earlier was Bella's sleek looking Volvo on the other end of the parking lot. She was halfway across through the puddles before I caught up with her.

"Hey! Stop, wait," I reached for her arm, but her damp sleeve slipped from my grasp, "hey—"

"Edward," she glanced over her shoulder, "go home, now."

She swung open her car door and I stumbled back so that I would run into her. Bella's skin was now coated in a thin sheet of rain and her hair was slowly coming undone from its messy bun. I opened my mouth to say something, but I came up short as her gold eyes bored into my own.

"_Home_," she snapped and slid into her car.

The engine roared to life and I jumped back as she screeched out of parking lot. The sky seemed to open up and pour down an even heavier wave of rain, and I looked down to see my pack of _Marlboros _crushed on the pavement. Loose tobacco spilled out of the pack and began floating on the rising puddles; I pulled out my lighter and dropped it into the curling rain water at my feet.

I glanced back at my truck on the far end of the parking lot, then to the rubber tire marks on the ground. Crushed glass littered the ground and I slouched through the rain back toward the heaters of my vehicle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay chapter 10!**

**so finally Bella and Alice have their own time together. Alice is probably my favorite character in the books, then Edward, and then Emmett. even if emmett is somewhat of a smart ass (and by somewhat i mean he perfected the ways of smart assery lol)**

**any way i'd like to please ask the few people that are harassing me via PM to stop. you dont enjoy my writing style, or my way of telling this story, then you can leave, but please dont waste your precious time clicking away at the keys to write a horrid message that i will surely delete. this is a fanfic site and if you dont like fanfics you should probably delete your account and find a new way of spending your free time.**

**to my other reader's, thank you sooooo much for favoriting and following my story. **

**i'm thinking of doing another one soon and i would love your suggestions! there are just so many books and characters to pick from that choosing one to write about is a bit nerve racking because you never know if people will like your work. **

**i'll end my rant now...**

**anywho, thank you again, you guys are the best! **

**xoxo**

* * *

BPOV

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" I punched the gas as I came up to a yellow light; earning accusing glares from elderly shop keepers as I sailed around a curve.

I ripped the chopsticks out of my damp hair and tossed them into the passenger seat with a little too much strength; the little sticks embedded themselves into the leather as I sped along the rain slick roads. My tires squealed across the gravel drive as I snaked my way through the thick vegetation and the engine of my Volvo roared through the crescendo of bird calls outside.

Alice's 'voice' was the first to break through my raging thoughts. Then Jasper, and almost a whole minute later Emmett was mentally cursing himself for losing the wrestling match with Jasper. I growled as I watched through Jaspers eyes when Alice stopped mid-stride. My mind trickled into mix with Alice's thoughts as she for saw only a few months into the future; Edward Anthony Mason Swan, now Edward Cullen, his scarlet eyes drinking in the field before him, my figure close to his side as he sniffed the air for his first prey. The vision blurred and slowly tumbled into a new image, Edward lying cold and deathly still, his face drained of color, his hair tousled and gently flecked with falling snow…his heart gently fading to silence…

"NO!" I slammed my fists against my eyes as if I could block out the images that I was engrossed in.

I climbed out of the driver's seat, leaving the engine running, knowing that Emmett would bring it back down the gravel drive and park it safely in the garage. My vision was glazed with crimson rage and I ran through the thick bushes and springy ferns, throwing myself at Alice. She was blindsided by my sudden attack, and we both tumbled to the ground; as our bodies collided the sound of two cement trucks slamming against each other shuddered through the forest.

"Bella! Bella, stop!" Jasper reached down but Alice was moving before he stepped towards us.

She shifted her weight so that instead of fighting off my attacks, her delicate arms wrapped around me in a firm embrace. She buried her face into my tangled hair and I suddenly felt drained as she cooed softly in her mind, sending little waves of reassurance to Jasper.

_Shhh…Bella, it's okay. You're okay, and he's okay. Just calm down, Bella…_Alice slowly rocked back and forth, somehow making her body seem bigger than mine as she made soothing sounds the way a mother would to an infant who woke from a nightmare.

She looked up to Jasper and I once again watched through his eyes as Alice held me close and stroked my tangled hair. Dirt, twigs, and soggy leaves were wrapped in my hair and tangled against my clothes from running through the wet grounds of the forest. An eight foot long section was cut into the dirt from when I pounced on Alice, not knowing that I had sent us careening into a tree. Jasper sighed, and I shivered in Alice's arms as I replayed the visions in my own mind.

My mind had become my own hell.

Emmett and Jasper left without a word; Jasper sent a curtain of warmth and love over us, and Alice seemed to wrap us in the emotion like a thick blanket. I dug my fingers into the dirt as soft sobs rose in my throat, not understanding what was wrong with me as I cursed that damned human for existing.

"Bella," my sister massaged soothing circles into my cold back.

I shuddered and looked up to her, waiting for her rath, wanting her to be angry with me when no one else was.

"Yes," my voice was strangling weak, not my usual confidence.

She sent an image to me of seven of us—the Cullen Clan—happy and enjoying our lives together. My bottom lip quivered and I tried to return her warm smile.

It always amazed me that Alice was the same cold species that I was. Her warmth and comfort seemed too human, almost as strong as Esme's, and her eyes seemed to fill with the light of the sun as she smiled at her family. Right now, her pitch black eyes seemed to flicker with the faint glow of gold still clinging to the edge of her pupils. Her rosebud lips were pulled up at the corners to form an encouraging smile, and her nose wrinkled as she took in the scent of a heard of deer two miles to the west.

I watched as the scent filled her nose and her eyes seemed to instantly flicker out to pitch black pits above her sharp cheekbones. Her grip on me tightened and she rose to her feet, pulling me with her by the hand and darting off into the trees. My muscles seemed to relax as I followed her petite frame through the lush green landscape surrounding our home. She took two wide steps and then launched herself into the trees, giggling as she danced from branch to branch. I kept to the ground, crouching in a hunting position, reveling in the velvet feel of damp earth disappearing underneath my feet.

We spent the next few hours immersing ourselves in the hunt, running across the ridgelines, flipping over the rivers, anything to distract my mind from the unknown emotions that seemed to strangle my remaining bits of humanity.

By the time we had settled at the lip of a cliff that over looked the black lake a few miles south of our house, our bodies were full of fresh blood, and I was actual bubbling with laughter as Alice and I exchanged memories of living in France, Portugal, and Greece.

_Bella,_ she never really spoke out loud when we were alone.

"Hmm…" I rolled onto my stomach, allowing my hair and arms to swing over the edge of the cliff.

Wind roared past us for a few minutes but Alice didn't pay attention to the leaves tangling around us in miniature tornadoes, _what happened today? I thought I saw you…_

She broke off as I nodded, confirming her troubled vision, wincing at the memory of my hands stopping his truck from tipping into a ditch. My fingers still smelled like rust and tobacco from when I reached into his pocket and crumbled the pack of cigarettes that was half empty.

_Oh,_ she nodded to herself and crossed her legs Indian-style. Her spiky hair flapped around her face as she lifted her nose to inhale the air mixed with honeysuckle and metallic dirt, before resting her butterscotch eyes on me.

I pushed myself off the ground, jumping to my feet as another gust of wind tumbled along the cliff side.

_He won't say anything…_she smiled to herself as she picked up an ivory pebble that almost matched our skin and crumbled it into dust.

"You can't be so sure," I grumbled, feeling my emotions beating their way up to the surface of my mind.

I still longed for his warm blood to fill my body, and even after our hunt, my throat began to burn at the thought of _what if_…

What if I hadn't stopped his truck?

What if that first day, I hadn't kept myself from sinking into his throat?

What if his blood had spilled today?

Would I have been able to refrain myself? Would the sweet perfume of him have unraveled everything I had so carefully set in place in my last eighty years; every lesson Carlisle had taught me, just be stripped away until the only thing remaining was a blood thirsty beast?

…_and you won't do anything to hurt him…_Alice was still deep in thought beside me as she tried to comb through the future.

This comment brought me up short however, and I looked over to my sister as she chewed her bottom lip, "what makes you say that?"

I desperately wanted to believe her, to be confident in my future actions that I would ruin everything that we had set up for ourselves in Forks. Yet, every time I was around his scent, I felt my humanity slowly eroding away with each delicious pound of his heart.

Alice blinked up at me with her round doe eyes as if the answer was so simple. As if the words she was about to say were obvious to the blindest man.

_Because,_ she took a deep breath, "you love him, Bella."


	11. Chapter 11

**First off Happy Easter Everyone! **

**also, i'd like to thank everyone that's followed my story! it's only been a month and i have so many readers! **

**once again, this chapter is the same as the book (as in the way Edward finds out what Bella is through Jacob) but i changed the way Jacob tells Edward (hopefully that made sense)**

**thanks again everyone! **

**much love,**

**Marie**

* * *

**BPOV**

Love.

What does the word even mean?

I was sprawled out on the lid of my piano; blank sheet music and older compositions of mine littered the floor near the piano bench that was holding an ink well and delicate quills. I enjoyed writing with fresh ink instead of pens when I was working on my music.

My breathing seemed calm as I shuffled through thoughts and images of what I believed to be love.

Emmett and Rose are in love, but their minds were always filled with lust. Probably the truest love I've witnessed would be the love of Carlisle and Esme. Their bond was immeasurable, yet I still couldn't think of the complete essence of love!

_Dammit Alice,_ I rolled over to my back, counting each vein in the marble ceiling.

"Bella?"

I sighed and threw an arm over my eyes, "go away, Emmett."

I listened as he stepped into the room, as the ink well popped with the drip of ink falling from the tip of the quill.

"Bells," he sat quietly on the piano bench.

I slammed my fist onto the piano top, letting the chords vibrate and echo through the room.

"Can you _attempt_ to keep your thoughts to yourself," I growled.

_Bella its okay,_ Emmett's thoughts were filled with worry.

"How can you say that," I sat up on the piano to glare at my brother.

His face was painted with the silver kiss of starlight seeping through the open windows, and his gold eyes seemed to glow like embers in the shadows.

_Because you're one of the strongest people I know,_ he grinned.

The corner of my mouth twitched and I turned my face to look at Emmett. He flashed a grin that broke off into a rainbow as the dim light glistened off his teeth. A soft wind curled through the room; fog dancing up the side of the house and around the legs of my piano.

_Besides if worse comes to worse…_

A louder growl ripped through my chest, and I reached down to the bench to hurl an ink well at my brother. He laughing frame dashed across the room and out into the back yard before I could go after him.

**EPOV**

"Thanks Edward, Jake is in the garage working on his car," Billy wheeled himself back into the living room where Charlie was shouting at a football game.

"Alright, do you need help with cooking," I asked, hoping that Billy was a better cook than Charlie.

Billy chuckled to himself and winked, "I've got it all covered, my own special recipe—"

"Hey Billy when's the delivery supposed to get here," Charlie called from the other room.

Billy glared into the living room and then shrugged, "go find the kid, Ed."

"Got it," I walked around the kitchen table and out the back door.

Jake's 'garage' was really just a shed made of a bunch of metal sheets welded together with old tires lining bottom. Music was blaring out of the garage and I picked way around tool boxes and hub caps before finding Jake hunched over an old greasy engine.

"Hey," I shouted over the music, but Jake didn't even flinch.

I cleared my throat and stepped a little closer, "HEY JACOB!"

That got his attention; he jumped about a foot into the air, dropping a wrench and knocking his head on the hood of the car he was working on.

"What the fuck man," he punched my shoulder when he turned to see me bent over, laughing.

"I'm s-s-s…" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth as laughter continued to choke my apology down.

Jake snatched the wrench he was using from the concrete ground and waved it at me, "that wasn't funny, Edward! Holy shit! I almost had a heart attack!"

"You should've seen you're face," I coughed and scrubbed the back of my hand across my eyes.

Jacob just scowled and finished whatever he was working on, "what do you want, man?"

"Oh, don't be like that," I laughed one more time, "you're dad said dinner will be here soon."

"Alright, what have you been up to? How's school and everything…"

Jake continued to prattle on about how his school was going, and his friends that apparently tried asking out the seniors. I didn't really care about any of that because my eyes zeroed in on the books stacked up in the corner. I didn't take Jake as a big reading guy, he seemed to have his face stuck in car engines all the time, but I walked over and scanned the spines of his small collection. _Lord of the Rings, Oliver Twist, Harry Potter, Edgar Allan Poe_, his collection was a mash up of modern and old classics; each covered with water marks and greasy finger smudges.

One of the newer looking books caught my eye, a thin book wrapped in a sturdy black cover. On the front of the book was a swirling design stamped in silver and _Cold Ones_ was delicately scripted above the design. I leafed through the pages, pictures of blood drinking demons and pale beautiful creatures…

"Edward…Yo, Earth to Edward," Jake snapped his fingers at me and I jumped a little, snapping the book shut between my fingers.

"Yeah," I fumbled with the book in my hands.

"Have you been listening to a word—what's that," Jake leaned back on his car.

"Oh, sorry," I held up the book, "just looking at your reading material."

"_The Cold Ones_," he nodded, "that's just a thing for some school project. We're supposed to research something from our family history, and my dad recommended some old legends."

"What's the legend?"

Jake shrugged and we both walked out of the shed and through the trees back to the house, "_The Cold Ones_," he started, "are said to be…demons. They're really just creatures of scary stories, to frighten children, but there's also talk that…uh…"

"What is it, Jacob," I prodded and stepped over a patch of springy ferns.

Jake looked over at me and his nose crinkled, "some people believe that the Cold Ones are real, and that they never left from where they originated."

"Where did they originate?"

"Here…"

"Wait, you're saying these things are still here? In Forks? As we speak?"

"Yes, yes, and yes," Jacob sniffed, "um…first off promise that you won't tell my dad I told you about this?"

"You're doing a school project on it, it's not like it's that private, but okay, I promise."

"Alright," he clapped his hands together, "the Cold Ones are said to live here on the far edge of Forks. Well, _living_ isn't really a proper description, but that's not the point. You know Dr. Cullen, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And you know his kids, I'm pretty sure they go to school with you."

Bella's image flashed into my mind and I was partially distracted. Her gold eyes that were framed in thick lashes seemed to be burning into my thoughts, and I felt my palms begin to sweat at the thought of her full pouty lips.

"The Cullens have been living here for years…I mean _years_."

"Yeah…"

"And the legends have existed for _years_…"

"C'mon Jake, stop beating around the bush," we were standing outside the screen door that led into Jacob's kitchen.

"The Cullens _are_ the Cold Ones."


	12. Chapter 12

**A dozen chapters!**

**this chapter i like a lot more than the last one, partially because i got to add Lucy. she 's a character i made up a couple of years ago and, like a lot of my own characters will soon being doing, she's making an appearance in my fan fictions.**

**my next fan fiction that will hopefully be uploaded by the end of this month is between GRACELING by KRISTIN CASHORE (if you haven't read it, i ****_highly_**** recommend the book. it's one of my favorites)**

**and the second option is, Something from either the INFERNAL DEVICES or MORTAL INSTRUMENTS by CASSANDRA CLARE (Once again if you haven't read them, GO READ IT NOW, City of Bones is the first in the Mortal Instruments series and is going to *hopefully* be a really good adaptation from book to movie this summer)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment on what you think of Lucy, and what you think i should do for my next fanfiction:)**

**thank you guys so so much!**

**xoxo **

**~Marie**

* * *

**EPOV**

Dinner was quiet; Billy and Charlie sat in the living room while Jacob polished off his second plate of spaghetti. I dumped my plate into the sink and cracked open the can of coke Billy had left out for Jacob and me. A light buzzing noise came from behind me and I looked over to see Jake grinning stupidly over his phone screen.

"And who might that be," I smirked and took my seat at the kitchen table.

Jacob scooped another bite of spaghetti into his mouth and grinned, "None of your business."

I snorted, "She can't be that ugly."

"Oh shut up," he narrowed his eyes at me, "she's not ugly."

"So it _is_ a she…I'm glad, I was getting a little worried…"

"Shut up!"

I laughed and Jacob glared at me across the small table, "what?"

"You're such an asshole," he rolled his eyes.

"Jacob, Language!"

"Sorry, Dad…"

Jacob's phone buzzed again and he smirked as he read the text message. Head lights flashed outside the living room windows and Jacob's head snapped up at the sound of car doors slamming shut. I recognized a woman's voice and then a light hearted giggle right before the front door swung open.

"Hey, Billy," the woman's voice carried throughout the whole house, "Charlie! Is Edward here?"

"Yeah he's in the—"

"Edward!" a girl appeared in the doorway before launching herself at me.

I struggled to keep myself up right as she wound her arms around my neck; her laugh shook against my chest as we toppled over onto the linoleum floor.

"Lucy, stop rough housing!"

The girl, Lucy, giggled against my shirt and propped herself up on her elbows on my chest. Her large brown eyes had flecks of crystal blue in them, and were framed in dark lashes that were so long they brushed her cheeks every time she blinked, her black hair was tousled against her back and she gave a million watt smile that seemed to glisten against her tan skin.

"Edward, you got bigger," she bit her lip and pushed herself up onto her knees.

"Lucy…" I murmured, trying to remember the name…it sounded so familiar.

"Yes, Edward?"

She tossed her hair over her shoulder, showing a large, swirling birthmark on her collarbone; and it all clicked. Lucy was the little sister I never had and was always with me and Jacob whenever I would visit. She was about two years younger than me, but wasn't in the awkward teen stage most kids were going through at the shift from fifteen to sixteen. Her face was clear of make-up, from what I could tell, and her white tank top and short denim shorts hugged her petite body.

"Lucy," I grinned and pulled her in for a calmer hug.

She smiled and pressed her cheek to my heart, "I missed you, Eddie."

"I missed you too," I smirked when she pulled away to give me an annoyed look.

"Why the hell did you stop coming back," her full lips puckered to a pout, and she crossed her thin arms over her chest.

"I had a job, and other things going on," I rubbed the back of my neck and noticed she was still wearing the jade necklace I had given her for her eighth birthday.

She poked my ribs and attempted to glare again, "that's no excuse, you have family here and you should've visited."

"I'm sorry," I patted her head and she swatted at my hand.

Our sibling relationship hadn't faded at all, and I grinned as I ruffled her bangs.

"Hello, Edward," a woman appeared at the door way.

She had the same face as Lucy, but with more wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, "hi Mrs. Lana."

I jumped up from the floor to give her a hug, "geez, you've grown three feet since the last time I saw you, how old are you hun?"

"Seventeen," I smiled down at her.

"Wow," her shoulders slumped, "I'm getting old…last time I saw you, you were catching fire flies with Lu Lu and Jacob, now you're a man…"

"Doesn't matter, I can still take him," Lucy teased from the floor as she re-tied her red high tops.

"Oh, whatever," Jacob barked a short laugh, "you don't even come up to his shoulder."

"Um, _excuse_ me," Lucy snapped back, "who just knocked his white butt to the ground?"

"You caught him off guard Lu," Jake pointed his fork at her before shoveling some more food into his mouth.

"How much are you going to eat Jacob," I chuckled and pulled my chair off the ground.

"This is only my third helping," he grumbled.

Lucy hopped up on the counter and swung her legs back and forth, "he always was the bottomless pit."

Jacob's only response was him choking on a piece of food before dousing it with a full can of coke. Lana smiled at the three of us, and I remembered the summers that I would come here, and we would all be a little family on the reservation.

"So," Lucy turned to me with a devious grin when her mother left the room, "anyone got a smoke?"

After fifteen minutes of arguing with Jacob, the three of us piled into my truck and headed for the cliffs. Lucy sat in the middle since she was the only one small enough to fit on the center seat and Jake stared out the window at the trees that slowly thinned as we got closer to the cliff edges. Some indie song was on the radio—the reservation had better stations that Forks, and I admit I was jealous—and Lucy sang along with every song.

The song ended and I huffed, "thank _god_ my ears were starting to bleed."

"Oh, shut up, Eddie," Lucy shuffled around in her seat and slid back the window that led to the bed of the truck.

She shimmied out the window and her shouts of joy quickly whipped back in the wind as I turned the last curve of the gravel road.

Jacob puffed on the glass and drew all over the window while Lucy leaned against the cab of the truck as I it in park. I slid out of cab, gulping in the crisp night air as wind danced up the side of the cliff, bringing with it the faint spray of ocean air. Jacob scooped up a handful of pebbles and began lobbing them off the cliff.

"Do you have a light, Eddie," Lucy pulled a small pack of American Spirits out of her tasseled purse.

"Yeah—"

"No, no, no," Jacob snatched the Zippo out of my hands and shoved it into his pocket, "I agreed to going to the cliffs but you guys are not smoking. You shouldn't even have that pack Lu Lu."

She wrinkled her nose at him and shrugged, "fine, but this is why you have no friends Jake."

"No, this is why I'm going to live longer than you Lucy," he rolled his eyes and walked towards the cliff edge.

Lucy looked over at me with her big doe eyes before skipping over to Jacob's side. She always did have a thing for Jake, and now that they were both older, it seemed like Jacob was finally returning Lucy's affection. She leaned tilted her head back allowing the moon to wash over her face, and Jacob watched as her hair tangled on the wind. I placed a cigarette Lucy gave me into my mouth, sucking in the mint flavor or menthol, before sticking the thin stem of paper and tobacco behind my ear.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I pulled out my phone to read the text message.

Jessica's face was smiling at me and I scanned her message, _Hey ;)_

_Hi Jess_

Two seconds passed before she responded, _What are you up to?_

Lucy said something about 'pale faces' making Jacob laugh, _hanging out with family, hbu?_

_PARTY! you should come! _

I thought about it, realizing that it had been a while since I let loose and had gone to a party, _Address?_

_Yay! 598 Oakwood Rd, hurryyy upppp ;)_

"Hey guys," I locked the phone screen and slipped it back into my pocket.

Jake spun around, his cheeks flush, and his eyes glassy, "yeah?"

Lucy giggled by his side and reached over to wrap his hand with her small fingers. Jake's eyes widened slightly and his hand tightened around hers.

I smirked and ran a hand through my hair, "I'm gonna go meet up with some friends…you'll be okay, right?"

"Sure no problem," Lucy smiled at me and stepped closer to Jacob's side, "we'll be fine."

I raised my eye brows slightly and Lucy winked her long lashes at me. I probably should have stayed, but Jake's expression of new found shock and his pleading eyes were enough to let me know he would take care of her and make sure they both got home safe. So I climbed back into the truck—revving the engine—and slowly traced my way back down the tree lined road, leaving Jacob and Lucy in the pale wash of moonlight.


	13. Chapter 13

******Chapter 13! Woohoo!**

**okay, so after this chapter, there will be a lot more bella and edward interaction, i promise**

**this is kind of a lead up to how Edward is going to ask Bella about what she and her family are, so it was difficult to figure out how to set it up so that i wouldn't be completely copying the book or movie. **

**i hope you guys like what i'm doing with the story so far!**

**COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, you guys have done such an amazing job with that and i would like to thank you (once again) for supporting my writing**

********characters belong to stepehnie meyer*********

**much love **

**~Marie**

* * *

**EPOV**

It had begun to rain a few minutes after I made it off the reserve; luckily the town was small enough that I didn't have to use my GPS to make it to the party. Oakwood Road was more of a small trail that led past a few old Victorian houses, each surprisingly larger than the last. At the very end of the road was house number 598, an open gate was slick with rain and a few brightly colored ballons were tied to the top of the gate.

"Woohoo!" Someone was screaming in the front yard and I parked the truck before looking out the window.

It was actually a crowd of people huddled around a few picnic tables and someone, from the looks of it a girl, was dancing on top of the slick table. I noticed a familiar figure standing at the edge of the crowd; her dark hair and neon yellow book bag noticeable through the rain.

"Hey, Angela," I squinted through the rain.

She jumped a little before spinning on her heel, "_Edward_," her eyes were wide behind her glasses and she breathed a sigh of relief, "What are you doing here?"

"Jess sent me a text—"

"She has her phone?!" Angela squeaked and began digging through her book bag.

She was mumbling to herself as she pulled out a trigonometry book and two large binders before dropping her shoulders in defeat, "Dammit."

"Angela," I took the book bag from her and placed the books back in, "what's wrong?"

"Jess is uh…"

"Edward!"  
I spun around to look up and see Jessica, her shirt plastered to her skin, and her eyes hazy, "Jess?"

She giggled and stumbled on the table she had been dancing on, "y-yes…" she stumbled again and I caught her before she could fall head first into the mud.

"Are you drunk?"

She jumped back and giggled again, "shhh…"

"She's drunk," Angela confirmed and rolled her eyes, "she's _been_ drunk for the past couple hours."

"Is that all," I asked as she tried to rip away from my grip but I tightened my hold on her and she frowned.

Jess did some weird hissing complaining shit, and I just gave her a glare that made her eyes almost pop out of her head. She began mumbling in slurs, and trying to play with my hair. I batted her hands away and she stuck out her bottom lip dramatically.

Angela chewed her lip and sighed, "well she did take—"

"I love you guys," Jess interrupted and threw her arms around Angela.

Angela squeaked and grabbed onto the table to keep from falling over. Thunder cracked through the yard and eventually everyone walked back into the house that had dance music pumping out of the windows. I followed Angela through the crowd as she explained that the party was for Jessica's birthday and that this was her dad's house.

"Speaking of Jessica," Angela sipped on her coke as I fished a beer bottle out of the cooler, "have you seen her?"

I cracked open the lid with the edge of my Zippo, earning a grimace from Angela, and took a sip, "she was grumbling about going to the bathroom when we were on the front porch."

Angela opened her mouth to say something but Mike Newton bounced into the room, giving an excited cheer as two of his basketball buddies carried in a keg. I looked over to see Angela's reaction, hoping for some entertainment, and I wasn't let down.

Her eyes had swallowed up half her face and her thin lips were parted to form a little 'o'. Her grip on the can of soda tightened and the aluminum crackled under her fingers, she hissed as the metal pinched her hand and brought her fingers to her face to stare at the thin line of blood.

"Angela," her eyes darkened and she stared up at me with a look of terror, "you okay?"

"I-I can't…" she trailed off, chewing her lip, "the blood…ugh…I'm gonna be sick."

She pushed her way through the crowd and I followed after her onto the porch. She was curled on the steps, her head between her knees, and I sat beside her.

"Angela," I grinned, "does blood make you queasy?"

"What do you think," she groaned and dry heaved over the railing.

I patted her back and took another swig of beer, "deep breaths…you'll be f—"

"I hate you," she groaned again and settled back on the step; leaning her small frame against the banister.

"What did I do," I asked, trying not to laugh at her green complexion.

She waved her hands in the air between us and rolled her eyes, "you're too easy going, and you just don't _care_ about anything."

"Not true," she rolled her eyes again and I just shrugged it off, "I care about my grades in school—"

"You were in all AP classes in Phoenix and now you're in on-level, you can sleep through your classes and still be our class' valedictorian."

"_And,_" I gave her a pointed look from her interruption, "I obviously care about your well-being since I followed you out here—"

"Are you kidding me? You're probably wondering how much longer you have to sit with me before you get to go hunting for that keg. I saw your face, it lit up like the fourth of July," she chuckled.

"Fine," I threw my hands in the air in defeat, "but at least—"

"Hey Edward!"

The two of us turned to see Jessica standing on the edge of the forest lining her front yard. She was drenched from the rain and had a plastic red cup in her hands.

"Jessica! Get your drunken ass _back _here," Angela jumped to her feet, momentarily forgetting about her problems with blood.

"Sit down, Angela," I pulled on her hand so that she would return to her seat on the steps, "I'll go get her."

"Ugh," she stuffed her hands into her hoodie and glared at the trees that Jessica had disappeared into, "it's like being friends with a five year old!"

"I'm eighteen!" Jessica slurred from the woods.

"Then start acting like it!" Angela called back as I hopped down the stairs.

I finished off the beer and tossed it into a trash bin before pushing my way through the waist high bushes. There was a small trail that wound through the trees and I picked my way around rocks and tree roots, following the trail of footprints.

"Jessica! Come on, it's time to go back to the party!" I called out.

She shouted something unintelligible back and I sighed as I pushed through more branches.

**BPOV**

Jasper and Alice were a few miles behind us, taking their sweet time as they played tag in the tree tops. I sighed and picked up the pace, running to the front of the group; passing Carlisle and Emmett.

_Show off, _Emmett growled.

I slowed my pace a little so that I was now running right beside him. A smirked pulled at the corner of my mouth as I got an idea and reached out to flick my brother's ear. He growled again and swiped at me, but I had disappeared from his side and was now at the front of the group.

_Ha Ha, you're so fuckin funny,_ Emmett sneered.

I laughed and pushed on, diving over the boulders in front of us.

_Bella, you shouldn't tease_, Carlisle chided me.

Alice had made her way back with us, her peeling laughter bouncing off the damp bark of the spruce trees. I looked through her mind's eye, taking in the lush green that suddenly fading to a stark blue-gray as she flipped and spun her way across the forest canopy.

We ran for another few miles—we had gone hunting in Canada, something we didn't normally do—until we hit the edge of Forks. Alice and I melted into the trees along the street, enjoying the sea spray that came from the other side of the road, while Emmett and Jasper found some way to pick a fight near the river banks. Carlisle followed us, thinking about what he was going to do tonight since he didn't have to go into the hospital, but I blocked out his thoughts and found myself thinking about Edward.

I wondered what he could have been doing on a rainy day like this, before hearing the thumping bass of crappy dance music echoing through the trees. Alice giggled at my expression, her own nose wrinkling at the sudden whiny guitar solo that drowned out the singer's voice.

_It's Jessica Stanley's birthday today, _she remembered and thought back to a few days ago when Jessica had passed out the pink invitations.

Of course none of the Cullens were invited, which didn't really bother anyone but Alice who loved to interact with humans for some unknown reason.

_I bet Edward will be there_, she giggled and I sighed.

"No, Alice," I mumbled, suddenly ignoring my curious thoughts of the human and wanting to go home.

_Oh, it'll be fun_, she laughed again and veered off the path for the house, towards the thumping music.

"Alice!" I snapped, slowly down to a walk.

She was gone, her ghostly laughter fading with her through the trees. Carlisle gave a questioning look, but I wasn't paying attention as I growled in frustration and followed my sister down the trail she had made. I turned a corner, forgetting to look through Alice's thoughts to see where she was, and ran into her back.

"Alice!" I jumped up, smacking off the dirt from my jeans, "what are you doing?"

She didn't respond as she kept her gaze trained on the small clearing fifty feet away. Her nails dug into the dirt and her breathing had stopped.

"Alice," I asked in a quieter tone, trying to figure out what was wrong, but she was blocking me, "Alice, what's wrong?"

Carlisle appeared beside us then, his blond hair ruffled from following us. He bent down to place a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Alice? Are you hurt?"

She raised a hand to point towards the clearing in front of us and I darted forward to see what was going on.

The rain had picked up slightly, and the crisp smell of wet Earth filled the small patch of open space. That's when it hit me.

I choked, suddenly stopping the flow of air to my lungs, as my fingers dug into the bark of the tree beside me. Jessica Stanley was leaning against a boulder, a red cup in one hand and a set of keys in the other. It was only seconds later that Edward ran out into the clearing, his hair wet and curling at his temples. I could almost feel his scent probing me as I refused to breath, his deep green eyes sweeping the trees before landing on Jessica.

"Jessica, you stupid—" he stopped himself from completing his sentence and walked over to her, "give me my keys."

His voice was as crisp and beautiful as I remembered, if not more, "Give me a kiss," Jessica giggled.

This made a new emotion wash over me, something I had never really experienced before, jealousy. Jessica swung her dripping hair over her shoulder and gave, what I guessed was supposed to be, a seductive smile, but in her drunken state it appeared as more of a sneer.

"You're drunk, Jess," Edward sighed and tried to snatch the keys from her hand.

She stumbled back and waved the keys behind her, scratching herself on the rocks but not noticing it, "I'm not _drunk…_"

A pained expression crossed her face and she bent over to throw up on the wet grass at her feet. This I couldn't help but grin at, since it was obviously a turn off for Edward, _I wonder if he was ever turned on?_ I thought. Maybe that's what guys like; dripping wet girls with no virtue. The set of his jaw answered my question and I chewed my lip as I caught sight of the vein pulsing at his neck.

A harsh wind swept through the clearing, and I slowly took a breath. The burn was definitely noticeable but I ignored it and kept my frozen posture.

Edward huffed and took the keys from her, snapping them around a loop on his jeans, "Let's get you back home, come on."

"No," she groaned and I took a small step towards them.

My hunting instincts were slowly surfacing as I inhaled the sweet smell of vanilla from his skin. The vomit was a minor setback, but his skin was almost oozing with a scent so pure and intoxicating my body was taking over, bringing me two more steps towards them.

_Bella,_ Carlisle called to me, _what is going on?_

His thoughts almost snapped me out of the trance Edward had put me in, but I was still inching towards the two teenagers arguing in the rain.

_Bella,_ Carlisle began walking towards me, and I couldn't keep in the growl that ripped through my chest.

The two teenagers jumped, Jessica cowering against the boulder behind her, and I froze. They hadn't look behind them yet, which was where I was. I stood completely exposed in the clearing, my wet hair tangling around my hips, and my teeth barred.

_Bella, no! Stop breathing, remember where you are! If you hurt that boy, you'll never forgive yourself,_ Carlisle was running at me now, but Jessica laid eyes on me before I could turn away.

"Bella," she wrinkled her nose and straightened up, "what are _you_ doing here?"

The muscles in Edward's back tensed and he turned to face me, rain water falling into his bright green eyes, "Bella?"

Carlisle was on the edge of the trees, his mind three steps ahead of my own thoughts. He knew that if he stepped in, seeing the doctor would confused both kids and raise even more questions than were already probably bubbling in the human's minds. Now it was just me, and my own torturing emotions, and I would have to find a way not to give into my instincts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dialogue! YAY!**

**so Bella and Edward finally have a human conversation, sort of... leave it to Mike to ruin the moment**

**If you're interested, i posted a link to a picture i think depicted Jessica's living room pretty well on my profile. i was going for Jessica to almost be the spoiled rich chick, but she lives with her mom during the week, so when she goes to her Dad's she breaks out the snobby qualities i think we all knew she had been suppressing for years lol **

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Comment, Favorite, Follow**

**much love**

**~Marie**

* * *

**BPOV**

"U-um…" I didn't know how to explain my sudden appearance, "hello."

Once again the presence of this human boy blurred my thoughts into one droning hum. I clenched my hands into fists and relaxed them at my sides, _breathe Bella, you can do this._

I kept myself from looking behind me at Carlisle who was standing with one firm grip on Alice's shoulder. She was blocking me from seeing into her thoughts and I couldn't help but worry knowing that she was keeping something from me.

Jessica cleared her throat and glared at me again, "this is an _invitation_ only party, Cullen."

"Oh, I'm s—"

Edward stepped between us, "Come on, Jessica, she soaking wet."

I'm sure she would have said something more on the topic that I shouldn't come with them back to the party which I agreed with, but her body had other ideas. Her knees wobbled and I almost felt bad for the girl as she fell to her knees and emptied her stomach onto the grass. Edward peeled his eyes away from me long enough to step away from Jessica, and help her up when she was finished. She scrubbed the back of her hand across her mouth, "what the hell are you laughing at?"

Startled, I just stared like an idiot, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't give me the whole 'deer in the head lights' look," she snarled, "you think you're so fucking perfect and better than us, but you're not."

"Jessica," Edward reached for her elbow but she ripped it away and continued screaming at me.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Don't fucking apologize," she stumbled over to me and jabbed her finger into my face.

Normally I ignored humans, even the obnoxious ones, but this _little girl_ was seriously starting to piss me off. I ground my teeth together while she continued to curse and hiss at me. I opened my mouth to say something, and surprisingly Edward stepped in to pull the human away.

It was probably for the best, since my words would lead to actions that would end up bad for all three of us. Edward turned the girl to face him and he began whispering something to her, but I wasn't paying attention as I slowly began picking away at the block in Alice's mind. Carlisle was still measuring my body language, and began backing away from the clearing; deeper into the forest with my sister close by his side. My nerves were on high alert as I realized that Carlisle was testing me, or more that he was trying to prove to me that I was strong enough to do this on my own. Apparently him and Esme had talked about it the night before, and they believed it would be a way for me to not run off again.

"Dammit," I hissed under my breath, too quiet for the humans in front of me to hear.

Jessica sighed dramatically, throwing her arms in the air, before turning back to me, "Bella," my name came out with a slight hiss, "the party is over, and we have a huge fire place, would you like to come back with us and warm up a little? Angela and Mike are still there…"

"I don't think—"

_Go, Bella, you need to do this, _Carlisle was almost a mile away and I groaned inwardly.

He had too much faith in me.

"Sure," I sighed and was about to take a step forward before Jessica bent over and threw up again.

Edwards eyes widened a little while Jessica emptied the contents of her stomach on my shoes, and I just froze on the spot.

"Oh my god," Jessica choked and jumped back, "I'm s-s-so s…"

She trailed off and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was about to pass out. Edward jumped forward and caught her by the arm before she could stumble into me.

"Holy shit," Edward scooped Jessica up in his arms and looked down at me, "those weren't expensive were they? I'll buy you another pair if you want."

"No, no," I waved a hand and kicked off the shoes, "it's fine."

For the record, they were expensive, but they were also about twenty years old. Edward explained that the party was at Jessica's house and that we would have to trek back through the woods to get there but I dismissed his concerns about my feet with a shrug and began walking towards the trail.

His human steps were strangely quiet, almost as if he had memorized the path and knew how to maneuver through the foliage without snapping any twigs or stumbling over any tree roots. I admit that it was impressive. His heart beat was at a steady tempo, not like the pounding beat it was the last few times I had seen him, and his green eyes were scanning my face every few seconds as if searching for answers. Carlisle was now completely gone, I could still hear his thoughts vaguely but he was home with Esme and explaining the events of our hunting trip.

The house was simple, Victorian; pale blue siding, glossy cherry shutters, and a large set of stained glass French doors. I followed Edward up the wide front stairs, ignoring the questioning gazes from people that were picking up trash in the front yard. Angela Weber was huddled on the front steps, her head between her knees, and I stiffened slightly at the scent of fresh blood. The burning sensation was a grateful distraction to Edward's intoxicating scent, but I kept my distance, not trusting myself around the delicate human. Jessica's unconscious body was passed off to Mike, who I guessed was her boyfriend, and he took her upstairs to put her to bed.

Edward walked deeper into the house, past a few knock-off oil paintings that I noticed as early renaissance, and into a large living room. The walls were plain glass, allowing a full view of the forest surrounding the house, the floor was glossy white tile with a large area rug, and there was a large couch in the middle of it all. The wall in front of the couch had a brief strip of stone and inside the stone was a sleek looking fireplace. Blue flames shot up from the white coals, giving the room an underwater feel as the dull gray light trickled in through the windows. I continued to follow Edward over to a corner of the room with a table of human junk food, and a large cooler with ice and beer in it. Edward fished out a bottle of water, which surprised me, and look over to me as if he forgot I was there.

"Do you want anything," he asked, his green eyes still probing.

I shook my head, sending a small spray of water onto the expensive carpet, "no, thank you."

He nodded to himself and walked over to the overstuffed couch. I watched with a guarded expression, reminding myself that we were alone in the living room of an unconscious girl, with the only other humans around in the front yard, out of ear shot.

_As if you could have forgotten,_ the beast inside grinned at me with her red eyes and nodding hungrily when Edward patted the cushion beside him.

My muscles tensed and I slowly walked over to sit beside him in the middle of the cushions so that I sunk in my seat a little. The beast inside growled at my cautiousness and seemed to push me closer to the warmth Edward was emanating from only a few inches away. I kept my muscles taunt, keeping myself from moving an inch, slowing my breathing to almost nothing, and focused on Edward's steady heart beat to calm myself.

"So…" he trailed off and I found myself trapped in his green eyes.

They weren't as deep as I would have imagined; the irises almost seemed to reflect so that I couldn't look down into his thoughts. It was extremely frustrating as I continued to poke and prod at the block in his mind, a slight grin pulled at the corner of this mouth as if he felt my frustration.

He reached over and touched the skin between my eyebrows, "what's wrong with you?"

The red eyed beast beat at her cage, throwing herself forward, reaching for his pulse. I stopped my breathing, trying to think of something to clear my mind.

"Bella…" he tried again, resting a warm hand on my own that was carefully folded in my lap.

His skin felt like an open flame and I attempted to relax my muscles to keep him from touching me again. He pulled his fingers away, probably in disgust of how cold I was, and once again did something that surprised me.

I realized that I had lost my jacket when Emmett and I were wrestling earlier and that if any other human was in the state I was in—tank top and jeans with no shoes—they would probably be contracting pneumonia. Still Edward's actions were completely unexpected as he reached behind me and tugged a blanket from the back of the couch. It was warm from the fire a few feet away, but I couldn't help from inhaling his scent as he leaned closer to me to wrap the blanket around my shoulders.

"You're cold as death, Bella," he said in a disapproving tone and leaned back once he was done.

I laughed at how spot-on his comment was, enjoying the confused look on Edward's face.

"What did I say," he asked.

I shook my head, my curls finally dry, "nothing, nothing."

His green eyes flashed with amusement and he leaned in closer, "so are you going to tell me what you were doing in the woods by yourself when it was raining?"

The fire had shifted from blue to roaring honey colored flames, and the light brought out gold flecks in his hair and eyes. I bit my lip, forcing down the growl that was trying to bubble up from my throat, and tightened my grip on the blanket.

"Hiking," I mumbled, not realizing that we were now leaning in towards each other, our faces only a few inches apart.

Edward's mouth pulled up at the corners to form a crooked grin that almost made my dead heart beat again, "Really? In the rain?"

"It wasn't raining when I started," I tried to explain.

His eyes flashed again, and I knew he wasn't completely buying the story, but he would have to suffer with his confusion, just like I suffered not knowing what he was thinking. I would have given anything to peer into his thoughts and see what he was thinking now, with his eyes flickering with that secretive amusement that tortured me.

"What are you thinking," I couldn't help but ask.

His expression changed, from amusement to curiosity, "I was about to ask you the same thing…"

I chewed my lip and thought of the right answer, "I was thinking about how bad Jessica must be feeling right now."

I played it safe, not wanting to lead him on to any more questions that I could see were bubbling in his head. A frown began to pull at his lips; clearly he was disappointed in my response.

I cleared my throat, "so what are you thinking about."

"Same," he looked over to the flames dancing in the wall.

It killed me that I couldn't look into his thoughts and see what was forming the crease between his eyebrows. His jaw clenched and unclenched, his fingers drummed against his thigh, and I was suddenly entranced by the way his hair seemed perfectly windblown even though he was completely soaked with water a few minutes ago. My fingers itched to reach out and stroke his jaw, to calm the muscle there, to smooth his brow, to trace his lips…

_Get a hold of yourself Bella,_ I chanted to myself and pushed down the burn rising in my throat.

"Well you two look cozy," I jumped a little at the sound of Mike's voice.

He was leaning against the door frame, his hair ruffled and his eyes glazed over a little.

"Jess, isn't feeling well and her dad will be home soon, so you guys need to bounce," he looked over to Edward and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thoughts running through his head.

First, the shower he and Jessica had, and then he began painting images of what Edward and I had been up to as the only ones in the house. Wait, only ones? I stretched my mind out to the front yard, around the house; even a few miles into the forest surround the property.

We were the only ones.

I tensed on the couch when Edward shifted and his knee hit my thigh, "Alright," he said and looked over to me, "ready to go?"

"What," I was side tracked with the fact that I could have lost it at any moment and no one would have been there to stop me.

Not that any human would have been able to stop me once my instincts had taken over.

"You don't think I'm going to let you _walk_ home do you?"

"Umm…" I was suddenly conscious of Mike's eyes on me.

Edward shook his head and sighed, "let's go, Cullen."


	15. Chapter 15

******Alrighty, so this chapter was a little difficult for me to write, only because i was trying to think of the proper way that Bella would react.**

**Edward's reaction in twilight seemed to fit his character well. **

**Bella on the other hand (in my mind at least) would have been a little more forward with her reaction and i think i did a pretty good job of writing that.**

**hope you guys like it! **

**FAVORITE COMMENT FOLLOW**

**********stephenie meyer owns characters**********

**xoxo**

**~Marie**

* * *

**BPOV**

The rain had picked up even more; the wind shield now nothing but a blurry smudge of colors. I sat quietly on my side of the bench seat, still trying to break through the block that sat like a fat lazy cat in the middle of Edward's thoughts. I groaned inwardly as not even a quiet hum came from his mind.

_God Dammit Bella! _I thought to myself and crossed my arms in frustration.

Edward chuckled beside me and shook his head.

"Are you _laughing_," I growled, and immediately winced at my harsh tone.

_Keep it together Bella,_ I reminded myself.

My worries on my sudden outburst frightening Edward dissipated as he laughed at me again.

"What is so funny," I asked, turning in the seat so that my back was to the window and I was directly facing the gorgeous human.

The burn in my throat was almost unnoticeable when I focused my attention on the block in his mind, and I gladly accepted that distraction no matter how much it infuriated me.

Edward glanced at me, his green eyes making my breath falter, "you look so cute when you fold your arms like that."

"_Cute_?"

He chuckled again, "yes, Bella, _cute_."

"Is that all you think I am?"

_Fuck! _I didn't mean to say that out loud, it just…happened.

Edward gave another sideways glance, his perfect lips curling slightly; god how I wanted to reach out and touch those lips. I knew how that would end though, my new emotions making me too excited and I would end up hurting him. I pressed my fists against my ribs and allowed him to finish explaining.

"Not _only_," his grin deepened and I chewed my lip.

"Like right now," he continued, "with your hair slightly messy from the rain, and you biting your lip, you look…"

I froze wondering why he had trailed off, imagining the worst possibility.

_What?! What do I look like?! Ugly, frightening, horrendous…don't say _cute_ again, _my mind was racing with thoughts.

"I look…" I began, trying not to sound any more frightening than I was probably already sounding.

"Sexy," Edward smirked and I was sure my jaw had fallen off and tumbled underneath the seat.

_Sexy? How the hell do I look sexy? _

"You just do, Bella."

_Dammit, I spoke out loud again!_

"Come on, you can't honestly say that you aren't away of the effect you have on guys," he looked over to my shocked and confused face.

"Unbelievable," he laughed again, I liked his laugh, "you're probably the most beautiful girl I've ever seen—"

"You think I'm beautiful," I whispered.

He nodded and I felt my bottom lip twitch. A small grin pulled at my lips and I couldn't help myself from taking in a relieved breath. Edward looked over at me and returned my smile, which made me smile even wider.

"Now that you've asked me something, I have the right to ask you something," he said, his heart beat suddenly speeding up.

I was still elated that he thought I was beautiful, confused maybe, but still elated. This Adonis-like creature thought that I was _beautiful_, while he sat in the driver's side of his truck with enough beauty to make Rosalie jealous. His green eyes were slightly wider than a normal humans, making them even more inviting, his slender hands drummed on the steering wheel, and I was suddenly caught up in the way the muscles on his hands flexed as he drummed his fingers.

"What is it you want to ask," the grin began to falter and I felt my walls slowly coming back up.

He paused, turning onto a more populated road, and I realized we were headed towards Port Angeles, "where are we going?"

Edward's mouth quirked to a crooked grin and my walls began to slip away again, "I'm taking you to dinner…neither of us have eaten in the past few hours—"

"Few hours?"

"Bella, it's almost ten o'clock."

"What!?" I looked at the clock on the old dash board and sure enough, _9:57_ was winking at me in a green light.

_Holy…_when I had stumbled into Edward and Jessica's argument it had been 5:45.

This was not a good sign that I had let my guard down and allowed myself to forget how extremely dangerous this was. My hand was on the door handle, waiting for the truck to roll to a stop. I could think of something to get me out of here. I had to.

I jumped in my seat as a wave of loud voices began screaming in my head. I was trying so hard to read Edward's thoughts that as soon as we were in range of the other humans outside, their thoughts were screaming in my ear. I winced at the harsh words of two people arguing in the rain and desperately began blocking out the noise.

"Are you okay," Edward reached out to brush his fingers across my hand, "Bella?"

I was frozen again, refusing to move until I had gotten my thoughts—and the other around me—under control. Edward continued to brush his fingers across the back of my hand which surprisingly was comforting even though his skin was hot as an open flame against my ice cold skin.

I hissed when his heartbeat began pounding in my ears and Edward's hand shot back. My eyes were closed and I clamped my mouth shut, refusing to breathe.

"Bella," his voice seemed worried, "what's wrong?"

"Edward I—"

"You need food," he cut me off and the truck lurched to a stop, "come on."

"No, Edward," but he was already at my side and opening my door.

"Bella, don't argue with me," his voice was demanding almost, but still worried.

"Edward, I'm not hungry, please," I was practically begging him now, "don't make me—"

"Isabella Cullen," he snapped and I flicked my eyes open in shock, "get your butt out here, before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you into the restaurant."

His hair was once again plastered to his temples and his leather jacket sent rivulets of water down his arms as he reached in and pulled me out of the car. I was still frozen, looking up to his green eyes blazing with determination, his mouth parted slightly, allowing his sweet breath to tumble across my face.

My eyes fluttered as my thoughts began to blur, _control, control, control,_ I chanted to myself as he leaned in to wrap his arm around my waist.

"Don't pass out on me," he sighed and pulled me into the restaurant.

I gripped the leather of his jacket, allowing him to order a booth and pull me along before depositing me on a worn out leather cushion. I dug my fingers into the seat, there were enough cracks and holes that my finger marks wouldn't be noticed.

The waitress brought over two sodas, and Edward pushed one of them across the table towards me, "drink."

"Edward, I'm not—"

"_Drink_," he demanded and took a sip of his own soda.

I glared at him across the table, and he returned my glare, "No."

"I swear—"

"What can I get you guys tonight," a high pitched voice chirped at my ear.

I scowled at the table as she began to devour Edward's appearance, his lips, his perfectly sculpted chest underneath the snug fitting t-shirt he was wearing, his beautifully ruffled hair…

And then she moved on to me. Her first reaction was annoyance that a female was with her new interest, and then she was glaring down at me as she began to conjure up a hideous face, her thoughts becoming too hopeful for me to bear.

I narrowed my eyes and lifted my head so she could get a full view of my face. Her mouth popped open slightly, and her eyes widened a little.

She took in my ivory skin, my blemish-free profile, my glistening gold eyes, my hair that was perfectly tousled and spilling down my back in mahogany curls; I gave a smile and she jumped as my pearly white teeth caught the faint glow of the candles on the wall.

_Bitch,_ was only one of the words she was slurring at me in disgust. I ignored her thoughts and looked over to Edward who wasn't paying any attention to either of us. His thoughtful eyes scanned the menu before he placed it on the plastic table top.

"Can we get one margarita pizza please," his voice was steady as he ordered for the two of us.

I was about to refuse the order, but his eyes narrowed slightly and I just folded my arms across my chest. He smirked and the waitress walked away with vicious thoughts pointed towards me.

"I'm not—"

"Yes you are," he folded his hands on the table top and leaned in to whisper, "I'm not afraid to force feed you, Bella."

I sat quietly until the waitress returned with a large dish and a pizza with basil, tomato slices, and mozzarella. She was obviously avoiding looking at me at all costs and she placed the pizza on the table between us. She placed two small plates beside the pizza and left without another word.

"That was rude," I chided Edward as he kept his gaze trained on me.

He blinked his green eyes at me and the corner of his mouth twitched up, "what was rude?"

"That girl was obviously trying to get your attention, and you completely ignored her," I tugged on the end of a curl, hoping my explanation would keep him sidetracked from making me eat this disgusting steaming blob in front of me, "and don't say that you didn't notice her, because every guy in the this restaurant notices her," I pointed over to a group of business men in the corner booth, "they come here just to stare at her ass while she leans over the tables to clean them off," then I pointed over to a small family with two little boys, "and he convinces his wife to come here with the family so he can watch the girl that his wife used to look like fix her name tag and readjust her mini skirt…"

"How do you know that?"

I paused, dropping my finger and looking over to his curious face, "know what?"

"What all those people are thinking," he pulled a piece of pizza off the dish and placed it on a plate.

He slid the plate over to me and I stopped it with my pinkie finger. The smell of garlic and tomato wafted up to me and I wrinkled my nose.

I thought about an answer and a grin pulled at my lips, "if I tell you, will you accept the fact that I'm not hungry?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, a thin coat of olive oil covering his bottom lip. He ran his tongue across his lips and nodded, "maybe."

_I'll take what I can get,_ I thought and gladly pushed my pizza away. Now, I just had to think of something to tell him.

_Go with the truth, maybe he'll get freaked out and let you leave,_ I thought to myself.

There was always the possibility that he would be interested in my abilities, but most humans shied away from that sort of stuff.

I took a deep breath, "I know all that stuff, because I can read their minds."

Edward paused, his mouth slightly open as he was about to take another bite of pizza. I waited in the silence that was between us, hoping he would listen to his human instincts as I lowered my eye lashes and allowed him to see my gold eyes in a different light. My head was slightly dipped, too little of a shift for a human to catch, and I hoped that the look in my eyes as I let down a little bit of my guard would shake him.

"You…" Edward began, his face emotionless, "you can read minds."

"Yes," I said quietly, suddenly not sure of his reaction.

His lower lip quivered, and I waited for him to shout at me or call me a freak, something…

"Oh…" he busted out laughing.

I slammed my fist on the table, a little too harsh maybe, and glared at him, "I'm serious."

"Hmm…" his eyes flashed with amusement, "what am I thinking then?"

I settled back against my seat, folding my arms, and tossing my hair over my shoulder, "I don't know…I can't read your mind."

His eyebrows knit together and he placed his pizza back on the plate, "is there something wrong with my mind?"

I snorted and shook my head, "Edward, I just told you _I can read minds_. No, nothing is wrong with _you_."

"Then why can't you read my mind," he asked and finished off his third piece of pizza.

I gave him a quizzical look, "I don't know."

I hated admitting to something like that. Whenever I was asked a question I could also give a straight forward, no questions asked, answer. But with Edward…it was a completely different game. I've never felt so humanly tongue tied, and I hated it.

The waitress returned with the check and I snatched the folded paper away before he could. The dinner wasn't much, just twelve dollars, and I slipped a twenty into the folder and didn't let go of it until the waitress returned.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, "that wasn't meant for you."

"You ordered a whole pizza and I ate nothing," I drummed my fingers on the table top, "there for, I should pay since I wasted the food."

He snatched his keys off the table, grumbling something that sounded like 'stubborn', and I followed him out of the restaurant with a smile on my face.

We climbed into the truck and Edward revved the engine before pulling out. His grip on the steering wheel tightened and his heart beat began thrumming sporadically in his rib cage.

"Are you okay," I asked.

He cast a sideways glance at me and quirked an eye brow, "what?"

"Nothing," I shook my head, "you said you had a question for me?"

His heart beat sped up a little more and his knuckles were white, "yeah…"

"Well," I prompted as my voice suddenly became cautious.

"My father is best friends with some people on the reservation," he began and my muscles tensed at the mention of the one place that my family wasn't allowed.

"And I've known someone there since I was little—"

"What's their name?"

"Jacob," he began again, "and we were talking about some old legends that the Quileute people have…"

"And what were these legends about," I asked, knowing his answer before he opened his mouth.

"Well there were a lot," he began and his breathing was shallow, he was nervous.

I was nervous too, but I was also putting up as many blocks in my mind as I could to shut out the fact that this human had somehow discovered what I was; what my _family_ was. What would I say?

"One of the stories," Edward wet his lips, "included you and your family…"

"What was the story about," I asked, wanting him to just say it.

Get it over with.

"Vampires," his voice was strangely calm.

I felt my body beginning to freeze, "and what did you think about that story?"

"At first I didn't believe it," he gave a shaky laugh.

I turned to look at him, his face lit up only by the green lights on the dash board, "what about now?"

His heart beat was beginning to pound in both of our ears and I quietly took a deep breath, "now I'm not so sure…"

I thought about his answer, knowing he wasn't telling the truth, "So ask me another question."

"Umm…like what?"

We turned onto the main street of Forks and I tightened my hands into fists in frustration, "what do you think I eat?"

"What?"

"Oh, don't act like you haven't been wondering," I scoffed and glared out at the trees slowly slipping past the truck, "do you think I steal the lives of innocent people? Do you think I lure men into dark alley ways and drain them of every drop of—"

"Bella, stop," he brought the truck to a stop on the side of the road. We were between the main shops, and the neighborhoods, nothing but forest surrounding the vehicle.

"Do you think I lure young men to the middle of the woods…"

"What?"

"Do you think I'm going to kill you?"

He jumped at the harshness of my words and I turned to face him.

"See this face? It was made to be enticing. It was made for killing people. _Innocent people, _Edward," I was breathing heavily now, "are you afraid?"

His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly parted, but he managed to answer my question, "no."

"No," I was slightly taken aback, and I leaned in closer, across the empty space of the bench seat, watching as his eyes widened even more.

His muscles tensed and his heart sounded as if it were about to burst open. I let out a harsh breath and snapped back over to my side of the truck, sliding open the door and stepping out into the rain.

"Go home, Edward," I said.

He regained his composure and leaned across the seat, "Bella I'm not—"

I didn't give him a chance to finish; running at full speed away from the truck, straight into the trees, too quiet for his human ears to hear me. My mouth was full of venom as I perched on a tree branch, waiting for him to start his truck and go home.

_Hunt,_ my thoughts were screaming but I dove off the tree, in the opposite direction of Edward and his intoxicating scent. Tonight I would hunt until I was about to burst—anything to get his scent out of my head. I would run as fast as I could and hide in my room until my vicious thoughts were under control.

I would learn to control myself.

I had to.

For the both of us.


	16. Chapter 16

**So i hope you guys enjoy my twist in this chapter!**

**please let me know what you think and i'm hopefully gonna upload the next chapter tomorrow! **

**Leave you're opinions:)**

**COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**

********All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*********

**hope this helps with the new week!**

**xoxo**

**~Marie**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Do you think I'm going to kill you?"

I flinched at acid in her tone and watched as she whipped around to face me.

"See this face? It was made to be enticing. It was made for killing people. _Innocent people_, Edward," her breathing was labored, "are you afraid?"

My mind was a blur and I opened my mouth to say something, her words kept ringing in my ears, but I shook my head, "No."

Her eyes widened, "no," she leaned over towards me, her sweet breath hitting my face.

My muscles tensed involuntarily, and my heart was pounding in my ears. I wanted to say something, anything, but Bella snapped over to her side of the truck and flickered out of the seat. I froze in place, my breath hitching at the sight of her moving at lightning speed. I leaned across the seat, reaching for her hand, but she was gone.

I ripped off my seat belt and crawled out of the passenger side, "Bella!"

The rain was nothing but a light mist and I blinked through the water. The faint calls of crickets filled the air and the glistening flicker of eyes in my head lights caught my attention.

"Bella," I stumbled through the mist towards the blinking eyes, "Bella, please, wait! I'm not scared of you! I promise, I—"

The eyes blinked at me, and I jumped as a buck leapt out from the bushes. It sniffed the air, waving its crown of horns, and dove over me before running across the asphalt and into the woods again. I curse and ran back to the truck. My skin was covered in goose bumps and my clothes were now plastered to my body with ice cold water.

"Dammit, Edward," I mumbled to myself and jabbed at the heater button.

Hot air gurgled out of the vents and I sat for a few minutes, listening to the rain outside, wishing there was a way for me to bring Bella back. I replayed the conversation in my head.

Was I scared of her?

No, I couldn't be. How could someone so beautiful and kind be a deadly…_thing_? She was so much more than a monster. She was…Bella. That's the only way I could put it in my mind. I imagined her loose curls, the way they gently wrapped around her body as they spun all the way to her hips, the slight curve of her full lips that set them into a permanent smile, the glow of her golden eyes…

How could that face, be the face of a killer?

Maybe she only killed bad people….

Even that seemed like a distant possibility. I just couldn't imagine Bella, the Bella I knew, sinking her teeth into someone's flesh.

But really, how well did I know her?

I mulled that thought over in my head for a little while as I put the truck in drive and slowly rolled down the road.

How well did I know anything?

I thought about this new found truth that the world did have monsters.

_Monsters, _I scoffed, _Bella could never…_would_ never be a monster._

As I thought about the possibility that there was such thing as the 'supernatural' my imagination began getting the best of me.

After ten minutes of overly cautious driving, I pulled into Charlie's drive way and swung out of the driver's seat. The front lights were on, which meant that Charlie was home and that also meant that he knew I had snuck away from Billy's. I chewed my lip as I pushed through the front door, surprised that Charlie was snoring loudly in his bedroom already, and walked into the kitchen.

The light above the sink was on, and I paused in front of the cabinets before pulling down a glass and filling it with water. I gulped down the drink and slammed the cup onto the counter a little too hard. Charlie's snoring paused momentarily, I heard the springs in his old mattress creak as he rolled over in bed, and then the snoring picked up again. Something seemed to shift in the room and I spun around to face the dark hallway. My breath caught in my throat and I slowly walked over to the shadows.

I fumbled for the light switch, finally finding it and scaring myself as the light flicked on and I found myself face to face with a mirror.

_You're losing it, Edward,_ I thought to myself and ran a hand through my hair.

A light sound came from behind me, almost too quiet for me to hear. Something ice cold hit my back and I spun around to see a petite girl standing in my hallway. I stifled the shout rising in my throat and stumbled back against the wall.

The girl giggled and I straightened up, noticing her gold eyes, and realized that she was the girl from school. Alice.

"Hello," she chirped, her gold eyes glistening.

"H-hey," I wet my lips and pressed a hand to my face, "what are y—"

Her spiky hair was tipped with little rain drops and the water clung to her thick eyes lashes, making them look like delicate spider webs framing her round honey-colored eyes. She wore a pair of sturdy looking jeans, black leather boots up to her knees, and a white tank top with a yellow scarf wrapped around her thin neck. She looked like the definition of sunshine as she flashed a brilliant smile, show casing her pearly white teeth.

She wrinkled her nose, "you _do _smell different…almost…_mouth watering_…" she snorted, "weird."

"Umm…" I shook my head, "nice to meet you too?"

"Oh," she giggled again, she did that a lot, "sorry, my name's Alice, I'm—"

"Bella's sister," I finished for her.

"Yes, and I saw that she told you what we are," she raised her eye brows slightly and smiled again, "I'm impressed."

"With..?"

"With how well you're taking this," she nodded to herself, "you know…since you're human."

"Yes and you're a—"

"Vampire," she grinned, "don't worry I'm not gonna eat you."

She tilted her head to the side and looked around the small hallway, "would you like to sit down?"

"Umm…sure…" I nodded and slowly walked back down the hall to the living room.

Alice was already there, curled up on the corner of the sofa like a cat. I sat in the seat opposite the couch and rest my elbows on my knees.

"So," I began, "you're here because…"

"I'm here for my sister," Alice sighed and tucked her knees underneath her, "Bella is so shut out from the world when it comes to stuff like this."

"Stuff like this?"

"Love," she said slowly and waved her fingers in the shape of a heart, "how do you not notice it?"

"What are you talking about," I rolled my eyes, but my heart sped up in my chest.

Alice sighed dramatically and shook her head that was now dry, sending her hair out into different directions, "Bella, my dear beautiful Bella, has never experienced love. She's not willing to admit that she's in love because of it, and I am hoping to speed the process up so she can stop moping around the house all day and night," she sniffed, "it's extremely annoying to be so happy all the time around someone who is so upset."

I opened my mouth to speak; willing words that would make sense to come out of my mouth. Alice began to mumble to herself, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"I'm sorry," I stood up from my seat, "but I can't help you. Bella doesn't want anything to do with me, let alone _love_ me. Besides like you said before, I'm a human and she's a vampire, it would never work between us, and I don't deserve her anyway—"

"But you _do_! That's the funny part! You're going to be…" she trailed off, cupping her hand over her mouth to stop her from finishing her sentence.

"Whoops," she giggled, "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Say what?"

"Sorry Edward, but I have to go now, my sister just found out where I am and will not be too happy if she finds me here," I watched as the pixie girl fluttered out of the room and onto the front porch.

She took a deep breath of the fresh air outside and twirled around to face me one more time, "I'm sorry for barging in like that by the way. We're going to become _very_ close however. In the near future," she tapped her temple and smiled, "trust me."

And with that, she disappeared. Just like Bella disappeared. One minute she was there, her bright smile lighting up the whole front porch, and the next it was just me standing alone in the doorway, my mouth hanging open like an idiot.

_What am I going to do_, I groaned and walked back into my house.

Charlie had woken up and was fumbling with his robe as he stomped down the stairs, "Edward? Who are you talking to? What time is it?"

"Sorry, Dad," I walked back to the kitchen to grab my phone off the counter, "I was talking on the phone with mom. I'm going to bed."

"Hey, wait," he huffed and grabbed my arm as I walked past him.

I looked down to his hand and back up to his sleep filled eyes, "is everything okay?"

He dropped his hand and disappeared into the kitchen, "goodnight, son."

My room was cold, just like the rest of the house but I peeled off my damp clothes and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. I collapsed onto the bed, not bothering with the lamp on the bedside table, or the t-shirt balled up at the foot of the bed, and soon sleep began to take over…

_The room was open and bright, the walls made of glass and the floor made of sleek wood. I walked over to the wall on the opposite side of the room; the glass was open and I was staring down three floors of nothing but air. Something cool touched my hand and I turned to wrap my arms around the waist of a face-less girl. Her hair tangled on the wind that poured into the room and I tightened my grip as her scent filled my nose. She pressed her chilled face to my chest, mumbling something that I couldn't hear, but my lips curved up and I said something in return. The girl pulled back, her hair tangling in the wind and I couldn't see her face._

_My hands reached out for her, but she pulled away, a stream of peeling laughter filling the room that sent shivers down my spine. She stepped back, still laughing, and dove out into the open air behind her. My muscles tensed, and I found myself running out after her; my body arcing through the air with ease as my feet hit moist earth._

_She ran ahead of me, her skin shining in the sunlight as she ran between trees and dove over bushes._

_The trees thinned, and we ran into an open clearing. Springy grass tangled around the girl's bare feet and she spun in the sunlight, her pale skin reflecting the dimming rays. In the faint distance I could smell something metallic that didn't fit with the rest of the woods. I spun on my heel and felt my heart stop. Ice water seemed to run through my veins as I looked and saw corpses strewn across the grass, piles of burning bodies littering the woods. Charlie was at my feet, his eyes wide open and glazed over; a thin line of red poured from the corner of his mouth and his hands seemed frozen in claws as if he were reaching out to grab something._

_Peeling laughter came from behind me again, and I lurched back, stumbling over Charlie's bruised corpse. I looked around the meadow as the laughter seemed to resonate and come from every angle in the forest. I felt my body begin to shake as I dug my nails into the dirt, and then she was there. _

_The girl had a face now. _

_Her billowing hair tumbling all the way to her waist, her porcelain skin still glistening as if she were coated in dew drops, her lips pulling back to show perfect white teeth; a thin line of blood trailing across her chin. She took a step towards me, her red eyes blazing, and reached down to place her bloodied hands on either side of my face._

_"I love you," she whispered, and I watched as her red eyes shifted to warm gold._

_She crawled into my lap, her arms wrapping around my neck, and her face snuggling against my throat. She moaned and I gasped as I felt her tongue wash over the skin above my pulse. My hands were at her hips now, and I found myself pulling her closer._

_"I love you, Edward," she sighed and I closed my eyes as she sunk her teeth into my throat._


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys, it's official.**

**I HATE THE SPRING TIME.**

**yeah, my birthday is in the spring, and yeah it means warm weather, but i swear if i have to go to the **

**doctor ONE MORE TIME i'm going to scream.**

**but, i guess it benefits you guys since it just means i have nothing to do but upload chapters :)**

**hope you guys enjoy this one, it another favorite of mine.**

**this is based off the scene when Edward and Bella are discussing how long he had been coming to her room to listen to her talk in her sleep, and he said she had said his name**

**and i was always curious at how that scene would have happened from his point of view (or in this case Bella's)**

**enjoy you guys!**

**COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**

*******characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*******

**xoxox**

**~Marie**

* * *

**BPOV**

I paced the length of my room, replaying the conversation in my head.

"God dammit," I screeched and punched the wall.

My arm went straight through the plaster and cement and I took a few deep breaths as my fingers flexed in the night air. I ripped my arm back, growling in frustration as I stomped over to the bathroom. I grabbed a mirror from the wall—Alice had stocked the large tiled room with at least twelve of the guilt framed mirrors—and stomped back to place a large antique frame over the hole. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and looked over my reflection.

My hair was tangled down my back with twigs and leaves, and I ripped off the shirt that was now stained with blood and dirt. Normally I wouldn't spill a drop when I hunted, but that damned _human_ had me completely flipped around.

I pulled on a clean blouse, and sifted through the thoughts of my family members. Emmett and Rose were in the living room, Jasper and Alice were in the music room, and Carlisle and Esme were in their bedroom.

I focused on Jasper's thoughts as he listened to Alice play a new composition on the violin; something seemed off with his thoughts.

Alice grinned as she played the final notes of her song and took a short bow while Jasper clapped for her.

"Darling, are you sure about this," Jasper whispered as he wrapped his arms around his mate, "I don't like the thought of you—"

"Shhh," she placed a kiss on his lips and stroked his honey blond hair, "I'll only be gone for a little while…"

"What if she finds out? You know how skittish she gets around this—"

"Shhh! She'll _hear_ you!"

I ignored them, thinking that they must be talking about Rosalie. Alice was always trying to twist things with our other sister; it was her new form of entertainment in the last twenty years. I ignored their small argument and dashed across the room to my CD collection. Jasper was alone now, Alice had slipped out the bag door, and I was confused that Jasper was alone.

I scanned the trees around the house, wondering if Alice had left with Emmett and Rosalie to go hunting, and caught a faint glimpse of her thoughts as she ran through the trees.

"Alice!" I growled and ran down the stairs to the music room.

Jasper was sitting on the piano bench, an acoustic guitar in his lap. He looked up at me and his gold eyes widened, "I told her not to—"

"Dammit!"

I ran out of the room before Jasper could send a wave of serenity over me. Alice was already there, and I could feel his warmth through her thoughts as she sat with him in the living room. I dove through the shadows, landing quietly on the roof of the house.

Edward's truck was outside, the bulky frame slightly illuminated by the lights on the porch. Someone was snoring upstairs, and I noticed Charlie Swan's voice as he dreamed of fishing on a glittering lake. I growled as I heard Edward's voice mix with Alice's and I felt my fingers slowly ripping off the panels on the roof. I threw down the small chunks in my hand and a few minutes passed before Alice's small frame ran out of the house and disappeared into the trees.

My muscles tensed as I readied myself for chasing after her, but something seemed to chain me to the house; the steady, resonant sound of a heartbeat.

Edward's muffled voice pulled me into the house and I found myself standing in a small foyer. The floor was slightly scuffed wood, the walls were a pale brown that shifted to a dull yellow in the kitchen, and a coat rack adorned the wall.

He was _everywhere_; in the air, seeped into the walls, even the coats that hung on the wooden pegs seemed to be dowsed in his scent. I picked my way through the bottom floor of the house, inhaling the intoxicating scent, before slowly walking up the stairs. I ran my fingers along the banister, the wood was still warm from his fingers sliding across the wood, and let my breathing slow as I caught sight of his bedroom door.

Photos lined the hallway; I walked past Edward in his years of childhood, past his years of gangly adolescence, and paused at the end of the hallway where his perfect profile was framed. My reflection looked back at me from the glass frame and I trailed a finger across his slightly curved mouth. The flash of the camera didn't do his emerald eyes justice, and I found myself involuntarily pushing through Edward's bedroom door.

The hinges creaked slightly, but Edward didn't even move from his frozen state on the bed. His feet hung over the edge, and his bare back had a faint glow in the moonlight streaming in through the open window. My hands itched to reach out and stroke the lean muscles of his shoulders, the faint dimples to his lower back, the slight shadow of his spine…but I tightened my hands to fists and backed against the wall.

My breathing was shallow—so much for my preparation in the stairwell—and I gently peeled myself away from the wall, and paused at the foot of the bed. Edward's hair, mussed and tousled, almost looked black as the moonlight washed over him; the faint shine of what looked like liquid copper, added tones and shaped to his hair as he rolled over onto his back.

I groaned as my mouth flooded with venom—Edward was too deep in his sleep to hear my faint sounds of yearning—and snapped my eyes shut.

The image was already burned into my mind, and I pressed my hand to my mouth as the sight of Edward's pulse throbbing at his throat played behind my eyelids. The sound of his mouth falling open slightly made me jump, and jumped back to the other side of the room where the thin curtains shivered on the light wind. I sat back on the window sill, slowly opening my eyes, but keeping my hand firmly across my mouth. The wind was only a few temperatures warmer than my own skin and I watched in amazement as goose bumps rose across Edward's chiseled stomach.

My eyes traced across his pale skin, up across his collar bones, flitting past his pulse, and up to his face. His lips were barely open, the shape of a prim rose, and I shivered on my own as his tongue flicked out to trace his bottom lip. He mumbled something, surprisingly too quiet for me to hear, but I kept my distance as venom tried to slip from the corner of my mouth. I swallowed back the sour burn in my mouth, and slowly rose to my feet.

My curiosity was almost as strong as my yearning desire for his blood, and I paused when my thigh brushed the edge of his bed. His slim hands gripped at the thin sheet tangled around him, and a whimper rose from his chest. His bare chest rose and fell at a quicker rate, and I kneeled by him, so that I was eye level with the beautiful face in front of me.

"Mmm…" his head rolled to the side, creasing the pillow case, "mmm…"

My fingers gripped the blanket, my inner beast growling to bury myself into his throat while my curious humanity desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. He groaned a few more times, his delicate skin now creased from the pillow case, but his breathing was slowing.

His pulse resonated throughout the room, rich and deep, and I began to grow slightly accustomed to his intoxicating scent. Once more his body became rigid, the muscles on his torso tensing and his jaw locking shut with a faint clicking sound, and I leaned in thinking that he thoughts would possibly be readable if I were mere inches from his beautifully sculpted mouth.

His brows knit together and I lifted my hand slightly, debating on whether or not I could get away with smoothing the line above his rose colored eye lids. My fingertips gently brushed his forehead, and in only a second, he snatched my hand and pressed it to his face. I froze, thinking that I had woken him, trying to carefully pry my hand away.

Edward's fingers tightened around my palm, his nose trailing across the tangle of blue veins beneath the thin skin of my wrist. He inhaled the smell of my skin and my chest tightened at the smile that spread across his lips. The line between his eye brows disappeared, and his lips brushed across my hand.

"Bella," he murmured, and at first I thought he had truly woken and caught me.

He loosened his grip on my hand and whispered once again, "mmm…Bella…"

Even though my heart was dead, it seemed to soar through my chest as he continued to murmur my name. His hot breath tangled through my fingers as he gently leaned his head to the side. My breath caught at the sight of his pulse but I closed my eyes and settled against his bed.

I stayed that night, holding Edward's hand, the man who brought my world to a complete stop, the man who set my world on fire, his blazing skin torturously warming my dead fingers.

Soft light began to seep into the windows, my skin slowly shifting from the dull glow of moonlight, to a brilliant sparkle of sunlight. Edward's deep, slow breaths became softer as he began to pull away from the unknown world of his dreams and I pulled my hand away from his grip.

His brows knit together again, and I turned at the windowsill to see his pale hands reaching out to me. It pained me to step out of the room, and disappear through the trees, but I promised myself that I would return the next night.

The fresh air was almost unwanted after being immersed in his scent for the whole night, and I pushed through the foliage before slowing at the edge of the Cullen property. Carlisle was in his study, and he immediately noticed my scent on the wind that tangled through his open window.

I knew Alice had been right, as usual.

There was truly no turning back now.

Even if he didn't accept me, I would be there for him.

It was all up to me, to contain the beast.

I was too immersed in him.

I was…in love.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm not too sure if i like this chapter or not...**

**it's leading up to Bella showing Edward what all being a vampire means, and also Edward learning more about her world**

**i wanted to have a different approach that the book when Edward shows up at Bella's house to take her to the meadow as planned, this is more a surprise especially to the half asleep Edward, and in my mind it was a bit commical that Bella would end up going to his house just because he didn't show up for a few hours at school...**

**let me know what you think..i promise the next chapter will be better :)**

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

*******all characters belong to Stepenie Meyer*******

**xox **

**~Marie**

* * *

**EPOV**

Something cool was pressing to my forehead and my skin felt feverish when it was pulled away from me. My eyes refused to open but I reached out, searching for whatever it was that had calmed me down during the dream of Bella sinking her teeth into my neck.

I scrubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and finally flicked them open to look around the room. The window was open, and cool air tumbled into the room. I shivered and stumbled across the hall into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

As the hot water ran down my back, I reached up and hesitantly touched my throat. My fingers came away clean, but I couldn't shake off the feeling of Bella's lips and hands stroking my skin before she bit me. It felt too real.

I scrubbed shampoo and conditioner into my hair and finished rinsing off before stepping out of the shower stall and onto the cold tiles. I kept replaying the dream in my head, over and over, the colors seemed to blur as the minutes passed; my dream was fading.

I sighed and stumbled into my room, something felt off about me this morning. I pulled on a pair of jeans, but didn't get any farther as I ran back to the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet. I sat there on the tile for a little while, puking a few more times, before rising to my mouth and brushing my teeth to get rid of the sour taste.

My skin felt clammy and over-heated as I walked back into my room and dialed the number for Charlie's office. He answered on the second ring.

"Chief Swan," his voice was straight business.

"Hey Ch—Dad," I always wanted to call him Charlie.

"Oh, Edward," his voice lowered slightly, "is everything okay?"

"Umm…" I scratched the back of my neck, "I'm not feeling too well, is it okay if I stay home today?"

"Er, yeah, sure," Charlie began talking to someone in the back ground, "Hey, Ed, I need to go, but stay home, drink lots of fluids, and I'll bring home dinner tonight."

I couldn't help but notice how he said 'I'll bring home dinner' instead of 'I'll make dinner' but then again, this was Charlie and him bringing home food was the best it was gonna get. I collapsed onto the bed, stuffing my face under a pillow and gladly inviting the cool air streaming in through the window against my bare back.

**-five and a half hours later-**

_I breathed in the fresh smell of pine, enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays on my skin as I stood in the middle of the meadow from my last dream. This time, there were no bodies, or blood, or even Bella, it was just me standing in the middle of wild flowers, surrounded by the sounds of a forest in the middle of autumn. The trees lining the open space were shivering with gold and copper leaves, and then a familiar scent flooded the air._

_She was here._

_This time, Bella was simply standing beside me, her arm around my waist and, surprisingly, my arm around her small frame. She stood of her tip toes, this time her skin the same temperature as mine…_

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

I jumped off the bed as I was ripped from my dream, my skin covered in a thin layer of sweat. I stumbled down the hallway as whoever was at the door knocked again. My head began spinning as I slowly walked down the stairs, and I spent five minutes fumbling with the lock on the door.

Finally the deadbolt slid home and I swung open the door, forgetting that I was wearing nothing but jeans, forgetting that I was sick, forgetting my own damn name because _she_ was leaning back against the railing on my front porch.

Her butterscotch eyes were rimmed with smoky charcoal, and her body was wrapped in a jaw dropping dress that was complimented with strappy black heels. Her mouth was painted a deep red wine color and her eyelashes seemed to be a mile long.

"Bella?" It was all I could think of, and of course I felt like a fucking idiot.

She walked right past me, into the shabby foyer that I grew up in, and I continued to stand in the doorway. The lawn was covered in swirling fog—the usual that I had become slightly accustomed to—and I spun around to see Bella standing in the middle of my kitchen.

"Bella what are you…"

She spun around, her normally wavy hair straightened to razor sharp layers that ended a few inches below her hips, and raised her eyebrows, "where were you today?"

"What," I was too busy staring at her legs.

"Where were you today," she said slowly, her lips puckering slightly as she tried to hold back a smile.

"I was…I _am _sick," I remembered and shook my head as my stomach began to churn.

Bella walked over to me, her hand pressing gently against my forehead, and I couldn't hold back the sigh of relief as her cold fingers brushed across my heated skin. I pressed her palm there, holding it in place as she chuckled to herself.

"Edward?"

I opened my eyes and her lips were only a few inches away from mine due to her four inch heels. I swallowed loudly and watched as her lips pulled up to a smile.

"Yes," I sounded out of breath, and she bit her lip.

"Do you, by any chance, not own a shirt?"

"What?"

Something cold poked at my bare ribs and I looked down to see her other hand pressing against my stomach.

I dropped her hand and stepped back towards the stairs, "oh, I'm sorry, hold on."

I walked back up the steps, heading to my bedroom to pull on the Red Hot Chili Peppers t-shirt that was balled up on the end of my bed. My phone fell to the carpet but I ignored it and turned to walk back to the kitchen.

Bella was at the door, her round, gold eyes looking around curiously at my room. She chewed her lip as her eyes ran over the walls that used to have posters all over them, but were now a bare gray color, and looked back to me as if she had forgotten that I was in the room.

"I'm sorry," she stepped back.

"No, it's okay," I ran my hands through my hair, suddenly feeling like a bum.

I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, wrinkled t-shirt, ratty jeans, messy hair, shadows under my eyes; and wondered how I ended up standing in the same room as the beautiful girl a few feet away with her long legs and pouty lips.

I sat on the mattress behind me and rubbed my eyes as she entered the room again, "so what did I miss?"

"I came by to tell you that we had a partner project in Biology," I just noticed that she talked with her hands a lot.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll do my part," I nodded to myself and Bella took a few more steps into the room, almost as if she were worried I would jump at her.

Her eyes were almost anime looking as she surveyed the room, and she walked over to the desk beside my dresser to leaf through my Biology notes.

Her eyebrows quirked up and she held up a piece of paper, "we haven't studied this yet…"

"Those are from my old classes in Phoenix," I grinned and shrugged, "you can borrow them if you want."

"I've studied this enough times for the both of us," she laughed to herself and shook her head, "this was always my least favorite unit…"

I looked at her with a confused face, not getting the joke that she laughed at.

Her laugh sounding like bells…

"What," Bella smiled and shook her head, "I'm sorry, it's different for humans. We…well, _my _family at least, since we play our roles so perfectly. I was just amused that you were offering me your notes, as if I needed the help."

She bit her lip, and I froze in my seat.

How did she say stuff like that so easily? As if it didn't mean anything that she wasn't _human. _Not that it mattered to me.

_Of course not,_ a little voice said in the back of my head.

My pulse had jumped and I was suddenly wondering if Bella could hear it.

_How is she out in the day time anyway?_

_What about repulsion to garlic?_

_Does she get burned if she looks at a crucifix? _I was babbling to myself, using my knowledge from Bram Stoker's Dracula, and the very few cheesy vampire movies I had sat through with Renee when she was bored in the middle of the night.

One of her favorites was Lost Boys, and I remembered the 'death by stereo' scene.

Would something like that happen to Bella?

I snorted, realizing how ridiculous I was being, and Bella quirked her head to the side.

"What," she asked and sat on the mattress beside me.

I hadn't realized she had walked across the room and was now nervous that I had her sitting beside me on my bed.

"Nothing," I raked my hand through my hair and noticed that she was _really_ cold.

Her body was only a couple inches away and she seemed to be emanating ice cold air, instead of normal body heat.

I shivered, realizing she was probably cold because she wasn't living, and Bella scooted over to the far side of the bed.

"I'm sorry," she rubbed her arm as if the friction would bring heat to her skin.

I shook my head, "no that was rude, I'm sorry, it really doesn't bug me—"

She stood and flitted over to the window, making me jump at her speed, and she slid the window shut, "that probably wasn't helping either."

"H-how…?"

Bella leaned against the wall, her hands behind her back, "what?"

"You just fucking _blurred_ you were moving so fast," I waved my hands at the space where she had been sitting.

She quirked an eyebrow and chuckled, her gold eyes flashing curiously, "that's nothing."

"Can you do other things?" My mind was suddenly racing with questions.

She narrowed her eyes, scanning over my frame and taking a deep breath, "yes, but you're sick, and it's not proper for me to go flaunting my abilities in front of you when I could lose my control."

"I'm not sick," I jumped from the bed and pulled on a hoodie, "what other abilities do you have? I got mind reading, and super-human speed…can you like, fly or something? What about transforming into a bat? Is that true? Or maybe the whole sleeping in coffins thing—"

"Edward, Edward!" she flitted across the room again and pressed a cold finger to my lips, "if I show you, will you please stop asking so many questions?"

I nodded in excitement, and she smirked at me, "you're not normal…"

"What's wrong with me," my shoulders slumped as she disappeared, "Bella?"

"Downstairs," her voice sounded like she was outside, and I ran to the window to see her standing in the curling fog.

In the shadows of the clouds hovering in front of the sun, she really did look like a vampire goddess. Her gold eyes seemed to glow from her pale skin and she gave a small smile, showing perfectly white teeth.

Her hair tangled around her and she held up a set of keys, "Come on, I'm driving."

I ran down the stairs, grabbing my keys from the kitchen table and jumped down the front stairs into the fog.

Bella had disappeared again and the sound of a revving engine made me jump.

I looked to my right, and sitting in the cloud of fog, was Bella's silver Volvo. She was laughing at the shocked look on my face from the sudden growl that came from her car, and I jogged over and slipped into the passenger seat. The heaters were gushing out warm air that smelled like vanilla, and I settled against my set as Bella cast her glance to me.

"Buckle up," she grinned and threw the car into reverse and whipped out of the driveway.

I fumbled with my seat belt, the car lurching forward at eighty piles per hour and still climbing, "Jesus!"

Bella laughed and slammed harder on the gas pedal, "You wanted to know what else I could do."


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm happier with this chapter:)**

**sorry if you didn't like the previous one, but this one is my version of when Bella and Edward go to the meadow for the first time.**

**this is the last time i'm going to ask, whoever it is that is sending me these rude messages via PM, to stop. i don't want to, but i will report the messages, and i'm done with the negativity. especially during these hard times in my life.**

**to the people who actually read and enjoy my story, i thank you guys again.**

**it makes my day every time that i get one of your reviews, and that's been helping me a lot through these past few weeks that i've been going through family issues.**

**so keep them coming please! **

**also, i haven't taken the opportunity (out of stupidity) to read that many fanfics on here, and i promise that i'll start following you guys :) it really does mean a lot to me when you guys acknowledge what i'm doing with these characters and i want to give you guys to understand that i'm here to support your writing as well;)**

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

*******all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*******

**much, much love,**

**Marie**

* * *

**BPOV**

I stole a glance at Edward, his scent was completely filling the car, soaking into the leather seats, and I grinned when I noticed his hands gripping the edges of his seat. I looked back to the road, taking in deep gulps of the sweet air around me, and for the first time it seemed like I could see clearly.

I could appreciate the brilliantly shining sun that was at its highest point in the sky, the vibrant colors of the forest that was quickly disappearing behind the car, the surprisingly blue sky that was speckled with light, fluffy clouds. It was all breathtaking, and sitting beside this amazing person only made it better.

His heart was thrumming to a speed that only slightly brought up the burn in my throat, but the rhythm made me want to dance. I cleared my mind with another deep breath of Edward's scent and soon, the road ended and led to a trail the twisted up to my secret place.

I was almost giddy with excitement that I was able to have him be with me in the spot that was completely my own. I climbed out of the car, and Edward followed suit.

I looked down to my outfit, realizing heels and the designer dress Alice had bought me, wouldn't be proper attire for the trek up through the trees.

"Edward," I began, and was taken aback as he turned to face me and the sun hit his face.

A slight shadow was at his jaw line, his straight nose and beautifully curved cheek bones made me wonder if his skin was made of marble, and his green eyes were set on fire as the sun caught every fleck of green and gold that were surrounded by his thick copper lashes.

His mouth turned up at the corners, "yeah?"

"Can you wait, right here, and I'll be back in two seconds," I was suddenly nervous about leaving him, but it would only be _two seconds_, everything would be fine.

He tilted his head to the side a bit and gave a small nod, "yeah…"

"Okay, I'll be right back," I said and disappeared back into the car, where I had a change of shorts and a plain white t-shirt tucked under the back seat.

The windows were tinted so Edward wouldn't be able to see anything, and his back was turned anyway as he looked around at the trees surrounding the car. I changed my clothes quickly, folding the dress and placing the shoes and tights back under the seat as I tied my converse.

I climbed back out of the car and surprised Edward as I appeared in front of him; the sun was covered by a thick blanket of white clouds, so my skin was just the same marble pallor as his. He looked confused as he looked over my new outfit, but he looked back up at me with a smile.

"So, are you showing me here," his eyes were still filled with questions, and his mouth curled up to his signature crooked smile.

I shook my head and took his hand, "not here," I pulled him towards the trail but had to let go as his pulse jumped against my fingers.

I wasn't ready for that yet, so I just walked in front of him, pointing out rocks that he could stumble over, but he seemed to pick his way through the trail with ease.

And he didn't seem to notice that every animal within a twenty foot radius of us had disappeared.

This was going to be interesting.

**EPOV**

We hiked for about forty-five minutes, with Bella smiling the entire way.

She had changed from her dress and heels to a pair of high tops, denim shorts, and a white V-neck; she still looked beautiful. I was surprised that there weren't any birds or squirrels in the trees above us, and the sunlight streamed through the leaves in a green light. The trees began to thin a little, and were replaced with brightly colored wild flowers.

Bella looked over her shoulder, flashing a brilliant smile before jumping up, through the canopy of trees, and I followed her laughter down ten more feet of the trail and found her standing in the middle of a small meadow.

Her pale body looked like a sparkling diamond as she swayed with the wild flowers growing throughout the area, and she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to allow the sun to shatter across her skin in a million different facets.

I was entranced as I watched her slowly open her eyes, the glimmering skin surrounding them setting the gold on fire with every blink of her round doe eyes.

She took one step towards me, and I took one step towards her just as light wind curled through the meadow.

Something about her expression changed and I watched as she choked and fell to her knees, her hands digging into dirt.

"Bella," I started running towards her, but she snapped her head up as a fierce growl ripped through her throat.

Her eyes seemed wider as she lurched forward to her feet, her body crouching forward slightly and her fingers curling into claws. I skidded to a stop as she took one step towards me, and her feet sank an inch into the grass.

Her eyes were filled with pain and for a brief instant, she seemed to be okay, and then a harsher wind whipped into the meadow, and she sank to her knees again.

"Bella…" I took a hesitant step towards her, knowing something was wrong, ignoring the knot in my stomach that was telling me to run.

Bella wouldn't hurt me.

She took a shaky breath, her body quivering slightly, and I was now standing a foot away from her.

I reached out a hand, attempting to sooth her, and as soon as my fingers brushed her arm, she was gone. I froze, hearing her breathing, and then turned to see her standing in behind me. The air was moist, a sign of rain, and Bella dove at me before I had time to react.

My back hit the ground and the air busted out of my lungs as she straddled me. Her hands were pinning both my wrists to either side of my face and I was, in the moment, terrified.

I could see my wide eyes in Bella's dark pupils, and watched as the color of her eyes slightly dimmed from brilliant gold to dark amber. Her mouth fell open, and her sweet breath tumbled across my face as her hair fell in a dark curtain around us.

Her hands tightened around my wrists, and her eyes clamped shut as she hissed.

The sound wasn't human, and I felt my pulse jump as she lowered her head and she was only an inch away from my face.

Her tongue flicked out to slide across her bottom lip and I felt my breathing stop completely.

"Bella," I tried again, realizing how unsteady my voice was.

She flicked her eyes open, and I watched as a flash of pain crossed her marble features.

Her fingers loosened around my wrists, but I was still pinned under her body.

"Bella," I whispered and pulled my hands away from her fingers to stroke her cheeks.

Her eyes seemed to gloss over with tears, but they didn't brim over her thick lashes as she blinked and her bottom lip began to tremble.

I continued to stroke the fine curves of her face; her cheek bones, her jaw, the slight bend of her lips, the line of her nose…everywhere. Her breathing began to slow, and I gave her a small grin when she looked up at my eyes.

My thumbs brushed under her lashes, as if to wipe away the tears, and she gave me the saddest smile I've ever seen in my life. My heart gave a small twinge as she pressed her forehead against mine and took in a weak breath.

"I'm sorry," her whole body was shaking now, "I'm so so so sorry, Edward. I wasn't ready for your scent to be that strong as being in the fresh air. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come to see you today. I shouldn't have ever come back—"

"Hey, stop that," I wound a piece of hair behind her ear, "don't think like that. I'm okay, you didn't hurt me. We're _both_ okay."

She opened her eyes and her eyelashes brushed my skin, "but you're not okay. I _attacked_ you Edward, why won't you understand that I'm not _safe_? I wouldn't be able to continue to exist if I hurt you, do you understand that? Why won't you let me stay away, and keep the both of us safe? Do you even get that the mere thought of me, ending your life, _physically hurts_?"

I didn't realize what I was doing, but my lips brushed hers, and her body froze.

"Bella," her taste was on my lips now and I stroked her cheek again, "when are _you_ going to understand," her eyes had become even more glossy, and I wondered when the tears would fall…if they would fall, "that I'm not going anywhere?"

"You can't think like—"

"No, you can't think like that. Don't ever think that I would abandon you. I'm here and I trust you," my thumb stroked her lip, "don't you see that?"

Her fingers were now cupping my face as well, and she slowly trailed down until her finger tips brushed my pulse.

Her brows knit together and she shook her head slightly, "how could something so _simple_," her fingers pressed gently against my vein, "be so devastating? What is it about you, that makes my world turn up-side down?"

A small smile curled at my mouth and I shrugged, "I dunno…"

She smirked and lifted her face to press her lips to my forehead. I wound my arms around her waist as her lips trailed down the side of my face and brushed across the corner of my jaw. She pulled back, her eyes glistening with something new, and she rocked back so that I was sitting up and she was sitting in my lap.

The sky was now a blur of bright orange and lavender as the sun began to set and Bella's skin twinkled with ruby colored light. I found myself stroking her face again, unable to keep my fingers from her skin.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured and she smiled and pressed my hand against her face.

Her nose trailed across my palm and down to my wrist. I watched in amazement as she took a deep breath as she kept her eyes trained on something in the distance.

She kissed my palm and brought it to her lap so she could trace the lines on my palm, "I could get used to that…"

I was amazed by her.

She was beautiful in the fading light, and her hair tangled on the wind as she looked up at me.

Her eyes scanned the line of trees surrounding us, and she looked up to the sky with a frown, "I need to get you home."

I wound my arms around her waist and buried my face into her hair, "no."

She gave a short laugh and stroked my arm, "I promise I'll see you tomorrow. It's Friday, remember?"

I looked up at her, her amber eyes glistening with amusement, "promise?"

She gave a short nod, "I promise."

I thought about it for a little while and she smiled at me, "pinkie promise?"

"What," she quirked an eyebrow, "what's that?"

I chuckled and held up my pinkie. She looked down at it and poked it.

"No," I laughed and pulled her pinkie up so that I could twine ours together, "_this _is a pinkie promise."

"Oh," her lips pursed and she smiled, "okay, I pinkie promise."

"Fine," I said and she jumped out of my lap and I got to my feet.

She turned to look up at the sky, and she looked back at me with a devilish smile, "Edward, remember how it took us almost an hour to get here?"

I looked at her and blinked my eyes, wondering what she was thinking, "yeah…"

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure…"

Before I could say anything else, she stepped over to me, wrapped an arm around my waist and then we were flying. Bella's arm kept me pressed to her side and slightly off the ground as she ghosted through the forest, the sounds of birds calling from the tree tops disappearing behind us as she slowed and we were suddenly standing in front of the Volvo.

My lungs were trying to force air back into them, and I stumbled forward as she let me go.

Her eyes were brighter again and as she looked at me she bit her lip, "I'm sorry, you weren't ready for that."

"No, no," I waved my hand, "I just think we need to go back, my stomach is still in the meadow."

"I'm sorry," she grinned again and wrapped her arms around my waist.

She nestled her face against my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her as my pulse began to slow.

Her voice was muffled against my hoodie and I pulled back so she could look up at me, "what did you say," I asked.

"It's getting easier," she smiled, "your scent. I'm getting used to it."

"Oh," I smiled back at her, "that's no fun.."

She laughed and as I climbed into the car I thought I heard her say something like, "if only you knew.."


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty chapters!**

**unfortunately i don't have much too say lol **

**BUT i will say that i went through some of my readers and the first one that i read, was utterly amazing. **

**jlove34 is an extremely talented writer. her description reminds me a lot of Ann Rice, and i love love love both of her stories!**

**go read them!**

**much love**

**Marie**

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was silent the whole way back home. I kept my gaze on her, marveling at the feel of her ice cold hand in mine, and the way her skin glowed through the dim light of the tinted windows. Her eyebrows knit together, and her perfectly sculpted mouth turned down at the corners as she fell deep in thought. I squeezed her fingers, hoping to bring her back to me as she chewed her lip.

"Bella," I murmured and squeezed her fingers again.

She looked over to me with a sullen expression, half of her face washing over with shadows, and she looked down at our twined fingers. Her round eyes glossed over like before, but words wouldn't form across my tongue, so I brought her hand to my lips and kissed her knuckles.

She gave a sad smile and looked back to the road, her lips puckering slightly as she began thinking again.

_Bella, _I wanted to say, _Bella, I love you please don't be upset,_ but she would ignore my words and continue to beat herself up.

I was surprised by how willing my mind was to think those words. I thought about her reaction, about how it would feel to have her back in my arms and have her hair brush my face as I pressed my lips against her tangled mahogany curls and whisper those three, simple words.

I didn't even know if she would return my emotions, which was yet another reason to keep my mouth shut as we sped past the sign that said '_Welcome to Forks!_'

A minute later we were pulling into Charlie's driveway, and Bella switched off the engine.

She dropped her hands to her lap and I climbed out of my seat. I looked at her expression through the tinted glass, hating that she was feeling as if this was all her fault.

Why wouldn't she understand that this wasn't her fault?

I was fine.

_Better_ than fine.

I walked around the car and pulled open her door, "Bella," I knelt down beside the car so I was eye-level with her, "will you come inside for a little while?"

She was rolling her thumb across her palm, tracing the deep lines running through her soft skin. The trees that were heavily dressed in copper and gold leaves shivered as the faint sound of the thunder echoed in the distance, but Bella didn't seem to notice.

I reached into her lap to hold her small hands, and brought them to my lips, to kiss each of her fingertips. Her darkened eyes looked up at me, once again shimmering with unsheadable tears. It pained me to not be able to wipe those tears away, to not be able to comfort her, to be sitting here so weak and _human_.

Her long eyelashes created a slight shadow under her irises and she took a small breath, "no, I should go."

"But—"

"Edward, I'm not in the right set of mind to—"

"Stop it, Bella," I snapped, suddenly on the verge of anger as I tightened my grip on her fingers, "I'm _fine_. Will you please stop being so cautious around me? I'm not broken, I'm a big boy and I can handle myself around—"

She pulled her hands back, the small movement ripping away a little piece of my heart as she cast her gaze down to her bare knees. Her ivory skin continued to glow, and I took a deep breath, trying to push back the annoyance.

"You promised…"

"And I'll keep that promise, Edward," she tightened her small hands into fists, "but it will be better, for the both of us, if I left and cleared my head a little," she looked up at me with widened eyes and batted them at me delicately, "please don't be mad."

That look right there, melted my anger into goo.

I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest, not happy with the fact that she was able to give me one fucking look and make me agree to whatever she wanted. I would have opened a vein for her if she had given me that look in the meadow, it was too perfect. Her round eyes made my stomach flop and I rose to my feet as she gently closed the door.

I walked through the fog, the small clouds swirling behind me as I broke the surface of the cold mist and climbed the steps to the front door. My hand reached for the door knob and I turned to look over my shoulder as Bella's engine roared to life and she whipped out of the driveway.

She paused, the Volvo purring as it idled by the curb, and then sped down the road, taking the shimmering sun light and warmth with her.

**BPOV**

The Volvo curled its way through the fog and night air, seemingly driving itself as I focused on the previous events.

Edward's blood was still too much for me to bear, but the gaping hole where my dead heart was buried in my chest ached from the distance between us. I tapped my fingers on the leather steering wheel, glaring out at the light blue headlights that spun through the fog as I pulled onto the driveway. The faint calling of birds surrounded the house, which seemed odd since animals usually never made a move to come anywhere near us. I climbed out of the car, suddenly worried that my family's thoughts couldn't be reached from my stance on the porch.

"Jasper?"

His thoughts flickered into place first, and I gave a small sigh of relief as the others tromped through the forest behind him. His pale eyes scanned the lawn, before stopping on me and he bounded across the yard to wrap me in a secure hug. I gratefully returned his embrace, feeling my muscles relaxing as the familiar temperature of my brother's skin warmed my face as I pressed my cheek to his chest.

"What happened, darlin," I smiled at his twang that only came out on rare occasions when he was exuberant or angry.

Right now he seemed happy, but his joy slowly shifted to concern which bubbled into anger at the thought of me, one of his beloved family members, being in distress. I shook my head as I pulled back, stroking his face to calm the thoughts running through his head.

"Everything's fine Jazz," I gave a small smile but he noticed that it didn't reach my eyes.

He also noticed that they were darker than from this morning, which meant that I had been under stress and needed to feed, so he crossed his arms and planted his feet firmly in front of me.

"Bella…"

I rolled my eyes and threw my hand into the air, "I'm _fine_!"

I remembered Edward growling those exact words in frustration, but pushed the thought away; I needed to be in my best acting mode right now.

One of his gold eyebrows elegantly curled up and he narrowed his ocher eyes at me, "tell the truth."

"Oh fuck, did Bella lose her v-card," Emmett appeared beside my brother, his shadow swallowing my frame.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, "no, Emmett, leave me alone, I'm not in the mood."

"C'mon Bells, how was it? Victor is a lucky guy—"

I picked up the first thing I could find, which was a small boulder and hurled it at my brother. He flew back a few feet, his marble body cracking against a spruce tree and he sprung to his feet before doubling over in a fit of laughter. I growled at him, but Rosalie pranced over to him and swatted the back of his head with her perfectly manicured fingers.

This was a very rare moment that I smiled at Rosalie and was grateful that she understood that I didn't want to talk about something. Of course, she would be harassing me about it later, wanting the gossip that she so missed from her human years.

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at his mate and growled playfully as he scooped her up for a deep kiss. I grimaced at their shouting thoughts as Rosalie wrapped her legs around Emmett's waist, and turned my attention back to Jasper. He stood with a regal look to his posture, just like the soldier he had been as a human. In his mind he was still the same proud officer and fighter for his cause with his shiny sword and perfectly polished medals on his breast pocket.

I sighed and realized that my family wouldn't be letting me go as easily as I had hoped when Esme and Alice popped up at Jasper's shoulder. Carlisle was wrapped around his wife's waist, his pale fingers curling gently at her waist as he rested his chin on her caramel colored hair.

The trees surrounding the house were one of the first signs that snow was coming; each needle wrapped in a gentle blanket of ice that still kept their vibrant green hue from deteriorating. I took a deep breath, and settled against the hood of my car, leaning back on my hands.

Alice's pale yellow eyes were somewhere far off, and she blinked after a few seconds of walking through a vision with the whole family standing impatiently around a leather settee. The face of the person was unseen, but his copper hair was a familiar tangle that I would have noticed anywhere.

"Alice…" I said in a warning tone, and tightened my hand into a fist, "don't."

"I can't help it Bella, it's almost solidified in my mind. I can taste the air of the room it'll happen in," she pursed her lips slightly as she rolled her tongue around her mouth for dramatic effect and looked over her shoulder at the house, "either in Carlisle's study, or…"

"_Stop_," I snapped and pushed through the small wall of my family to stomp towards the house. My hair tangled behind me, the straightened effect slowly twisting back to my familiar billowing curls, and I scraped my hair out of my eyes as I dashed up the stone steps to my room.

My piano was huddled in the corner; it's gently curved legs and body lacquered in black, glossy paint that reflected my image as I walked over to the wall of glass beside the instrument. Dark clouds rolled in through the wall of trees that rose to stab the gray sky with the same elegance of Victorian headstones. I clicked my tongue and pressed my hands to the glass, soaking in the vibrations from the rumbling thunder in the distance, and pressed my forehead to the glass when my sibling entered the room.

My hair fell into my face, and I was surprised that it wasn't Rosalie that had followed me, but Emmett.

"If you came to make fun of me some more, I advise against it…"

"Oh, come on, I can be a concerned big brother when I choose to be," he plopped down to the black leather sofa on the other side of the room, his ocher eyes trailing across my hunched figure before he spoke again, "besides, what's the point in poking fun at my sister when her only response is to throw large chunks of rock at me?"

"Isn't that why you pick on me? For the fight, I mean?"

He chuckled, the sounds sending vibrations through my hollow frame, "I guess…but it's really your expressions that are the best part. You look like a little cartoon when you're mad."

I swallowed the burn rising in my throat, "what about when I'm…hunting?"

Emmett paused for a second, his head thumping back as he leaned it against the wall behind him, "still like a little cartoon character, but with more fire in your eyes," he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees; his eyes glinted darkly, "why do you ask?"

I hung my head, ashamed that I had allowed myself to act like an uncontrollable newborn, "no reason."

"Bells…" Emmett rose to his feet and crossed his thick arms over his chest, "spill it."

"I…" my hands shook in my lap and I found myself blurting out the whole story without thinking, "Edward wasn't at school today, so I went to go see him, out of pure concern for his well being—"

Emmett coughed and gave a short laugh, "bullshit…I call bullshit."

"Shut up! Anyway, I went to go see him and we ended up going…somewhere," I chewed my lip remembering his scent that was still soaked into the seats of my car, "and I might've…possibly…lost my control…"

"Holy fuck, Bella," he jumped from his seat and stomped to the wall of glass, "did you bite him? Where are you hiding the sneaky bastard? Damn, I didn't even sense him out there. How the fuck were you able to control yourself from killing him? I sure as hell—"

"Emmett! Stop it!" I snapped and shoved his burly chest away from the window, "he's not outside, and I did not _change_ him! God, why won't you…just…focus for a few seconds please!"

I spent the next forty-five seconds explaining the events of today, from me pouncing at Edward, to the promise I made to see him tomorrow.

"What the fuck is a pinkie promise," his thick brows knit together and his eyes glinted with the luminescence of pearls in the moonlight.

"It's," I raised my hands to demonstrate but waved off his questions, "that's not important! What _is_ important is the fact that I don't know what to do, Em!"

"And you're asking me to…?"

"Just leave, Emmett," Alice chuckled at the doorway.

I turned to see my favorite sister, her spiky hair tipped with water and her golden eyes sparkling with amusement. Emmett huffed and stepped out of the room, his thoughts wandering off to Rosalie as he searched through the house for his mate. A faint growl echoed through the house followed by breathless laughter and the sound of clothes ripping came from Emmett and Rosalie's room. I rolled my eyes and crossed the room to collapse against the leather couch.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and squeezed my eyes shut; blocking out the thoughts of everyone around me as best as I could. Alice flopped onto the couch beside me, her lips pulling back to showcase her sparkling white teeth.

"So when did you plan on telling me you made a _pinkie promise_ to the strapping young lad?"

I groaned and pulled at my hair, "shut _up_ Alice, it was just a stupid human thing."

"You and I both know that's not what you think, about Edward," She basically sang his name, "so, when are you going to see him tonight?"

"What are you talking about?"

Alice wrinkled her nose, "you really are dull sometimes, Bella. Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm never wrong?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to my piano. Alice paused in the doorway, her hand on the sterling silver knob before she walked away humming to herself.

I glared at the ivory keys, tapping my fingers against a few notes impatiently before pouring myself into a slow lullaby. My muscles loosened as I delved deeper into the music, allowing the tremors of the base chords to shudder through my chest. My dead heart seemed to sing in my chest, and I smoothly ended the song to a warm scale that slowly built, and faded.

"You're not going there Bella…" I twirled a lock of hair around my finger and rubbed my eyes with my palms.

I peeled off my clothes as I walked to the bathroom and stepped into the eight foot by six foot shower stall. I sat on the tile floor, leaning back against the marble wall as hot warm sizzled and cracked against my ice cold skin. Steam filled the stall and I smoothed out the worried line between my brows.

"Deep breaths, Bella," I mumbled, pausing as my voice echoed and rung off the marble, "you don't need…"

I groaned as the knot in my stomach grew and I pulled myself off the tiled floor and walked out of the stall. By the time I walked over to my closet at full speed, my hair was tangling in dry, billowing curls and my skin smelled of the familiar scent of strawberries, cinnamon, leather, and mint.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain blue tank top, stuffed my feet into a pair of black ballet flats, and dove out of the window. My fingers dug into the closest tree, and soon I was following the familiar scent of Edward that wafted through the open windows when I drove home.


	21. Chapter 21

**SO so sorry for not updating sooner! **

**i had traveling stuff going on and just couldn't pull myself away from the troupe to finish this chapter.**

**i love love love this chapter. hopefully you guys like my leading up to this eventful chapter of the actual book and give me your opinion.**

**i love you guys and you're the best!**

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

*******all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*******

* * *

**EPOV**

I fell back onto my bed, taking in deep, slow breaths, and pressed my palms against my eyes. I flopped onto my back and checked the clock—it was already eleven o'clock and Charlie was snoring in his room after a slow night at the station. I sleepily pulled off my shirt and changed into a pair of sweats, feeling the smooth fingers of sleep tugging at the back of my mind like the thin stems of chilled wine glasses. I ran my hands through my hair and buried my face into the pillow that smelled of leather and gunpowder after being left on the living room couch where Charlie cleans his guns and polishes his boots.

"Edward," Charlie called from down the hall.

I rolled back to a sitting position and stumbled down the hall. I heard snoring coming from in his room, and I rubbed my eyes, "yeah, Charlie?"

There was no answer, so I pushed open the door.

His room smelled of after-shave and boot polish, and the walls were the same deep violet color from when Renee lived here. The same black satin bedspread was tangled on the mattress, and Charlie was in a deep sleep as he rolled over onto his back.

"Edward," he mumbled again, and his forehead crinkled with worry, "I'm sorry…"

"Dad, what are you—"

His snoring cut me off and I sighed as I pulled the door closed again. I walked back to my room, my eyes drooping slowly as I spotted the warm tangle of blankets on my bed. A faint chill ran over my back and I pulled the sheets over my head as the curling wind from outside filled the room with a strong pine scent.

The far-away sound of someone breathing at my ear almost pulled me out of my deep sleep but I ignored it and slipped back into the dark haze of my dreams…

_A faint thumping sound surrounded me._

_The smell of lavender, strawberries, and vanilla filled the room and the brush of soft, damp curls skimmed across the blazing skin of my wrist. I tried to flinch back, as I curled my hands into fists but my body refused to move. I gritted my teeth together, biting back a scream that blazed up as quickly as the fire that was torturously wrapping tighter and tighter around my wrist._

_The thumping grew louder until it was the only thing I could focus on; my searing pain somehow forgotten._

_I was fascinated as I listened to the thick, wet sound that shattered through my ears._

_My breath was coming in wild gasps and I felt something brush my hair back from my face; the object was soft, but at the same time hard as stone, like a piece of chilled marble wrapped in satin._

_My internal mind screaming with pain as the object left my jaw, taking the calming, strange thumping sound with it and leaving me to writhe in agony as the fire began licking its way up my arm. My neck tensed and I was choked as the fire pooled up and down into my throat, hissing like hot embers deep within my lungs._

_Voices were muffled around me, and I felt as if I was thrown into a deep pool of boiling water._

_Pressure seemed to crush my bones to fine dust and as my teeth ground together through the pain, my eyes flashed open._

_I was surrounded by crimson._

_The heat reseeded as quickly as it had appeared, but slowly coiling around my throat it refused to leave me._

_My mind seemed to accept that the heat was now a part of me, that I was to continue living on with this agony that slowly scratched its way down my throat. _

_The back of my tongue was suddenly pooling with the taste of honey suckle and cinnamon, and something that couldn't be described as anything but chilled autumn air. My body was cradled in a bed of moist leaves, and as I lifted myself from the decay, I was blinded with the brilliance of sunlight streaming through jade leaves. I hissed in pain as the burn rose in my throat and I kicked myself back against a thick tree._

_Something cold wrapped around my throat and as the pale hand wrapped around my skin that was suddenly as soft as velvet but hard as granite, venom pooled across my tongue…_

"Edward, shh…" something cold pressed against my chest.

I tensed, and tried to throw myself out of bed, my heart pounding in my ears as I found that I couldn't move. A slight growl of frustration rose from my throat and the pressure was suddenly gone from my chest and I lurched forward, and tumbled to the cold, hard-wood floor in a tangle of sweat soaked sheets.

"Edward," a pair of small hands wrapped around my wrists that were ripping at the sheets that were bundled around me, "Edward, are you okay?"

The sheet fell to the floor and my breath was still coming in short gasps as I looked up to see a silhouette rimmed in pale gold light.

She was sitting on her knees on the bed, her hands gripping the mattress as she stared down at me with a worried expression. A lose curl fell into her face and she looked like a perfect statue sculpted from ivory marble. Her hair was tangled around her small torso in a thick mane and the shirt she was wearing defined the swell of her breasts as she held her breath. I was completely tongue tied as I stared up at her face, rimmed in warm light that glimmered off her skin as she gave an angelic smile and her honey eyes seemed to be liquid butterscotch.

God how did she look so perfect in a tank top and jeans?

The deep, navy color of her shirt almost made my mouth water at the sight of the contrast against her creamy white skin and I pulled her down to my lap to burry my face into her hair.

She tensed slightly before letting out a relieved sigh and wrapping her arms around me. My eyes were wide open, the feeling of burning still imprinted in my mind as I fell back against the mattress behind me. Bella tightened her grip on my torso, her lips brushing across the skin above my heart as I tilted my head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you okay," she whispered, her delicate fingers tracing patterns above my racing heart.

I blinked, taking a deep slow breath and ran my fingers through her hair, "yeah, it was nothing…"

"Edward," Bella scoffed, "it didn't _look_ like nothing."

"I promise, love," I kissed the top of her head, not even realizing how affectionate I was being, "it was nothing."

She stared up at me, her doe eyes catching fragments of sunlight that burst across her skin in thin golden needles. I opened my mouth to speak, and then closed it when I found myself caught up in the soft curls of auburn wound through her mahogany hair.

Her pale lips pulled up to a smile and I grinned back crookedly, "I'm sorry about being upset yesterday," she frowned and chewed her lip, "it was entirely—"

My sentence was cut off by her lips. Her eye lashes fluttered against my cheek bones as she tilted her head and her hands tangled into my hair. I gripped her cool waist and she shivered as my hands pressed against her ice cold skin. She was suddenly everywhere; her scent was soaking into my skin as her fingers brushed along my neck, her hair tangling around us in a dark curtain, and her taste seeping across my lips. I was overwhelmed and was unable to control myself as my tongue traced the edge of her bottom lip.

A surprised sound came from her chest and she leaned in more, not allowing me to deepen the kiss, but sending us back a few inches as the bed behind me scraped across the floor. That's when she tensed and pulled back, even though my arms were still locked around her waist, her lips quirked up to a satisfied smile.

"What was that," I whispered as she leaned in to place a softer, more controlled kiss on my lips.

I automatically kissed her back, my arms tightening around her as her scent tangled my thoughts into a mess of colors and scents. She smirked against my lips and gently pulled back, her eyes halfway open as she pressed her forehead against mine.

"I just wanted to see something," she batted her eyes at me and ran her fingers across my jaw, "you know…experimenting…"

"_That _was experimenting," I whined, "you're so mean!"

She laughed again as she leaned back against my knees to look me in the face, "I'm not_ mean_," she shook her head slightly, and I realized that she looked like she had just woken up.

She still looked beautiful.

_What are you thinking,_ I scoffed at myself, _Bella will always be nothing but beautiful…_

Her mouth was a pale shade of pink and I couldn't believe that only a few seconds ago I was kissing those perfectly sculpted lips. Her white teeth winked at me as she chewed her lip and quirked her head to the side, "what are you thinking," her brows knit together and she crossed her arms over her chest.

I blinked at her, and shook my head, "nothing."

"_Edward_, please…" she tilted her head back a little and her throat seemed so pale that it almost looked silver in the morning light, "it kills me that I can't hear what you're thinking."

"Well it kills me that you like to torture me with your amazing kisses for experiments," I grinned and lightly tapped my fingertip against her nose.

She wrinkled her nose at me and huffed, "that's not the same thing..." she grinned and batted her eyelashes at me, "my kisses are _amazing_?"

I grinned back at her, watching as her pupils slightly grew and gave a small shrug, "I dunno…maybe…"

"But you just said—"

"Can't prove it, love," I grinned and pulled her over to me.

"I could.."

"Ah, but that would require reading my mind, now wouldn't it," I kissed her head and as she poked my ribs, "Hey!"

She narrowed her eyes at me and crawled back to the bed, "_You _are mean Edward Swan," she grumbled.

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

Bella kept her promise, and after an hour of debating on what we should do today, she cut me off with a wave of her hand, saying that I needed food first. She pulled me down to the kitchen, her pale hand wrapped in mine as we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She was wearing a pair of dark jeans and her tank top rode up to show an inch of skin as she hopped onto the counter and began digging around the cabinets. I smiled as she quirked her head to the side and jumped to the ground to pull open the refrigerator. Her ocher eyes scanned the shelves, finally landing on a gallon of milk, and then she flickered over to the pantry, sniffing the air as she opened the door.

"Aha," she grinned to herself and snatched a box of cereal from a wire shelf.

She sniffed the air again, and flitted over to the cabinets beside the sink before pulling down a bowl. I gave a small round of applause after she poured the cereal and milk into the bowl and she sat in the seat across from me in half of a second. She pushed the bowl towards me, her eyes wide as she watched me slowly raise a spoonful of Frosted Flakes to my mouth.

"What," I grinned as she quirked her mouth to the side, "do I have something on my face?"

"No," she grimaced, "it's just…" she shivered, "I can't believe you're eating that…"

"Why?" I asked and ate another spoonful.

She shook her head, "it smells like _dirt_."

I busted out laughing at her expression, "what? It smells like sugar! What are you talking about?"

"No," she folded her hands under her chin and her pupils widen slightly, "it smells like dirt."

I fell back into my seat and threw my hands into my lap, "fine," I chuckled at her grimace and ran my hands through my hair, "it may smell like dirt to _you_ but to me it smells like happiness."

She rolled her eyes and snatched my bowl from in front of me, "happiness huh?"

"Hey what are you…"

I trailed off as she scooped up a mouthful and kept her gaze trained on me as she shoved it into her mouth. The following seconds have probably been to date my favorite.

Milk trailed down her chin, and her eyes clamped shut as she slowly chewed on the cereal. I stared at her with my mouth hanging open in disbelief as she quickly finished chewing and swallowed the cereal. She growled slightly and pushed the bowl back to me.

"If _that_," she jabbed her finger at the small cereal bowl, "is what you call happiness…I'm sincerely worried for you."

I shook my head and got up to go put my bowl in the sink, "fine, it's not happiness, that's something else.."

"And what is that," she appeared behind me and wrapped her cold arms around my waist.

I grinned and turned to kiss the top of her head. I felt her grin against my bare chest and she stood on her tip toes to kiss my jaw, "Edward?"

"Hmm…" I twirled a piece of her hair around my finger and breathed in the smell of lavender and strawberries from her skin.

"Would you be interested in going somewhere else with me?"

"Sure," I said as she nuzzled my collar bone with her nose, "where are we going, love?"

She pulled back and hopped up on the kitchen table. She chewed her lip, and swung her legs back and forth. I leaned against the counter and crossed my arms loosely across my chest.

"Bella…" I began, but she flitted back to me and placed a sweet kiss on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around her and froze as her cool tongue traced my bottom lip, and deepened the kiss. She tasted like sweet summer air; honey sickle, strawberries, cinnamon, and crisp mint all at once. Her hands began tightening around my neck and I leaned in as she dipped her head back.

"Stop," she whispered and pressed her forehead to my chest.

My heart was pounding in my ears and I tightened my grip on her as her fingers shook against my neck.

"I-I'm sorry," I shook my head and pulled her chin up to look at me.

She stared into my eyes for a little while and then nodded her head, "it's okay," she grinned, "let's go."

**BPOV**

"Bella, _please_ tell me where we're going," Edward settled against the seat of my Volvo and dug through my CD collection in the glove box.

He settled on a blank CD and pushed play. One of Emmett's mix CD's started blasting through the speakers and I groaned as _Walk It Out _ began playing. Edward raised his eyebrows at me, his mouth pressed in a tight line to keep himself from laughing and I shook my head at him.

"It's not mine," I jabbed at the _eject_ button and shoved a different CD into the slot, "fucking Em…"

"Who?"

"No one," I snapped and hit the play button.

One of my compositions began playing, and Jasper's guitar flooded into the melody. His chords melted my angst as I spun the wheel and turned onto the driveway I've driven down thousands of times. Edward sat up, his curiosity growing as we snaked our way through the thick forestry.

"Bella…" his hands shook in his lap and I was suddenly rethinking the agenda for today.

If I turned around now, they wouldn't know we were here. Alice wouldn't tease me about her visions coming true, Jasper wouldn't become the insane overprotective brother he tended to be, and Rosalie would keep her sour thoughts about humans to herself…for now.

I nodded to myself as I decided to go with my new idea, and brought the car to a nice, slow stop.

Edward looked at me with a confused expression again but I just shrugged and put the car in reverse.

"Wrong way—"

**_BAM!_**

The two of us jumped in our seats, and I tightened my hands on the steering wheel as those daunting thoughts broke through my barrier.

A thick tree crashed in front of the car and I growled as Emmett popped his head up from behind the wall of branches staring us in the face. His face was plastered with a huge grin and I growled at him.

"Now, Isabella," he leapt over the tree and slowly walked over to Edwards side of the car.

The windows were rolled down and I hissed at his thoughts as he leaned in and rested his thick arms on the car. His dark curly hair was damp from passed rain, and his teeth were blinding white pearls.

"You didn't tell us you were bringing…" he looked over to Edward and flashed a wolfish grin, "a new friend."


	22. Chapter 22

**on my main laptop which is brand new, windows 7, microsoft word 2013...ALL THAT JAZZ**

**i cannot upload anything on that computer.**

**im sorry for the confusion with new accounts and everything but i found out on my roomate's computer i can access my accounts perfectly.**

**so basically...GOD HATES ME.**

**end rant.**

**if you guys have any idea of what could be wrong or what i should do then please please please let me know because im pretty sure my room mate will not want to hand over her lap top every other day so i can look at my accounts.**

**this chapter is a HUGE one! i really hope you guys like it and please give me your opinions on anything you would like to see in the story.**

**COMMENT FOLLOW FAVORITE**

**much much love**

**~Marie**

* * *

**EPOV**

I sat, frozen in my seat as Bella's brother leaned into the car.

His skin smelled like leather and mint, and he growled at me as his eyes slowly darkened a few shades.

"Emmett," Bella snapped and revved the engine of the car, "don't—"

He snapped his gaze back to her and chuckled, "I didn't do anything…"

Before Bella could reply he bent down and snatched the car off the ground.

_Off _the fuckingground!

I gripped the dash board as Emmett bounded down the driveway past a huge house that looked like it was made of one solid piece of marble. Someone was standing at the large red front door, and from my brief glimpse it looked like a little girl with flowers in her hands.

Emmett snickered as he lobbed the car into a huge drive way stocked with more cars and a few motorcycles. The Volvo squealed across the smooth concrete floor, its front tires locking up as the back end of the car lifted off the ground and we were vertical for a split second. The back tires slammed back to the ground and surprisingly the car didn't have a single scratch or dent.

Bella suddenly slipped out of the window, not even bothering with the door handle, and I watched in horror as she dove at the burly man standing in the opening of the garage. He crashed through the loose gravel, his body snapping into the base of a thick tree while Bella somehow wrestled him into a choke hold. She hissed something at him and he bellowed out into a huge stream of laughter as he flipped her around and smashed her into the dirt.

The sound of their bodies slamming around sounded like thunder and I blinked in disbelief as Bella kicked her brother off of her with one small foot and he sailed twenty feet into the air. His laughter ricocheted off the trees surrounding the large house, just before he slammed back to the ground; a thick cloud of dirt billowing around them.

I fumbled with the door, my clumsy fingers not cooperating with my screaming mind. Finally I tumbled out of the car and ran out onto the driveway, dust billowing behind me as the gravel popped under my sneakers. Bella and Emmett were hissing like wild animals as I began looking for some way to help.

I found a thick branch and raised it like a baseball bat before crashing it across Emmett's back. He didn't even flinch as the wood shattered into splinters.

Emmett whipped around, the wolfish grin still on his face, "oh _hell_ no."

The next thing I knew I was sailing across the driveway and crumpling against the gravel.

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL!" Bella screeched and flitted over to me.

I blinked up at her as my vision began spotting and I rolled my head to the side as gravel began to pierce through my shirt against my skin.

"Edward," Bella lifted my head to her lap and pushed my hair from my forehead, "Edward, are you okay? Can you hear me? God dammit, Emmett! Carlisle!"

"He's fine, Bells," Emmett knelt down beside us and I tried to roll away from him, but Bella's hands were keeping me in place.

A few seconds later I recognized Dr. Cullen standing over me, "oh dear, what happened?"

His cold hands replaced Bella's as he ran his fingers across my skull and he snapped his gaze to Emmett. "Was that really necessary son?"

"The dude _hit_ me in the _head_ with a mother fucking _branch_!"

Bella punched his shoulder, "and you didn't feel anything you moron! Why do you have to be such a—"

She broke off as she snapped her gaze to Dr. Cullen. He gave her a short nod and began to lift me off the ground.

"I got it," Emmett sighed and tossed me across his shoulder.

"Could you be a bit more gentle?!"

"Calm down, Bella," he patted my back and jumped up to the third floor where a wall of glass was pushed open.

My head smacked against his rock hard back and I groaned and gripped my head, "ow…"

"Emmett!"

"Chill," he gently placed me on a leather couch and bowed before leaving the room, "you're welcome."

Dr. Cullen shook his head and nodded towards the door, "go make sure the others don't come in before I'm done patching him up."

Bella stomped out of the room, her worried expression the last thing I saw before I passed out.

**BPOV**

"Emmett, where the _fuck_ are you," I shouted and stomped out to the back yard.

Rosalie was basking in the sunlight, her gold hair and pale skin shattering into a million pieces of diamond as she turned to glare at me. I glared back, not even in the mood to fight with her about bringing Edward here. Esme appeared by my side and my shoulders slumped at her concerned thoughts.

"Bella," she wrapped her arm around me and placed her chin on my shoulder, "why didn't you tell us you wanted to bring Edward over?"

"Because I was afraid something like _this_ would happen," I growled and crossed my arms over my chest.

Emmett bounded into the yard, his eyes gleaming with excitement, and his cheeks slightly flushed from the fresh blood coursing through his system.

Rosalie wrapped an arm around her mate, her glare still spearing me to the patio. I hissed at her and she flipped her hair before dragging Emmett into the jade forest.

Esme chuckled and patted my shoulder, "go find out what your sister is doing."

"I'd rather not," I huffed and stiffened when the smell of something burning wafted from the house.

"Not Rose, darling, your other sister who is attempting to fix some sort of bubbling concoction in the kitchen," Esme sighed and walked back into the house, her thoughts reaching out to her husband as she climbed the stairs to his office.

I could still hear Edward's heart on the third floor, and watched through my mother's thoughts as she gently pushed open the thick doors to Carlisle's study. She looked at him with a longing that even the oldest vampire would not be able to comprehend.

She walked over to the leather settee that Edward was lying across and I felt a pang of guilt go through me as I realized he was unconscious. My nerves shot up and I tightened my hands to fists as I fought the urge to run up stairs and wrap him in my arms. His pulse was normal, his breathing was relaxed, and his bruise colored eyelids flickered as he dreamt.

I frowned at the fact that he probably hadn't been sleeping well and my thoughts drifted off to the first night I had visited him, how peaceful he looked as he slept in his tangled sheets.

My attention was suddenly brought to the first floor where Alice was banging around in the kitchen.

I groaned and flitted through the house, coming to a sudden halt at the sight of our once pristine kitchen.

Flour covered the floor, along with the odds and ends of vegetables and other articles of produce, and something growled on the stove. Alice was of course in the middle of all the mess and I felt my mouth pop open in disbelief as I watched her flip through the pages of a cook book before slicing up a carrot and throwing it into a large pot.

Brown bubbles hissed over the sterling silver lip of the pot and I dove forward to switch off the heat before the lid of the pot exploded and hit the ceiling.

"Alice, _what_ are you doing," I took the knife from her hand and threw it into the sink that was full of warm soapy water.

My sister crossed her arms and stuck her lip out in a pout, "I'm making food for Edward," she had multiple patches of flour dusted along her body and she sniffed the air, "human food is disgusting."

"Especially when you _burn_ it," I lifted the large pot from the stove and walked out to the garage where two large trash cans were huddled in the corner.

"I was trying to be nice, unlike Emmett," Alice took the pot from me and dumped its contents into the trash.

I growled and stomped back into the house, "yet another reason why I shouldn't have brought him here," I threw my hands into the air and sprawled out on the large couch in the living room.

Alice tugged on the end of her spiky halo and wrinkled her nose when a small cloud of flour fluttered from her scalp, "why did you bring him here anyway?"

"Because…" I trailed off, not really knowing how to end my sentence.

Why did I bring Edward to my home?

Certainly not so he could experience the wonderful hospitality my family would offer.

The sun was already lowering from its highest point in the sky and the faint brush of rose lined the black shadow of trees around the house.

Alice hopped up onto the mantle of our fireplace, her bare feet glowing slightly from the fire crackling below her. She began to pick out the dried clumps of dough and flour from her hair and underneath her nails, and I just sat there fuming with anger.

Emmett kept his distance from the house—I couldn't even catch a breath of his thoughts—and he was smart for staying away.

Esme said something about the time upstairs and I glanced at the large grandfather clock that's been in Carlisle's family since the mid 1600's.

_Fucking great, _it was already eight o'clock and Edward's father had left a note for him that he would be home from fishing around nine.

I chewed my lip as I thought of what I was going to do.

Surely I couldn't send him back while Carlisle was still fixing Edward up; he had the suspicion that Edward's wrist might be sprained, and that he might be suffering from a minor head injury.

_Dammit Emmett,_ I growled and Alice looked over to me with flashing topaz eyes.

Her eyes flickered like a cat's as the firelight caught her oddly wide irises, and she pursed her lips slightly, "what?"

"Nothing," I hissed and tugged on a loosed curl that was resting against my hip.

"Bellaaa…" she whined and hopped down gracefully from her perch, "what is it?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but she was already immersed in a vision. Images flashed in front of her glazed eyes and her mouth was open in a small 'o' shape as her fingers twitched.

A few seconds passed and she blinked at me, "goody!" she squealed and clapped her hands together, "a sleep over!"

"No, Alice," I pinched the bridge of my nose as my pixie-like sister began jumping in place, "we're just keeping him here for the night—"

"That's called a sleepover," Alice danced around in a circle, "yay, yay, yay!"

"Alice! Stop jumping around like that," I groaned and pushed myself up from the couch, "it's not a _sleep over_. That's what humans do. We do not _sleep_, there for it's not a _sleep _over. Edward isn't even going to be around any of you, so there's no point in getting excited."

"Why not," her bottom lip curled out and her anime eyes widened even more.

"Because, Emmett almost put him in a coma this afternoon, and _you_ almost burned down the house," I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, "he'll be staying in my room—"

"Ooooh," she giggled, "it's _that_ kind of sleep over, gotcha," she wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"No! It's not like that either! He's…and I'm _not_…ugh," I tapped my foot in frustration and began walking towards the stairs leading up to the second floor, "I'm going to change out of these clothes—"

"Slipping into something more comfortable," Alice said in a playful seductive tone.

I froze with my hand on the banister and glared at her over my shoulder, "shut up."

She giggled and pranced after me, "let me help you find something that will _really _make his head spin!"

Images of black silky articles of clothing flitted through her mind and I held my hands up in front of me, "no, no, no," I pointed down the hallway, "_you_ are going to go clean up that kitchen before Esme finds out what you did, and I'm going to go clean off this dirt from Emmett pummeling me into the ground."

She pouted and stamped her foot before twirling on her heel and dancing off down the hall. I groaned and flickered up the steps, and paused at the door to Carlisle's study.

"Is he okay," I asked as I opened the door and slipped inside.

Carlisle had lit a fire in the marble fire place so that Edward wouldn't catch a chill and I carefully walked over to the settee to sit beside the one person that had my full attention. Esme was sitting on the corner of her husband's desk, leafing through one of the scrap books she occasionally made every decade or so, and my father was leaning against the wall of glass staring out at the sinking sun while dim shards of diamonds seemed to flicker against his skin.

"He's stable," he nodded to himself and raked a hand through his blond hair, "just unconscious. I think Emmett went a bit too far—"

"A bit?"

He gave me a shrug and a look that said _what do you expect?_ "Edward's fine, the sprain is just a mild twist, nothing to worrying about and his head is fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief and placed a soft hand on Edward's chest as he continued to breathe evenly, "good…that's…that's good to hear."

I fiddled with a lock of hair before tucking it behind my ear, "is everything okay, Bella," Carlisle pushed away from the glass wall and I snapped my gaze to him.

His gold eyes were filled with concern as he watched me caress the area above the unconscious boy's heart. He didn't fully understand my attraction to him and wondered why, out of nowhere, I had decided to pick my mate who turned out to be a human. But I didn't fully understand it either. I don't think I would ever understand why this amazing, angelic, god-like being was able to make me tongue-tied and nervous and excited and panicked all at the same time. Or why my dead heart seemed to come back to life when I was in his presence, and I would never understand why he accepted me in return.

I was undeserving of his crooked smiles that melted my cold, stone body, and especially undeserving of his warm touch.

"Yes," I closed my eyes for a quick second and rose back to my feet, "I'm going to go take a shower and get out of these dirty clothes."

I just realized that there was a large tear across the back right thigh of my jeans and the end of my tank top was speckled with mud. Esme gave a warm smile before I slipped out of the room and I ran up another set of stairs to the confines of my room. The glass walls gave the illusion that I was standing on a platform in the middle of the wilderness and I ran into the bathroom, ignoring my reflection in the large mirror, as I stripped down and stepped under the warm water.

Images of Edward flitted through my mind and I leaned against the stone wall of my large shower as I let the hot water trickle across the front of my body. Dirt and small fragments of twigs fell from my skin and hair and I raked my nails through my scalp, dislodging the rest of the dirt from Emmett's attack.

In truth, I was the one who attacked him, but if he hadn't _thrown_ my car or hissed at Edward, I wouldn't have pounced on him.

Of course, now wasn't the time to worry about how I was going to deal with my brother, it was time to think about how I was going to keep Edward here without him getting in trouble with his father and without him finding out that his son was staying with his…girlfriend?

Is that what I was?

God, it seemed strange to think of myself that way…someone's _girlfriend…_

I've been alone for so long, and Edward was _so_ much more to me than the mundane image that humans think of as a _boyfriend_.

After soaking in the warmth from the shower and drying off with a towel, I walked back to my closet, the forest now a mix of violet and deep burgundy as the sun winked its final good byes. My closet was fully stocked, as always, and I leafed through the countless designer outfits, one-of-a-kind dresses, bathing suits, even scarves that Alice always piled into my closet.

I settled for a copper tank top that reminded me of the color of Edward's hair, and a pair of white, silk pajama shorts. After all, it was a 'sleep over' as Alice liked to call it and I figured I might as well dress for the occasion. Besides, I wanted to feel comfortable after prancing around in Alice's tight designer jeans all day.

I towel dried my hair and pulled my fingers through the curls until my hair fell in smooth waves down my back, and took a deep breath before walking back downstairs.

No sound came from Carlisle's study, and I cringed at the sound of Alice's peeling laughter coming from down stairs.

Once I was downstairs, which only took half a second; I paused in the doorway of the kitchen to see Alice perched on the island in the middle of the room, with Edward sitting at one of the stools and a bowl in his hands. He raised a spoon to his lips and placed what looked like vomit and smelled like dirt in his mouth.

Alice beamed at me when she saw me standing in the middle of the doorway, "Bella! I made Edward oatmeal!"

Edward spun in his seat to see me and placed the bowl on the island before walking over and wrapping me in a hug. I thawed slowly, letting his warmth soak into me and his scent fill my senses, and then someone else said something…

"Yeah, Alice would have poisoned the poor guy with whatever the hell it was she made before," Emmett was leaning against the kitchen counter in a pair of black gym shorts and a wife beater.

His muscles stood out from under the shirt and his arms were huge.

I growled at him and balled my hands into fists, but Edward kissed the top of my head and whispered soothing things in my ear.

"We worked everything out," he finally said, "no worries."

"Yeah," Emmett chuckled, "he was pretty freaked out that I took a huge ass branch to the back of the head and it didn't faze me, then I showed him how I could throw boulders across the back yard and you should've seen his face Bells!"

He was clutching his stomach as he laughed and Alice rolled her eyes at him.

She was wearing a bright yellow pair of sweat pants, a white tank top, and a pair of pink bunny slippers obviously dressing up for the 'sleep over' as well. Edward rubbed soothing circles into my back as I tensed, and fought the urge to jump at my brother again.

"It was pretty amazing," he whispered in my ear, even though my family members could hear everything he said.

Emmett smirked, "yeah, I have a certain effect on people," he began examining his nails, "but don't get too into it, I'm taken dude."

"Don't you have somewhere to be," I snapped and Edward led me over to the other stool beside his seat at the island.

Alice swung her feet back and forth and watched in amazement as Edward lifted another spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth.

"Please, excuse my sister," Emmett laughed, "the spoon in your hand is a bit shiny, and she gets easily distracted."

Alice didn't hear what Emmett was saying as she leaned in to examine Edward's mouth that was slightly moist.

"Um…" Edward leaned back slightly after he finished chewing, "hello…?"

"So…_weird_…" Alice murmured to herself and Emmett leaned forward to snatch her off the island.

"Hey!" Alice shouted as Emmett curled her into a tiny ball in his grip.

"Stop gawking at guests, you'll scare them off," Emmett chided his sister.

She twisted around in his grip until she broke free and landed lightly on her feet; Edward was obviously amused as the two of them continued with their banter, the pixie and the giant.

My sister turned back to Edward as he finished off the last spoonful of oatmeal, "it's just so strange to see you actually _eat_ that stuff willingly," she wrinkled her small nose, "but it's not like you'll have to worry about that for much longer—"

"Alice," I said in a warning tone and Emmett smirked again.

He wrapped an arm around his sister and bent down to whisper, "she's still in denial," in her ear and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I can't wait to see what he'll be like—"

"_Alice_," I hissed, "stop…now."

She pursed her lips and shrugged, "it was nice meeting you Edward," she bounced forward to place a quick kiss on his cheek and I froze, "we'll have plenty of time to talk again," she winked at me and danced out of the room.

Emmett snickered and gave a short bob of his head before following his sister out of the room.

"She's…um…interesting," Edward carried his bowl to the sink and rinsed it before sticking it in the dish washer that was empty.

I glared at the doorway that Alice and Emmett disappeared into and turned my attention back to Edward as his warm hands pressed against my waist. I smiled up at him, his green eyes drowning me as I held my breath and kissed his lips lightly.

"It's late," he whispered after glancing at the clock that said nine forty-five.

"O-oh, I completely forgot for a second," I pressed my palms to my eyes and slid off the stool, "you need to stay here tonight so that if something happens Carlisle can take care of you, and I was going to find a way to leave a note or something for Charlie—"

"Already done," Alice sang from the living room and I walked into the large area to see Alice and Emmett playing chess.

"What do you mean, it's already done?"

Edward appeared behind me, his arms wrapping around my waist and his chin resting against my head. Emmett was glaring at the chess board, his gaze slipping from Alice to the marble pieces, then back to Alice again. She blinked a few times, and turned to smile at her brother, "check-mate."

"I haven't even moved my piece yet," Emmett exclaimed and threw his hands in the air.

"I know," she giggled, "but, I'm just saying, check-mate."

"This is some fucked up shit," Emmett grumbled and slumped in his seat.

Edward looked over to the board and pointed to one of the pieces, "if you move your knight, you'll have check mate."

Emmett widened his eyes and Alice's mouth popped open in shock as her brother lifted his chess piece and placed it back to the spot that Edward suggested. He gently flicked the white king, and grinned in triumph as he said the words he was never able to say when he played with his psychic sister.

"Check, mother fucking mate," Emmett smiled and ruffled Alice's hair.

"Not fair!" she pouted, "Edward, you're supposed to be _my _friend!"

"Bros before hoes," Emmett snickered and folded his hands behind his head.

Alice glared at him and stuck her pale tongue out like a five year old.

"Alice, will you please explain to me what you meant earlier," I was suddenly impatient, but a little more at ease to see my family joking like they normally do and not freaking out that a human was standing only a few feet from them.

"I went back to Edward's house and left a note that said he was staying with Emmett tonight to work on a class project," Alice giggled, "it's a good thing Chief Swan doesn't know our darling brother because then he would know the note's a fake since our brother is dumber than a box of rocks and would never spend time Saturday nights working on projects."

"Hey," Emmett snapped as he leaned back on the back two legs of his chair, "I'm smarter than this kid," he jabbed his thumb towards Edward.

"You're also ninety-one years older than him," Alice teased and nudged his foot so he lost his balance and fell backwards on the carpet.

"That's it pip-squeak," he growled and dove at her, "we're finishing this outside."

"Wait, wait," I shouted over their playful laughter and walked forward to hold Emmett back by his shirt.

"Hey—"

"Shut up," I snapped and turned my attention to Alice, "so it's all taken care of?"

"Yes, and I texted Edward's father on his phone and he said that he was staying at someone named Billy's house for the game tonight," Alice beamed, obviously proud of herself.

Edward pulled the phone from his back pocket and slid his thumb across the screen before giving a short nod, "yep."

I sighed, "alright," and I let Emmett go just before he tackled Alice out of the open window.

I looked over the back yard, Rosalie and Jasper were practicing fighting moves, and Emmett threw Alice's tiny body a hundred feet and Jasper spun to catch her while Rosalie winked at Emmett who sauntered over to her and snatched her up for a deep, passionate kiss.

Edward was watching the whole scene play out like me, and he shook his head, "this is too strange."

"I'm sorry," I brushed my hair out of my eyes and chewed my lip.

He smiled and took my hand, his warm fingers scorching delicious lines of heat through my ice cold veins, "strange in a good way."

I returned his smile, suddenly calm with the idea of him being in my house, "that's good…"

"Mhmm…" his eyes drooped a little and I smiled at him.

"You're tired, come on," I pulled him back towards the stairs, his fingers tightening around mine as Esme appeared from the shadow down the hall.

She looked up from her book, her gold eyes flicking back into focus from being in deep thought, "oh, I'm sorry," she gave a warm smile and flitted in front of us, "it's very nice to officially meet you darling," she offered Edward her hand and he gladly took it, "we brushed by very briefly during your visit to my husband's office."

"Oh," he grinned at her, "right, I'm sorry for not saying anything. It's nice to meet you too, I'm Edward."

"And I'm Esme Dr. Cullen's—"

"My wife," Carlisle appeared at her side, his honey gold hair appearing silver in the moonlight streaming through the high windows in stairwell, "nice to see you again, Edward," he reached out his hand and once again Edward took the grip of a monster without hesitation, "please, call me Carlisle."

"Yes, sir," he gave a firm shake of the hand and dropped it to twine his fingers back through mine, "thank you for umm…" he pointed to his head and shrugged, "for whatever it was you did…I don't really remember what all happened…"

Carlisle smiled and nodded slowly, "that's why we asked you to stay here so that if something were to happen, which the possibility is next to nothing, you would be a mere second away from medical attention."

"Right," Edward bobbed his head in a short nod while Esme smiled at me warmly.

_Bella's finally found him…after so long…my darling daughter is with her mate…_Esme's eyes were glossy as if she were about to cry and she gave an even warmer smile as she reached over and squeezed the hand that wasn't wrapped with Edward's.

I smiled back, giving her hand a light squeeze, and pulled Edward back towards the stairs, "I'm going to get him some sleep…see you in the morning."

Carlisle and Esme both watched as we walked up the first flight of stairs and I smiled at Esme's happy thoughts.

Edward looked around the house as I pulled him down the hallways, since he didn't see the house before, and I was slightly amused at his expression as he took in the expanse of the house. We passed the music room, his eyes widening at the grand piano in the center and the numerous guitars and other instruments lining the walls. We passed through the hallway filled with some of Esme's paintings, each one portraying memories from her human life. The last one was a canvas smeared with a blood red sun and billowing white clouds as the shadowed figure of a woman stood at the edge of a cliff. Each hallway had one bedroom door that was tightly closed, and the smell of honey wafted from Alice and Jasper's room.

We finally made it to a short hall leading to a brief set of stairs; the only floor with one bedroom. I was suddenly nervous, wondering how he would like my room, if he would think it was weird, if he would question why I didn't have a bed or a TV or other human things.

But I continued to push on, swinging open the door and stepping inside.

I watched his expression shift from curious, to something I couldn't really place…calm?

His deep green eyes took in the glass walls, the moonlight and stars twinkling into the room and shedding silver light on the baby grand piano and the piles of books and CD's. There was a black easel in the far corner, an unfinished painting of the meadow I took him to, and on top of the piano was an ink well and a few pieces of sheet music I had been working on.

A smile tugged at his lips, and he walked over to stand in front of one of the glass walls. His emerald eyes swept across the forest, the mountain ridge in the distance, and the faint shimmer of the river that ran through the back yard like silver tinsel in the moonlight. I slowly walked over to him, and he smiled at my reflection in the glass as I gently placed my hands on his bicep.

A few white candles were scattered around the room, but there wasn't an actual light, since I could see perfectly in the dark.

"It must be dark to you," I whispered and pulled out a silver lighter and lit the few candles lining the walls and book shelves.

The room danced with the flickering flames now, and Edward's body was engulfed in a mixture of velvet shadows and golden light. The midnight landscape behind him lined his body in deep blue light and he looked like an angel sent straight from the heavens above as he slowly walked towards me.

I couldn't hold back the smile as his warm fingers wrapped around my cheek and his thumb brushed against my bottom lip. He kissed my forehead and skimmed his soft mouth down to gently place a kiss on my lips. My body reacted just like the first time, my emotions and control swirling into a jumbled mess, my hands diving into the tousled mess of his hair, and my body pressing up against him.

He tightened his arms around me, his lips curling into a faint smile as I ran my fingers through his hair.

He leaned down and lifted me off the ground so that my feet dangled in air, and he could stand up straight. My toes curled as I skimmed the tip of my tongue across the edge of his mouth, and he parted his lips with a sweet sigh. He tasted amazing as my tongue gently dipped into his mouth and he tightened his arms even more around me as his tongue met mine.

I could feel his pulse against my mouth, against my fingers, against my entire body as I melted even more against him.

He pulled back to a catch his breath and for a brief moment I was snapped back into reality, where I had to be careful and cautious so that I wouldn't hurt this man who turned my world upside down with a simple brush of his hand.

This man that I loved more than I could ever love anyone on this Earth.

He opened his eyes only a little, his green eyes glistening through his coppery lashes with a flicker of hunger I've never seen before.

His mouth found mine again and this time it was him that parted my mouth, his tongue that met mine, and I gasped as his scent overwhelmed me again. My throat began to burn, but I was torn between wanting to continue kissing this wonderful, amazing, god-like man, and wanting to do something entirely different that would end very, _very_ badly.

My hands curled against his shirt, and his heart leapt through his chest to hit me like a crashing wave. I broke away, my breath uncontrollably ragged and labored as Edwards mouth skimmed down to my jaw then down to my neck. I tilted my head to give him a better angle, hoping to catch my breath before I lost complete control.

His teeth grazed my skin, and I froze as his mouth gently pressed against my neck and he began to suck on the ice cold skin. His warm tongue flashed out to gently brush across where my pulse would have been if I were alive, and an animalistic growl bubbled in my throat. Edward froze, his arms still wrapped tightly around me, and my feet still dangling six inches from the ground.

His emerald eyes were suddenly wide awake as he looked back up to me, and I carefully loosened my grip from his shirt collar. His breathing was heavy too and our gazes locked for what seemed like years. His heart beat was pounding in my ears and I felt my muscles tense as my feet touched the ground again.

My heart seemed to twinge as he gave a small step back, obviously trying to help me get more comfortable and not wanting to push my limits.

At least he understood.

Even if I was too selfish to pull away and make myself get a few minutes of fresh air, even if I wanted to pull him back to me and drown myself in his intoxicating scent, I had to keep myself from losing control.

For a fleeting instant, I thought of what it would be like to have him be the same temperature as me, to not have to worry about breaking him, or losing him because I was too much of a monster. The thought flooded my mind and blurred my vision, almost as if it were a memory ripping its way from the depths of my mind.

My internal self screamed and pleaded, begging me to let us both live forever and not have to worry about the dangers of our love.

While the beast inside me growled and hissed and spat, thinking of what it would be like to sink my razor-sharp teeth into his neck, what it would be like to lose myself…and everything else in my world.

Without Edward, there would be no sun in my life.

I shook away the selfish thought, not allowing myself to even think of taking his precious life away before he even had a chance to live. His pain would be my pain and his death, in turn, would be the complete end of me. I wouldn't be able to go on, and as I looked deep into those glistening emerald eyes, down to the flush of his cheeks, and then to his beautifully sculpted mouth that was slightly swollen from my stone cold lips kissing him, I couldn't bring myself to think of the day that I would have to see the light leave his eyes.

"Bella," his voice was thick with sleep and yearning, and it tortured me even more, "Bella, are you okay?"

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice, even if I couldn't produce tears I felt the numbness in the back of my eyes as my hands began to shake lightly.

"Love," he pulled me to him now, but I kept my hands by my sides as he rubbed soothing circles into my back, "what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I bit back the burn in my throat and swallowed down the venom pooling on my tongue, "you didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"I promise," I pressed my face against his chest and took a deep breath, calming myself with his scent.

"Okay," he pulled back and gave a small smirk, "I have a question though."

I felt as if I had to wipe away tears, but there weren't any to soak my face so I just blinked up at him, "and what is that?"

His green eyes trailed the room, "where am I going to sleep?"

"What?"

"You don't have a bed," he smiled at me.

"Oh," I completely forgot that he needed to sleep, "right," I nodded and backed away towards the door, "I'll be right back, there's a bathroom there, and just help yourself to the books until I get back."

I don't know why I said any of that…it would only take me three seconds; one to run down stairs, another one to get the bed, and the last one to come back up to my room.

I ducked out of the room, disappearing to the first floor and then to the old room that we used for when we had other vampires over. Usually it was Tanya or Kate…Victor certainly seemed to be stopping by more and more though. I grabbed the thick temprapedic mattress from the bed frame, hoisting it to my shoulder as if it weighed two pounds, and grabbed a few pillows, a thick blanket and a sheet before slipping back up the stairs.

A soft melody was seeping from under the door to my room and I silently pushed open the door, and gently laid the mattress and bed linens in the middle of the room as Edward continued to play the piano. The melody sweet, and I fixed the bed before sitting on the corner of it and losing myself in his song. He had removed his shirt and changed into a pair of sweats that I guessed Alice gave to him, and I was suddenly nervous about the idea of having him in my room all night.

I shook off the stupid human worries and marveled at the smooth expanse of the lean muscles wrapping around his back. His head was slightly bent and the moon's rays mixed with the candles gave the allusion that his hair was deep burgundy flames as his melody grew to a sinfully sweet ballad. His left hand growled out a few low notes before running back up to the delicate soprano notes, while his right hand played magical patterns that pooled across my chilled skin and sent shivers down my spine.

I lifted myself from the mattress and walked over to him, my arms wrapping gently around his torso as I rested my chin on his shoulder. I felt his cheek shift against my temple and realized he was smiling. The song ended in a beautiful lilt that rang throughout the room, and I shuddered again.

"What _was_ that," I whispered, knowing it was an original since I've heard every composition out there at least once, and kissed his jaw lightly.

He twisted so that he was facing me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "a song I wrote for you."

My throat tightened and I smiled down at him, "for me?"

"Yeah," he smiled back and ducked his head, "it's called _My Snow White_."

"Really," I was completely speechless that he had written a song for me, a song so beautiful, that it made me want to cry tears that I haven't been able to shed for over a century.

"Mhm…" his cheeks warmed slightly from the blush pooling in his cheeks, "I called it that because, when I think of you, your dark hair, and snow white skin…it reminds me of the fairytale."

I bit my lip as he continued, "Because every day I get to see you, or hold you, or kiss you," he paused and pulled me to his lap, "every time I get to see your beautiful eyes, it feels like a dream. Like I'm happily stuck in my own perfect fairytale, and I never want the story to end," he kissed me gently and pulled back to press his lips to my forehead.

My chest swelled with happiness and I pulled him to the mattress so I could curl by his side. His warm arms wrapped around me and I placed my head over his chest to listen to his strong heartbeat.

"Bella," his voice was as smooth as velvet now.

I smiled at the way my name sounded coming off his tongue and snuggled closer to him, "yes?"

"Can I ask a question," his smooth voice was now filling the room with the faint echo of his whispers.

"You can ask me anything, Edward," I whispered back, and rose on my elbows to look at him.

His green eyes almost looked black in the dark room since I doused out the candles, and his pale lips were barely distinguishable from the rest of his beautiful face. The corner of his mouth twitch and he pressed his palms to his eyes before letting out a nervous breath.

"Edward…" I playfully tugged at his wrists until he looked at me, "what is it?"

He bit his bottom lip lightly and I almost lost it as I watched his glistening teeth scrape across the delicate skin and a faint rush of blood briefly darken the edge of his mouth.

_Get it together Bella, _I told myself and closed my eyes slowly before opening them back up to see him holding himself up on his elbow.

"I was wondering," his voice was strangely calm for his nervous body language.

He grinned and shook his head, "never mind…"

"What," I asked and pulled myself up the mattress so that I was only a few inches from his perfectly sculpted jaw, "you can't do that. It's torture enough for me not to be able to read your thoughts, now you have to tell me."

"Oh do I," he grinned and brushed my jaw with his free hand.

A light purring noise came from my throat but I ignored the new sound and pressed my face against his hand as my eyes fluttered close. Edward's body shifted until he was right in front of me and his nose skimmed my cheek lightly. I opened my mouth to say he was changing the subject, but my mouth was suddenly preoccupied. His lips were warm and every time he pressed them to mine it was like I was being shot up with some intoxicating, addictive drug. I gripped the sheets so I wouldn't grip his wrists or face too tightly and fought the urge to suck in his bottom lip, knowing that I wouldn't be able to handle that.

He on the other hand, had no problem torturing me.

He pulled my bottom lip between his and gently teased my skin with the edge of his teeth while his hands did strange, amazing things to my back and neck.

His fingers rolled across the light cluster of ice filled veins at my throat and his other hand trailed down my back as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He happily returned the favor and the next thing I knew, I was pressed against the mattress and his body was on top of me. He held his weight off of me, but it wasn't like it would affect me in any way.

I arched my back, needing more contact with his skin and loving the way his pulse jumped against my chest as our bodies touched. His shirt was already off since that's how he usually slept and my fingers greedily ran up and down his muscles, tracing every contour that stretched along his warm skin. My fingers left trails of goose bumps along his chest and he shuddered against my mouth as his body pressed me a little deeper into the mattress. We rolled over one more time, so that I was straddling him and we were close to the edge of the mattress.

His hands slid up my bare thighs and gently ran across the thin silk shorts I was wearing.

_God, how did he _do_this,_ I was amazed at how simply his touch spread sensations across my skin like wildfire.

"Bella," he whispered against my lips and I pressed my mouth against his with a bit more force.

I was hoping I wasn't hurting him, but he never said anything so I took that as an okay. His hands continued to trail up, his fingers sliding along my stomach, up the sides of my ribs and one hand slid across the delicate skin between my breasts.

I froze again, this time not just because I didn't want to react and hurt him, but because the crashing wave of sensations that took me over in that one instant blinded me. His hands didn't stop there, merely passed across the small space and continued up my neck and into my hair. His fingers felt so good against my scalp, that it took all I had to pull my lips from him. His hands tried to pull me back to him, but I simply kissed his nose and pressed my forehead against his.

My hair fell around us, hiding his face from mine, and I was slightly glad since I didn't know how I would react to the look in his eyes after every shuddering breath had passed between us.

"What were you going to ask," I tightened my legs against his sides and dipped my head to kiss where his heart was thrumming frantically.

"I-I don't remember," he licked his lips and ran his hands through his hair.

I chewed my lip and smiled once I finally looked up to see his eyes open and glassy, and his mouth parted slightly. His chest rose and fell with smooth, deep breaths, and I scooted over to his side as he threw an arm around me and placed his cheek against my dead heart.

I kissed his hair a few times before settling against the thick mattress, and in three and a half minutes, he was asleep.

I ran my fingers through his hair, desperately wishing I could fall asleep with him and escape to the wonderland of his dreams. I imaged the bright colors, the different lands he would create…and wondered if I would be there?

If I could dream, I would dream of him…my Edward.

I took a calming breath and brushed my fingertips across his pulse, trying to get myself used to the taboo pattern that called out to me in the dark.

Edward was here, and he was safe, and he was with me.

He _wanted_ to be with me, even though he knew what kind of monster I was.

I brushed my lips against his hair and finally whispered the three words I had been longing to say to him since that first day, "I love you."

I knew he didn't hear me, but he sighed in his sleep and tightened his arms around my cold body. I fixed the blanket so he wouldn't catch a chill in the middle of the night, and smiled as he whispered my name in his sleep.

I closed my eyes to soak in the moment of just being close to him, breathing with him, holding him as he held me.

And for that brief moment, we were both in a perfect fairytale.


	23. Chapter 23

**once again sorry for the chapter delay, but i've finally fixed my computer!**

**soooooooooo freaking happy and thankful to my techie friend Matt! I promise i'll never make fun of you for your geeky ways again! (or at least until the end of this week...)**

**but hey, we're all geeks right?**

**speaking of geeks, this chapter was written listening to the lord of the rings soundtrack, with star trek playing on my TV and my mario ringtone constantly going off while Matt helped fix my computer.**

**so for this fanfic, i've decided i'm going to go through every book, but with a twist. **

**this story (heart of stone) will be part one of the series, and it will be Twilight and New Moon put together, but instead of having Bella and her family leaving, they will remain in forks which will create more drama for the fanfic.**

**and also, just so that my readers arent constantly waiting for a chapter update, from now on, it will be every Sunday will be a new chapter.**

**i might throw in a few extra chapter within the week, but i'm guaranteeing a chapter every Sunday.**

**hope you guys are still with me!**

**send me a message or leave a comment on something you want to see!**

**Also, AngelAtTwilight, is now one of my favorite authors on here. The Ex-factor is briliant, and it's obvious that she's talented with her THOUSANDS of comments! lol **

**go check her out! **

**FAVORITE COMMENT FOLLOW**

********all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer********

**much love**

**~Marie**

* * *

**EPOV**

Something cool brushed across my back, and I stuffed my face deeper into my pillow as a pins and needles sensation ran up and down my body.

The smell of strawberries tangled in the sheets around me and I tossed one of my legs out of the bed before flopping over to my back. I threw my arms above my head and a faint grunt escaped my lips as I stretched in my bed. My hand fell back and smacked against the glass wall behind me as I rolled over and smushed my face back into the pillows.

Wait…glass wall?

I opened my eyes slightly, only to be blinded by bright light.

"What…" my hand fell over the side of the mattress and hit cold wood floors.

I jumped up, and tumbled to the floor, before knocking my head against a book shelf. Sketch books and paper backs smacked onto the floor and I groaned as sunlight streamed in through the glass room in thicker rays that warmed my skin and blinded my eyes.

"What are you doing," a light voice chirped at my ear.

"Ah!" I jumped back and ran into the book shelf again.

I blinked my eyes a few times, adjusting to the bright light, and looked up to see a flickering pixie smiling down at me. Her skin glimmered as if it was coated in stardust and her bright gold eyes swam with entertainment as she looked down at me. One last book fell from the shelf and smacked on top of my head; the pixie let out a bell-like trill of laughter.

"Oh, Edward," she leaned down and wrapped my hand in her ice cold fingers before sling-shotting me ten feet into the air.

I stumbled back to the ground and righted myself against the piano bench.

"Sorry," she flipped off the mattress and landed to the ground with a graceful twirl, "I keep forgetting you're not—"

She clamped her hand over her mouth and her eyes smiled at me, "whoops, I'm not supposed to say that."

"Say what," I grumbled and rubbed the back of my head.

She sniffed the air, her spiky halo of black hair dancing around her face as crisp wind trailed through the open glass wall. Her butterscotch eyes fill with laughter as she looked back to me, "Edward, it's time for me to go, but Bella is in the garage working on her car…"

She backed out of the room, keeping the bright smile on her face before winking and spinning out of sight.

I rubbed my face with my hands and shivered as more air filled the room. There was a bathroom in the corner and I stumbled through the doorway before turning and locking it; the pixie would be able to break through it, but it was just for personal piece of mind. I splashed cold water on my face, then on my neck, and ended up taking a quick shower.

The shower stall was huge, with white marble walls and burgundy accents between on the stone floors and ceiling. There was a soap that smelled like mint on one of the shelves and I carefully scrubbed it into my hair, minding the knot that had formed on the back of my head.

The thoughts of yesterday were partly fuzzy, I remembered Bella, and I remembered driving to her house…

The rest was just a blur.

_Something about spinning…or falling…maybe._

I shut off the hot water and grabbed a white towel from the marble counter top. I changed back into the sweats I slept in, and pulled on my t-shirt that was balled up on the bed. The trees rustled outside and I decided it was time to try and find my way through the enormous house and look for Bella.

I stepped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind me and looking down the small staircase to the curving hallway lined with graduation caps. It was confusing for a second, until I realized that Bella and her siblings have probably graduated from high school and college a hundred times.

_I wonder how old she is…_I chewed the inside of my cheek as I carefully walked down the stairs and through the hallway.

A sweet voice was singing in one of the rooms I walked past, but remembered the pixie had said Bella would be I the garage, so I continued to pick my way through the house, noticing the oil paintings and artifacts. A large wooden cross was mounted on one of the walls beside an A-frame window, and just above it, near the marble rafters in the ceiling, was a detailed painting of three men sitting on thrones. I came to another set of stairs beside a large doorway that led into a wood-floored room. A large grand piano was the main attraction in the room, while vintage guitars hung from mounted hooks on the wall. A soft peel of laughter came from the corner of the room, and I stepped into the doorway, looking for the producer of the sound.

The laughter was actually a delicate trill coming from the glossy violin balancing on the shoulder of the pixie that had woken me this morning. Her small frame swayed as she continued to draw a delicate melody from the instrument that perfectly fit in her small hands. A lean figure was sitting in front of her, his hair a slight tangle of gold and honey curls, his eyes eerily matching the warm, amber colors of his hair, and the gentle flush of his bottom lip curling up into a warm grin. He watched as the pixie twirled on her tip toe in a circle, and she continued to play even when his deep gold eyes flickered over to me. I froze, suddenly filled with a mix of curiosity and anger. The emotions flooded over me and I was almost blind for a moment, until I stumbled out of the room and those gold eyes were hidden again.

I made it to the first floor, recognizing the smell of oatmeal from last night; everything was coming in quick flashes as my head spun.

A woman with caramel colored hair was bobbing her head slightly and waving her fingers as she conducted a song in her head, and a blond man had disappeared into a room down the hall. I followed the sound of heavy metal music pounding from the other side of the house, and pushed open the door that opened to a concrete room stocked with multiple cars, motorcycles, and even a speed boat in the back corner. The music continued to pound through the surround system in the room, and the concrete walls and floors kept the growling guitar solo bouncing around the room.

I noticed the sleek silver paint of Bella's Volvo—only after my eyes devoured the midnight blue Aston Martin convertible—and a pair of smooth, pale legs. I smirked and walked over to Bella as she leaned in deeper to the hood of her car, her left foot coming off the ground slightly as the sound of metal groaning in protest came from the engine.

She was wearing a pair of leather mechanic looking boots, and a pair of extremely short denim shorts.

My mouth began to water as I thought about our kiss last night and her breathy whispers as we laid in the darkness of her room, as she reached a hand out to grip the hood above her torso. She pulled herself out of the car, and froze as she looked at me.

_Oh shit…_

This was definitely _not_ Bella. Her blond hair was pulled up to a messy bun on top of her head, and her gold eyes swirled like molten lava as she glared at me. Her red lips pulled back slightly to show her pearly white teeth; even with the pounding music surrounding us I could hear the animalistic growl bubbling in her throat.

She was clutching a wrench in one hand and slammed the hood of the Volvo down with enough force to lift the back tires off the ground.

"Babe!"

She kept her gaze on me as the sound of a tool falling to the concrete came from under the car.

I was frozen in her stare as someone rolled themselves from under the car, "Rose, did you forget I was under…"

Bellowing laughter made me jump as the blond woman continued to growl at me, "well good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I looked over to the guy from yesterday…Emmett…I think, as he clapped my shoulder with his large hand, "I see you've met my sexy—"

The woman snapped her gaze to him and hissed.

"Oh, calm down babe," he wrapped an arm around her and she growled as he pulled her into his side.

"H-hi," I was still shaken from those intense gold eyes bored into my skull.

"What's wrong with you," he chuckled, "still scared of the monsters that hid under your bed when you were little?"

I opened my mouth and then shut it when I didn't have a response.

Cold hands wrapped around my wrist and I was swung around to have my back pressed against a large Jeep. Bella was now in front of me, her deep curls curling with the scent of pine and honeysuckle as she hissed something to her brother.

"Don't—touch—him," she growled and then snapped her gaze to the blond woman in front of her, "try it, I _dare _you, Rosalie."

"Why is _it _still here, _Isabella,_" she snapped back and took a step forward to get in Bella's face.

"That's none of your damn business," Bella growled and leaned in to hiss something too quiet for me to hear.

The man in front of us stepped forward as Rosalie balled her hands to fists, and pulled her against his chest as Rosalie began cursing at Bella.

"And _you_," she hissed at the man that was now trying to hold in his laughter as the blond girl in his arms continued hissing at Bella, "if you ever come near him again, I swear I will tear you to pieces. Last night, I didn't do anything because Edward was still—"

She choked off and turned slowly to see the blond man standing in the doorway with the pixie on his shoulders. I let out a sigh as my muscles relaxed and a soothing wave came over the small group. His eyes were calm as he took in the small group pushed between the two cars, and the pixie jumped down to dash over to us.

"I see you've met Rosalie," she chirped with a small giggle and pull Bella and I away towards the door, "Where were you, Bella?"

"I was _out_," she growled, still keeping her eyes on Rosalie, "why weren't you keeping watch on Edward, like I asked you too Alice?"

The pixie shrugged, "because he was awake and obviously wanted to see _you_ so I told him you were in the garage like you said you were going to be…"

The blond man ushered us back into the house and quietly closed the door behind us.

Bella opened her mouth to say something but Alice interrupted and turned her million-watt smile to me, "Edward, this is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," he said and I offered my hand but he just stared at it.

"Um…" I pulled my hand back and gave a short nod, "nice to meet you too, man."

A grin pulled at his lips, but it faltered and he cleared his throat, "yes, I see you've met my wife."

"Wife?"

They seemed a bit young to be married.

"Yes, Eddie, _wife_," Alice giggled and wrapped her slim arms around Jasper.

"You obviously forget that we are all well over one-hundred years old," she smiled, "so we've actually been married a couple of times."

"Oh," I smiled at them and Bella's arm snaked around my waist.

_I wonder if Bella has ever been married…_

"I'm gonna take him back to my room, and then get him home—"

"Awwh," Alice's bottom lip curled out and her eyes widened.

"He has to go home, Alice," Bella rolled her eyes.

"Not for long—"

Bella jerked me into the hallway and up the stairs before her sister could finish her sentence.

**^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^**

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday," Bella said as she slowly brought the Volvo to a smooth stop.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't really remember it—"

I cut myself off as she dropped her head back against her seat. She threw her hands over her face and let out a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong," I leaned my elbow on the center console and tugged at her wrists.

She didn't move, and I dropped my hand to her thigh, "Bella…"

"This is why I didn't want to get close to you, Edward," her voice croaked and I was almost worried that she was crying until she pulled her hands away and her face was dry.

I looked down at her hands that were now gripping my wrist, "what do you mean?"

"Ugh, please stop!"

"Stop what Bella?"

She looked over to me with a pained expression, "stop acting like this is not my fault, stop acting like even when I try to act like a normal _person_ so that I can be with you, you won't get hurt! Stop trying to make me feel better when every time I get closer to you, you almost end up in the hospital, or _worse_—"

"Bella," I snapped and she automatically took a shaking breath.

"No I can't—"

"You _can_, Bella," I growled, suddenly frustrated with the fact that she wouldn't just let us both be happy, "if you would just _listen_ to me, and realize that no matter what happens, no matter who tries to come between us, I will _always _be here. I'm _not_ going anywhere, and if you can't understand that then I have no idea what I can do to prove it to you. I don't care what your family does, I don't care what my father says, or what anyone thinks—"

"Edward, stop," her eyes were wide and glassy, but I felt so much anger bubbling up in my chest that I couldn't stop.

"Why, Bella," I was almost shouting at her now, "why do I have to stop? Why do you keep trying to push me away? Why won't you save us both from whatever it is this is doing to us, and just end it?"

I thrust my wrist at her, knowing my racing heart would catch her attention. Her eyes glazed over as her lips parted slightly, but before she could reach out for the wrist that was only an inch from her face she slammed her hands back on the steering wheel.

Her lips pulled back to show her teeth as she growled at the road in front of her, "get out."

I froze, my anger suddenly fading, "what?"

She snapped her gaze back to me, "get—out—now."

I was breathing heavily as I dropped my wrist, "_fine_," and I threw open the door and climbed out.

Without even looking behind me, I slammed the door and the Volvo was growling down the street before I made it down the driveway.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24!**

**so since i've given myself a week for every chapter upload now (yes i realize this is saturday not sunday but i finished and i couldn't wait to upload) i have more time to go into little details and just write longer chapters :)**

**so that's a plus for you guys !**

**in this chapter Bella and Edward both have their good and bad moments as they let the fact that they have just had their first fight settle in. Edward shows more emotion that he thought he had, and Bella once again leaves her family for some much needed 'girl time'. A new character of mine joins the story and Lucy appears again!**

**hope you guys like it!**

**leave your opinions and SERIOUSLY tell me what you would like to see and i'll do my best to make this story better!**

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

*****all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*****

**Much love**

**~Marie**

* * *

**BPOV**

I slammed my foot against the gas, bending the pedal slightly as I ignored my strength and sent the car roaring down the tree-lined road. Thoughts blurred past as I whipped my way out of the small main part of town and whipped the Volvo into a fishtail towards Canada. That was the only thing I could think of; the car running out of gas, my muscles still tense and egging me on to run down every screaming thought in the back of my mind.

"So close," I hissed and tightened my fingers around the steering wheel, "so fucking close!"

His pulse was _there_. I could taste his scent on my tongue as he taunted me with the delicious tangled of veins under the unbearably thin layer of skin.

"_Too_ close," I growled as the road became slick with a thick layer of ice.

I kept the vehicle under control as my mind kept running three hundred miles ahead of me. His heart was pounding throughout the Volvo only a few minutes ago, and the taunting beat was imprinted into my mind. The leather of the seats was still slightly warmed from his body heat and I settled deeper into my seat, wanting to soak in the very last breath of warmth he had left for my frozen body.

I thought about his hurt expression as I growled at him.

Had I ruined everything?

My throat clenched together with a burn that wasn't for thirst, but for un-shedable tears.

Had I just lost the one person in this world that I could claim as my mate?

Was I now doomed to truly suffer alone?

Forever?

**EPOV**

"Fuck!" I slammed the door to my room and began pacing.

My hands were shaking, and my vision was slightly spotted as anger wrapped around me with a chilling grip. Charlie was gone again for the day, which meant I had the house to myself so that I could freely curse, and shout and punch the wall until my knuckles were bleeding and my anger was finally released.

No one had ever infuriated me this much, and at the same time, no one had ever made my heart speed with them just walking into the fucking room.

"Dammit!" I threw my jacket to the bed and whipped around to slam my fist against the wall.

It felt good to release the built up anger that was threatening to choke me, and I slammed my fist against the plaster again.

My thoughts blurred to one jumbled mess and my vision began to dim as I continued to punch and shout, trying to let the anger out all at once. My hand collided with the small window on the far wall of my bedroom, but I ignored the glass that scraped across my knuckles and continued to slam my fists into the wall. My fingers became slick as more blood trailed from the cuts in my hands, and if I could have stopped, I might have.

"Edward?"

A voice came from downstairs, but I couldn't form words to respond.

"Yo, Ed," the voice was closer now.

The sound of feet trailing up the old wooden staircase, and then my door slammed back against the wall.

"Hey, what—"

"God dammit! Mother fucking…" rage filled me and I was now shouting nothing but grunts and growls.

"Edward! Stop! Come on man," someone was wrapping their arms around me and pulling me back from the dents I was making in the wall.

I was still growling and cursing as I was slammed against the wall on the opposite end of the room.

"Edward! _Stop_," Jake slammed my shoulder back against the wall as my heart sped in my chest.

My hands were shaking and I looked down to see wide cuts along my knuckles, and bits of glass embedded into my hand. Jacob took a small step back, keeping his hands up in case I decided to explode again.

"Fuck," I pressed my palms to my eyes and immediately pulled them away as the tiny pieces of glass dug deeper into my hand, "Dammit!"

"Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital," Jacob grabbed my jacket and threw it at me before pushing me out of the room and to the stairs.

"No, Jacob, stop," I protested but found myself shrugging into my jacket anyway, "I don't need to go—"

"You have fucking glass in your hands," he hissed and pushed me out of the front door.

I stumbled down the steps and when I caught myself on the banister and the glass stung deeper into my skin, I decided to just go sit in the car and not fight about it. Jacob slammed his door, mumbling something about dumb-ass pale faces, and whipped out of the driveway as heavy metal music pounded out of the speakers. I pulled out a piece of glass and grimaced at the line of blood trailing down my knuckles.

"Don't fucking touch anything," Jacob snapped and swatted the back of my head, "what the hell were you thinking, Edward? Now I have to drive your pussy-ass to the mother fucking hospital and Charlie told me to come and get you for dinner because you weren't answering your god damned phone…" his fingers tightened around the steering wheel.

"Sorry," I mumbled and slumped in my seat so that my knees were hitting the dashboard.

"What the fuck ever," he waved a large hand and punched the gas as the traffic light turned green.

A few minutes later we were walking through the hospital doors, and I was doing my best to contain the annoyance and bitter taste in my mouth as Jake stepped up to the counter.

"Excuse me, but my idiot friend has a bunch of glass in his hands," he jabbed a finger over his shoulder while I distracted myself by tracing the swirling pattern of the couch in the waiting room.

"Dear," the woman from behind the counter called and Jake threw a pen at me when I didn't respond.

I jumped slightly and caught the pen before it hit the floor, "sorry, um…here," I placed the pen back in the tray and placed my hand on the counter top.

The woman grimaced at my bloodied fingers and I scraped my glass-embedded palm away from the plastic counter, "oh sh—I mean, sorry," there was a smear of blood left on the counter top, "I'm sorry."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, and of course my dumb ass smeared more blood onto my neck, "dammit," I muttered and ended up stuffing my fists into my pockets.

Jake rolled his eyes and turned back to the woman, "could we get a doctor to fix him up before he writes his name on the walls in his own blood please."

The woman smiled and motioned to the hallway to her right, "down the hall, three doors on your left."

"Thank you," I mumbled as I followed Jacob down the hall.

I could feel my pulse in my fingers and tried to clear my head with the sterile air, but ended up getting slightly dizzy. Jake shoved my into a room and shut the door with a light _click_.

"Sit," he pointed to the elevated bench covered in a sheet of paper and I glared at the light blue leather of the bench.

"I'll throw your tall-ass up there," Jacob snapped and returned my glare, "sit…now, Edward."

I slumped over to the bench and very un-gracefully jumped up to a sitting position on the paper. It crinkled loudly and I glared at the floor while Jacob gave an annoyed huff and plopped down to a small chair in the corner.

A few minutes of silence passed and finally a nurse came in to check my hands and get my name.

Jacob's eyes were completely glued to her ass as she pranced around the room in pink scrubs, but I just kept my eyes on the tiles, speaking when spoken to, and waited for her bubbly voice to leave.

"She was cute," he said, obviously trying to lighten my mood.

I just rolled my eyes and huffed, "sure."

"What's bit you in the ass, Ed?"

I threw my gaze to him and shrugged, "nothing, I'm fine."

"Come on man," he threw a rubber glove at me, "I know you, and you're sure as hell not fine."

"Stop throwing shit, you're wasting those," I snapped back and flicked the glove off my thigh.

"Stop being such a pussy."

"Jake—"

"Good afternoon, Edward," I stiffened as that voice broke my train of thought, "what can I help you with today?"

Carlisle was scanning his clipboard with those gold eyes that reminded me of _her_.

What the hell was wrong with me?

It all had just happened so fast…too fast…she just wouldn't let—

"Edward," Carlisle broke my thoughts again, "is everything alright."

Surely he could smell the blood; I knew that from the slight set of his jaw as he walked over and pulled my fists out of my pockets. He pressed his lips to a flat line and shook his head slightly.

"What happened here," he gently rolled my hand over in his two hands and spread out my fingers to look at the glass embedded in the pads of my thumb and fingers.

Jake shot me a warning look and I ignored it, "I fell…"

A quiet scoff came from the corner and I glared at Jacob as he pulled out his phone to distract himself.

I could tell Carlisle didn't believe me, and his eyes were filled with questions, but he just placed my hand back in my lap and walked over to the counter with medical items.

He plucked a pair of tweezers and a bowl from one drawer, and then poured a little of what I guessed was rubbing alcohol in the bowl.

"Must have been a nasty fall," he muttered and pulled a cotton swatch from his pocket and wetting it in the bowl.

It stung a little as he cleaned around the cuts, and I was surprised at just how many little shards of glass were in my hand. They gleamed with the florescent lights in the room and he began carefully extracting each one with the tweezers. I sat quietly as more blood curled across my hand from the glass being pulled, and I looked over to Jake who was chewing his thumb nail and reading a text message. Now and then Carlisle would look up at me with curious eyes, but he always returned his attention to the pieces of glass in my hand.

_Plink…plink…plink…_his fingers worked quickly and thin lines of crimson had already started dripping from my finger tips and into the bowl in my lap.

I ignored the questioning looks from Jacob as he tried to pier around Carlisle's waist to see my hands, but he shrugged when he couldn't see what was going on and went back to his phone.

_Plink plink….plink…_

I gritted my teeth together as a long piece of glass, about an inch and a half, was pulled from my hand, and Carlisle mumbled an apology before dropping it into the bowl…_plink_.

Jacob had to leave the room because he had a call and from the stupid grin on his face I could probably guess who it was.

Carlisle waited for the door to click shut before he finally looked back up to me, "Edward?"

"Yes sir?"

He sighed and pulled the final piece of glass from my hand, "Carlisle," he corrected, "I sense something's wrong…other than the glass that was in your hands. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's…fine," I shrugged as he wiped off the blood and wrapped my hands with gauze, "I'm sorry."

He looked up to me with a confused expression, "for what?"

"The blood," I held up one hand that he had finished wrapping from the middle of my palm to the middle of my fingers, "it must bug you…"

Carlisle simply laughed, slightly throwing his head back as he tied the gauze on my other hand, "oh, actually I quiet enjoy the bouquet. My craving for human blood has become mature enough for it to not possess me the way it might with some of my family members. I made sure of that when I found my calling, and now it appears to me as nothing more than a pleasant cologne as opposed to what you people normally wear," his nose wrinkled slightly, "you don't wear any cologne though…it's nice."

"U-umm…" how do you respond to a vampire complimenting your blood?

Another short burst of laughter at my shocked expression as he took the bowl to the counter and washed his hands, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, no," I shook my head and gingerly ran my wrapped hands through my hair, "just…wasn't expecting that."

"My apologies," Carlisle nodded and then his amused face returned to straight business, "but back on my earlier question, is everything alright with you and Bella?"

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

Was everything okay with us?

How would I know if she wouldn't even let me in?

"I know that you two have now moved forward with your relationship," he said with an almost questioning response.

"…yeah," was all I could say.

Carlisle didn't seem appeased with my response, but Jake came back to the room and clapped my shoulder, "thanks doc for fixin' jack ass up."

He didn't notice Carlisle's oddly colored eyes or the fact that his skin was almost as white as the tiles on the floor, and the doctor simply smiled, "glad I could help."

"Come on man, time to chow down," Jacob threw my jacket at me and walked out of the room.

I paused in the doorway, turning back to wave good-bye to Carlisle, or maybe ask him not to mention to Bella that we had talked, but he was sitting in a chair filling out the paperwork in front of him.

"Edward! Let's go!"

I spun on my heel and jogged to catch up as Jacob stepped out to the now dimming light of dusk.

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

"What the hell happened to you?!"

Lucy was standing in a pair of short shorts, an off the shoulder shirt with puffy sleeves that reminded me of a pirate, and a pair of moccasins with turquoise beads.

Jake and I had walked over to her house which was just down the beach on the edge of the reservation, and I now had to juggle the petite girl as she lunged at me and grabbed my hands.

Her wide eyes were filled with worry and the streaks of blue in her brown eyes seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. The beach was a mix of black and gray stones, with dark blue water lapping at the shore and as the warm light gleamed against the iridescent surface of the rocks it gave the allusion we were standing in a pool of stars.

"I told him to not fuck with me and ended up having to kick his ass," Jake chuckled and chewed on the toothpick in the side of his mouth.

I rolled my eyes and winced as Lucy's fingers clamped around my palm, "ow…"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she pulled my hand to her heart and placed a light kiss on one of my knuckles, "I didn't mean to."

Jacob laughed and scooped the girl off the ground and threw her over his shoulder, "got anything to eat?"

"Didn't you just eat, Jacob Black," Lucy tried wiggling out of his grip as he jumped up the front steps, and pinched his butt when he would release her.

Jacob jumped and swatted at her kicking feet, "watch it pip-squeak."

"Put me _downnn_," Lucy whined and flopped against his back when he refused.

I followed them into the bright red kitchen and Jacob plopped her into a small wooden chair with an ornately carved wolf in the back. Lucy's long black hair was now tumbling down her back in tangled curls and she raked her hands through her wild mane as Jacob began inspecting the fridge.

She braided and un-braided her long hair a couple times as she fell into deep thought, then blinked and turned her attention back to me, "so Eddie, what really happened, because I know for damn sure _Black_ over there, didn't do shit to you."

I looked up from tracing the wood grain in the table and took a deep breath, "I fell…"

"Yeah, he _fell_," Jacob scoffed, "that's the bullshit he told the doc, tell the truth Edward."

"I am—"

"He got into a pretty mean fight with a window," Jacob interrupted, "you'd be proud of him, Lu," Jacob sat down to the table with a muffin in his hands, "but in the end, the true victor was announced with a bunch of annoying ass cuts in this pale face's hands."

"You punched a window?"

"Not on purpose…" I shrugged.

Lucy wrinkled her nose at me and braided her hair for the fifth time, "how do you _accidentally_ punch a window, Eddie?"

"Yes how do you accidentally punch a window, _Eddie_," Jacob quirked an eyebrow.

I glared at him and turned back to Lucy, "I was just letting off steam."

She pinched my arm and I batted her thin fingers away, "ouch!"

"Well, next time scream into a pillow you _idiot_," she hissed, and her attempts to look angry made her look like a five year old, "don't go messing up your pretty hands. You _need_ those to play music."

"So pretty," Jacob sighed like a girl in an annoying romantic movie and shoved the rest of the muffin in his mouth.

I punched his shoulder, "shut up."

"Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself even more!"

"Yeah, Edward," Jacob snickered, "don't hit me, you'll ruin your _pretty_ _hands_."

Lucy whapped him on the back of the head and gave a satisfied nod when he growled a sound of annoyance, "don't be an ass, Jakey."

"Yeah don't be an ass, _Jakey_," I teased him.

"That's it!" Jacob jumped up from his seat but I was already out the door and down the steps before he could catch me.

"Get back here, Swan!"

I looked over my shoulder, letting a smile creep across my face, "come and get me, _Black_!"

**BPOV**

I pulled back on the throttle, enjoying the tug on my hair as the wind whipped past me at one hundred and twenty miles per hour. Emmett had tried to apologize or tease me before I left but I simply brushed him off and climbed on my Suzuki. Now I was racing through velvet shadows, teasing the back of my mind as I pushed all thoughts of Edward in a tight drawer and locking it shut.

_Give it time, Bella…_

The moon was full tonight, and the light almost made everything as bright as the day time as I raced along the cliffs and down to the highway spotted with random trucks and vans. I kicked the bike into third gear and pulled back on the throttle some more, sending my body rocketing forward at one hundred and fifty miles per hour. Before the humans had time to react, I was already gone, and their annoyed car horns dimmed in the distance. Seattle was maybe a forty-five minute drive if I kept up this speed, and I grinned as I pulled the throttle back as far as it would go, allowing the speedometer to climb and climb until I was nothing but a blur to every car around me.

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

The streets were cluttered as per usual for Seattle at two in the morning. A few people gawked at me while others were at least able to hide their stares with a magazine or a sudden glance to their phones. The leather pants and jacket hugged my body perfectly, and I grinned as my boots clicked across the sidewalk.

Evangeline's loft was only a few blocks away so I parked my motorcycle in a private lot Carlisle used for storage; knowing it would be safe from greedy fingers since the security guard was another vampire we've known for years. A few men passed by, one of them almost leaning in to smell me as I ghosted past them and across a few intersections.

_Hot damn…_

_Who the hell is that? Haven't seen her around…maybe Matt knows her from school…_

_He's totally staring at that whore!_

I was so used to not hearing those internal voices after being around Edward for so long, that it almost made me lose my footing as the thick crowd of night owls screamed their thoughts at me. I ducked in between two buildings; swaying before falling back to lean against the brick wall, bringing up the barriers to block out the voices.

Something uncomfortably warm and slick wrapped around my wrist, and I snapped my gaze open to see a man with a whiskey bottle in one hand and my wrist in the other.

"H-h-hey," his eyes slowly drooped closed but he swayed and smacked his head against the wall I was leaning on and that woke him up, "hey…you should come with me."

"Please let me go," I gave a smile that was more like baring my teeth at the drunken man.

He grinned at me, his stale breath hitting my face as he let out a shaking laugh, "why would I do that?"

It was these kinds of people that I used to enjoy feeding on. Back when I was a red-eyed beast that made people cringed right before they were about to meet death. I fought the urge to simply rip out his throat as the thoughts running through his mind blurred his vision to nothing but my chest and lips. His hand began to reach for my waist, and that's when I snapped my hand to his throat and slammed him against the wall.

His eyes widened and he smashed the bottle across my head.

I let out a deep growl, enjoying the fear that ignited in his glazed eyes.

"Let me go!"

"Oh," I growled, "you want me to let you go?"

"Y-y-yes! Put me down!"

"Down? That's what you want, Ethan?"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know a lot of stuff about you, like that girl you took advantage of at the party you were just at, and the woman you took home with you over the weekend," I was hissing at him now, and venom was pooling across my tongue so much that I had swallow back the bitterness in order to keep it from slipping from my mouth, "People like you _Ethan _are what make your species disgusting."

"M-m-m—"

"M-m-m…" I mocked him, "come on Ethan, use your big boy words."

"M-my…s-s-species," he finally got out and my fingers tightened around his neck.

"Why of course," I blinked at him and his eyes grew wide with fear as he saw that true beast that hid behind my gold eyes.

His body began to shake as I gave him another deep smile, and his mind finally registered that I wasn't human as my teeth caught the glimmer of faint moonlight threading through the alleyway.

"W-what are y-y-you," his chin began to quiver as tears sprung in his eyes.

I widened my smile and tilted my head slightly so he could really see his reflection in my wide eyes, "I think you know…"

"N-no I—"

"Come on, Ethan, you're wasting my time. Say it, out loud."

Tears where now streaming down his face and his entire body was covered in sweat, "p-please let me go. I h-h-have a family…a w-wife…two l-l-little girls…"

"Oh, I know all about them Ethan," I hissed, my fingers tightening around his throat as more thoughts poured into my mind.

The thoughts were muddled first by fear and then cleared as his eyes widened_, two children, each with long, flowing red hair, deep chocolate eyes, and ribbons on the fronts of their Sunday morning dresses. _

_Their wide smiles as they ran around the yard for an Easter egg hunt, their gleeful squeals as they ran around the front yard catching fireflies while bright sparks of red and purple shattered the night sky. Then deeper thoughts…darker images of calloused hands trailing across their beds as they slept; their confused and fear filled eyes as they watched the man who cradled them when they were babies, trail his fingers along their petite bodies. They began to cry, but were silenced with angry hisses of if they really loved daddy, they would let daddy love them too, just like mommy did._

I roared and threw his body down the alley way, his soft, fragile, human frame withering to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs.

"You fucking sick waste of shit!" I stomped over to him, my feet leaving small dents in the pavement.

Ethan scrambled to his knees, and crawled like the maggot he was through the garbage and muck.

I didn't know if the anger was simmering below my sub-consciousness before I ran into this waste of life, but now it was boiling and spitting and hissing like something straight from the depths of hell.

"Please stop!" he sobbed and screeched when the heel of my boot pierced down on his ankle.

The music that was pounding from the clubs and bars covered his screams and I growled louder; the sounds ricocheting off the bricks.

I growled and reached down to drag him to his feet by his matted, red hair, "_stop_," I hissed, "that's what Grace and Valerie asked when you _raped _them! You bastard, your own fucking daughters! It's the kind of walking disease that you are that makes me want to drain your body fucking dry! But I don't want something as _disgusting _as you to fill me, and as god as my fucking witness I swear, you will _never_ touch those poor girls again!"

I threw him against the brick wall, his skull giving a satisfying _crack_ against the sharpened mortar. I wasn't going to let him die that simply. He didn't deserve a simple death like that. I snatched his limp body off the ground, shaking it to wake him up, and he sobbed as his head snapped back and forth.

Blood was pooling down the back of his head now, but I wouldn't ever want to consume any of that bitter, evil, poison that ran through his veins.

"Wake up, Ethan!" I slammed him against the ground, and gave an evil smirk as his teeth cracked against the pavement.

Blood was now trickling from his nose and mouth, and I gave a deep growl that shook his body with enough fear to temporarily blind him.

"_WAKE UP_—"

"Bella."

I froze as my shreds of humanity momentarily flooding back to me. She stood in the mouth of the alleyway, her body lined with multi-colored light from the neon signs in the pub behind her.

"Enough," she stepped towards me, taking the sobbing man out of my grip, and pressing her ruby stained lips to his neck, "I will finish now."

I slumped against the brick wall, and spun on my heel as the faint sound of teeth tearing into flesh came from behind me.

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

The room was large; almost too large for my comfort as I waited in silence for my friend to return.

The walls were a deep crimson, fresh blood, and the floors were ivory marble, the same color as our skin; a silver glass chandelier hung over head, the craftsmanship showing elegantly through the glass stems pluming from the ceiling and ending in glass roses that held red candles. I felt my breathing hitch as the smell of sandal wood and nutmeg filled my senses.

_God this would kill me…_I was already losing my nerves as that familiar scent wafted throughout the room.

My fingers shook slightly and I looked down to see that I was wearing the braided leather bracelet that Edward had tied around my wrist last night.

My body was rigid as I stood in front of the glass wall, looking down at the blinking cars weaving through the traffic, and after an unknown amount of time, the sound of keys turning a lock came from the front hall. Thin heels clicked along the marble floors and the keys were tossed carelessly onto the couch in the center of the room.

"Alright," her voice was smooth and rich, like red wine, "spill it, Izzy."

I turned on the heel of my barefoot and pressed my lips to a thin line, "I need help, Eva."

My oldest friend puckered her ruby lips slightly as she sniffed the air, "what is that _smell_?"

I lowered my head and twirled the bracelet around my wrist, "my problem."

Her pale hand flashed out to seize my wrist and she brought it to her face. Her eyes rolled back slightly as she inhaled the scent and her fingers tightened.

"Oh my _god_," she moaned and she let my wrist fall from her fingers, "if I was around _that_ scent, I would have a problem too."

Her almond eyes were a deep scarlet that matched her lips, and her ivory skin glowed faintly, just like mine, in the moonlight from the windows. Her hair was an odd shade of black that almost look violet in the sun, but now look like thick ink as it fell in straight layers just above her belly-button.

"What am I going to do Evangeline," I whined and fell back against the leather couch.

She walked into the kitchen, returning with a small glass bottle, "Baby-cakes, there's really nothing you can do."

She unscrewed the cap and took a deep swig.

"What are you drinking," I wrinkled my nose at the smell of alcohol wafting from the lip of the bottle.

She shoved the bottle into my hands, the liquid contents sloshing around as the glass was pressed into my palms, "medicine."

"Eva, I'm not going to drink," I rolled my eyes, "it's not going to do anything for me but make me feel gross."

"It makes humans feel gross too," she countered and shrugged, "besides, the alcohol will still enter your system, the buzz will just last longer since we can't sweat or pee or eat anything."

I look to her, then at the bottle that was in the shape of a skull with red liquid sloshing around it in, "what the hell is this anyway?"

"My own personal concoction," she wiggled her eyebrows, "go on, take a swig."

I sniffed the lip, and took a careful sip.

My fingers tightened around the glass, almost cracking it, and I felt my eyes beginning to prickle, "is that...?"

"Mhmmm," she giggled and took the bottle back from my hands.

I groaned as my instincts began to kick in, wanting to snatch the bottle from her hands and drink every drop from the skull shape.

My head fell back against the couch and I pressed my hands to my face.

Human blood.

Kept warm somehow, and it still tasted as sweet as I remembered it.

I took deep breaths, realizing that the blood's scent was masked by the extremely strong alcohol that was now playing throughout my system.

Four more skulls later, we were sitting upside down on the couch with our hair tumbling to the floor and our eyes wide open as we watched the sun begin to rise along the Seattle skyline.

Evangeline placed the glass bottle beside her hair that was piled beneath her head on the floor, and I took a deep gulp of the crisp air as my hands began to shake. Evangeline swayed her feet in the air as she giggled drunkenly, and swayed her head back and forth to a song playing in her head.

"American womannnnnn," she sang and giggled some more, "stay away from meeee….American womannnnnnnn...mama let me beeee!"

I giggled with her, my vision swirling with bright light as the sun shattered off of our bodies like diamonds.

We sang some more songs, each time getting louder and louder until we were shouting the lyrics and the neighbors below us were cursing and yelling at us to shut the fuck up.

"Oh yeah bitches," Evangeline tumbled to the floor and sat on her knees as she leaned in to pressed her forehead against the ground, "don't make me come down there and _eat you_!"

"Eva," I swatted her arm and she fell to her side, kicking her feet and giggling like a child.

"Izzyyyy," she reached out with her pale fingers, "my Izzy, I miss you!"

"I miss you too Eva," I giggled and slumped to sit on the floor with my knees tucked under my chin, "but you're going to have to quiet down before we get in trouble."

"Bitches can _try_ to get us in trouble," her eyes widened and she giggled until she let out a snort.

I smiled, realizing how much I had missed my friend, "why did you move away again?"

She frowned, her almond eyes gleaming scarlet, "Dallas didn't wanna be friends anymore."

"You were a bit more than _friends_ Eva," I snickered and she flicked my toes.

"Friends, or not friends," she huffed, "he didn't want me anymore."

I shrugged and scratched my head, "what day is it anyway?"

She rolled onto her back, stretching her arms and legs toward the ceiling, "Monday I think…"

"Really…" I sighed and let my head fall back against the arm of the couch, "I have school tomorrow."

Eva turned her head to look at me with a confused expression, "don't you mean today?"

"No," I shook my head, "it was a long weekend."

"Oh," her lips curled it a smile, "my wittle Bella…goin to school and what not," she wiped away an imaginary tear with her manicured nails, "I'm so proud!"

She threw herself at me in a hug and I shrieked and giggled as we fell over to the floor.

"Shut up!" I giggled and poked her ribs.

She tightened her arms around my face, squishing my cheeks together, "no, no, how can I be calm at a moment of realizing how grown up my baby doll is?!"

"You're so drunk," I rolled my eyes and pushed her away, "and I'm older than you."

She sat up indian-style and scratched her head, "how old are we again?"

"I'm one hundred and eighty-five," I pressed a thumb to my chest, "and _you_ are one hundred and seventy-nine."

"And still sexy as fuck," she wiggled her hips and snapped her fingers over her head.

I rolled my eyes, "yeah, you're okay."

"Bitch," she giggled, "I could be a mother fucking porn star if I wanted to!"

I laughed at that and pressed my palms to my eyes, "haven't you done that already Eva?"

"Oh yeah," she chewed her thumb nail, "if forgot…" she smiled and ran her fingers through her hair, "I was damn good at it though! I wonder why I stopped…"

"Because before you were finished with your first movie, you killed everyone on set," I reminded her.

"_Right_," she pointed at me and nodded her head, "too bad, they were sexy little humans."

"I'm sure they were," I patted her leg and giggled again.

She curled out her bottom lip and tugged on her hair, "I really miss you Izzy."

"I miss you too," I smiled at her and watched as her crimson eyes caught small fragments of light as the sun bounced off her skin.

Her shoulders slumped, "but you have to go…?"

I nodded and frowned with her, "yeah."

"Mkay…" she curled out her lip a little more.

The burn in my throat decided to make it's grand entrance again and I groaned as my fingers found my neck, "Dammit…"

"The burn?"

"Yeah," I grimaced as the fire licked up from my stomach all the way to my nose.

"Come on, one hunt for the road," she smiled and dashed into her room to change clothes.

I smiled and slipped on my heels, buckling the boots up to my knees, and slipped on my jacket. Evangeline appeared in the room wearing cut off denim shorts, bright red heels, and an off the shoulder white shirt with _Bite Me_ written in black letters.

"Nice shirt," I smiled at her and she gave a small twirl.

She danced over to the doorway singing _Let It Rock _by Kevin Rudolf, and grabbed her purse from the small table by the door.

"Come on Bellaaaa…" she sang as she held the elevator door open at the end of the hall.

I smiled and flickered down the hallway, just as Eva jabbed the button for the lobby. The glass wall behind us gave us a full view of Seattle as we traveled down from the fifty-seventh floor and Eva continued her booty-shaking dance as she sang.

"_'Cause when I, arrive…"_

The doors pinged open and we were now walking through the lobby.

"_Let it rock, let it rock, let it rock_," she jumped up and down as we walked to the garage.

She spun in circles and finally ended her dance with a dramatic hair flip as she leaned against the hood of her Lamborghini Gallardo. The car was an absolute sex symbol, and Rosalie had a total field day hooking it up with custom chrome pieces and doing the sleek black paint job with thin red pin stripes.

"Hope in, honey-puff," she sang and slipped into the driver's seat.

The engine roared and echoed in the garage and just as I was closing the door, Evangeline whipped out of the parking space and squealed in excitement as the car reached one-twenty in six seconds. We raced down the highway, weaving in and out of traffic as we headed toward the garage my bike was parked in.

The security guard quickly pulled the gates open and gave a small wave as I climbed out of Evangeline's car and mounted my bike. It was a Suzuki Hayabusa, jet black with chrome detailing and red accent lights that gleamed against the metal of the engine.

"I'll race you!"

Eva whipped out of the parking lot, the back end of her car swirling into a fishtail as she whipped back onto the road. I revved the engine, nodded to the security guard that replaced the vampire security guard during the day time, and roared out of the parking lot after my friend.

We were tied for a little while, she kept looking over and grinning as she would lurch forward ahead of me and I would follow suit, but just as we hit the tunnel that led to a smoother road along the forest edge, I whipped in front of her and laughed as she cursed.

We both squealed to a stop, and Eva jumped out of the Lamborghini with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You cheated!" she stamped her foot but couldn't keep the grin away.

I laughed and ran my hand through my wind-blown hair, "how did I cheat?"

"I don't know yet," she whined and leaned against the car as she pulled out a flask.

She took a sip and smiled at me, "want some?"

I shook my head and held up my hands, "no way," my veins were still buzzing slightly and I knew a crimson ring had already formed around my eyes.

"No fun," she sighed and tucked the flask back in her purse.

I shrugged my shoulders as she threw the bag back in the car and locked it, "let's get this started!"

"You're gonna go vegetarian," I was surprised since the last time she went on this diet she was only eighty years old.

She tipped her head to the side and shrugged, "why not? I feel like some Grizzly…"

"You sound just like Emmett," I rolled my eyes and she crouched down, ready to pounce.

"Thank you," she smiled and then we were running through the trees, hunting for that familiar scent I needed to return my eyes to their once glowing honey color.

* * *

**so there you go!**

**i hope you guys enjoyed it! and let me know what you think about Evangeline! she's my second favorite character that i've created other than Lucy.**

**the next chapter will be mostly about Edward, and him reflecting on everything that happened between him and Bella before they fought.**

**possibly some deliciously irresponsible actions you ask?**

**MAYBEEEE**

**;)**

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**alright so my new chapter every sunday is apparently just guidlines.**

**So i figured you guys wouldn't be too mad with me if i uploaded another chapter today...**

**so Edward goes to hang out with some friends, and is hopeful to get Bella off his mind.**

**Bella returns home, and goes out with her family to try and get Edward off her mind.**

**and what does that do?**

**Absolutely nothing.**

**they're both still thinking about the other and it's just a matter of time before they run into each other.**

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

*****all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*****

**much love**

**~Marie**

* * *

**BPOV**

I closed my eyes as the sounds of the forest echoed around me. The sound of claws digging at tree bark, padded paws running along the damp earth, birds preening in the treetops…I felt a sudden wave of serenity wash over me. Evangeline was sitting on the tree branch beside me, her black hair shining with that odd violet shine as her eyes took in the view in front of us.

The faintest burst of honey was surrounding her pupils, but the rest of her iris was the same crimson color it always was.

"That was fun…" she sighed and tilted her head back as a high-pitched wind trailed through the trees.

Leaves danced around us, some of them falling to the ground while others battling with the branches to keep their grip, and the sun began to paint the sky in a light flush of gold and rose.

"Fun…" I shrugged, my mind suddenly filled with thoughts of Edward.

The way his eyes were just a little lighter than the canopy of leaves around us, the way his skin was almost the same shade as my own, the way his lips fit perfectly with mine…

_What am I doing? _I shook my head, realizing that where I needed to be was back home, not running off every time something I'm not prepared for happens.

I just didn't want to go back alone.

I brought my bottom lip into my mouth, trying to think of something I could do.

"Hey Eva," I began, letting my lip out with a muted _pop_.

She brushed her bangs out of her face and gave a contented sigh, "yes baby-cakes?"

"Wanna come over for a couple of weeks," the wind began to lift our hair off of our shoulders and she batted her eyelashes as she thought about it.

"Sure," she smiled, "I haven't tormented my little brother in a while," she was talking about Emmett since he was forty years younger than her.

I nodded to myself, feeling a little better about not having to go back alone, "thanks…"

"No problem," she patted my hand and slipped off the branch, landing fifty feet below our perch.

I followed her, and soon we were back to where we left our vehicles.

"Race you there?" she climbed into the driver's seat and revved her engine as I mounted my bike.

I shrugged, "sure, there's no point since I'm gonna win though."

"Dream on, Bella," she scoffed.

I smiled, "love you Eva."

"Love you too, Izzy," she smiled back before whipping around and peeling down the road.

**EPOV**

I groaned and rolled over to my side.

The first thing I saw was a foot, and I grimaced as I pushed it away with my bandaged hand. The next thing I saw was a pair of big silver eyes staring at me.

"Come here, girl," I whispered.

Lucy was curled up on the couch behind me, and Jake was sprawled across the rest of the living room beside me. Lucy's malamute puppy, Beatrix, had been curled around my feet, but was now curled against my chest and trying to lick my face while I scratched behind her ears.

For a puppy that was only a couple months old, she was _huge_ and a fluff ball. Her fur was pure white, and her nose was a light shade of pink like the inside of a seashell.

"Come on girl, you wanna go outside," I scratched her back and she gave a short yip of excitement.

She danced around my feet while I pulled on my hoodie and shoved my feet into my converse by the door.

"Alright, alright," I chuckled as she jumped up and down, "let's go."

I opened the door and she bolted down to the rocks. She only got a few feet before turning and running back to me with her tongue flapping out of her mouth.

I picked up a stick that had washed ashore and tossed it, smiling at her excited yips as she ran down the beach, picked up a completely different stick and bounded back to me with a wide smile of her fuzzy face.

"Good girl," I chuckled as she jumped up and knocked me back.

She crawled into my lap and licked my bandaged hands before whining and looking back up at me.

"It doesn't hurt any more sweetie," I reassured her and patted her fur.

She licked my hands again and nestled pressed her nose into the crease of my knee. I slid my fingers through her fur and watched the surf lazily brush against the rocks. Sea foam tangled up from the shallow mix of rocks and sand, and Beatrix crawled out of my lap as she sniffed around the water.

A crab tumbled in from the sea and danced across the rocks with its small claws in the air. Beatrix yipped at the new discovery and batted at its red shell. The crab froze and snapped at the air in front of her muzzle, sending the pup a good foot in the air and running back to the security of my lap.

I snickered and patted her back, "chicken."

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

I collapsed onto my bed, rubbing the knots that had formed in my neck from sleeping on Lucy's living room floor. Jake and Lucy were still passed out when I brought the dog back in the house, and Beatrix jumped up to snuggle against her owner and wake her up long enough for me to whisper good-bye and Lucy to mumble some incoherent words as she stuffed her face into Beatrix's fur.

"I'm going down to the station, should be home around eight," Charlie called from the doorway.

I tilted my head to watch him strap the belt holding his gun and other police things around his waist, and adjust the badge on his breast pocket, "got it."

"Good bye, son," he nodded and gave a small wave before heading for the stairs.

I listened to the front door shut, and his clunky boots climb down the stairs, then the squad car revving up and rolling out of the driveway. I reached down to twirl the bracelet that's been around my wrist since I was twelve, but my wrist was bare.

My eyebrows creased together until I remembered who had it, and frowned.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I fished it out of my jeans to read the text message.

It was from Mike Newton, which was weird since I didn't remember giving him my number, _Hey man what are you up to today?_

I typed a response, _chillin at home why?_

_Get your ass to Port Angeles now! The buds are getting together at Jersey's!_

I glanced at the clock, it was only eleven, and the drive would take about three hours, but I figured I should probably start making friends.

_Alright, be there around two…_

_See ya!_

I locked my phone and tossed it behind me on the pillow. I walked down to the living room, slipped on my jacket and shoes, and jogged down the steps to the front yard. I watched the fog curl around my ankles for a few seconds, then walked around the side of the house to the thin path that led in between the trees. I pulled out my pack of Marlboros and Zippo, and lit a cigarette as I stepped over a few tangled branches. Smoke curled from my nose and I paused to look around.

A few chipmunks were chasing each other around in the trees and a wood pecker was drilling into the tree beside me. I breathed out a thin cloud of smoke, the green light filtering through the trees giving it a strange sparkle. The sound of heavy feet running through the leaves came from in front of me, and I decided to not stick around to figure out what kind of animal was traipsing through the forest. I made it back to the driveway and crushed the cigarette against the driveway with the tip of my shoe.

A few kids were playing double-dutch on the other side of the street even though the sun was completely covered by the thick clouds and I gave them a small wave as I walked back up to the front door, stamped my feet against the matt to shake off some leaves, and stepped back into the house.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I answered it without looking at the ID, "hello?"

"Hey Edward," Angela said on the other line, "are you going to Port Angeles?"

"Yeah, I just gotta take a quick shower," I said as I climbed the steps to my room.

"O-oh," I could almost hear the blush in her voice, "um…me and Jessica are going to meet up with the guys and I was wondering if you could give me a ride? Jessica already left and my car's battery is completely dead."

"Sure," I said as I pulled off my shirt and tossed it to the hamper in the corner of the room, "give me twenty minutes and I'll be there."

"Thanks Edward," she breathed a sigh of relief and I unbuttoned my jeans, "I'll text you my address alright?"

"Sounds good, see'ya," I said and tossed my phone onto the bed as I walked to the bathroom in my boxers.

I stepped into the warm spray, closing my eyes and rolling my shoulders as the knots in my back began to loosen up. A few minutes of just soaking in heat, and I scrubbed soap into my hair, the familiar smell of mint trailing down my neck and chest in thin lines of suds.

My phone buzzed when I walked back into my room with a towel wrapped around my waist, but I ignored it and got dressed. I threw on a pair of jeans and a snug fitting black t-shirt with a button down white shirt. I kept the white shirt unbuttoned and the sleeves pushed up to my elbows then scrubbed the towel through my hair, humming to myself as I walked back to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair.

I rolled on some deodorant, ran my fingers through my hair with some styling gel, and walked back into my room to grab my phone and wallet. I pulled another cigarette out of the pack as I walked down the front steps towards the truck. The clouds were still blocking out the sun—not that I was surprised—and I tossed my jacket on the middle of the bench seat and pushed my book bag and text book underneath the seat so Angela wouldn't be crowded.

Her house was actually only a few streets down from me and I drove with the windows rolled down so that the smell of smoke wouldn't bother her. I flicked out the cigarette butt before turning into her driveway. She was waiting on the front porch, jacket in her lap and book cradled in her hands.

I tapped the horn and she jumped before smiling at me and running into the house to put her book somewhere. She hurried down the steps, slipping her arms through her jacket sleeves before sliding over to the passenger door.

"Easy there speedy," I offered a hand as she climbed into the truck, and was luckily holding onto her otherwise she would have slipped again on the patch of ice beside the truck.

"Thank you," she said and she clipped on her seat belt and I remembered to put mine on as well.

I nodded and returned her friendly smile, "no problem."

Something about her seemed different, but I couldn't tell what it was. She looked around nervously and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"What's the occasion," I asked once I realized her hair wasn't pulled back in its usual ponytail and she wasn't wearing her black framed glasses.

She blushed while I pulled out to the road and headed to the freeway, "what are you talking about."

"Oh come on, Angela," I chuckled, "you're not wearing your glasses, you curled your hair, and you are wearing make-up."

"O-oh," she bit her lip and looked at me nervously, "does it look bad?"

We were at a red light so I cast a glance at her. Her round doe eyes were framed in thick lashes and a faint brush of charcoal was covering her lids, her lips were brushed with a light pink gloss, and her cheeks had a delicate flush to them. Her dark hair fell in different sizes of curls, some loose some complete ringlets, and she was wearing a burgundy dress that ended at her knees.

"You look fine," I smiled at her worried expression and shook my head, "what's wrong?"

"Just…_fine_" her voice almost shook.

"Angela," I sighed, "you look very pretty. The dress is nice, because it's not anything flashy so you don't look trampy, and your make up is very light so it almost looks natural, who are you trying to impress though?"

Her blush deepened and she slouched in her seat, "no one…"

"Angela…" I smirked, "come on now…"

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "…Eric is going to be there."

"Ah," I nodded, "two nerds falling in love…how sweet."

"Shut up," she snapped, "don't be such a jerk."

I chuckled, "sorry, that was mean."

"It _was_ and you're _not_ sorry, Edward," she sighed and raked a hand through her hair, "I feel ridiculous."

"Why?"

"Because I just _do_," she rolled her eyes and tightened her arms around herself, "what if he doesn't like it?"

"Angela, you look great. He'll love it, and if he doesn't he's a dumbass and not worth your time," I reassured her and pushed the truck a little as we went up a hill.

She didn't say anything, and began fiddling with the radio until she came to a station that was pretty good for around here; classic rock.

"What happened there," she nodded to my hands on the steering wheel.

I looked down to my knuckles, remembering the bandages, "oh, nothing."

"Edward…" Angela quirked her eyebrows and brushed her fingers along the gauze, "what happened?"

"I punched a window…"

"And why did you do that?"

I opened my mouth to respond, then snapped it shut and sighed, "no reason."

"Hmm…" she fiddled with her thumbs in her lap and stared out the window, "whatever you say."

A few songs I hadn't heard in a while came on, and Angela bobbed her head as she chewed her thumb nail nervously. It was a comfortable silence, and I was glad that I didn't have to make small talk so that I could think about what else happened this weekend.

Bella didn't seem like she'd be talking to me any time soon, and I couldn't ignore that pain that rose in my chest at the thought of that.

I pondered on ways to fix it, what to say, how to act, wondering if anything would make her forgive me for being such a dick to her that morning in the car.

I didn't mean to yell at her, but I couldn't have her throwing herself in the garbage like that, thinking that she was some awful monster that was going to snap at any second.

"Edward?"

"Huh," I pulled over to the opposite lane and began watching for the exit sign for Port Angeles.

"Did you hear what I asked," Angela pulled her curled hair to one side and began braiding it.

"No, I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else," I shook my head, "what was it you were saying?"

"I was asking if you had finished your paper for Biology yet."

"Oh," I completely forgot about that, "not yet, I'm finishing it tonight."

I could do a biology paper in one night, no problem. The class was two levels down from what I had been taking in Phoenix and I could probably teach the lessons myself.

We rode for another hour in silence and I pulled onto Port Angeles' main road.

Shops began to rise from the ground on either side of us and I turned onto another side road while Angela kept an eye out for the sports bar we were meeting everyone at. She pointed out the building and I slipped into a parking space on the side of the road and clicked off the engine.

I could tell she was still nervous as we walked toward the entrance, and wrapped an arm around her to pull her against me.

"W-what are you doing," she gasped and grabbed onto my waist as her feet slipped on a thin puddle.

"Making sure Eric sees how much work you put into looking good for him," I smirked and opened the door before pulling her through and keeping her by my side.

The group of friends we were meeting was occupying two large circular booths in the corner and Jessica's eyes immediately zeroed in on the two of us walking in together. Her stare trailed to my arm wrapped around Angela's nervous frame, and then began devouring Angela's appearance, from her carefully styled hair to her new dress and ballet flats.

Mike looked up and thrust his glass in the air, "and the grand Edward appears!"

I nodded to him and brought Angela over to a pair of seats on the opposite side of Mike, making sure that Angela sat directly across from Eric who was currently telling a story to another blond girl sitting beside Jessica.

"Sorry guys, but I was running a little late and gave Angela a ride," I spoke a little too loud so that Eric would catch what I was saying from his conversation.

His eyes flicked over to me and then back to his conversation partner. Two seconds later he was staring right at Angela, his dark brown eyes widened slightly and his mouth parted.

"_Angela_?"

Her cheeks flushed and she gave a nervous smile, "hi Eric."

"You look…umm…" he cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure, "you look really good."

She beamed at him, the nervousness suddenly slipping away as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, "thank you."

"Yeah…" was all he said as she continued smiling at him.

"So, Edward," Jessica leaned across the table, pushing her breasts together, and smiled at me, "how was your weekend?"

"It was okay," I shrugged, and scratched the back of my neck.

"Oh my god! What happened to your hands," Jessica reached over to grab my fingers and I winced at her grip.

"Nothing…I fell," I pulled my hand away and her hazel eyes widened.

Mike chuckled beside me and clapped my shoulder, "way to go, Swan."

"Yeah, I wasn't paying attention," I ignored Angela's questioning look and shrugged.

Mike told a few jokes, and Eric bragged about some science scholarship he was offered, and the whole time Angela hung on his every word.

She made a few comments about how she had snapped pictures for his presentation, and he asked her if she would be willing to do another hike so he could get some pictures from the tidal pools at La Push. Angela grinned and nodded enthusiastically before he leaned in and whispered something to her that made her giggle.

"Hey man," Mike nudged my arm, "want a drink?"

"Umm…" I looked around the group, and noticed everyone had a glass in front of them, even Angela, "sure, why not?"

"Yo, Katie!"

Mike waved at a girl with blond hair and the same color eyes as his, and glared at him before walking over. She tugged on her ponytail and popped bubblegum in between her teeth before pulling out a note pad and pen.

"What do you want, Michael," she huffed.

"Oh, come on sis," Mike grinned at her and tugged on her apron, "don't be such a grouch."

She rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Another round of beers please," he gave an All-American smile and she scratched something onto her notepad.

"That's it though," she huffed, "you guys have already have three rounds, and I'm not gonna get in trouble for you, alright?"

He pulled his sister down by her elbow and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek, "thanks, Kit-Kat."

"Ugh," she pulled back and wiped the back of her hand across her face, "gross, Michael."

"Dude, your sister is so fucking hot," Tyler nudged his friend's shoulder and kept his eyes glued on the waitress' ass.

"That's my sister," Mike made a sour face.

Tyler snickered, "well she's a hot piece of ass."

"Watch it, man," he glared at his friend and tipped the half empty beer bottle in front of him to his lips.

He finished the rest of the bottle and smacked it onto the table.

Angela took a small sip of her beer beside me and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing at her reaction.

Tyler nodded to me and then to Angela, "you tappin' that?"

"Nah," I shook my head, "just a friend, she's interested in someone else."

"Hmm…" he looked her up and down and gave an approving nod.

"Yeah, Edward thinks he's hot shit because he's got Bella Cullen on his arm," Mike winked at Tyler.

"No way," Tyler's eyes widened, "how the hell did you manage that?"

"He's her lab partner," Mike answered for me, "and if you asked me, Edward's spent his weekend 'studying'."

"Shut up, man," I cracked open the beer bottle that was set in front of me by Mike's sister.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Mike held his hands up, "if I were _you_…" he let out a short laugh, "you bet your ass I would be _all over_ that."

"All over what," Jessica joined the conversation and had a slight smile on her lips.

Mike winked at her and tipped his beer bottle towards her, "nothing babe."

She giggled and took a deep gulp from her bottle.

We talked some more, ordered a few burgers, and Mike convinced his sister to give us one more round of beer.

Music began pumping from the building next door and Jessica squealed as she set her empty bottle back on the table.

"Ooooh, let's go dance!" she clapped her hands together and jumped up from the table.

The other girls jumped up and giggled as they pulled their boyfriends out of their seats. I sighed, finished off my beer and pushed away from the table.

"Thank you," I said to Mike's sister and handed her a twenty dollar tip.

She smiled at me and tucked the cash in her shirt, "come back anytime."

I walked over to the small club that was beside the bar and squeezed my way through to meet up with the group.

_Crave You _by Flight Facilities was pounding through the speakers and Jessica had her body pressed up against Mike as she swayed her hips to the pounding bass. He grinned at her and bent down to place a kiss on her lips. Angela and Eric were sitting at the bar, laughing and shouting over the music, and the blond girl that was talking to Eric before I showed up was grinding against Tyler. I looked around, ignoring the grins and giggles of middle aged women wearing clothes two sizes too small, and decided to step outside.

It was misting slightly, and the rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. I pulled out a cigarette, watching the crowds shuffle up and down the sidewalk as I took a deep drag.

My mind began to wander again, and I started thinking of ways to apologize to Bella.

I couldn't get her scent out of my head, and my chest felt empty as I thought about her warm smile.

What was wrong with me?

This has never happened. No one has ever been able to flip my world completely upside down like this.

I didn't like the fact that my hands felt cold from not having her fingers twined with mine, or the fact that my lips felt dry from not kissing her.

My lungs burned to breathe in that delicious scent of cinnamon and strawberries that was tangled in her hair; I groaned and tilted my head back to let the rain fall across my brow.

_Why did you have to fuck everything up? _I growled at myself, and thought back to the look in her eyes when I offered my wrist to her.

The pain that crossed her face was almost unbearable to think of, and I pinched the bridge of my nose as I took another drag from the cigarette that was half spent in my fingers.

Something caught my eye—the glint of silver paint weaving along the small street. I held my breath as the Volvo pulled up to the side of the road, smoke began curling from my parted lips.

First to exit the car was the pixie, Alice, her spiky halo and gold eyes unmistakable. Then came the blond guy, Jasper, and he wrapped his arms securely around Alice while Emmett and Rosalie joined them on the sidewalk.

_But where was Bella?_

A sleek looking car pulled up behind them, and the growling engine turned off and a blond girl bouncing out of the driver's seat. At first I thought she was insane for wearing just shorts, a loose top, and heels, but then I saw the flash of crimson in her eyes and knew she wasn't human. Her Lamborghini drew attention that she seemed to bask in like a cat in the sun.

My heart began to pound as the flash of mahogany curls caught my eye, and then Bella was there. Her legs wrapped in sleek leather pants, and under the matching leather jacket was a black and red corset. Her heels were black as well, and she laughed at something the blond girl whispered to her.

Someone else climbed out of the Lamborghini, their tousled ice blond hair almost matching their pale skin. His gold eyes devoured Bella as she settled against his side, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Emmett said something to him, and Bella smacked his arm while he chuckled with her brother.

The cigarette in my fingers had burned all the way to the filter and I didn't even notice the small burn that seared across my fingers before it fell to the sidewalk and sputtered out in a puddle. I watched they all laughed and joked in the mist, and my body became numb. Rosalie whined about the water making her hair frizzy, and Alice nodded her head in agreement as she led the group to a small shop with clothes and shoes in the window.

My heart was banging against my ribs and I stared at Bella's frame through the glass as the blond guy tightened his arms around her and leaned in to whisper something in her hair.

"What the hell?"

**BPOV**

Alice danced through the store, her thoughts giddy with excitement as she began to pull different articles of clothing from the racks. Victor wrapped his arms tighter around me, and his thoughts poured into my mind as he buried his face in my hair.

I held back the grimace while he whispered how happy he was that I was finally giving our relationship a chance.

This was all for Evangeline.

The Denali coven had been there when the two of us returned, and she automatically began begging me to introduce her to him.

I honestly didn't see what she found so attractive about him, but I told her I would do my best to talk to him.

She shuffled through the racks of clothes with Alice while Rosalie looked over the shoes in the window, and Emmett and Jasper leaned against the door frame talking about the next big hunting trip.

Victor continued to whisper in my ear, and I continued to ignore it.

_God he's so sexy, _Evangeline was admiring his body from the reflection of a small mirror on the other side of the room, _tall, blond, mysterious, _nothing_ like Dallas!_

Rosalie growled beside me and I tried to block her shallow thoughts probably of some girl checking out Emmett.

_What the fuck is he doing here_, her thoughts were suddenly vicious and I turned to see what was making her so upset.

Jasper was now standing up straight, his jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists by his sides.

Victor kept his arms around me as I turned, and I froze in his grip when I saw _him_ standing on the other side of the street.

His bronze hair was slightly damp from the mist outside, and Victor growled playfully as he buried his face deeper into my hair. Edward stood frozen, his shirt sticking to his chest from the light rain, and his deep green eyes filled with pain.

"Bella," Alice grabbed my arm as she ran across the room.

I kept my gaze on Edward as he stumbled back slightly and leaned against the brick wall of the building behind him.

"I know, Alice," I looked up to Victor, and tightened my hold around his waist as the door to the shop swung open.

Edward's scent seeped into the small building, and Victor's body went rigid as he took a deep breath. His eyes fluttered close and he tilted his head back slightly as the scent washed over him. Jasper and Emmett growled and I hissed at Victor's thoughts as he tried to move towards the door.

Emmett stepped forward, his gold eyes glaring at the vampire that was basking in the scent that filled the room. I looked back to the window, and saw that Edward had ducked back into the club, but his scent was still filling the room.

"Victor…" Emmett said in a warning tone as his eyes flashed open with a sudden dark shadow.

He let out a deep growl filled with hunger, and everyone dove at him as he tried to sprint for the open door.

* * *

**There you go!**

**i hope you guys liked it**

**and sorry about the cliff hanger endings but they're just so fun to write and i want to keep you guys on your toes.**

**what do you think will happen next chapter?**

**of course my irresponsible actions are not done. but you know what? if anyone has a problem with Edward doing what teenagers normally DO...then i'm sorry.**

**we're all humans and we make mistakes.**

**plus, it makes for a juicy story.**

**stay with me guys!**

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

**3**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alrighty chapter 26**

**so with victor, i wanted him to have a more 'original' vampire power and i hope you guys like it because**

**i'm not 100% sure if i was able to write this chapter very well :(**

**this for me, was the big chapter in twilight when James had Bella at the ballet studio but obviously with my own twist. **

**please please please tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**i'm not so sure about it.**

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

**your opinions matter a lot to me!**

******all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer******

**much love**

**Marie**

* * *

**BPOV**

The shop keeper screamed in fear as the five of us dove at Victor. He let out a growl that shook some of the shoes off of their stands, and I clamped my eyes shut as his gold eyes turned a dark shade of purple. We could all feel him slipping through our fingers as his abilities began to flourish from his chest, and Emmett cursed under his breath as he tightened his thick arms around the dissipating form.

"Victor! Stop! Control yourself," Jasper hissed and we all felt a wave of restraint crash over us.

It didn't help that he was using all his power, and Victor was already three quarters of the way into transformation, so my family began pulling back from his form.

"Jasper," Emmett growled, "loosen up! We're losing him!"

The restraint immediately flooded from our bodies, but before any of us could snatch Victor, his fingers dissipated to smoke, and a curling cloud of fog replaced his crouched body. Emmett continued to swipe his fingers through the cloud, but it was too late, and the smoke tangled through the air and towards the shop keeper. She shrieked and kicked at the cloud that was slowly engulfing her body. Books toppled from the shelves behind her and the cash register slammed out and hit her square in the gut, sending her careening back and gasping for air against the wall.

I began slowly walking toward her, wanting to get rid of the smoke, but not wanting to scare the human any more than she already was. Because she was going to die—it was inevitable—but something in the back of my mind told me to keep her from speeding her pulse any faster than its jack rabbit speed, and her lips quivered as she reached out to me with shaking fingers.

Her deep green eyes began to yellow and fade around the edges, and her thick red hair became stripped with thick coils of gray. She choked on her screams, and her crisp skin became as worn and weathered as a leather book cover.

"Victor!"

He continued his climb, and eventually the tip of the cloud curled up, across her jaw—thin trails of blood left in its wake—and down through her thin lips. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the rest of the fog climbed into her throat, and I dove over the counter to grab her thin arms as her muscles began to thin and the bones in her face started jutting out in crude angles.

"No," I growled and shook the woman's limp body as thick trails of black smoke coiled from her stomach, "Victor!"

Deep red eyes appeared inside the cloud and I threw the woman's drained body to the ground as I threw myself back over the glass counter and straight into the cloud. Ice seemed to begin to tear at my skin, and I hissed and slashed as the fog curled toward the ceiling with me in the middle of it.

Emmett growled and readied himself to jump up and snatch me out, but Jasper grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"If you both get stuck in there, there's nothing we'll be able to do," he growled.

Emmett threw his large hands in my direction, "you want me to just fucking stand here?!"

"Calm down Emmett," Rosalie hissed and I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head as the ice began to slip from my body, "look."

I fell to the ground, dragging in breaths that I didn't need, and leaving a large dent in the tiled floors. Alice whimpered and slid across the floor to pull my head into her lap. My teeth were gritted together and I felt as if my skull was slowly being split open and my veins were full of acid. I knew it was just venom, but the burn brought a weakened, frightened growl from my throat. Alice bent over me, her eyes full of unsheadable tears.

"J-Jasper," she sobbed and pressed her forehead to mine as my fingers dug into the floor, "help her."

"Sweet heart, there's nothing—"

"HELP HER JAZZ!"

Emmett stepped forward, pulled me from Alice's grasp and placed his hand on her shoulder, "she's gonna be okay, alright Alley Cat? I promise. Look, she's already healing herself. I need you to be strong and go find Edward before Victor finds him."

"But the vision…"

"Don't think about it, okay? You said so yourself, the future is constantly changing."

"Y-you'll take care of B-Bella," even though she couldn't cry her voice was scratchy and she was out of breath.

Emmett nodded and pressed his thumb to her cheek as if to wipe away a tear, "I promise."

**ALICE'SPOV**

Jasper helped me out of the store, and I felt my marble body begin to shake in the rain. He wrapped an arm around me, and bent down to be eye-level.

He was so beautiful.

His tousled blond hair that was the same lustrous color as Rosalie's—which was one reason they were passable as twins—his deep gold eyes framed in thick, white-blond eyelashes, his perfect curving mouth that's skimmed over every inch of my body…

"Alice, you need to be strong for Bella okay? Just like Emmett said," his eyes had a flicker of pain wash through them as a group of adolescent humans weaved around us.

I nodded, suddenly filled with bravery, and smiled at my mate.

He was beautiful, and he was mine.

_Thank god, or whoever is up there for my guardian angel_, I looked up to the rain clouds as he pulled me in for a hug.

I squeezed him back for a split second before pulling away and looking towards the club on the other side of the street. _Flashing strobes, the smell of alcohol mixed with blood. A pack of crumpled cigarettes and mossy green eyes…_the vision wasn't as old as the one of those green eyes melting into a delicious shade of scarlet, and I had done my best to keep Bella from hearing my thoughts as I encouraged my family to go on a shopping trip in Port Angeles. I needed to help my sister and my future brother, and there was no way of protecting both of them while Edward was miles away.

Bella's shaking breath could be heard from inside the shop, and I clamped my eyes shut as Jasper sent another wave of bravery into me.

He reached up to stroke my cheek, and I looked up at him with glassy eyes, "Wait for me?"

His brows knit together, "I'm coming wi—"

"There's too many people in there, too many heartbeats to distract you," I frowned with him, "wait for me outside, please. I can't take care of both Edward and you in there, and I don't want to think about losing you in that sea of people."

His eyes flashed with something else now but he gave a short nod and bent to press his lips against my forehead, "I love you, Alice."

I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled his lips to mine. They were warm, and calming, "I love you too."

He waited a few moments, staring into my eyes before nodding to himself, "I'll be right outside, okay?"

"Okay," my voice shook a little, but I did my best to hide it.

He kept his hand firmly on the small of my back as we walked across the street, and I kept my gaze locked with his as I slipped in through the crowd of thrashing bodies.

People were screaming, but it was in excitement, and I felt my nerves loosen as my normal self, the happy fun loving Alice, became giddy with excitement as the bass pumped through my marble skin. My eyes widened as I looked around, trying to pinpoint Edward's location.

Images of real life and the future began to blur my vision as I stepped deeper into the crowd. There was a small light-up dance floor that looked like it was from the seventies and I noticed a flash of copper hair bobbing away in the back of the room. My shoes tapped across the dance floor, and I weaved carefully through the crowd, keeping my gaze on the tousled copper before my foot made a _crunch-crackle_ noise.

I looked down, my mouth parting slightly as I lifted my ballet flat to see the pack of Marlboros now crushed and dripping with loose tobacco on the floor. I pushed through and jumped when a loud sound of breaking glass shuddered through the speakers and intense dub-step broke out with strobe lights flashing from every corner of the room.

"Edward!" I was screaming now, and shoving my way through the humans, "Edward!"

Someone stepped in front of me, but my thoughts were too blurred to distinguish any features, "who are _you_?"

"I'm looking for Edward," I felt like a fragile human on the verge of a panic attack as I jumped up and down nervously, "I'm looking for—"

"He doesn't know you," the voice, a female, hissed.

"Please, I just—"

"Listen, you twiggy little bitch, Edward was drinking before you showed up with your screaming ass, he said he wasn't feeling okay after drinking his fifth shot of Everclear, and he went outside."

I shook my head frantically, ignoring her insults, "he's not outside I was just—"

A deep, throaty laugh broke my train of thought and I lifted the woman off the ground and lightly tossed her to the side as I pushed on through the crowd.

"Hey! Hey, GET BACK HERE!"

But I was already gripping the door handle for the bathroom, and the metallic smell of blood filled my senses.

"Oh god," I groaned, and began backing away, not wanting to be a monster.

_Do this for Bella, Alice! Edward and Bella _need_ you to be strong! _I nodded to myself, pressed my palm into my mouth, and ripped open the door.

My hands shook by my sides as I stepped into the middle of the room, my eyes unfortunately taking in every drop of vomit, sweat, and alcohol that seeped through the cracks in the tiles and walls.

A slumped figure was curled up in one of the stalls, their torso hanging over a toilet, and their hair matted with sweat. The deep laugh echoed off the tiles of the narrow room, and I spun around to see Victor, halfway between fog and solid form, casually close the door and an evil glint flicker in his crimson eyes.

His other hand was grasping a tangle of copper, and I lunged forward to Edward's unconscious form.

"No, no, no," Victor chuckled and pulled the limp body in his grasp behind him, "we mustn't snatch what isn't ours, Alice darling."

I froze, half crouched, hands reaching out, and mouth parted. I snapped my jaw closed and my teeth glinted in the low lighting. He returned the look—barring his teeth and letting a rumbling growl slowly slip from his throat—and lifted Edward from the ground.

His eyes fluttered open, and I gasped as a thin line of blood trailed form his lips. Victor gave a devilish smile and swiped his finger to collect the blood before pushing it between his lips.

"Edward," I whispered even though my mind was screaming.

Victor had him standing on his feet now, and his hand clutching Edward's hair.

He was taller than the vampire, and he slumped forward when Victor's hand flickered from fog, then back to a hand.

"Woah now," he said with an acidic tone and snatched the human back up to a standing position by his copper hair.

I whimpered and looked around for something I could do.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," Victor sang as he playfully smacked Edward's face.

It was like a cat and mouse, and I shivered at the sight of a bruise forming on Edward's pale jaw.

"Please, Victor," my hands shook as I inched my way closer to him.

His rage filled eyes were too preoccupied taking in Edward's battered form to notice my advances. I took another step, making sure to hold my breath and skirt around every drop of liquid so as not to make any noise. The familiar burn made its appearance as the scent of Edward's blood clawed at my throat, and Victor whipped around to glare at me.

He let out a deep growl as my foot hit the tiled ground, and I tensed.

"Victor—"

Before I could let the words fall out of my mouth, he swung out with one of his muscular arms and sent me flying across the room. I crashed into one of the stalls, tile and plaster falling on top of me as I tried to right myself. Edward was thrown into a corner of the room while Victor charged at me.

I gripped his shirt, my fingers clawing for anything that was solid, and my foot bounced off the brick wall and we skidded across the floor.

His skull cracked against a pipe under the sinks and water began hissing out at us as I was flipped around and his hands wrapped around my throat. I brought my knee up and smacked him against the wall behind me.

"Bitch," he hissed and flipped me across the room to crash through two brick walls and end up in an alley way.

I shuffled through the garbage right before Victor ripped me back through the hole in the wall by my hair. I screeched and clawed at his hands and he pulled me up to look at him. My feet kicked in the air as I thrashed in his grip, and he gave a disgusting smile before slamming me head-first into the tiled floors.

My vision was spotted as thin cracks began to form along my marble skull, and my eyes rolled back into my head as my visions pulled me under.

_FLASH! _

_A tunnel of trees, the tops of them tangled together from years of the branches growing across the gap. Loose petals and leaves fell from the canopy and onto the pine straw trail as a glossy box was carried on the shoulders of six men. One of them was extremely young looking, his bronze skin and slicked back black hair adding depth and shape to his slightly gangly frame. A single tear fell across his cheek as his continued with the casket on his shoulders. _

_FLASH!_

_ The casket was open, and a girl with skin and hair similar to the boy before sobbed and pressed her face against the lip of the casket, her thin fingers tangling into the grass as she fell to her knees. She brought a shaking hand to her throat and gripped a green necklace while she sobbed and shook in the cool wind. _

_FLASH!_

_ My family, my Jasper, smiling at a pale form lying in a darkened room of our house. Bella was hunched forward, her head resting on the edge of the surgical table as she gripped someone's pale hand. I could taste the bitter smell of chemicals and venom in the air, and ever so slightly, one of the figure's fingers twitched._

_FLASH! _

_Pale skin glistening in the sun, my hands running through someone's silky hair, white lace, stars tangled into the tree branches that swayed above a glistening wooden dance floor…two sets of golden eyes smiling at me as music melted from the shadows…_

Someone was gripping my face now. My body was twisted against the tile floor still, and the faint spray of water coming from the busted pipes in the wall.

Their voice was slow to break through the surface of water I was trapped under, and then...

"Alice!" Rosalie was in front of me now, her blond hair dampened from the rain, and her gold eyes flashing.

Warm hands wrapped around my shoulders and I was pulled to my feet by Jasper. Emmett was growling and ripping at something…or someone…in the corner of the room while a flicker of mahogany curls caught my attention. Bella was now perched on top of Victor's shoulders, and had her teeth sunk into his neck.

She looked up to me, her eyes blank and filled with animalistic rage as she whipped her body back and brought a large chunk of Victor's shoulder with her. She tumbled to the floor and dove at his ankles, and in seconds both of those were ripped away as well.

She growled and sunk her teeth into his leg, but the left side of his body became fog as he screamed and tried to get away from her razor-sharp teeth. Fog curled into her lungs and she choked and stumbled back against the brick wall where another shadow was gently laid on the ground. Her face twisted in pain and her chest heaved as she tried to move her paralyzed body.

Emmett roared and ripped the rest of Victor's body to shreds before whipping out a white lighter and piling up the pieces of torso and arms in a vacant stall. Rosalie nodded when he shouted an order to her, and she disappeared out of the room.

I pressed deep into Jasper's chest, confused and scared. Wanting to go to Bella and help, or look for Edward, but I was paralyzed.

A loud buzzing broke through the building and I heard the loud _SNAP_ of the emergency lights flicking on, and the amps blasting off. Whistles went off and the buzzing continued while screams were heard from the other side of the bathroom door and Emmett dropped the lighter onto Victors remains.

As the limbs burned, Bella coughed and choked, suddenly wrapped in Rosalie's arms just before a trail of black smoke slowly peeled from her throat and trickled into the bright fire that was quickly turning to purple smoke and ash.

My vision blurred again, and I slowly slipped into the future as a piercing scream echoed throughout the room.

* * *

**so there you go chapter 26!**

**once again please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter**

**also, i'm starting a new fanfic this week. **

**any suggestions, leave a comment or PM me**

**even if it's a new book, i'd love any recommendations you guys have!**

**posting new chapters soon so that this cliff hanger wont kill you guys! **

**Much love **

**Marie**


	27. Chapter 27

**late night post i know!**

**hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter because it was really awesome to write:)**

**this is strictly Edward's point of view, and there's a moment with Alice where we get a very very brief glimpse into Bella's human life before she was changed (by glimpse i mean maybe two or three sentences)**

**next chapter I'm going to have Bella talking about her human life and that will be the final chapter for the 'Twilight' part of this fanfic.**

**Remember 'Heart of Stone' is Twilight and Newmoon together, the other two books will have their own fanfics.**

**thank you so so much for the readers that have stuck with me from the beginning and continue to give me feedback, and to those of you who have just started following me and reading my story, thank you very much for your support, and i hope you guys enjoy the fanfic:)**

**COMMENT, FAVORITE, FOLLOW**

******all characters belong to the wonderful stephenie meyer******

**Much love, **

**Marie**

* * *

**EPOV**

I leaned back against the brick wall and took a slow breath. My eyes were rimmed in pain, my hands couldn't stop shaking, and for the past three days, Jacob and Lucy have been keeping watchful eyes on me. Charlie had met me in the hospital the day after I had driven Angela to Port Angeles to meet up with our friends.

I couldn't remember anything other than waking up in a dark room, water pooling across the floor, and Bella lying unconscious next to me.

The rest of that night has been coming to me in short bursts, every time I've completely shut down and Lucy would cry, begging to take me to the hospital while Jacob would try and bring me back. Charlie and Billy were always just a room away, but Charlie was holed up in the living room, not knowing what to do about a son who would fall into random lapses of silence and wouldn't eat or drink because they felt as if there was a huge hole in their chest.

I closed my eyes, feeling the familiar tug on the back of my mind as more images began to spot my vision.

_FLASH! Alice standing in front of me, her eyes wide in fear and her hands reaching out to me, FLASH! Bella standing on the opposite side of the street, rain pouring from bruise-colored clouds, and a blond man wrapping their arm around her delicate frame, FLASH! The faint crack of my bones against the tile floor as I was thrown across a dark room…_

"Edward," Lucy gripped my arm with her shaking fingers, "Edward, please…"

My eyes opened slowly, and I grimaced at the light in the corner of the room. Lucy was sitting on the floor next to me, her blue and brown eyes rimmed in red, her black hair tangled into a knot on top of her head, and she was wearing the same pair of denim shorts and baggy sweater from Tuesday.

Charlie had picked me up Tuesday morning from the hospital around three a.m. and had brought me straight to the reservation. Lucy was waiting with Jacob on the front porch, curled against his side on the swing, sobbing quietly while I walked past them and into the house.

A few minutes after Lucy's mother had wrapped fresh bandages around my knuckles and put new butterfly bandages on the cut on my temple, I had crashed on the floor of Jacob's room. My ankle was twisted pretty bad, but I refused the crutches, since the pain in my chest was worse than my ankle. I woke up the first time with Lucy leaning against the door frame, more tears in her eyes, and soft light filtering in through the window with the sunrise. We had stared at each other for a few minutes, with her trying to hold in her sobs, and me feeling numb and cold on the floor. She rushed into the room, tears uncontrollably spilling along her jaw, and she collapsed beside me on the floor.

"Edward," I blinked as she gently shook my arm, "can you hear me?"

"Hey, Lucy, come on," Jacob tried pulling her away, and she shot a glare at him, "come on Lu, we'll get you cleaned up, and in some new clothes—"

"I'm not leaving him," she croaked, and tightened her grip on my arm.

"You won't be leaving him, your mom brought some clothes over this morning, and I'll stay with him while you go change," he tried to pull her away again and this time she loosened her fingers from my wrist and allowed Jacob to pull her to her feet.

She looked down at me with scared eyes and slowly walked out of the room, her head dipped and her fingers picking at the loose thread on her sleeve. Jacob settled beside me, his brows knit together and his dark eyes staring at the floor.

"Are you gonna talk to me now," he mumbled, and I just continued to stare at my shoes.

"Edward," I looked up to see Charlie standing in the doorway, his lips pressed in a line as he held out my phone, "someone's been calling you."

I reached out and took the phone, looking down at the number before pressing the re-dial button.

They answered on the second ring, "Edward?"

"Alice…" I tried, but my voice came out as nothing but a silent whisper.

I cleared my throat and tried again, "yes?"

"How are you," her voice shook a little, but there was something else in her tone that cleared my mind for the first time in these past few days.

"What's wrong," I asked, and Jacob mumbled something about giving me privacy as he ducked out of the room.

"It's…" she let out a short sigh, "it's Bella."

"What's wrong with Bella?"

"She's still sleeping…"

"I thought you guys didn't sleep."

"We don't," she replied, "but Carlisle thinks it's something like going into shock, and her body has just shut itself down as a form of self-defense from Victor."

This was the longest conversation I could remember from this week, and my heart fluttered against my ribs at the thought of Bella, "is there something I could do…?"

"Well…"

"Alice, just tell me," I pinched the bridge of my nose as my vision blurred again.

There was a short silence on the other end of the phone, "Carlisle thinks that if she could hear your voice—"

"When," my thoughts were clear and I suddenly had the energy to run through the fog and hills, all the way until I was holding her again.

Lucy entered the room, now in a plain white tank top and a pair of oil spattered jeans.

"As soon as poss—"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," I ended the call and slowly rose to my feet.

My back was stiff from sitting in one place for over twenty-four hours, and my knees popped while I straightened up. Lucy looked up to me with tired eyes, and I gave a small smile.

"Where are you going," she whispered.

I sighed, feeling the blood rush to my fingers and toes, as I rolled my shoulders back, "I'm going—"

"You're going to see _her_ aren't you," she hissed, her eyes suddenly sparking with anger, "what the fuck Edward? You shut down for three days, and then she calls and you're all better?!"

"Lucy, you don't—"

"No, don't tell me I don't understand," she shoved at my chest when I tried to catch her shoulders to keep her from swaying, "you shut us all out for three straight days. _Three days _Edward! And then she calls and you just bounce back? Like nothing happened?!"

"Lucy," I looked over to see Mrs. Lana standing in the doorway, her hair a tangled knot of silver and black on top of her head, and her foot tapping against the wooden floor.

I stepped forward to catch Lucy when she collapsed in a fit of tears, and Mrs. Lana stepped forward to usher her daughter to the other room. Jacob stepped in while Lucy began sobbing on the bed in the guest room and looked over to my keys and wallet in my hands.

"Going somewhere," he nodded to the spot that I was sitting in for the past three days.

I walked around him and ducked out of the room, his footsteps catching up to me when I was pulling open the screen door. Billy and Charlie were in the kitchen talking about the next fishing trip coming up, and I could hear children screaming and laughing at the beach a few feet away from the front porch.

Jacob caught the sleeve of my jacket and I looked over my shoulder to see his confused expression.

I let out a sigh and looked down to my shoes, "Jake, please. You want me to get better and _this_ is what will make it better. I need to see her."

His fingers twitched, then loosened from the fabric of my sleeve and he nodded, "as long as you'll be back to your normal self. Go do what you have to do and I'll take care of Lucy, just leave this depressing person back there and bring my bro back okay?"

A smirk pulled at my lips but it fell before it could reach my eyes, "thanks man."

"I'll tell Charlie," he tugged at his shaggy hair and nudged me out the door, "go fix this."

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

The drive there was painfully longer than I would have thought. I'd only been there once, but I knew the road to turn on and kept an eye out for the slightly hidden driveway in the thick ferns and mossy ground. The house was still the same structure I remembered from my fleeting glance; elegantly built as if it was carved from one slab of marble, the bright red door gently tucked in the shadow of the front porch, and the high windows with opened drapes that invited thick rays of sunlight to gleam from the hard wood floors.

The house was one large bundle of light, and I ran up the steps before wrapping my knuckles against the door. There were skinny rectangles of frosted glass on each side of the door, and I caught a glimpse of swaying fabric before the door was swung open.

Alice stood in the doorway, her eyes pitch black and her delicate mouth pulled into a frown. Her bare feet were slightly speckled with dirt but her outfit was perfect and smooth. She was wearing a gypsy skirt—ivory with a red design along the hem—and a white puffy shirt with a red corset wrapped around her torso.

"Carlisle just finished checking her body for any abnormalities," her chin quivered as her small hand tightened on the door.

"Where is she," I asked as I stepped in the house and Alice shut the door behind me.

Her skirt swayed as she turned to look at me and her spiky hair fell into her face before she shoved it back, "she's in her room…"

That was all I needed.

I hurried up the steps, not thinking about my thrumming heart beat in a house of vampires, not thinking about me selfishly throwing my wrist in her face, not even noticing how eerily quiet the house was as I walked through the second floor and towards Bella's room. The door was cracked open and I was suddenly nervous as my hand hit the cold metal of the knob, but I pushed through, needing to see her, my Bella.

Carlisle was standing closest to the door, holding his wife against his chest as she tugged nervously on her caramel curls. Her pitch black eyes found me and I gave a small smile before she bit her lip and snapped her gaze back to her daughter because of something that I couldn't hear. Rosalie and Emmett were standing on the opposite side of the room, Emmett stroking his mate's ice blond hair as she chewed her thumb nail and muttered something in a low voice.

Jasper was kneeling beside the large mattress that was brought up from my visit, his gold hair looking messy and as if he had been tugging on it all morning. Then my eyes fell on a heap in the middle of the mattress. A thin, silk sheet was covering her, even though I'm sure it wasn't needed, and her mahogany hair was fanned out over the mattress in loose curls. She was laying on her side, her knees gently bent to allow her thighs to brush against her lower torso, and her shoulders relaxed as her form lifted and fell delicately.

Her bare shoulders glowed faintly from the dimmed sunlight streaming in through the trees surrounding the house, and her lashes cast thin spider web looking shadows along her cheekbones. Her naked body was outlined in a shadow underneath the sheet and my eyes trailed from the curve of her knees, up to her torso, then finally back to her angelic face.

If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that she was having a peaceful dream while her head was nestled against the pillow.

My knees felt weak as I slowly walked over to the mattress and kneeled beside Jasper. He stiffened when I shrugged out of my jacket and laid it over her, and her face moved to skim her nose along the worn leather. She inhaled deeply, and I thought her lips twitched.

Carlisle silently ushered everyone out of the room, including Jasper and Alice who had just made it back up here. I looked over my shoulder, watching the door click shut before turning my attention back to the sleeping beauty in front of me.

I slid my fingers along her curls that were just barely tumbling over the edge of the mattress, and took a deep breath as my heart beat slowed.

"Bella," I whispered to her un-moving form, "Bella, look at me."

Her breathing stopped for a few seconds and then picked up with the same steady pace. I climbed up to the mattress, wrapping my arm around her waist and gently pulling her against my chest. I tucked my other arm beneath her head so I could cradle her against me, and I could have sworn she smiled when her cheek pressed against my heart.

"Do you hear that," I whispered and kissed her hair, "that's _yours_ Bella."

Her fingers might have twitched but I wasn't sure and I kissed her hair again. I felt my throat burn as tears threatened to pool in my eyes while I held her still body. My lips brushed along her hairline, down across her temple and to her smooth jaw. Her ice cold skin sending goose bumps down my spine as my lips skimmed toward her beautiful, pouty mouth. I pressed my mouth to hers, pulling back to keep my lips there but only mingle my breath with hers as my tongue bounced against my quivering bottom lip.

"Please come back to me," my voice was shaky as I whispered against her lips, but I didn't care.

I tightened my grip on her, feeling as if my world would end in a puff of smoke and flickering mirrors if I even thought of letting her go again. I would keep her close by my side for as long as she would have me, I would fight until my last, dying breath.

The thought of that, my dying breath, brought a new wave of aching that made my arms tighten around her until my muscles were shaking. I buried my face into her sweet hair and inhaled that calming scent of strawberries and honey. How could I leave this earth without her?

Tears threatened to spill down my face, but I clamped my eyes shut and pressed my face deeper into her thick curls, allowing the salt water to twine through her hair. The sun was at its highest point now, and I held Bella close as her diamond skin glowed in my embrace. A soft sigh came from her throat and I kissed her forehead gently.

"That's it baby, come back to me," I whispered and ran my hand along her spine, "show me those beautiful golden eyes…"

She didn't move, her eyes stayed shut, and her breathing stayed normal, and my heart continued to ache. The sunlight glanced off the polished piano to my right, and an idea slipped into my head. It pained me to pull away from her, but if it meant having her come out of this trance it would be worth it.

I left her curled in the thin sheet, her body still glimmering in the light while I skirted the mattress and took my place at the piano bench. I looked at the ivory reflecting in the sun light, my mind going blank for a brief second, before I curled my fingers and gently placed them on the keys.

Bella's skin continued to glow as the lullaby I had written for her filled the room; the brilliant faceted reflections catching in the glossy paint of the piano and mixing with the thin pinpoints of sunlight pouring in through the gaps in the trees outside. The glass walls seemed to expand and breathe a sigh of relief as the song gently built and then fell back to the soft whisper. I licked my dry lips, bending my head as the song poured from me and my hands added a new melody in the middle. My eyes fluttered shut on their own and I took deep, steadying breaths while the vibrations of the piano strings shuddered up through the pads of my fingers and down into my bones.

I finished with the familiar lilt that matched my heartbeat whenever she would walk into the room and our eyes would meet.

"Mmm…" I snapped my head to the side to look over to Bella still curled in the same spot I left her, but this time her chest rose and fell with quicker breaths and soft sighs were bubbling up from her chest.

I was frozen, my heart was pounding against my rib cage, and then my muscles began to work again and I walked over to kneel by the mattress. I reached over to stroke her hair from her bare shoulder, and she rolled over so that she was lying on her back and her right hand fell against the mattress inches from my fingers. Her chest rose and fell under the sheet and I reached over to skim my fingers along her jaw.

Her eyes flickered behind her closed lids and I felt my breath stop all together as I waited for her to open her beautiful eyes. It may have been seconds, or it may have been hours, but my lungs refused to bring in air until I saw her lashes flutter open.

Her head tilted to the side, "mmm…" her fingers twitched and my heart sped even more.

I chewed my lip, and then her lashes fluttered against her cheek bones. My hands tightened to fists in the sheet and her lids drifted open while another sigh slipped from her lips. I let out a gust of air, bowing my head as she kept her gaze trained on the ceiling. A relieved smile pulled at the corners of my mouth and I couldn't even try to hide it.

I looked up to see her elegant brows furrowed together and her lips part while her tongue bounced gently inside her mouth, tasting the air of the room.

"Bella," I whispered and she rolled her head to the side.

Her round eyes were a dangerous looking coal with a thin starburst of gold surrounding the pupils, and she ran her tongue along her bottom lip as her gaze fell on me.

Her expression became happy, then sad, and then confused as she skimmed her hand off the mattress and up to my face. I pressed my cheek into her palm and cupped her fingers against my skin with my other hand.

"Edward," her voice was like velvet, "I thought you were…"

I opened my eyes to see her eyes filled with sadness and shook my head, "I'm here, and I'm safe…we're both safe."

She kept her gaze locked with me and then nodded mostly to herself as her hand that wasn't trapped between my cheek and hand trailed over her unmoving heart. She looked down to see the thin sheet wrapped around her otherwise bare body and I couldn't keep the grin off my face at her shocked expression.

She sat up, gripping the sheet to her chest and exposing the smooth plane of her back that was glowing like the rest of her body in the afternoon sun light. My throat became dry as I tightened my grip on the mattress and she looked around the room as if it were her first time here.

She looked down to her hands gripping the sheet and whispered, "so, it wasn't real…"

"It was real, but your family was able to save both of us," I licked my chapped lips and traced the curve of her waist with my eyes.

Her shoulders shuddered as she took a shaking breath, "but I thought you were dead."

She pressed one of her hands to her face and pulled her knees to her chest.

I slowly climbed up onto the mattress and carefully pulled her against me, "Shh…it's okay…"

"B-but I saw you…" she gasped and twisted to press her face to my chest, "there was blood, Edward."

She was curled in my lap now, the sheet tangled around the legs as I held her close. Her chest was pressed flush against mine so her hands left the sheet and tangled into my hair. I breathed in the scent coming off of her skin and pressed my face into her gentle curls.

Her nose skimmed my collarbone and trailed across my pulse and she sighed again, "E-Edward."

"Yes," I whispered.

She buried her face into the bend of my neck and I tightened my hold on her, "you're okay?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "we're both okay."

She nodded and pulled back to show me her glossy eyes, "I'm s-so sorry, Edward—"

"Don't even think about it, okay," I tightened the sheet around her back so that it wouldn't fall in the front and pressed my lips gently to hers, "it was my fault."

She caught me as my lips pulled away from hers, her delicate fingers tangling in my hair, "I have to tell you something," she whispered breathlessly against my lips.

I froze, barely nodding as my hands tightened around her again, "okay," I whispered and wasn't sure she heard me until she gave a nervous sigh and pressed her forehead to mine.

"And I understand if you don't feel the same way, I just want to make sure that you know," she hands shook a little against my scalp and I kissed the tip of her nose while I massaged small circles in her back.

A few minutes passed, and though I wanted to know what was bothering her so much, I would have been happy sitting her for the rest of eternity if she would let me. Her sweet breath tumbled from her plump lips in nervous wisps and I closed my eyes as the smell of strawberries, cinnamon, and mint tangled around us.

She feathered kisses along my jaw, her fingers still shaking lightly, but her muscles began to relax beneath my hands as I continued to rub soothing circles.

"Bella, please tell me," my heart felt as if it were in my throat now, and I lifted one hand to rub along her neck while the other stayed trained on her shoulder blades and spine.

Her lips bent to a warm smile and she pressed against me until we fell back on the pillows. Her back was fully exposed now and the only thing between us was her sheet and my clothes, but I shook my head and focused on what was happening right now as her chilled breath tumbled sweetly across my neck and into the dip of my shirt collar.

She whispered something against my skin, and tightened her hold on me.

"What was that, love," I rubbed her back and she pulled back so that her lips were at my ear.

"I…" she let out a nervous breath, "Edward, I love you."

I froze, my hands stilled against her skin, and my breath faltered. She wasn't breathing above me, and she pulled back another inch to look into my eyes. This was the first time I thought the tears would really fall across her face as she began to shake lightly in my arms.

"I-I'm sorry, I know it's not something you probably wanted to h-hear," she began to pull back and bring the sheet with her.

I gripped her elbow and pulled her back to me, my arm snaking around her body while my other hand cupped her face. Her eyes fluttered and she bit her lip as I stroked along her jaw with my thumb. A loose curl fell across her eyes and I tucked it behind her ear while I let those words sink in.

Those words that I've been wanting to tell her since the moment I laid eyes on her.

Since that first day when I began drowning in those golden eyes, she had me.

My heart was beating sporadically against my ribs like a bird trying to break from its cage, and I pulled her down to kiss her slightly quivering lips. She melted against me and sighed against my mouth, while I skimmed my fingers lightly down and up her spine. She shuddered underneath my hands and I pulled her closer as my tongue trailed across her bottom lip.

She parted her lips with mine and my eyes almost rolled back in my head from the sweet taste of her. She curled her fingers into my hair and we pressed deeper into the mattress. The next thing I knew we were rolled over, me on top of her, and one of her legs hooking around my waist. The sheet was still flattened between us, tangled around Bella's legs and torso, but I could feel every inch of her body against mine.

The pitter patter of rain began echoing against the glass walls of her room, and I jumped slightly at the sudden crack of lightning outside. The room was dark now from the clouds rolling through the sky, and with each flash of lightning the room seemed to light on fire. She pulled away to let me breath and I pressed my forehead to hers as I gulped in air to my burning lungs.

Her dark eyes were searching and I smiled down at her. She was the absolute image of beauty, her hair tangled around her shoulders but still falling in billowing curls to waist, her creamy white skin speckled with shadows of raindrops on the windows around us, and her perfectly curved mouth turned up to form a delicate smile.

I placed a softer kiss on her lips, lingering there so our lips were barely touching, "I love you more than anything on the earth, Bella. More than my own life…"

Her eyes widened and she smiled at me before pulling me in for another kiss. Thunder and lightning played a deadly melody outside as our breathing sped and her hair and the sheet tangled around us. My heart swelled in my chest as I held her close, never wanting to let her go.

And she let me do just that.

We laid in the shadows of raindrops and looming trees, my heart echoing between the two of us, before I finally slipped into sleep for the first time in days.

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

"Edward," someone shook my arm, "Edward, wake up. Oh my god you fucking humans…get your lazy ass _up_!"

I groaned and pressed my face against the mattress, batting away the cold hands that were shaking me.

"Swat at me again and I don't care how vicious my sister can be, I _will_ smother you."

I peeled my eyes open and glared at the shadow looming over me, "what do you want, Emmett."

"Bella told me to wake you up and let you know she left to go hunting," he glared back at me.

"She left without me?"

"Umm…did you not hear what I just said," his brows knit together, "she left…to go _hunting_."

"Is that not something I'm allowed to see," I sat up and tugged at the ends of my hair.

Emmett busted out into a fit of laughter that made me jump and I pinched the bridge of my nose, "not unless you want a nice set of pearly whites in your neck, bro. She may have restraint, but _no one _has enough self-control to ignore their singer when they're hunting."

"Singer?"

He rolled his amber eyes and motioned for me to follow him out of the room and down the hall, "I can see that you are as clueless as all the other humans out there. Not really surprised, but I would have thought she had told you _something_."

"Emmett," I grumbled as I jogged down the stairs to keep up with him, "what the hell are you talking about?"

I followed him down another winding hallway, this one with a curving glass wall overlooking the river that ran through the back yard, "hold up."

Not thinking, I followed him into a dark room and paused mid-step before realizing why the lights had been turned off and there was deep, jazzy music playing from the eight foot speakers on the far wall. There was nothing in the room but a sturdy looking chair, the speakers, and a huge king sized bed. In the middle of the bed was a shadow, and a light flicked on beside the bed before I caught sight of two pitch black eyes.

"Emmett…" she smiled and ran her hands down her body.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted and toppled back over the chair and onto the plush carpet.

"Wh…" she crawled to the edge of the mattress before shouting something too quickly for me to understand and Emmett ran into the room.

"What the fucking hell is _he _fucking doing in our god damn bedroom, you dumb ass ignorant—"

"Woah, woah, woah," Emmett shouted over her and threw a blanket over her naked body, "what the fuck is going on?!"

"I could ask _you_ the same thing," Rosalie hissed and tightened the blanket around her body before hopping off the bed and storming towards Emmett, "you brought him into our room?!"

"I'm so sorry! Holy shit—ow! Dammit," the room was still dark even with the small light by the bed, "I'm leaving right now! Fuck, fuck, fuck, I did _not_ need to see that!"

"What the hell are you saying," Rosalie whirled around to glare at me now while I stumbled my way back to the door, "are you saying I'm fucking repulsive?!"

"No, no! I'm saying that—"

"Hey man, watch it," Emmett was growling now as well and I finally found the door and fell into the hallway.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted again and the door slammed shut so that Rosalie could shout at Emmett some more.

I hurried back down the hallway and up a flight of stairs to the second floor. I was panting now, worried that Rosalie was going to come after me after she was finished chewing out her boyfriend, or husband, or whatever the fuck he was, and didn't even realize I was about to run into someone.

"Edward!" a small voice chirped before we both tumbled to the floor.

I cursed and apologized multiple times before Alice climbed up and sat on my chest, "what are you doing running through the house?"

Her spiky hair was curled today and she was wearing a light blue dress with matching flats; she looked like a doll.

"I'm sorry, I—"

"Tsk, tsk," she shook her head and wagged her finger at me, "your mother would be very disappointed I'm sure."

"Alice please, get off," I panted.

"Oh, sorry," she giggled and bounced to her feet, "why are you running?"

"Rosalie—"

"Ah, say no more," she smiled and nodded to herself, "I've run from her plenty of times, except I ran with more grace…"

"Right, sorry," I huffed, "umm…do you know when Bella will be back?"

Her eyes sparkled before she answered me, "she just left a few minutes ago so it might be a while," she grinned, "would you like to play a game of chess?"

I looked around at the suddenly quiet house, "sure, why not," I shrugged and she squealed in excitement before dragging me by my hand to the kitchen and out a glass door.

The back porch was wide, with trees creating green shade over certain spots, and I followed the giddy pixie to a marble chess set in the corner. A light breeze ruffled the skirts of her dress and she watched me as I analyzed my first move. I looked up at her and realized her gaze was blank and that she was looking into the future.

"Make up your mind, Edward," she whined as her eyes shifted back and forth, seeing things that weren't really in front of her.

I tapped her nose and tugged at her curls, "no cheating, Alice."

"What do you mean cheating?" her mouth popped open in an 'o' shape.

"You know exactly what I mean," I shook my finger at her, "and I'm sure your mother would be very disappointed—"

"That's _my_ line," she shot back and crossed her arms over her petite chest, "you're no fun."

"Oh, please," I leaned back in my chair, "you love the fact that I'm over here, don't try to deny it."

She stuck her tongue out at me and moved her knight piece. I moved a pawn and she moved a bishop, ten minutes had passed and we each had a small collection of each other's pieces. She began tugging on her hair as she bounced her knees, and looked up at me with a glare before staring back down at the board.

I cleared my throat, "I do believe that's check mate, Alice."

"Shh!" she held up her finger, and glared at the pieces.

I smirked and leaned back in the chair, dipping my head back slightly as a light wind trailed through along the porch. Trees shivered and danced above our heads and for the first time I noticed that there weren't any birds preening in the treetops or squirrels rustling through the brambles.

"Alice…" I began and watched as she began setting up the chessboard again.

"What," she snapped, obviously annoyed with the fact that I won the first game, then she took a deep breath and shook her head, "yes, Edward, what is it?"

I pressed my lips together to keep from grinning at her frustration and nodded out to the expanse of trees, "why aren't there any animals around here? They drive me absolutely crazy at Charlie's when I'm trying to sleep in, but here it's…quiet."

She giggled and twirled a loose curl around her finger, "silly little human, do you really not get it? We, being natural predators of everything with a heartbeat, carry a scent that sort of…warns our prey I guess," she paused and shrugged, "humans find the scent appealing and that's why they're such easy prey, but other animals…_smarter_ animals, when it comes to instinct, find our scent a complete red flag."

"So, you're saying humans are the only ones that find your scent appealing, and not completely horrifying," I raised my eyebrows, "there has to be some other—"

"Well, when we were living in our house in brazil, the monkeys used to flock to Rosalie," she snickered, "it drove her crazy and Emmett almost imploded from laughing so hard."

"Monkeys?"

"Yeah," she was still smiling at the memory, "I mean, they're a lot like humans in a way…"

"I guess you're right…"

"Oh, and horses _love _Bella and Jasper," she beamed, "personally I think it's because Jasper was a real cow boy in his human life, and he's also able to control their emotions so that they are calm when he's around them…Bella on the other hand was born in London, and her family moved to Texas when they found out there was so much open land for their horses. Bella grew up on the back of a horse because her mother bred Arabian horses for a living…but she moved to San Francisco when she was sixteen so that her aunt could make her a 'proper lady'."

The wind picked up again, and Alice cocked her head to the side before grinning and jumping over the railing.

"Alice!" I forgot she wouldn't be fazed by the ten foot drop; it's just that she looked so small and fragile…

I got to my feet and leaned on the railing as I watching her petite frame blur through the brambles and jump up to kick off trees in acrobatic flips. She landed in the middle of the back yard, half way between the river and the trees, with yellow grass swaying at her knees.

My heart stopped when I glanced across the river and saw two flickering forms dash to the river bed and kick off simultaneously. Jasper appeared at Alice's side and scooped her bridal style, while the other figure fell gracefully to the stack of boulders on the other end of the yard.

She laughed, and my heart sputtered as she rolled through the air and did two flips before landing again beside her siblings. She was wearing jeans and a plaid button down with a white tank top underneath, and I had never seen anyone look more beautiful in my life. Her chucks were dusted with dirt and her hair tumbled down her back in my favorite wave of mahogany curls.

Alice smiled at her sister and said something while she waved her hand that wasn't cupping Jaspers neck towards the house. Bella twirled on her heel and her skin blazed and flickered while she ran up through the foliage and jumped up onto the deck. She was crouching on the railing, her hair swaying in the wind, and my breath faltered. She was just so beautiful.

She smiled, her gold eyes swirling like molten sugar, and jumped at me. I caught her, but stumbled back and fell to the deck when my foot caught the back edge of my chair. She laughed and kissed my nose before burying her face into my neck.

"Are you okay," she whispered and peppered kisses along my collar bone.

I smirked and held her tight, "better than okay."

"I'm sorry I left," she sat up and her curls swayed again, "I went hunting…"

"Yeah Emmett told me," I smiled and pulled her back down for a soft kiss.

Her lips smiled against mine and she pulled back to kiss my nose again, "I missed you—"

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," a familiar voice boomed behind us.

Bella jumped and narrowed her eyes at her brother who was leaning against the doorframe with a carefree grin on his face. I knew that look—someone just got laid.

Bella climbed to her feet and pulled me with her. She grimaced and leaned into me, "could you not?"

He smirked and batted his eyes, "what ever are you talking about Bells?"

"Ugh…" she groaned, "_stop…_that's so gross."

Rosalie appeared by his side and gave me a glare before looking towards her sister, "do you know where Esme is?"

"She's not here?"

"No," the blond's lips puckered slightly and she smirked, "well when you find her tell her I need to speak with her about getting a new mattress…and bed frame…and bathroom door…"

Emmett busted out laughing at my shocked expression and pulled his girl to his side, "don't worry Eddie, I'm sure Bella will let you have your fun too."

"Shut up, Em," Bella growled and tightened her grip on my waist.

He shrugged, "I mean from what I saw earlier it looked like you two were about to do the deed right here on the deck."

Bella rolled her eyes and stiffened when Alice and Jasper jumped down from the tree branches above us. Jasper eyed me and Bella, but was pulled away by Alice before anything else could happen. Rosalie's coal-black eyes were boring in my skull, but she huffed and dragged Emmett back into the house.

"Sorry about that," Bella looked up at me with her warm eyes.

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "no problem, love."

Her smile made my heart melt and she stood on her tip toes to kiss my cheek, "I love you, Edward."

I caught her jaw and bent down to kiss her softly, "I love you too, Bella."

* * *

**so there you go!**

**i hope you guys enjoyed it:)**

**any suggestions leave a comment or PM me**

**also, i uploaded some links on my profile (just simple pics of certain characters, rooms, etc.) go check them out!**

**much love**

**Marie**


	28. Chapter 28

**So here you go chapter 28!**

**this is the last chapter of the 'twilight' section of this fan fic.**

**remember new moon will be part of this story, and eclipse and breaking dawn will have their own stories.**

**i'm really happy with this chapter and i hope you guys think i did this ending justice.**

**Bella tells Edward about her human life and they of course end their first dance at prom.**

**pictures of Bella's dress and other stuff on my profile, so go check them out!**

**thank you again for staying with me through this story.**

**there have been times when i've been hesitant to continue because of certain people who will remain nameless telling me i was a horrible writer and that i shouldn't be writing such garbage.**

**you guys stayed with me though and that's kept me going!**

**your comments are awesome and bring a smile to my face every time i read them!**

**i also moved with my mom to the US this past week, and i'm so so so excited to be living here! PLUS i'm living in Oregon, and this whole atmosphere is realllllllly helping me get into a twilight vibe! :)**

**i might take this next week off from uploading just so that i can get ready for school and look for a job and such, but i promise that i will continue writing and upload soon! dont forget about me!**

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

********All characters belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer********

* * *

**3 weeks later**

**BPOV**

"Bella come on we're gonna be late!"

I had locked the door three seconds before the thought had solidified in Evangeline's mind.

"Bellaaaa…" she sand on the other side of the door, "come _on_, you know I could just break off the door knob if I really wanted to."

"Go away, Eva," I snapped and tossed my curling iron on the bed, "I change my mind."

The sound of metal groaning in protest came from behind me but I continued to glare at my mattress cluttered with curling irons, flat irons, heels, hair pins, and dresses. Evangeline strolled into the room and tossed my now crumpled door knob onto the couch on the far wall.

"You can't change your mind, baby-cakes," she wrapped an arm around my stiff shoulders, "the whole thing starts in two hours, and he'll be here in an hour and a half."

"Well he's going alone, because I don't have a damn thing to wear and I can't do anything right now," I held up a crumpled spring of hair and waved my hands at the mess on my bed.

"I'm offended, Bella, I really am," I rolled my eyes at Alice's happy-go-lucky voice as she bounced into the room, "you really thought I would leave you to fend for yourself on a night as important as this? Come on, your dress is in my room."

"Alice, I'm not—"

"Oh stop pouting and come with me," Alice dragged me out of the room and Evangeline followed close behind.

**EPOV**

"Edward, get your butt down here!"

I fumbled with my tie again and groaned in frustration as I jogged down the steps. Lucy and Jacob were waiting downstairs and Charlie was on the front porch with Billy and Lana.

"Do you really not know how to tie a tie," Jacob shook his head.

"You don't know either, Jacob," Lucy swatted at his chest, "I've been tying your neck ties since we were five."

"Lucy, please," I held up the ends of my tie and she smiled at me before walking over to the steps.

We exchanged places so that she was standing on the second step and I was at the foot of the stairs, "ignore him, Eddie."

"I always do," I flicked him off when he threw a couch pillow at my shoulder.

"Jacob Black, stop it," she hissed and adjusted the knot at my throat.

Alice didn't tell me anything, she just gave me a time and left this deep blue tie, neatly folded in my binder with a note that said, _she'll be ready at 8, don't be late Swan._

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

"Edward! You're ten minutes early!"

I smiled at Alice's wide eyed expression as she stood in the bubble of warm light created by the floating candles in glass orbs lining the porch. White rose petals danced across the floor as a light wind trailed along the house, and Alice beamed back at me when she noticed my tie.

She was wearing a bright yellow cocktail dress with black heels, and her eyes were outlined in dramatic cat-looking eyeliner.

"You look very dashing, Edward," she stood on her tip toes to straighten the silk tie and twisted a piece of hair back in place, "ready to see her?"

"Alice," I chuckled, "you do know the party isn't _here_ right?"

"Of course," she crossed her arms over her chest and gave a teasing grin, "but everything has to be perfect tonight."

"It's just—"

"Not just," she held up a finger, "both of you are going to your _first_ prom tonight. So _everything_ has to be _perfect_."

"Bella's never been to prom," I asked as she dragged me into house.

"Do you remember who you are talking about, Edward," she shook her head, "Bella's never had a _boyfriend._"

"Really…" I trailed off as the door clicked shut behind me and I was immersed in a room of honey-colored light.

The foyer was also a mix of white rose petals and floating candles. The chandelier I had never noticed before was laced with garlands of white blossoms and shuddering with delicate candles, while the staircase was lined in more candles and flower petals.

The white marble floors gleamed and reflected the warm light gently, and the faint sound of a piano echoed from the back of the house. Carlisle and Esme were at the foot of the stairs, smiling and nodding to Alice's question before she disappeared upstairs. Jasper was waiting at the top of the curving staircase, his smile genuine as he offered his arm to the pixie and they disappeared down the hall.

"Edward, you look very handsome," Esme appeared at my elbow with Carlisle at her side.

I smiled back at her, feeling my neck tense as butterflies fluttered in my stomach, "thank you, Esme."

Carlisle nodded to me with a smile and I returned the gesture.

"Edward, you're here!"

I jumped and looked up to see a blur of scarlet and black shooting down the stairs. Evangeline skidded to a halt in front of me wearing a tight red dress with a slit up to her thigh and her dark hair tied up with pearls scattered around her elegant up-do. She beamed at me and for the third time tonight someone re-adjusted the knot at my throat.

"You clean up pretty well for a clumsy little human," Evangeline teased.

"Yeah, and you clean up pretty well for a blood sucking pain in my ass," I teased back and she rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease," she grinned, "I look sexy as hell every day of the damn week," she patted her bun, "anywho, I'm going out with Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper tonight so take care of my sister or I'll kick your ass."

She reminded me of a female version of Emmett. She teased me constantly and was always cracking jokes, but had a cocky arrogance about her. She enrolled with the rest of us in high school and was passed off as Emmett and Alice's cousin. Of course the guys at school were drooling over her, and every girl hated her for it.

I opened my mouth to return her smart ass comment, but froze when that familiar, electric current flowed into the room. Evangeline beamed and stepped to the side, and my breath faltered when I caught sight of her.

Her mahogany hair was curled in big dramatic waves that framed her face and ended just above her hips, and she was wearing a deep blue dress that hugged her curves and flowed elegantly to the marble floor.

She wasn't wearing any jewelry, she didn't need to, and the only accent on her outfit was a small cluster of diamonds on her hip. Her eyes caught the glow bouncing from the gleaming floor and her golden irises melted my heart as she smiled warmly at me.

Her eyes were framed in thick lashes and a light dusting of copper was brushed along her eyelids. Her lips were perfect and pouty and only a thin layer of lipstick the same shade of a prim rose was slipped along the delicate curve of her smile. I knew I was probably gaping at her like a dead fish, but I couldn't move my eyes from her sparkling gaze.

Her shoulders glowed in the candle light and her collarbones were lined in a faint shadow above the strapless neckline of her dress. She walked over to me and gazed up through her eyelashes that were a mile long.

"Hey you," she bit her lip and my hands began to shake slightly.

I swallowed back my thrumming heart that was now in my throat and returned her smile, "hey."

Thank god I let Alice talk me into going to prom with Bella! I wanted to stay home and watch a movie with her or something, but seeing her like _this_, looking like absolute heaven in front of me, was worth wearing this tux and annoying neck tie.

"Are you ready to go," her voice was like velvet and my nerves disappeared as her hand slipped into mine.

"I'm ready if you are," I smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently.

She hadn't been so excited about prom, but Alice had begged her and apparently did a good job of hiding her thoughts from her sister as she planned everything out. Carlisle appeared at the foot of the stairs and Bella smiled and turned to her father.

Esme flickered beside her husband and beamed at her daughter as her eyes glossed over. Bella wrapped her arm around mine and we walked over to stand in front of her parents. Esme held up a camera and gave an apologetic shrug to her daughter.

"Edward, you wouldn't mind if…?"

My response was to wrap my arm around Bella's waist and smile. Esme readied her camera and clicked three pictures before dropping her hands to her sides and taking a shaky breath.

"You both look amazing," she beamed and Carlisle smiled at his wife.

"I know I don't need to say this, but I only get to act like the over-protective father once every decade," he shrugged, "so, Edward, please have Bella home at a reasonable hour, and take care of my little girl."

Bella laughed lightly beside me and stepped forward to hug both of her parents, "thank you, for everything. Thank you for giving me this life."

Esme tightened her grip on her daughter before jumping and wrapping her arms around me. I chuckled and hugged her back, then shook hands with Carlisle. His cold fingers slipped a set of keys into my hand and I looked down to see a set of wings embellished on one of the keys with _AM _below them.

"Have fun, you two," Alice giggled and ushered us to the garage.

Bella grinned at her sister and mouthed a quick thank you before walking over to the deep blue Aston Martin that matched her dress. I walked in front of her and held open her door before shutting it gently and walking over to the driver side.

Bella leaned over the center console and placed a quick, surprising kiss on my lips, "you look amazing tonight, Edward."

"And you look gorgeous, love," I smiled back and her and started the engine.

**BPOV**

The engine of my favorite car hummed in the darkness and Edward made sure to be extra careful backing out into the driveway. We snaked our way down the drive, and as soon as we hit the main road Edward sped up and we sailed along the curves in the shadows at ninety miles per hour.

I reached up and unhooked the convertible top, and wind immediately roared into the car. Edward grinned beside me, feeling the same rush that I was from the electric current between us and the growling engine of the car.

I laughed and leaned my head back as crisp air mixed with Edward's mouth-watering scent tangling around me. He slowed as we got closer to town, and I could already hear the excited thoughts of human teenagers heading towards Port Angeles.

We hit the interstate in a matter of minutes and weaved our way along the cars as stars began to flutter around the clouds and moon. Car lights and pumping music surrounded us as more teenagers appeared in my mental radar but instead of blocking them out, I enjoyed them and felt knots form in my stomach from excitement along with them.

An hour of Edward holding my hand and his pulse jumping up through my ice cold veins and we were turning onto the main road of Port Angeles. Prom was being held at some four star hotel in the small city and the car hummed as we tangled in with traffic of other students.

I could hear music pumping from the building ahead, and saw twinkling lights and shadows dancing to the beat. Edward smiled as I tightened my grip on his hand and we weaved our way through the cars and parked at the front of the building.

Threads of white lights were draped in the trees and along the red carpet that led the way to the dance floor. Edward appeared at my door and I smiled as he offered his hand and helped me from the car. His warm touch burned through the thin satin of my dress and I enjoyed the smoldering heat soaking into my skin.

We walked along the red carpet, my hand in the bend of his arm, and we paused to smile for the photographers, before continuing down through the shadows toward the echoing laughter of teenagers. Music swirled around us and I noticed Edward's grimace at the fast paced hip hop blasting from the speakers.

_Thank god he had a taste in music,_ I smiled.

I recognized Angela Weber with Erick Yorkie in a lavender dress that complimented her deep brown eyes.

"Hey Edward," she beamed and Erick tightened his arm around her small frame, "Hey Bella, _wow_ you look amazing!"

I returned her smile, "thank you, so do you Angela, Erick's a lucky guy."

"She's right," he smiled and kissed her temple.

Edward winked at her and wrapped his arms around my waist. I shuddered as his lips brushed my hair and leaned back against him.

"Do you want to step outside—"

I was dragging him out of the thrumming room before he could finish his sentence. There was a gazebo with more twinkling lights and small speakers nestled corners, and Edward tightened his arms around my waist as he lifted me a few inches off the ground and kissed my nose before spinning me into the center of the small deck.

I laughed, feeling every worry slip away as the lights twinkled around me and his emerald eyes poured into mine.

The song luckily changed to a slower, ballad—_All We Are _by Matt Nathanson—and he wrapped his left arm around my waist and cradled my right hand in his palm. The song was sweet, with soft guitar rifts and simple piano accompaniment as the singer's sleepy breathy voice gently fell into the melody.

"So, this is your first dance," he spun me out and then pulled me back to his chest.

I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder, "prom—yes, but it's not my first dance."

"Tell me about it," he whispered into my hair.

I shuddered again and pulled back to look into his eyes. They were so clear and pure, like green glass.

"My mother and father moved us to Texas when I was seven because of their horses," I began, remembering the faint memory of hay and hot summer nights, "but once I was sixteen I was moved to my aunt's house in San Francisco to be prepared for my 'introduction in society'. The whole season was full of garden parties and elegant balls, and ended with my induction."

I bit back the laugh at the thought of my first ball when I wore a dress that was an inch too long and continuously stepped on the hem of my dress while I danced with eligible bachelors.

"By the time I was labeled an 'eligible bachelorette', it was the year 1844," Edward's eyes widened and I smiled shyly, "my mother and father had passed during a fire that ruined our entire estate and ranch, and my aunt had fallen ill. I stayed by her bedside and helped nurse her back to health, but a little after my seventeenth birthday, the sickness returned and I contracted the illness as well. We were both bed-ridden, and I remember thinking I was dead because every morning I would see an angel."

Edward had a confused look on his face but I could tell he was hanging on my every word. The music changed to a fast paced song, but we continued our slow steps, I cleared my throat, "the angel was really Carlisle, and his beauty had me convinced that he was an angel and I was dead, so every morning I would wake up and go to my piano because I thought that heaven shouldn't be so quiet and painful," he grinned and tightened his arm around me, "I remember the last morning I was human, my aunt was clinging to her last breath of life and whispered something to Carlisle that I couldn't hear through the pain that had taken over my body.  
I wasn't able to go to my piano anymore and it was killing me at a faster pace that I couldn't fill the silence with my music. I remember my aunt died as soon as she finished whispering to Carlisle, but I was too numb from the pain to react."

My thoughts blurred together as I tried to remember my last moments, "those last few minutes are sort of muddled, but I remember Carlisle taking me from my house and out into the night air, and I remember the feeling of my bare feet hanging in the air as he carried me to his home.  
I remember the smell of fresh parchment, and crisp apples, and the feeling of my hair being pulled free of the pins that dug into my scalp…" my eyebrows knit together as I tried to remember, "the only thing I recall happening next was Carlisle's teeth sinking into my skin. I remember screaming and cursing, telling him he had betrayed my aunt by not following her request to take care of me, and I remember I knocked over a large vase of lilies…and that's it.  
I was burning for three days, drowning in agonizing pain as Carlisle's venom ran through my system."

Another slow song poured from the speakers—_End of May _by Michael Bublé—but Edward was completely focused on me.

"When I came back to reality and the burn disappeared, but remained in my throat, I was frightened and felt as if all my anger was drained. Carlisle explained to me what I was, and that he had a wife that could help and that they would both help me.  
I remember I thought Esme was my mother when I saw her for the first time and I started crying, but no tears frightened me more than anything I think, the fact that I wasn't able to produce the one thing that was so pure and innocent in my mind, and through the film that blurred my vision I began a rampage. I used my power to pick out the evil people of the world, and ended their lives.  
Carlisle and Esme continued to try and help me, but I would always push them away."

My hands shook slightly against Edward's neck, "then, after seven years, I remember hunting on a familiar street, not realizing it was the street that Carlisle lived on, and I heard the sound of a harp. The sound was sweet and sad, and I was pulled to the melody. Esme was sitting in a dark room, her head bent as she plucked the strings, and her skin glowed in the moonlight.  
I remember thinking she was my mother again, and I broke through the window trying to get to her. She was startled, but reassured my frightened thoughts that everything would be okay," I nodded to myself, remembering the words she had said, "they both accepted me even after I killed all those people, she said 'we love you for who you are, and that is not the monster you portray yourself as. We love you for the beautiful woman you've become and for simply being Isabella Marie Masen.' and those words brought back my shreds of humanity."

I looked up at Edward, worried that he wouldn't accept me, and that he would be repulsed knowing what I've done.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it.

"Edward? Are you mad at me?"

He continued to stare, his emerald eyes drowning me, and I felt my dead heart wince.

_Falling Slowly_ by Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová began playing the raw acoustic guitar sent shivers down my spine.

He pulled me against his chest, kissing my hair and rubbing my back. I held onto him and breathed in his scent, feeling relief as he didn't pull away.

He pulled my face to meet his and his kiss was warm and soft and everything that I have ever wanted.

"How could I ever be mad at you, Isabella," he whispered against my lips.

I was lost for words, so I simply stood on my tip toes and kissed him again, pouring every thought and emotion into this kiss.

Because he was here, and he wanted me, and I wanted him.

He didn't care that I was a monster, and he accepted me and saw me for who I was...for who I _am_.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered again and I felt his pulse racing against me.

I smiled against his mouth, tangling my fingers into the lapels of his tuxedo jacket, "I love you, Edward."

* * *

**Once again thank you everyone that's stuck with me through this fanfic!**

**i love writing it and can't wait to continue with these characters :)**

**like i said before i might upload next week or i might not, but that doesn't mean that i'm anywhere near done with this story!**

**Oregon is beautiful and i'll hopefully be able to get the familiar feeling of a small town in forks from the small town that i've moved to, stay with me guys, there is more to come!**

**questions, comments, concerns, opinions, chats, recommendations, and anything else you guys have are always welcome!**

**i love you guys!**

**~Marie**


	29. Chapter 29

**Holy Hell i've missed you guys!**

**i'm so so so sorry that i haven't uploaded in a while, but WOW so many things are different here!**

**even some of the words you guys use is different!**

**but that was expected, and off topic of this story. **

**SO THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF NEW MOON IN THIS FANFIC!**

**chapter 1 or new moon twilight swap, and i'm pretty happy with it. **

**i didn't have time to go back over and read through the first couple chapters of New Moon by Stephenie Meyer, but i wanted to start this off with a light, happy feeling sort of... :D**

**i hope you guys enjoy it! **

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

*******all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer*******

**~Marie**

* * *

**June 15, 2013**

**EPOV**

My old truck trudged through the rain and mud, passing the few shops that dotted the main road of Forks before slipping onto a back road. I found an old CD a few days ago and was now listening to the random tracks while I turned onto a winding driveway.

My phone buzzed on the bench seat beside me, and I checked the screen after parking beside a stack of boulders.

Three text messages, and two emails, but surprisingly nothing else.

I would have thought with my birthday coming up in a couple of days, Renee would have blown up my phone a little bit more. I scrolled through the messages, just a simple '_miss you Eddie!_' and a picture of her and Phil at their new house in Jacksonville.

It began to mist outside again and I grimaced at the blur of colors that were slowly falling across my windshield.

_BAM!_

I jumped and then rolled my eyes when I saw Emmett grinning devilishly on the other side of the cab. There were two hand shaped dents on the passenger door, but he swung it open and popped the old metal back into place.

"Get your ass inside now," his eyes glinted with annoyance and entertainment.

"Why did you call me?"

"Because, you need to come and fucking fix this!"

I groaned and slid out of the truck, hunching my shoulders against the rain that was falling heavier and heavier by the minute. Emmett disappeared back in the house, echoing laughter drifting from the inside as I climbed the steps at a normal human speed—making sure not to slip on the pooling water on the front porch—and pushed my way through the front door.

It sounded like an argument was coming from the living room and I followed the noise down the hall. Emmett was leaning against the wall, his towering figure looking out of place in the room full of wide eyed women.

Rosalie was curled up on Emmett's recliner, wearing one of his jerseys that was more of a dress on her, Alice was sitting on the floor clutching a pillow to her small chest and leaning against the couch behind her, and Bella, my Bella, was sitting on the couch with wide golden eyes.

"What's going on," I asked at the sight of their shiny eyes.

I've learned a lot of things about Vampires. One of the things being that they cannot cry, but their eyes will get glossy and look almost tear filled, and the expression that crosses their face is absolutely heartbreaking when they're sad.

Bella pulled her gaze away from the sixty inch flat screen on the wall in front of her and bit her lip as her eyes seemed to fill with more tears.

"Bella? Are you okay," I walked over to her and sat on the couch beside her.

"It's so sad…" She flicked her eyes back to the screen and scooted closer to me.

"What is, love?" I asked and wrapped my arms around her.

Alice sniffled by my knee and leaned against my leg, "the leprechaun died."

I looked down at her spiky halo and then to Emmett on the far wall. I was beyond confused and he simply rolled his eyes and waved a hand at the TV.

"He's not a _real_ leprechaun, Alice," he sighed, "he's just Irish."

"Shhh!" she waved her hands at him and bounced in her seat while a woman on the screen began singing karaoke in an empty bar.

_Oh, it's a chick-flick,_ I shook my head and pushed away the worried thoughts from a few seconds ago.

I didn't think Vampires watched movies that much, but they _are_ females, so I guess certain things don't change when you become immortal.

"Bella, wh—"

All three girls snapped their gazes to me, "SHHHHHHH!"

I pressed my lips together and hold in the chuckle as their eyes widen and they watch a woman walking down a road in the middle of the mountains in Ireland. I leaned against the couch, allowing Bella to curl against my side and rest her head on my chest while I rubbed small circles into her back.

Emmett was about to leave, but he caught one look of Rosalie's pained expression as a woman on the screen talked about being pregnant, and grumbled as he walked over to the recliner. In one fluid motion, Rosalie was lifted from the overstuffed chair, Emmett slid onto the cushion beneath her, and she adjusted herself so that her head was pressed to his neck but she could still peek out at the screen.

Bella was still immersed in the movie, but her fingers began to play along the collar of my shirt, and I brought her hand to my lips so I could kiss her knuckles.

She giggled and snuggled deeper into my side and the cushions while the main character's voice began to narrate a scene of her and her mother driving up to a barn.

Some happy-go-lucky music drowned out her voice and the camera panned over the landscape of what I guessed was Ireland again.

"That was so…_sad_," Alice sighed and scratched her spiky halo that she had been tugging on.

While I was holding Bella, I caught sight of Emmett cupping Rosalie's face in his large hand and he whispered something to her before kissing her forehead. Bella tensed slightly and Alice looked up to us with a worried look.

Her eyes glazed over for a few seconds, and Bella nodded then glanced over to her blond sister. They shared a look and Rosalie's eyes narrowed slightly before she dragged Emmett out of the room. She threw a glare at me before disappearing down the hallway, but I had grown used to those looks from her.

I jumped slightly as a door slammed in the back of the house.

"Nice to see Rosalie in her usual, happy mood," I sighed and began rubbing Bella's back again.

Jasper popped his head into the room, glanced at the screen, and flickered over to Alice's side when he saw that the movie was over. He was tense in the way he sat down by his mate, and I was confused before Bella tapped her temple.

"I can't handle those mushy, melodramatic movies," Jasper explained and gave a playful shudder as Alice pouted beside him.

"I _like _those 'mushy, melodramatic' movies," she whined and shifted to lay her head in his lap and straighten out her legs, "but you never wanna watch them with me."

"It's nothing to do with you darlin'," he smiled down at her and began stroking her short, spiky locks, "it's just all those emotions, _all _at once…it's kind of difficult."

"Hmm…" she puckered her mouth and giggled, "maybe we should work on those feelings…"

"Oh really," he smirked and his voice almost came out as a purr, "and when do you want to get started on my…_feelings_?"

"Mmm…now," she giggled again and hauled him to his feet before flickering out of the room.

Now Bella was the tense one in the room and she groaned as the faint sound of laughter came from upstairs. I continued rubbing circles along her back and trained my gaze on the elaborate bouquet of roses in the corner of the room. A _thud_ came from above our heads and Bella jumped up from her seat.

"Hey," I reached up and gently wrapped her hand with mine, "is everything—"

"We need to leave…_now_," and then she was walking down the hallway, her feet already tucked into a pair of old chucks and her black and the same black and white trench coat from the day she stopped my car from tipping into a ditch slung over her arm.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

She slipped out of the door and led the way across her front lawn before she was engulfed in the thick bushes and shadows of towering spruces.

"Bella," I called out and followed her through the trees, "Hey, Bella…hold on a sec!"

She was curled in a small ball at the roots of a thick tree, shadows of springy ferns interrupting the iridescent glow on her skin.

Her fingers ran through her hair a few times, and her hands were shaking. I walked over to her and knelt in front of her huddled frame.

"Hey," I whispered and brushed a curl from her face, "what's wrong?"

"I can't—" she stopped and took a deep breath, "do you mind if we go somewhere a little farther away?"

She looked up at me with round, glassy eyes, and I gave her a small smile, "of course…where do y—"

Before I could finish my sentence, wind was screaming in my ears and everything was a blur of colors around us. The air was crushed out of my lungs and tightened my grip around Bella's waist as she dove over a bubbling stream and disappeared back into the trees. She narrowed her eyes and then we were falling.

Her hair whipped back from her face and danced around her skull like a wild flame and I bit back the startled noise bubbling in my throat.

We landed silently on a thick tree branch, jostling my body at the sudden halt from the fifty foot free fall, while Bella was as calm and collected as if she had just taken a step out of her door. I sucked in air as my heart pounded against my ribs and Bella gave a short laugh as she pulled me down with her to sit on the rough bark.

She swung her feet back and forth, tucked a loose curl behind her ear, and looked over to me with crisp golden eyes. I was confused by her sudden mood swing, one minute she was teary-eyed and curled in a ball, the next she was smiling and enjoying deep breaths of fresh air as sunlight flooded her profile.

"Bella," I said as I rubbed tiny circles against her knuckles, "do you mind telling me what exactly was going on back there?"

She snapped her gaze away from the brilliant sun-bathed landscape in front of us, and chewed her lip, "just…it was…" she shook her head and turned back to the expanse of trees and mountains, "nothing…"

"It didn't _look_ like nothing," I continued my pattern against her skin and scooted closer to her on the branch.

It was just then that I realized we were perched at the top of a spruce tree, the branches around us so thin they swayed in the wind that played with Bella's mahogany hair.

"It's…it's awkward to talk about," she tugged at a loose strand of her hair that was curling around her waist.

I tucked my arm around her waist, "tell me," I murmured against her hair.

She let out a shaky breath and nuzzled her face against the crook of my neck, inhaling deeply against my skin, "it was…Emmett and Rosalie…and…er…and Jasper and Alice."

"O_kay_," my voice was slightly weaker than before since her lips were skimming along my neck and collar bones.

"It's hard being telepathic in a house full of couples…" she sighed and her breath hitting my skin made my pulse jump.

I was confused.

Then I remembered the way Alice and Jasper were talking to each other, the banging noise coming from upstairs, and I already know that Rosalie and Emmett were very…_active_ in their romance.

I think I felt heat creeping up my neck as I thought of Bella having to listen to every screaming thought, see every image in each of her family members' minds, and rubbed her arm.

"I didn't…umm…I didn't realize," she was right, this was slightly awkward to talk about since neither of us have ever brought up _that_ in particular topic.

She continued to swing her legs back and forth and rested her head against my shoulder so we could both stare out at the seemingly endless sea of trees in front of us.

"Yeah…see? It _is_ awkward to talk about," she huffed and I smiled at her reaction.

Almost as if she was _embarrassed _to be discussing this.

"It's not awkward for me to talk about this," I whispered against her temple as she tapped her fingers against her knee.

She froze and looked up at me, "h-have you ever..?"

I smirked at her innocent and startled expression, "no, I haven't, but since we're asking…have you?"

"NO," she shook her head and I laughed at her sudden reaction.

"Have you ever come close," her eyes were almost sad now, "you know, with someone else?"

I felt my eyebrows knit together and pulled her close to me. She buried her face into my chest and I pressed my lips to her hair.

"Bella," I sighed, "no, love. I've only been serious with one person, and that's you. If there were anyone in the world I'd want to do that with, it'd be you, okay? There's never been anyone else."

She began to chew her lip, and I couldn't look away from her ivory teeth grazing her delicate, pink skin.

"I've never been with…" she shook her head and wrapped her arms around me, "you're the only one for me, Edward. I'm here until you find someone else that makes you happier—"

"Hey," I pulled back and cupped her delicate face in my hands, "stop talking like that alright?"

"But, Edward," she gripped my wrists, "it's _true._ You're going to grow older, and I'm going to stay seventeen…you're going to want kids, and you're going to want to grow old and have a family of your own, and I won't be able to give any of that to you—"

"Bella," I rubbed my thumbs along her cheekbones, "listen to me carefully; _you_ are all I will _ever_ want in this world. Forget the kids, and the family, and the growing old…there's only one thing in this life that I want, and I'm only it between my hands right now. As long as you want me, Bella, I'm here."

She stared up at me, her eyes still glassy, "E-Edward…I'm n—"

I didn't want to hear anymore of her saying she wasn't good enough or that she thought I needed someone who could give me _human_ things for a _human_ life. Her lips were only a few inches from mine and I closed the gap before she could say anything else.

She froze for a few seconds, then melted against me, and I wrapped one arm around her waist and slid the other into her thick curls. Her nails grazed against the skin of my neck and I felt her shudder in my hands.

I broke away to fill my burning lungs with air and pressed my forehead to hers. Our breaths mingled and her eyes poured into my own. I realized, as I stared into her depthless eyes, that everything she said, about growing old and her staying seventeen, was true.

_Maybe it doesn't have to be that way though_,I thought to myself.

Alice always seemed to get off track during conversations and for some reason they always ended with something she wasn't allowed to tell me.

She could see into the future, I knew that.

And she was always going on about how we are going to end up best friends.

So does that mean, that eventually, I would join their family?

I knew Bella didn't even like what she was, so I doubted she would be willing to change me, but was if I convinced her that there was a way to stay together.

_I can't lose you_, I wanted to say to her, but my lips were preoccupied, and I decided I would talk to her about it later.

I couldn't think of a life that Bella doesn't exist in.

I _wouldn't_ think of that life.

* * *

**so the movie that the Cullen girls were watching was P.S. I Love You**

**it's honestly one of my favorite movies as of last week when we were sitting down eating take out chinese food after a day of unpacking.**

**once again, my beginning of the New Moon section might be different from the actual book, but i hope you guys like it!**

**SHOUT OUT to my new Beta: Nightowl01**

**since she's a brand new beta for me i've been sending her old chapters and hopefully i'll be able to upload some polished pretty chapter with better grammar and so on.**

**Thank you again for being my Beta Nightowl01 !**

**GO CHECK OUT HER STUFF, she uses great description, and i love her stories!**

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

**love you guys, and i'm so happy to be back to uploading!**

**~Marie**


	30. Chapter 30

**OKAY! so i'm late again on posting and im so so so sooooo sorry!**

**We've FINALLY settled in! the house is beautiful, and luckily doesn't smell like moth balls anymore, and school is...well school is school.**

**also, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY to my american readers! **

**i wasn't aware of the holiday and we went to go see my first fire work show last night!**

**this move is turning out to be an amazing chapter in my life and I'm absolutely LOVING the weather here (just like my home in London)**

**we are going to visit my Aunt Clare in Seattle tomorrow so that's just another atmosphere to add to the list i can use for writing!**

**once again sorry that i haven't posted in a really long time**

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

******all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer******

**love you guys! **

**xoxo**

**~Marie**

* * *

**4 days later-June 19**

**BPOV**

I ran through the house, ignoring the questioning looks of my family members, and disappeared into my room. My eyes seemed brighter, and a secretive smile seemed permanently placed on my lips. I inhaled the rich scent that was still clinging to my shirt sleeve, feeling lighter than air as I trailed my fingers along the wall to my bathroom. I flitted over the marble tiles and took a quick shower, scrubbing away all the dirt and scent of fog from my body, before wrapping myself in a towel and walking out to the middle of my room.

The hunt was still flickering through my mind, but I pushed the images aside and focused on the sun that was slowly rising higher and higher above the emerald lining of trees. Today was Tuesday, and I had spent my weekend with the Denali coven and the rest of my family on a much needed hunting trip. Hopefully the sun would hide behind the cloud banks today and I'd be able to see Edward without worrying about those children seeing me and my family.

I looked over to the flat screen that Emmett had set up above my piano and plopped down on my mattress with my towel still wrapped around me. I switched on the weather channel, hoping for clouds instead of this random sunny weather that's been keeping me from school.

A blond woman with false eyelashes began reading over the weather report. I chewed my lip and sighed in relief when thunderstorms were at a 93% and the rest of the day was predicted for thick cloud cover.

I smiled and jumped up from my seat to walk over to my closet. I scanned the three main racks that stretched the length of my nine by twelve closet; different shades of ivory and charcoal mixed with a few deep blues or violets.

Alice has been trying to get me to wear brighter colors for the past decade, but I just find comfort in deep colors…like the green of Edward's eyes.

Another smile tugged at my lips and I reached for my silk tank top that was the same copper color as his hair…

"Someone's in a good mood."

I froze in front of one of the multiple racks in my closet; my hand curled around a random piece of clothing, and stepped into my room. Alice was swaying on her feet, her ivory skin sparkling in the thin rays of sunlight that filled the room like pale wine. I hitched the towel tighter underneath my arms and decided to go back on my hunt for Edward's sweatshirt that I had borrowed two days ago.

"What are you looking for," she asked as she slowly walked across the room, the sunlight hitting different angles of her skin which sent off waves of diamond luster.

"Edward's ASU sweatshirt…have you seen it?"

"No, but I can smell the damn thing…" she sniffed the air and gracefully walked over to the mattress that had taken up a permanent residence in my room.

I dropped my towel and picked out one of the many Victoria Secret underwear sets Alice has bought me over the years before pulling on a pair of black tights. I began combing my fingers through my hair while Alice hummed a song I wrote for her and Jasper on one of their wedding days three decades ago. I hadn't played the melody in a while, and it was nice to hear the familiar notes.

I dug around for a white tank top, inhaling the scent of Edward that seeped from my dirty clothes hamper in the corner of my closet. My ears perked up at the sound of Esme's harp below us, and a sad smile crossed my face as muddy human memories tried to catch my attention. My mind wandered over to my sister's cheerful thoughts as Esme's lullaby faded to silence in the music room.

She flipped up the blankets, the cloth flattening with a loud _SNAP_, and dug under one of the pillows before pulling out a charcoal lump of fabric.

I flitted over to her side and snatched it from her polished finger nails before pulling it over my damp hair.

I greedily inhaled the smell of Edward's amazing leather and mint scent, enjoying the faint smell of tobacco that lingered on the sleeves, and the one scent I could never place but always made my mouth water.

Alice peeked into the future while her eyes drifted around the room, seeing things that weren't exactly there. While she was wrapped up in her mind, I sat at my piano and began plucking a few chords. My sister continued to mumble to herself as she perched herself on the lid of my piano and pressed her palm against the shuddering frame.

I sent the chorus into the beginning of Alice and Jasper's wedding song, noticing the grin that pulled at her lips before she fell deeper into her trance.

I joined her in her mind as the melody flooded from my fingertips without hesitation…

_The faint smell of cool water lightened the air in the room that was suddenly heavy with a faintly familiar scent. We were in the living room, the glass doors in the kitchen open and allowing night air to flood into the lower level of the house. _

_"Emmett," Rosalie appeared in the doorway looking as beautiful as she always does, "go find Alice and tell her that they're on their way."_

_"I'm kind of busy—"_

_"Doing _what_," Rosalie popped her hip out and placed a perfectly manicured hand on her waist._

_"Things for Alice," he snapped back at her and Rosalie rolled her eyes before disappearing down the hallway muttering to herself._

The vision blurred around the edges and slowly blacked out before fading over to another picture…

_My family was standing in the field that the river ran through, our house a looming shadow behind us while Carlisle stood in the middle of the group. He had his hands folded in front of him and his expression was strictly business._

_Emmett had his hands crossed over his chest and Alice looked as if she was about to cry while she gripped Jasper's waist._

_His expression was the worse out of the whole group; his almond eyes appearing silver in the moonlight and filled with sadness as he looked down at his mate, his mouth pressed into a thin line, and his blond eyebrows furrowed together. _

_A shadow was cast over his marble profile, and it pained me to look at him when his eyes were filled with such self-loathing._

_Esme stepped forward to place her hand on her husband's back and he blinked before looking down at her with a frown…_

I pulled away from the vision as quickly as I slipped into Alice's mind, and found my fingers slammed down on the bottom keys of my piano.

The resonant growl matched Alice's as she watched another scene play out in her head, but somehow she was able to block me from looking into her mind.

I covered her petite hand with my own and stared up at her in shock as another growl ripped its way from her chest.

"Alice…" I tightened my hand around her wrist and shook her arm gently, "hey, Alice? What's wrong? Let me in, Alice—"

Jasper appeared in the doorway, his eyes wide with either anger or shock and he suddenly appeared beside the piano, wrapping his arms around his mate protectively and sending a wave of serenity over the room.

I took deep, slow breaths and measured the levels of anxiety through Jasper's mind that were shuddering off my sister's frame like thick panes of glass.

"Jazz…"

"How long?" his gold eyes were rimmed in pitch black rings and his pupils seemed larger than last night.

I ran my fingers through my hair, shaking my head slightly while Alice continued to block me, "five minutes, maybe ten…?"

"How long _exactly_, Isabella," his eyes were fierce in the pale set of his face but his hands rubbed soothing circles along Alice's shivering body.

"I don't _know_, Jasper," I hissed at him.

I didn't mean to sound defensive, but ever since Edward's mute mind, whenever someone's blocked me it's brought up the same helpless feeling. I've even stopped blocking Rosalie's shallow mind, but that doesn't mean I stick around to listen to it.

"B-Bella," Alice mumbled and reached out to me, keeping Jasper between us, but gripping my shoulder.

"Alice, yes, what's wrong," I was frantic now.

Another wave of serenity washed through the room and my eyes fluttered from the sudden change of emotion. Jasper pulled his mate from the piano lid, and cradled her against his chest.

She reached out to me again, and I gripped her small hand in both of mine, "Al—"

"We're gonna be late for school," she whined and nuzzled against Jasper's chest.

I rolled my eyes and dropped my hand, "_Alice_—"

"Bella, go to school, I'll take care of her—"

"_Stop_ interrupting me, Jasper—"

"_BELLA_," Alice snapped, and swung around in Jasper's arms to glare at me, "go—to—school…_now_."

We glared at each other for a few more seconds, and I was beginning to feel cornered. Jasper's jaw clenched and his eyes were shooting daggers in my direction while Alice was simply staring at the floor with a sullen expression.

Without another word, I snatched my bag from the floor by my piano and stalked out of my room.

**EPOV**

I was running late, _again_.

I slipped on a gray t-shirt and hopped around my room while I pulled on a pair of jeans and began hunting for my converse.

"Shit, shit, shit," I groaned and flipped up the blankets on my bed to find my phone.

It clattered the ground and I winced before I picked it up, luckily there weren't any cracks and I shoved the phone into my pocket while I jogged down the stairs.

Rain was already pouring as I jumped down the front steps and ran across the lawn to my truck. The door squeaked open and I slammed it shut just a crack of lightning lit up the gray skies.

"Come on, come on," I mumbled and tried starting the truck.

The last few days it's taken a good twenty minutes and very colorful vocabulary for me to get this piece of junk to start, and once again the engine started sputtering.

I pressed my forehead to the steering wheel, taking a deep breath and cranking the engine one more time.

"Thank you!" I said as the engine miraculously started on the second go.

I sped off down the road, probably faster than I needed to, and prayed that I wouldn't be late to first period.

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

"Edward!"

I nearly jumped out of my skin as a high pitched voice shot through the parking lot. Angela was sitting beside me on the back of my truck, reading over our English papers, when a very excited Alice jumped in front of us.

Her hair was in its usual spiky halo and her eyes seemed brighter than usual. She was wearing a white sun dress that just brushed the skin above her knee, and a pair of brown cowboy boots.

"Alice…" I was confused and then realized that if she was here, so was the rest of her family, "Alice!"

She giggled as I jumped down from the bed of the truck and practically tackled her in a hug. She squealed as her feet left the concrete, and Angela giggled behind us.

I set her on the ground again, turning to see Angela and Eric whispering to each other while Alice began prattling on about her weekend.

I wasn't focused on anything she was saying as my eyes scanned the parking lot in hopes of finding a silver Volvo among the crowd of teens.

Cold hands ran up my back and slipped over my eyes, "guess who?"

I smirked and skimmed my fingers along the back of her hands, "ummmm...Emmett?"

A booming laugh sounded behind me and I heard Angela's startled gasp at the sound, "you wish, Sleeping Beauty."

Bella dropped her hands and I couldn't help but smile back at her when those gold eyes met mine.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me so that there was absolutely no spaced between us, and dipped my head to kiss her soft lips. She smiled as our breaths mixed and I tightened my hold around her even more.

"Alright, love birds, that's enough," Emmett chuckled.

"Oh, leave them alone, Em," Alice chirped just as Bella pulled away to let me breathe.

"I missed you," I whispered as I pulled her closer.

She snuggled closer against my chest and sighed, "I missed you too."

"Come on, time for class," Alice sang and I couldn't help but notice Bella's annoyed look as we followed her petite sister into one of the buildings.

I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me with a soft expression.

I mouthed, 'what's wrong?' but she simply shook her head and stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on my jaw before leaving for her first class.

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

I settled into my seat just as the bell rang for second period to begin.

Alice had taken the seat beside me the day after Bella and I first spoke, and now she was my partner for any projects that came up.

The pixie pranced into the room, handing a note to the teacher and briefly looking over his shoulder to read over the attendance sheet.

Her mouth popped open and she scanned the room before her gold eyes fell on me, "EDWARD ANTHONY SWAN!"

I jumped at her sudden outburst, my binder clattering to the floor, and by the time I picked it up off the dark green carpet, everyone in the classroom was staring at me.

Alice stood at the front with more authority at the moment than the teacher himself. Her hands were placed firmly on her hips, and her cowboy boot was tapping impatiently on the floor.

"_Why_ didn't you tell me your birthday was tomorrow?!" she snapped and her bright eyes narrowed.

"Oh god," I mumbled and sunk lower into my seat as a few people began snickering around the room, "Alice," I said a little louder, "please come sit down."

"Not until you explain why you didn't tell one of your best friends—"

"Miss Cullen," the teacher cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest, but the petite girl barely noticed.

"You've given me almost _no time_ to buy you a gift, let alone set up a party," Alice continued and her eyes widened as she threw her hands in the air.

"Miss Cullen!"

This time, the teacher shouted a little louder and Alice jumped as if she forgot he was standing right next to her.

"Please," he began again, "take your seat."

He waved the clipboard towards the back row where we both sat and she scowled at her boots as she walked past a few giggling cheerleaders.

Someone at the front of the class began humming 'happy birthday' and I glared at the back of his head. Alice plopped into the seat beside me, letting out an annoyed gust of wind, and dropped her designer bag to the floor.

"Alice," I hissed once the teacher began his lecture, "what the hell?"

She looked up at me with an annoyed glare and I leaned back a little, "don't mess with me right now, Edward. You're in trouble, and my morning has been pretty shitty."

"Damn, Cullen," I chuckled at her glare that made her look like a five year old throwing a tantrum, "_someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the coffin."

"Oh, bite me," she hissed and began taking down notes with frustrated strokes of her violet pen.

"No, I think that's _your _department," I teased and her lips quirked at the corners.

_There she is, _I thought to myself as her signature grin began pulling at her petite mouth. Everything about her was petite really—her hands and feet, her thin nose, her small body—the only exception was her wide eyes that reminded me of a small anime character.

She tugged on a lock of her hair and glared at the chalk board at the front of the class.

"Oh, come on Al," I poked at her arm, "you know you can't stay mad at me."

She batted my hand away, "_stop_ it Eddie, I'm focusing."

"Yeah right," I whispered back, "we both know you've heard the same lecture at least a thousand times," she glanced at me from the corner of her eye but didn't fully look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a birthday coming up," she gave in and turned to look at me with her sunshine eyes.

I shrugged, "I didn't think it was a big d—" I trailed off at her wide-eyed, horrified expression and let out a deep gust of wind, "Alice would you like to do something with me for my birthday," I mumbled and leaned my head against the wall behind us.

She scoffed, "I'm _offended,_ Edward, that you have to ask that question. And for the record, we do not just '_do things_'," she put up air quotes, "we make statements."

"Alice, _please_, I'm begging you," I held up my hands like I was praying, "do _not_ throw me a party. Just a small thing with your family would be fine, really," I hated the idea of celebrating my birthday when there were so many other things to celebrate, like Bella and I finally becoming a stable couple, or the simple fact that Jasper hadn't tried to eat me yet, but I let Alice roll around ideas while I took notes.

Five minutes before class ended, Alice threw her finger in the air and shouted, "AHA!"

Of course, this caught the attention of everyone in the class room, and the events of an hour ago were brought back up.

A few people mouthed happy birthday to me, some sincere, others just doing it to be smart asses.

I rolled my eyes and slumped lower into my seat while Alice slipped a piece of paper on my desk and pranced down the aisle just as the bell rang.

* * *

**Oh god i love Alice :)**

**sorry there's not much Bella interaction but there will be plenty in the next chapter! i'm going to start uploading every sunday again, so we're back on schedule with that! **

**once again so sorry about the delayed upload! **

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

**much much love!**

**~Marie**


	31. Chapter 31

**this is the big one! **

**i hope you guys are enjoying the beginning of my "New Moon" fanfic.**

**of course Alice has gone slightly out of control with decorating for Edward's 18th birthday, but did anyone really expect otherwise?**

**this was a difficult chapter to write, and i finished the night in a different way that stephenie meyer did in the original book **

**i'm happy with the outcome and i'm hoping you guys will give me your opinions so i can tweak what needs to be fixed, or carry on with whatever idea seems to flow**

**COMMENT FAVORITE FOLLOW**

**((((pictures will be uploaded either tonight or tomorrow))))**

******All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer******

**love you guys! **

**~Marie**

* * *

**June 20—Edward's birthday**

**EPOV**

"Hey Edward, go ahead and take the rest of the night off," I turned to see Cora behind the counter holding five different plates.

"But I just got here an hour ago," I finished jotting down the order from Maurice who comes to the diner ever night for dinner and walked over to help her with the plates.

"You're turning _eighteen_ Edward," she laughed as a few guys whistled her and she set their plates on the table, "I'm sure you have better plans than to spend your night waiting tables."

"But I just—"

"Edward, do not make me call your daddy," she snapped and skirted around the counter towards the cash register.

I wiped my hands off on a towel that was hanging on my shoulder and huffed, "Cora…"

"Hush! Now, take this," she pulled out a wad of cash from her apron pocket and shoved it into my palm, "I didn't have time to run to Port Angeles and buy you a birthday present so there's my tip money for the week," she shrugged and held up her hand when I was about to say something, "Edward, you are officially a man, take the money and go have fun."

I opened my mouth to object but she threw a towel at my face and nudged me out from behind the counter. Maurice's order was ready and I hopped over the counter before Cora could push me out the door.

The old man gave me a toothy grin and I set down his dinner of steak and eggs, "Enjoy your meal, Mo."

Cora appeared behind him with her hands on her hips and jabbed a finger towards the door, "_go_ now…and have some fun."

I grinned and hopped back over the counter, "thanks Cora," I snatched her up into a hug before she could yell at me some more.

She's been serving tables at this diner for as long as I could remember, and was one of the closest friends Charlie had aside from Billy Black. Cora's husband, Leonard, worked at the station alongside my father for twenty years, but died last winter during a hunting accident.

"Put…me…down…ah!" she squealed and slapped my shoulders as I lifted her from the ground, "Edward Anthony Swan put me _down_!"

"Yes ma'am," I chuckled and set her back on her feet.

"Get out, get out," she chuckled and waved me through the glass door.

I walked across the parking lot, breathing in the night air and nodding to a couple that came to the diner every night for pie.

After I climbed in my truck and turned on the defrost, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Hello," I said as I turned onto the road that led to Bella's house.

The green light coming from the dash board blinked as the clock flicked over to 7:45 and I immediately noticed Alice's familiar giggle on the other end of the phone.

"Where are you, Eddie," she chirped.

"I'm almost there, Alice," I chuckled and turned onto the winding driveway surrounded by trees and thick ferns.

A white blur trailed beside the truck and I ended the call just before my back tires left the pavement. I fell forward and my seat belt kept me from bashing my nose into the steering wheel.

A deep, familiar chuckle echoed outside the truck and I rolled down the window to peek out at Emmett bending the metal of my truck with his fingers.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted and he chuckled even more before letting the back of the truck slam back to the pavement.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty," he bounded over to the front of the truck and dragged it to the garage, "Alice has decorated the whole freaking house."

"You know, my truck isn't broken, Em," I rolled my eyes and slid out of the cab, "you don't have to drag it around the property like a Tonka Truck."

I walked around the back of the truck to see what he had done to it and groaned at the _Happy Birthday_ that was now bent into the bed of my truck.

"What the hell is that," his thick brows knit together as he nudged me up the steps.

"It's a…oh, never mind," I stepped through the front door and was immediately tackled back through the doorway as Alice launched herself at me.

"Edward! You came!" she squealed as I stumbled back a few steps and gripped the banister so I wouldn't fall down the steps.

"Of course I came, Al," I chuckled and hugged her back once I regained my balance, "how could I miss one of Alice's parties?"

She giggled and detached herself from around my neck before wheeling me into the house.

The entire house was covered from top to bottom with red ribbon and white candles. White icicle lights covered the ceiling to give the look of a blanket of falling stars and thin strips of red satin were wrapped around the banister of the grand stair case and the legs of tables and chairs. The glass walls in the living room and kitchen were opened so that the soft light from the house could trickle out onto the backyard, and the faint sound of music twined with the bubbling sound of the river that spun through the now short grass.

Alice gripped my hand and gave me a small smile before jumping through the opening in the living room and wrapped her small arms around me in a side hug to keep my knees from buckling. A small smile began creeping it's way along my face from the thrill of the sudden roar of wind that came from falling from the glossy wood of the house that was behind us now.

Our shadows created thin figures against the grass and flames of flickering candles were everywhere. The grass was cut so that it was more like a soft carpet underneath our feet and I took in the hundreds of white and red candles that danced in the quickly fading light as the sun fell behind the trees. There was a wide wooden circle beside the bank of the river and a red and white cake was set on a glass table in the middle.

"What do you think," Alice chirped and looked up at me with a hopeful expression.

My smile grew wider as I found Bella's frame lined in the golden light of the candles, "beautiful…"

"What?"

I blinked and looked back to the pixie that was gripping my hands, "it looks amazing, Alice. Thank you."

She beamed and her ivory teeth caught the glow of the delicate flames surrounding the party, "you're welcome."

"I think I'm going to have to steal him from you," a delicate voice said from behind me.

I spun on my heel and looked down to her golden eyes. Her mahogany hair was shuddering in its signature waves as a faint wind trailed through the expansive backyard; the light from the flames danced along her skin in ways that made my mouth water.

She was wearing a bright red dress that hung off her shoulders, allowing the warm light to dance along her bare shoulders and collarbones, and had a white rose tucked behind her ear.

"Wow…you look," I was completely tongue tied at the sight of her warm eyes and the brilliant color against her creamy white skin, "wow…"

She smiled and looked up at me through her lashes, "happy birthday, Edward."

Her lips were stained the same color as her dress and my heart pounded against my ribs as she stood on her tip toes to press her soft mouth to mine.

Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me so that her feet left the ground and I could stand up straight. She smiled against my lips and ran her fingers through my hair, gently tugging on the ends as my arms tightened around her frame. I think I heard Alice giggle behind me but I was too caught up in Bella's scent and taste to notice.

She pulled back so that our lips were a centimeter apart and I could breathe, and someone cleared their throat behind us. Bella froze, and placed another quick kiss on my lips before I set her back on the ground.

She was wearing black heels so her head came up to my shoulder, and I wrapped an arm around her small frame as we walked over to her family.

Alice was already standing with the group wearing a silver dress that I hadn't noticed before but was now watching the sparkly material catch every glimpse of light in the meadow. She really was like the sun.

Rosalie was standing between Jasper and Emmett with her arm around Emmett's waist. She was wearing a floor length burgundy dress with dark accents trailing from her hip to the hem of her expensive looking dress. Emmett of course was wearing the same devious grin he always wore and a black button up with dark jeans. Jasper was wearing a burgundy shirt that matched his "twin sister's" outfit and a pair of dark pants. Carlisle and Esme stood slightly apart from their children; Esme wearing a copper dress and her husband wearing a white dress shirt with black pants.

"Happy Birthday," Esme smiled and broke away from the group to give me a hug.

"Thank you," I smiled back and returned her warm hug.

Even though she was a vampire and the same icy temperature as the rest of her family, Esme always seemed to glow with maternal warmth.

Her gold eyes were darker than Bella's and I noticed that everyone else apart from my gorgeous girlfriend had slightly darker eyes than the usual butterscotch color.

Carlisle smiled and nodded to me, and Rosalie sniffed while Emmett bounded forward to clap my shoulder and give an enthusiastic 'Happy Birthday'.

Jasper stiffened when his brother ran back, probably bringing my scent with him.

"Happy Birthday, Edward," he said quietly and gave a gentle smile that seemed to pain him to place on his lips.

I returned his smile, "thank you."

"Time for presents!" Alice squealed and skipped over to the glass table with the large cake.

There were boxes around the base of the cake and Alice motioned for the group to surround the table while she dug around for the box she wanted.

Her eyes lit up and she snatched a flat box wrapped in red and gold, "this one's from me and Jasper," she squealed in excitement and placed the box in my hands.

"Alice…" I began but she held up a finger.

"I know you didn't want any presents, but it's done so you might as well open it," she gave a mock glare and then beamed when I ripped open the paper with a sigh.

A black velvet box was now in my hands and I carefully cracked open the top to see a very expensive looking, very detailed, silver watch. The face was simple and black and the numbers were white lined with scarlet. An Italian name was elegantly painted in a very small script, and I knew that this one piece of jewelry was probably double the price of my truck.

"It's very…expensive looking," I sighed and looked over to Alice with a worried look, "Alice, you shouldn't have spent—"

"Oh, shut up," she waved her hands and took the watch from its velvet bed to wrap it around my wrist, "it barely cost me anything."

Emmett stepped up to the table now with an even wider grin on his face and he pulled out two large boxes, both white with red ribbon.

"Here you go Sleeping Beauty," he chuckled.

The first box he handed to me was a large, flat rectangle. I glared at him as he used that stupid nick name and pulled away the paper and red satin.

It was a computer monitor, one of the nicest ones I've seen, and it was also empty.

I looked up with confusion and glanced back to the empty box in my hands, "umm…thank you?"

Emmett busted out laughing and patted my shoulder, "I got you a new computer to replace that piece of—"

"Emmett…" Esme interrupted with a warning tone.

He flashed a grin over her shoulder, "sorry, mom."

I opened the other box, which was empty as well, but had i-Tunes gift cards taped to the top, "you guys don't have to spend so much money—"

"Don't even," Emmett clapped my shoulder again, "like Alice said, it's no big deal. It's already set up in your room by the way."

I huffed and pulled off the hundred dollar gift cards from the cardboard, "well…thank you."

"No problem," Emmett smirked at my uncomfortable appearance as yet another gift was given to me.

This one was another box, smaller than Emmett's thank god, and was wrapped in silver paper. Bella stepped closer to me and smiled.

"There's another gift that's at your house already," she whispered and smiled as I slid my finger underneath a folded corner.

I jerked my finger back and felt a small pinch slide along the pad of my finger.

"Oops…" I mumbled and pulled my finger back.

A thin line a red blinked in the candle light and the last thing I remember before sailing through the air is looking up to seven hungry pairs of gold eyes.

**BPOV**

I smiled as Alice handed him one of my presents.

The crease between his brows showed that he was concerned with the money that my family was spending and the attention that was being thrown at him, but I was almost positive this would make it better.

I stepped up to his shoulder and squeezed his arm gently. He looked over to me, his green eyes mesmerizing, and I stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

He gave a small smile, and suppressed the groan as he opened another present that was probably more than he would approve of anyone spending on him.

I flicked my gaze over to Jasper.

He was doing so well with his control lately. Yesterday Alice even left him waiting in the hallway to grab her bag from the classroom and there wasn't a trace of worry in her thoughts. He was really improving.

It made it easier on my family to know that our newest member was finally falling in step with us as far as our diet went, and he seemed to enjoy the hunts more and more.

He caught my eyes and we exchanged small smiles while Edward began unwrapping his gift.

Another soft wind trailed through the back yard, sending Edward's scent in the opposite direction of me, and by the time the soft pull against my hair ended and the fresh air began to tangle with the smell of vanilla from the candles, my throat was burning at the same temperature as the sun.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, and for a splint second, I was back in the classroom on the first day Edward came to Forks.

The taboo essence of fresh blood scorched through my body and I was blinded for a second from the scent that hit me like a freight train. The air was immediately soaked in the smell and Edward pulled his cut finger out from under the silver paper to examine the thin tear of skin. A strange sound echoed in my ears, and I looked down to see a small droplet of liquid fall from Edward's finger and onto the wooden floor.

Thoughts began to race through everyone's heads, and I clenched my hands into fists. A hissing sound came from beside me and I jumped as Edward jerked his arm back.

"Ow, Bella…" he rubbed his now red skin and I just realized that I had tightened my fingers around his wrist.

"Oh my god, Edward, I'm s-so…" my voice trailed off as the sound of feet running through grass came from behind me.

I whirled around just in time to see Jasper's glistening teeth before I was rammed into the dirt.

A cloud of soil surrounded us and I tightened my arms around my brother as he snapped his teeth towards Edward. A feral growl ripped from Jasper's chest and I roared back at him in a way that I didn't know was possible. His hand curled into a claw and I threw my head to the side just as his nails dug into the dirt.

"Bella!"

"Edward, stay back!" Carlisle shouted and I brought my knees up to kick off Jasper's thrashing frame.

"Emmett, get him," someone shouted and I rolled over in the grass so I was on my stomach and looked up to see Edward looking around wildly.

Jasper broke from Alice's grip and twisted away from Emmett's hands, but I was already on my feet before he was able to pounce on Edward.

I dove across the wooden dance floor, colliding with Jasper mid stride, and we both sailed into the river. Rocks and water bloomed around us as we grappled and spun, and after an unknown amount of time, two strong hands pulled me from the water.

Icy droplets flew away from my hair and skin and I whipped around to growl at whoever had pulled me out of the water. Emmett snapped back at me and I dove over him to find Edward.

Blood.

There was blood everywhere.

I could taste it on my tongue and feel it soaking into my skin.

I heard the sounds of Jasper bursting from the river, and Emmett ramming him back into the water. Rosalie jumped over the dance floor; her expensive dress ripped at her knees, and followed her mate and her brother across the river and into the shadows of the forest. Alice and Carlisle were huddled around the glass table in the middle of the room and I froze as a new wave of blood hit me.

Broken glass was scattered along the wood and each piece seemed to be lined in scarlet. Alice looked over her shoulder and I could see her eyes slowly darkening. Her pupils had grown double in size, and her mouth was set in a crooked grimace.

"Alice…" I slowly walked over to her, not breathing and focusing on her darkening irises.

Her eyes widened, and there was only one thought in her frantic mind; _don't breathe, don't breathe, don't breathe…_

Esme stood on the edge of the dance floor, her eyes clamped shut and her hands covering her ears. She was breathing raggedly and her mouth was pressed in a thin line.

"Esme," I walked over to her, but she shook her head and spun around to run into woods.

"Bella, I need you to come over here," Carlisle held up his hand and waved me over.

I couldn't help but notice the dripping crimson on his fingers as I hesitantly walked over to my father's hunched figure. I continued to hold my breath as I knelt beside Carlisle and Alice quickly covered her mouth and nose with her hand. She was shaking, and her thoughts were now nothing but blurred images.

"Carlisle, come on, I'm fine," I heard Edward's voice and tensed again.

"Edward, please stop moving," my father shook his head and I heard the sound of cloth ripping, "you need to stay still, okay?"

"But Carlisle, I'm fi—"

"Edward, _please_ stop moving," Alice's voice was quiet but I was sure even a human could catch the hint of pain in her tone.

"I need you to place your hands over the wound when I pull out the glass, okay," Carlisle looked over to me and I finally looked down to Edward.

I gasped and immediately regretted the action since the taste of his blood was stronger than anything I had encountered in my years as a new born.

Of course, Edward was trying to push Carlisle away and say that he was fine, but the blood smeared around him on the hardwood floor proved him wrong.

There were a few cuts along his arms and one thin cut above his right eyebrow. The wound that Carlisle was referring to was a large piece of glass sticking out of his bicep. Thick red blood was slowly trickling from the edges of the glass.

"C-Carlisle…I can't do that," I shook my head and felt my mind shutting down.

"Bella, listen to me," he snapped and gripped my shoulders, "Isabella! Listen, you can do this…you _have_ to, okay?"

My father had too much faith in me, "Carlisle, I can't—"

"Bella, you can," Alice muttered before she rose to her feet and disappeared into the trees.

I stared helplessly at my sister's fading figure while my father guided my hands over to the large piece of glass jutting from Edward's arm.

"On three," Carlisle nodded to me and then to the piece of glass, "one…"

"Edward, I'm sorry," I whispered.

He just gave a small smile and his deep green eyes flashed with pain as Carlisle carefully began wiping away some of the blood that was smeared around the wound.

His pale fingers gently began tugging on the clear object and I clamped my eyes shut as fresh blood oozed around my fingers.

"Two…"

"Edward, I'm sorry," I whispered again and this time my voice shook.

By the time Carlisle had pulled the glass away, there was a pool of blood burning into my skin. I bit back the moan in my throat as the heat made its way up my fingers and into my arms while Carlisle began to speak.

"Now, I need you to keep that pressure while we take him inside, alright?"

I couldn't speak, so I nodded.

Once we carried Edward into the house, my entire body had gone numb and my hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Alice followed us with an armful of metal bowls, needles and gauze. Her eyes were almost swallowed by her pupils and her entire body was shaking as she set everything on the dining room table.

"Alice, go find your siblings," Carlisle looked over to the shaking pixie in the doorway.

She shook her head, biting back the whine in her throat as she watched Carlisle carefully set Edward into a chair that was now graced with the elegant shade of his blood.

I could hear her thoughts though; even if Carlisle let her stay she would be unstable. Her will was slowly crumbling as small pieces of glass were pulled from Edward's skin and more blood trailed across his skin.

"Alice," I hissed but her eyes were still glued to Edward's blood.

I walked over to stand I front of her, blocking her gaze from the human in the room, "_Alice_," this time she snapped her gaze up to me and her teeth were barred, "go find our siblings…_now._"

A warning growl escaped my lips and she blinked a few times, realized what she was about to do, and sulked out of the room in defeat.

Carlisle was mumbling to himself while Edward watched me across the room. My body stiffened as that sweet, enticing scent filled the room and Edward sighed.

"You should leave too Bella," he said, and I spun around to face him.

"What?"

"I know you're in pain," he nodded to himself and his brows knit together over his emerald eyes, "go find Jasper and tell him I'm not upset."

"Edward, I'm not—"

Carlisle looked over to me now, and his dark expression holding hundreds of years of experience, and he narrowed his eyes, "Bella…"

They were ganging up on me, and I growled in frustration before turning and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, but I was already outside.

**EPOV**

Bella was still gone after an hour of Carlisle talking with me and sewing up the large gash in my arm.

"She's mad at me," I sighed as the vampire wrapped gauze around my bicep.

I looked over to see his pale expression as he snipped the ends of the cloth and tied it carefully, "she's not mad at you," he shook his head and looked up at me, "she's mad at herself…you shouldn't worry about it."

"Why on Earth would she be mad at herself?"

He almost smiled at my confused expression and he looked over to the open wall in the living room that his family had disappeared through, "because she wasn't able to control herself when you were hurt," he pursed his lips slightly as he thought about it, "probably because she couldn't do anything to help you."

"But she did—"

"Edward, there's a difference between helping someone you love and standing helplessly by their side," he placed all the needles and gauze that were covered in my blood, emptied the bottle of rubbing alcohol he'd been using, and flicked a match into the metal bowl beside me.

A blue flame shot up and I watched as the gauze curled and turned to soaked ash while Carlisle left the room.

I flexed my fingers that were covered in small scars from when I punched a window, and looked at the blood stained bandage on my arm. My brows knit together and I felt the butterfly bandage over my eye pull at my skin.

"Edward," a soft voice called from across the room.

I turned to see Alice in her silver dress leaning against the doorframe as if she needed it for support. Her spiky hair was wind-blown and her eyes were now the pale gold that was only accomplished from a long hunt.

"Yes?"

She smiled and looked down at her feet while she walked over to sit beside me at the long dining room table. She kept her gaze trained on the table top, away from my bandages, and sighed.

"I'm sorry for what happened," her bottom lip quivered as she spoke, "we should have thought—"

She broke off when I began to laugh, "Alice, you don't have to apologize. It's my fault anyway, what should you have thought? That I was going to get a small paper cut," I gently placed my hand over hers as her shoulders began to shake, "Alice, I'm a _human_, we make mistakes, and we get hurt."

She looked up at me with the saddest expression I've ever seen and my heart winced, "Edward, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, Alice," I gave an encouraging smile and patted her small hand, "you should know by now that you can tell me anything."

Her lips twitched at the corners and she let out a deep breath, "Edward, before you moved here, I had a…umm…" she looked around the room nervously as if she were afraid someone was going to yell at her for what she was about to say, "I had a vision."

I was confused, but I waited for her to finish.

She licked her lips and rubbed her hands together nervously; it was strange, I've never seen a vampire fidget.

"It was a vision of…o-our family," her shoulders slumped as if in defeat but I still didn't understand.

"Alice, what are you—"

"You're going to become one of us, Edward," she looked up at me again and her gold eyes were glossed in tears she couldn't shed, "I've seen it."

"What do you mean?"

She tugged at the ends of her hair and chewed her lip, "at first it was just muddy images, like looking through murky water, and then it cleared but you didn't have a face, and after the first day when you came to school…" she trailed off and then nodded to herself, "the person in the vision was _you_ becoming a part of our family."

"You mean I was a—"

"_Alice._"

We both turned to see Bella standing in the doorway, her gold eyes lighter than before and her teeth barred. She was still wearing her red dress but the white rose was gone from behind her ear.

"Bella, he should know," Alice stood up from her seat and rounded her shoulders, "he _deserves _to know."

"He doesn't _need _to know because it's not going to happen," Bella snapped back at her sister, "you had no right—"

"Bella," I scoffed, "_you_ had no right to keep that from me."

She froze, her expression going blank and her eyes losing the light of anger, "Edward, I will not damn you and your soul to an eternity of wandering."

"What about your soul," I was suddenly angry that she had known this about me and hadn't told me, "why do you think you get to make all the decisions about my life?"

"Because, I know what it's like to live this life alone," her expression was guarded as she walked over to the table, "you don't want that, Edward. Trust me."

Her eyes melted into mine and I was a mixture of sadness and frustration. She knew that I was going to become a part of her family, but she told me that I was going to grow old and have to leave her.

I've already told her that I wouldn't live a life without her, and the fact that she wanted to keep this from me, hurt more than anything.

I wouldn't let her make life miserable for both of us.

I needed her and she needed me.

"I'm taking Edward home, Alice," she whispered, "Jasper is outside and needs you right now."

Her sister looked between the two of us, her gold eyes suddenly wide with worry and flitted out of the room.

I scowled at the table top, not wanting to look up at the beautiful goddess beside me, "I can drive myself home."

She sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I have to give you your other birthday present."

**V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V^V**

The drive home was quiet, and Bella stared out the window until we turned onto the street that Charlie's house was on.

The truck jerked forward a little when I put it in park, but Bella didn't seem to notice. I climbed out of the cab and walked around to the passenger door that was already open. She had a hand in her hair and her knee was bobbing up and down as she looked down at the wet pavement.

"I'm sorry I can't give you what you want," her voice seemed so small as she looked up at me.

I leaned against the open door as watched her knee bounce, "why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't need to know," she sighed and dropped her hands into her lap.

"What made you think that I didn't need to know something that was that important?"

"You didn't need to know because I'm not going to let it happen," she shook her head and her knee bounced even more so the movement was nothing but a blur to my eyes.

My _human_ eyes.

"But why don't you want that to happen," I leaned into the cab of the truck to take her hands in mine, "I don't want to live without you."

She gave a sad smile, "and you won't. I'll make sure you have a happy life—"

"A _human_ life," I finished for her.

Now that I knew there was a possibility that I was going to become a vampire and be able to have Bella in my life forever, I couldn't image my life any other way.

She nodded and her smile faltered slightly, "that's the idea, Edward. Your soul is too precious to me. I need that to be the one good thing I've done in this life, if I can save your soul from the same faint as mine, I would die happily."

"But you won't die Bella, that's the point. You'll continue to live, and I'll be buried six feet under," I squeezed her hands wishing that the pressure between our fingers could will her to agree with me.

"There are ways, Edward," her expression was grim and her lips were pressed into a tight line.

"But—"

"Please," she sighed and slid out of the truck, "I have to give you your other present before midnight."

I checked the new watch on my wrist and saw that it was almost eleven thirty. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, as if she would crumble away if I didn't hold her here with me.

"I don't want any more presents," I buried my face into her hair, "I just want you."

She laughed lightly but I could tell it wasn't genuine, "Edward, you already have me, so let me give you something else."

I huffed and tightened my grip on her waist, "you're stubborn."

"Mhmm…" she laughed and this time it sounded easier.

I let her pull me across the lawn, through the fog curling around our knees, and up the front steps. Charlie was snoring already up stairs, and there was a box wrapped in newspaper on the kitchen table.

Bella led the way to my room, her feet not making a single sound, while I had to watch for the squeaky stairs and make sure to not trip over the rug at the top of the stair case.

I smiled at her enthusiasm as she reached for the door handle to my bedroom, but she froze and spun around to face me.

"Close your eyes," she whispered as a playful smile traced her ruby lips.

I was confused, but did as she said and immediately felt her cool hands cup over my eyes.

"Can you see anything," she asked and I heard the quiet laughter that followed as I opened my eyes and my lashes fluttered against her palm.

"Nope," I said and playfully waved my hands in front of myself.

"Good," she whispered back and I heard my bedroom creak open.

I followed her footsteps into my room, hearing the clatter as she kicked off her heels by the door, and then her hands left my eyes.

"Keep them closed," she said in a playful warning tone, and I listened as her bare feet padded across the hard wood floors.

A few seconds later and her cold hands found mine again, "a few more steps, and then you get your present."

My heart was pounding in my ears, and my stomach was doing little flips as she turned me and sat me down on a cushion. Her hands trailed up from my hands, to my chest, circling around my collarbones, and around to the back of my neck wear she could tease the delicate skin.

By this time I wasn't breathing, so when her lips pressed to mine, I inhaled her scent as if it were the only source of oxygen I would ever get, and she smiled against my lips.

She smelled like sunshine and vanilla, mixed with lavender and honey, and she tasted just as amazing. Her cold tongue traced a line along my bottom lip, and I pulled her down to my lap as my hands began to shake.

She ran her fingers through my hair, tugging at the ends, and sending waves of numbing warmth down to the pit of my stomach. I cupped her delicate jaw in my hands and ran my thumbs along her cheekbones.

My heart was definitely about to burst, but I didn't care as I brought her bottom lip between my teeth and gently bit down. She gasp and leaned in closer, pressing her body against mine.

_Bad-ding ding!_

I jumped as a high pitched sound came from behind me, but immediately forgot about it when Bella ran her hands along my chest and played her fingers along the hem of my shirt.

She leaned in again and my elbows fell against something cold.

_Bad-ding!_

Bella pulled away so that I could breathe, and I looked over my shoulder to see what was making the sound.

I froze, as the words _Steinway & Sons _blinked up at me in gold paint.

"Bella!" I whirled around to grip her shoulders, "what the hell is this?!"

She gasped and clapped her hands over my mouth. Charlie's snoring cut off, and he was running into the room before I could process what had just happened.

"Edward?"

He was rubbing sleep out of his eyes but had his gun in his hands and his belt with hand cuffs and pepper spray sloppily wrapped around his waist.

"Edward? What's going on?"

I frantically looked around the room, wondering where Bella went, but she was gone.

"N-nothing," I shook my head and scraped my fingers through my hair, "sorry to wake you."

"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me," he sighed and leaned against the doorway, "did you have a good time at the Cullen's?"

"Yeah…"

"We'll talk more tomorrow, son," he nodded and ducked out of the room, "goodnight."

I spun around on the cushioned bench to look at the beautiful work of art that was somehow in my room. Soft laughter bubbled from my closet and I looked over to see Bella stumbling out of the shadows with an old scarf on her head.

She pulled it off and threw the scrap of fabric back into the closet before flitting over to me, "Happy birthday," she whispered in my ear and kissed my jaw, "do you like it?"

"Are you fucking kidding me," I almost shouted again.

She giggled again, "nope, I was worried it wouldn't ship in time for your birthday, but it got here early this morning…"

"That's why you weren't at school this morning?"

"Yep," she smiled against my skin and peppered my jaw with more kisses, "do you like it?"

"I-it's amazing, and beautiful, and glorious, and every other adjective in the world," I chuckled and pulled her into my lap to kiss her again.

I paused once I realized that she was able to somehow fit a baby grand piano into my room, and the fact that it was a Steinway & Sons meant that it was definitely on the expensive side as far as pianos go.

"Wait…" I broke away to look at her beautiful pale face, "Bella…this is _way_ too much money."

"Edward, no it isn't," she smiled at me and brushed her fingers through my hair, "you're worth it, okay?"

"How the hell did you even fit this in my room," I ran my hand along the ivory keys, plucking a few chords as I went.

"Very, _very_ carefully," she smiled at my expression, "I hope you don't mind the arrangements I made…"

I followed her eyes around the room, my bed was now on the opposite wall and my guitars were hung on hooks that I assumed Bella mounted this morning, my amps were on the other wall by my door, and my old record collection was on the bottom shelf of my book case. I still had plenty of room since Charlie had given me the master bedroom to move into.

I shook my head, "I don't mind at all…that furniture has been in the same spots since the day I was born, and the room needed a little rearranging."

Her teeth caught the faint glow from the moonlight streaming in through my windows, and I felt my heart jump into my throat, "thank you, Bella," I placed a gentle kiss on her lips and pulled my back rest my forehead against hers.

_How did I get so lucky…_I smiled as the thought ran through my head and I tightened my arms around her waist.

"I love you," Bella whispered and I smiled as her breath tangled with mine.

Another kiss on her bottom lip, "I love you too."

She almost breathed a sigh of relief, and I gave her a small squeeze as if to reassure her that my words were true.

There was a shuffle of papers behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see her moving around pieces of music. The titles of the songs were written in her elegant script, and I smiled at the page with _"To Edward, my heart and soul"_.

"Just another part of your birthday present," she kissed my forehead and pulled me away from the bench, "you can play it later, but now you need to sleep."

I narrowed my eyes playfully at her before scooping her up off the ground and jumping onto my bed. She giggled while I nuzzled against her neck, and the next thing I knew she had us flipped around so that she was sitting on my chest and my head was against the pillows.

"Sleep," she tapped my nose with her finger.

"How can I sleep when I have a gorgeous woman I my room, wearing a sexy dress," her eyes widened slightly and she dipped her head.

If she were human, I knew her entire face would be tomato red right now. I brushed away a few pieces of hair from her face, and sat up to kiss her nose.

"I'm so lucky," I whispered and kissed her cheek this time.

She smirked and wrapped her arms around my neck, "I think _I _should be the one saying that."

"Nope," I said around a yawn.

"Edward," she said and pushed me down to the pillows before rolling over to lay beside me with her head on my chest, "it's time to go to sleep."

"Will you be here in the morning," I asked as I ran my fingers through her soft curls.

I felt her smile as I yawned again, "yes."

"Mkay," I kicked off my shoes and pulled the blanket up, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered, "happy birthday."


End file.
